The Extra Smashy Amazing Race
by Ripper22
Summary: 12 teams race around the world to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS! With all the gooey stuff like Sappy jokes, Drug-dealing and AK-47 violence, this is a Race you won't soon forget! On the Last Leg, teams go to Smashville, the finish line. Three teams, only one winner. WHO WILL WIN? COMPLETE!
1. Please Stand By Again!

_The -Extra- Smashy Amazing Race  
By: Ripper22_

**_Leg One: Please Stand By Again!_**

"Ahh, Yes, another day, another Smashy Amazing Race!!" Said Master Hand.

"Speaking of which, there is a new Race! Twelve **NEW** teams will be racing around the world For _**One Million Dollars!!**_"

"Here are the new teams now!"

"…Victor and Lucario! Two famous people."

**Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters**

"Well, as you can read, we are two stars in this Amazing Race! We plan on winning by-" Boasted Victor before he was interrupted.

"Uh, excuse me, who are you!?" Asked Master Hand.

"..Excuse _me!?_"

"Uhhh, yeah, I can't really say I know you…"

What!? Tha- that's nonsense!! I'm super famous!!!"

"Sure don't remember seeing you…."

"But- But-"

"Anyways, next team! Snake and Pikachu, Best-est Friends!"

**Snake and Pikachu  
Best-est Friends**

"Yeah, we've been friends a really Looong time, and I think we'll make it through _Easily!_" Exclaimed Pikachu.

"Yep," Confirmed Snake.

"Mh-hm," Mumbled Pikachu.

"Yep."

"Mh-hm."

"Yep."

"Mh-hm."

"Yep."

"Mh-hm."

"Yep."

Mh-hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…………mmmm.m.m.m….m….m………….74………..m…m(n)mmmmmmmmmmm."

"Yu-huh."

"_ANYWAYS, _next team! Quinn and Kirby!"

**Quinn and Kirby  
Gifted Students**

"We the People—"

"NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Master Hand, knowing what Quinn was about to recite. Why he would even bother to recite it, I don't know why. (If you don't know what it was, that is sad! Hint; involves the government and U.S.A.)

"But—"

"NOOOO!!"

"Oh."

"Next up, Mewtwo and Luigi!!"

**Mewtwo and Luigi  
Newest Villains**

"We're **SOOO **going to win," Boasted Mewtwo, who was more full of himself than ever.

"We have, like, me a Psychic, and a martial arts expert!"

"Yah, I've been-a practicing lately for the race-a," commented Luigi, as he put on a familiar costume.

"Also, I'm-a going as-a Mr. L, too!"

"Yeah, I'm like, sooo cool and everything-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, MEWTWO!?!?!? I'm tired of hearing about you! Ya know what? You just lost your psychic powers!"

"Yessss!" the cheer could be heard by everyone, 'cuz no one likes Mewtwo, except for me, the author.

"But..but..but.."

"BUT NOTHIN'!" Master Hand snapped his fingers, and Mewtwo instantaneously lost his said powers. What.

"I-I feel so _unloved_!" Whimpered Mewtwo.

"That's 'cuz you are, stupid!!" snapped Crazy Hand!1 74!!! (What can I say? 74 is the answer for everything!)

"Just 'cuz I'm the worst on the Smash Bros. Melee tier list, **and **I'm not in Brawl, doesn't mean that you guys can pick on me!"

"YES IT DOES!" Screamed all the teams, Master Hand, the production crew, Crazy Hand, and even Mr. L. poor Mewtwo.

"Yeah, Next, is, the one and only, the awesomest of the awesome, numero uno, prime portly…King Dedede!"

_Everyone _cheered as King Dedede, who I will sometimes refer as '3-de,' or 'triple-de,'

Waddled onto the screen.

Then a timid boy, who was heartbroken they forgot to mention his name, dashed up next to the King.

"..And Lucas, too!"

**King Dedede & Lucas  
Party Animals**

"Rrarararara!! I sure do love money!" States Dedede, and everyone chuckled. And Lucas, Proud he got a partner that was popular, and well liked, despite not getting publicized.

"..uh, yeah, but, maybe we should, you know, just maybe…," Stuttered Lucas.

"You know, say, how we, we're gonna win, maybe?"

Dedede glanced at Lucas, then towards the camera.

"We'll win… By MONEY!!!" said 3-de. Everyone cheered.

"Kiiiinnngg Dedede! Kiiiinnng Dedede! Kiiiinnng Dedede!!"

"Thank you, thank you! I'll accept auto-graphs, now, thank you!" The entire production crew got the monarch's autograph. Lucas sighed, figuring no-one would want his auto graph. Like, how many of you who are reading this have played Mother 3 !? No-one's played Mother 3, 'cuz it's a stupid Japan-only game!

Then someone walked up to Lucas.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Replied a Lucas trying to keep his cool.

When he gave out his one autograph, the person said,

"Thanks, Dedede!" Lucas stared at the human.

"Uuuhhh, I'm Lucas…"

"Oooohhh, no wonder you sounded kid-like!"

"…" said Lucas.

"…How can you possibly get me and that FAT penguin mixed up!?"

"…I'm blind…" the woman coldly stated.

"……….Oh…" replied a shocked and guilty Lucas. Then, a horde of King Dedede fans beat up poor Lucas. Poor Lucas. Déjà vu.

"Okaaaayyy, Next, Ganondorf and Link! Two guys!"

**Link and Ganondorf  
Adventurers**

"Hey Gan, aren't RPG video-games fun!?"

"Yeah, Link, especially **The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**, it's sooooo much fun! You get waaay more freedom than in some other games!" Link stared at Ganon.

"Uhhh,"

"….AND in the end, yousavetheprincessandfreeeveryonefrommycontrolandeveryone'sl-"

"Ganondorf, you DO know that, in the end, of the game, I kill you, right!?"

"WHAT!?!?!!?!?!?!!!??"

PLEASE STAND BY

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Screamed Link, as the camera fell of it's holder.

"Whoops! Turn off the camera!" Shouted Master Hand.

PLEASE STAND BY AGAIN!

…

…

…

…

The screen turned back on, revealing Master Hand.

"I am NOT going to explain what happened, so don't ask…I said don't ask!!!"

"Next, Yoshi and Olimar!"

**Yoshi and Capt. Olimar  
Hocotate Employees**

"we're going to win the race, fair and square!" Says Olimar.

"Yup…not really…"

"Wow, you guys are going to really win it, fair and square!? You guys weren't kidding when you said you were, _'Not-Your-Every-Day People!'_ " quipped a Crazy Hand that was having involuntary muscle twitching.

"Next up, Captain Falcon and ROB!" said Crazy Hand.

**Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Renowned Racers**

"_It's R.O.B.! Not ROB!" _Yelled R.O.B.

"Whaaa-tever," replied Crazy.

"_What THE- It says, 'Mindless Robot!' We R.O.B. s have feelings, too, Ya know!! " _Said R.O.B.

"Yessss!! We'll sooo win!" Said Falcon.

"…_And Why did you stick me with this moron!? I deserve to pick! R.O.B. s Forever!!!" _

"_First of all,"_ Says Crazy, _"It builds character, second, you don't, 'cuz ROB s lost their rights in '06, and Lastly, You're the only R.O.B. left! Also, thanks a lot, now I'm talkin' like you!"_

"…_Now I know how Mewtwo and Lucas feel…" _Poor R.O.B. déjà vu, again.

"Yeah, Next up, Peach and D.K.," says Master Hand quickly, not wanting the ratings to go down.

**Peach and Donkey Kong  
Lovey-Doveys **

"…Is that a word?" asked Lucas.

"…Yeah, it is, when this was all typed up, spell-check didn't say it was wrong…"

"…Spell check isn't always right, sometimes it may be _left_! Yuk Yuk Yuk!" added Dedede.

Everyone cracked up. Woot.

D.K. and Peach were so busy making out, they weren't able to _make _an interview! Yuk Yuk Yuk! Dedede! Go AWAY!

**Because Peach and D.K. are making out, and can't interview, and to keep the ratings up, Dedede here will tell a joke to kill time.**

"Well, this is a story joke!"

"Now in this zoo, there was a kangaroo, and every day he would get out of his confinement. So the next day, the zoo owners built a fence, about ten feet tall, But, the next day, he got out! So then teh peoples built a 20 foot fence, and he **still **got out,

Fo shizzle. Sooo, then Th' peoples built a 50 foot fence and he **STILL **got out!!! Teh

Peoples were shocked. Later that day, the camel in the confinement next to the kangaroo asked him,

"'How high do you think they'll make it THIS time?' The kangaroo replied,

"'_Dunno, but they can make it a mile high for all I care, so unless the zoo cleaner __**keeps forgetting to close the door to my cage, I can keep getting out!**_"

"Yuk Yuk Yuk!"

"Up next, Meta Knight annnd Jigglypuff!" says Master Hand while laughing.

**Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Dating 2 months  
**

"…I can't believe I'm stuck with this Canadian moron…" Sobs Meta Knight.

"…'Nuff Said, eh?" Said Jigglypuff.

**Samus and Leon**

**Dating Bounty Hunters**

"We'll do great in this race, because me and Samus have a lot in common," states Leon Powalski.

"Like stabbing people…" says Samus.

"…And drowning puppies…" Leon cackles.

"And laughing at other people's misfortune!" says Samus as she trips Leon. Both start laughing.

…

…

…

"Okaaaayyyy," Says a creeped out Master Hand.

"Uppity up Next, Ness and Mr. Game and Watch!"

**Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Nerds**

"We plan to win this thing, right, _Game & Watch_?"

"**BLEEEEP!!! Bloop Bleep Blip Blip-pity Blop!!!**

**Translation, thanks to a translator: "Go jump in a hole, CENSORED!!!"**

"Whaa-?" stumbled Ness. Both Translator and The psychic boy were stunned.

"**BEEEEP Boop, Blip, Blip!"**

**Translation: "What is it!?" **

…

…

…

Meanwhile…

A man and a woman stood outside, watching through the window, both wearing uniforms with an 'R' on them.

"The plan is working!" cheers the male.

"Yes, they're on the last team…" The female says coldly.

"**Second**-last, you mean." Both started chuckling.

Inside…

"Well, due to certain translations that I will NOT repeat, we will now begin, 'The –Extra- Sma-"

"WAIT!" Yelled Crazy Hand in his brother's ear.

"OW, WHAT IS IT!?!?!?!?" Yelled Master. Hand.

"Hey, 'ya don't hafta yell, I'm right here…" said Crazy. "Anyways, there's actually 13 teams, not 12!"

"Then…who are they!?"

"Presenting…Meowth and Wobbufett!"

Meowth and Wobbufett, from 'Team Rocket,' stepped forward.

There was an awkward silence.

…

"Ahem…" coughs Meowth.

"Oh yeah…" says Crazy Hand, as he flips on the team's stats.

_**Meowth and Wobbufett  
Morons**_

"Hey!"

"Sorry…"

Meowth and Wobbufett

_Pokemon _

"…Better…"

Another awkward silence.

…

…

…

"Uh, are you guys going to say anything for your interview before the first leg!?"

Asked Master Hand.

"Wobb-u-fett!!!!"

"And, uh, I can't remember the ol' motto…I guess I'll just do my part…

Meee-owth! That's ri-iiight!" yells Meowth.

The Teams:

Victor and Lucario (_Martial Arts Fighters_)

Snake and Pikachu (_Best-est Friends_)

Quinn and Kirby (_Students_)

Mewtwo and Luigi (_Therapy Members_)

King Dedede and Lucas (_Party Animals_)

Link and Ganondorf (_Adventurers_)

Yoshi and Capt. Olimar (_Hocotate Employees_)

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B. (_Renowned Racers_)

Peach and Donkey Kong (_Lovey-Doveys_)

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff (_Dating 2 months_)

Samus and Leon (_Dating Space Fighters)_

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch (_Nerds_)

Meowth and Wobbufett (_Poke-morons_)

_Kokiri Forest_

_The Starting Line_

"Right, since all of the teams are here, I will now explain the rules. First, there are

10 Legs! 8 of these are elimination Legs, so move quickly!" The camera viewed some of the teams, who were listening eagerly.

"The bags and Luggage you have brought has the first clues for this Amazing race on them! BUT," Continued Master Hand, "They are 500 yards away from us, so you will have to reach them quickly! Once you have your bags and the clue, do whatever you want from there!"

"Now, whoever is still in the race after ten legs, and hasn't been eliminated wins _**One Million Dollars!**_"

Master Hand positioned himself away from the middle of the motley group and said,

"Alright, The –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race will begin!!"

"Ready…"

The thirteen teams positioned themselves ready.

"_**GO!**_"

Everyone dashed madly for first to the bags, hoping to gain an advantage over the others, because whoever was in front now would have a significant lead over the others.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Yeeeha! First place!" Shouted Victor. "How D'ya like that, Quinn!? Who's beating who in a mile run, now, huh!?"

Lucario came up from behind.

"Quick, Vic, hey that rhymes, throw some other peoples' stuff to buy time!"

"Great idea!" Victor and Lucario threw two bags before they continued running deeper into the forest.

_Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"_Wait up, Falcon! You're faster than me!" _R.O.B. dashed up to Falcon just as the Capt. Picked up their Luggage.

"C'mon, Blue Falcon!"

"…_Uh, My name's R.O.B. …"_ Said The **ROB**ot.

"Oh…"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 7th Place_

Let's move, Kirby!!" Yelled Quinn.

Kirby nodded.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Got it!" Yelled Snake as he grabbed the bags.

_Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in last Place_

Mewtwo was in a wheel chair, because he didn't know how to walk, or write without his psychic powers. Mr. L was pushing the Bipedal Feline's wheelchair along.

"Man, we need to-a hurry!" yelled Mr. L as he ran.

"Okay. Whoa!"

"What-a is it?"

"I didn't know that you could hear yourself when you talk! Cool!!!" Mr. L sobbed.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Got the bags! Quick! Let's read it!" said Lucas.

"Make your way to Kokiri Forest, A.S.A.P.!" Read King Dedede.

_Jigglypuff and Meta Knight  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"…Once there…"

_Donkey Kong and Peach  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"...Head to Link's house!"

Peach said sweetly, "C'mon, D.K., we got to hurry! Not much time! Already there's half the team ahead of us!"

"This already looks dire for a few teams! _Victor and Lucario, Capt. Falcon and R.O.B._, _& Snake and Pikachu_ are already in the forest's village, meanwhile,

_King Dedede and Lucas, Quinn and Kirby _are in between the village and the luggage.

_Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, Donkey Kong and Peach, Samus and Leon, Yoshi and Olimar _have just reached their bags!

_Meowth and Wobbufett, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, Link and Ganondorf, and Lastly and DEFINATELEY least, Mr. L and Mewtwo, _who haven't even reached their bags yet!

Will Victor and Lucario, and R.O.B. Capt. Falcon stay in the front? Will Mr. L and Mewtwo pull themselves from the back?" Said Master Hand.

_**In the Back of the Pack**__:_

_Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in Last Place_

"Heh…hooh…huf.. Whoo! I'm really…tired…" Mewtwo and Luigi passed Ness and Mr. Game & Watch then. They went up one on the ranking board. _12__th__. _

_Link and Ganondorf  
Currently in 10__th__ Place_

"First to reach the bags out of the back pack!" said a breathless Link.

"How are you out of breath already!?"

"…No idea…" replied the green swordsman.

"Hey… where's my bag?" said Ganondorf.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in Last Place_

"Come on, Mr. Game! We're nearly there!

"**BLEEEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEP!!!"**

**Translation: "We're in last, stupid, AND we're losing to a green guy and a cat in a wheelchair!"**

"Don't be so negative…" replied a tired Ness.

"**BLEEP BLEEEPITY BLEEEEP!!!"**

**Translation: "Sigh, I hate my life…"**

_Mr. L and Mewtwo  
Currently in 11__th__ Place_

They finally reached the bags, while staying ahead of teams

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, & Meowth and Wobbufett.

Luigi picked up Mewtwo's and placed it near it's owner.

"Huh? Where's my bag, it's gotta be around here SOME where…"

Mr. L looked over to the right and saw it. In a mud pool.

"Damnit!" The Black plumber shouted.

_Mewtwo, Ganondorf and Link  
Currently tied for 10__th__ Place_

Ganondorf walked up to Mewtwo.

"Hey, two, have you seen my bag anywhere around here?"

Mewtwo pointed over to the mud puddle, where Mr. L was retrieving his.

"Is it the other one in the mud puddle other than Luigi's?" Ganondorf was glad to have finally found his luggage. And he was mad, too.

"ARGGGGHH!!!" Yelled Ganon as he ran towards the muddy puddle.

_Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Yes we're in first! Almost to Link's house!" yelled Falcon as he and R.O.B. ran to the house 50 yards ahead.

"_Yippee! I can't believe it!"_ Said R.O.B.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place _

"Yesss! we're right behind Falcon and ROB!! Let's follow them so…"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"…We don't have to get directions!" Exclaimed Victor.

"Yeah, let's do that!" replied a satisfied Lucario.

_Quinn and Kirby & King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently tied for 4__th_

Dedede and Lucas ran in silence, through a garden in the village, unknowingly next to Quinn and Kirby.

"Um, I think… I think that's Lucario and…that…Alligator…and they're sneaking up behind Snake and Pikachu! And there's the house!" Said Lucas.

"Well, boy, looks like us and those three teams ahead of us will be fighting fer first…Is the worst! Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" Joked Dedede.

"Um, yeah…say…do you hear something…?" Both were instantly quiet as they ran for ten seconds.

Breathing could be heard.

"Quick, Th' others are probably catching up, so let's move!!"

Dedede and Lucas sprinted their hardest.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place _

"Uh-oh, hear that!? We gotta run harder!!" Quinn whispered to Kirby.

Both Ran to catch up to whoever it was barely ahead of them.

_Mr. L and Mewtwo & Link and Ganondorf  
Currently in 10__th__ Place_

Luigi had gotten the bag and was making his way back to Mewtwo.

Back at the luggage site…

Mewtwo hummed to himself as he waited for Mr. L to come back. Link stood there also, waiting for his partner, too.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 10__th__ Place_

Both stared at Link and Mewtwo as they passed both teams.

They continued onward.

_Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in Last Place_

Both of the pokemon were in dead last.

"Say…who's that up ahead!? Link, Mewtwo, Ness and Game & Watch! Three teams! We may have a chance!! Mewtwo's…in a wheel chair? When we get there, you push down Link, throw his bag, and run! I'll grab our bags and push Mewtwo's wheelchair down, as well!"

"Wobba, Wobba!" Replied Wobbufett. Both snuck up on the three unsuspecting teams. Meowth shoved down the feline in the wheelchair, trapping Mewtwo in the overturned wheelchair. Wobbufett shoved Link to the ground, and threw the bag two feet away. Both Pokemon took off.

_Mr. L, Mewtwo, and Link  
Currently Tied for Last_

Mr. L came back before Ganondorf, who wasn't a great swimmer.

"What the-" Luigi stuttered.

"…It.. Was…Meowth…and Wobb…wobb…ufett…" gasped Mewtwo. Mr. L picked Mewtwo up and placed the cat in his chair. They took off, sprinting as hard as they possibly could.

_Link and Ganondorf  
Currently Last_

"…Ow…" said Link.

Ganondorf dashed up to Link.

"Don't explain, just run!" Yelled Ganon. Both used every bit of their energy to catch up to the 12 other teams.

"Things are into place, now!

_Falcon and R.O.B., Victor and Lucario, King Dedede and Lucas, Snake and Pikachu, & Quinn and Kirby are_ taking the lead!

_Yoshi and Olimar, Peach and D.K., & Jigglypuff and Meta Knight _

Are the middle of the ranks!

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, Meowth and Wobbufett, Ganondorf and Link, Leon and Samus, & Mewtwo and Mr. L _are the bottom dogs of the pile!

Who will win the Race!?" Stated Master Hand.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 9__th__ Place_

"Damnit! We're in the bottom zone!" screamed Samus.

"We've been too lax…we need to show our abilities…prove us to be the best…" Leon coldly remarked.

_Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in 1__st__ Place _

"Well, read the clue! Read it!"

"_Okay,"_ Stated R.O.B.

"_It says, Detour! Offense or defense?_

"Detour!" explained Master Hand. "A Detour is choice between two tasks, BUT, this Detour, you must do both!

"In Offense, you must find a hill with a sign and lots of fences, and crawl through a hole. Once inside, navigate through a maze with boulders running around! ON THEIR OWN!! IT REALLY CREEPS ME OUT, BUT WHATEVER!!! Teams that are fast and agile will get the job done easily!

"In Defense, you must search for 40 rupees and buy a shield at the local store! Teams who are-never mind, just do 'em, okay!?"

"Hmmm, let's pick Defense, first!" answered Falcon.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"…You get all that?" asked Snake.

"Every word," Replied Pikachu as the elec. Mouse held up a recorder.

They jumped out of the bushes in front of the clue box.

"We'll do Offense first!" Said Snake.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Yo, Snake, Pikie!" Said Victor.

"We'll do Offense first, too!" quipped Lucario.

_King Dedede and Lucas, Quinn and Kirby, & Victor and Lucario  
Tied for 3__rd__ Place_

Dedede, Lucas, Kirby and Quinn stumbled towards the clue box.

Victor and Lucario were shocked.

"…Let's hurry. The others may be here any minute!" gasped Lucario.

They dashed off as the two teams made their decision on which one to do first.

"Let's do…Offense!" exclaimed Quinn. Kirby nodded.

When they left, Dedede whispered to Lucas,

"Hey, boy…"

"My name's Lucas…"

"Oh. But, anyways, let's do Defense…'cuz I always carry money around!! Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk!!" He pulled two bags of money from his bag.

"$$$!!!" Said Dedede.

"We'll land in first!" exclaimed Lucas

"Yup yup!!!"

_Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 6__th__ Place _

Meta Knight sat in front of a porta-potty, waiting for Jigglypuff.

…

…

…

"…Hurry up! The five teams ahead of us all have picked a detour!"

…

…

"I am HURRYING!!!"

…

"Hurry up more!"

…

Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 7th Place

"Hey look, it's Meta Knight! Let's move faster, Yoshi!" cheered Yoshi.

"Yipee, the house, too! Only a hundred yards away!!" retorted Olimar.

_Peach and D.K.  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Oooh, there's TWO teams! Hurry!" sings Peach.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 9th Place

"Yeah! We overcame **three** teams! Meowth's, Samus', and Ness'!" We'll make it!" whooped Luigi.

"…And Look ahead! Hahaha, **Three More** teams!! 12th to 6th!"

"Not yet… we'll overcome these three one by one…"

Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 6th Place

"Zippity do da, zippity day! Look! The Clue box!" jumped Olimar.

He grabbed the clue and said to Yoshi, "Let's do Defense!!"

They ran off.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 7th Place

"Dangit! Hurry up, will you!? We're one rank lower because of you!!"

"Well, sooo-rry, 'cuz NOW I'm taking LONGER!!!" retorted an aggressive Jigglypuff.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Aww, did the poor widdle Meta Knight need a break? Loser! Hahaha!!" shouted Mewtwo, and his team went up another spot.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 8th Place

Damnit, Jigglypuff, you stupid moron, if you don't come out in one minute, I will literally Freaking Kill You!!!

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 7th Place

"Heh, we're doing Offense…" They headed for the hill.

Defense: 4 Offense: 4

Olimar and Yoshi  
On Defense  
Rupees: 4/40  
Time spent: 1:06

"We just started, and we already have four rupees!!" yells Yoshi.

Victor and Lucario  
On Defense  
Rupees: 29/40  
Time Spent: 5:05

"You hear that? They just now got here and they've found FOUR!"

"We need to go even quicker…" replied a worried Victor.

_Falcon and R.O.B.  
On Defense  
Rupees: 37/40  
Time spent: 6:49_

"_Move it, move it, they're catching up!"_

"Quiet, mindless robot! I know what to do!"

"_Don't call me that! I have feelings!!!" _Snapped R.O.B.

"…Yeah right…" Cried Falcon.

King Dedede and Lucas  
On Defense  
Rupees: 452,562/40  
Time Spent: 0:56  
Complete!

The penguin and the boy entered the shop, and cashed in 40 rupees.

"Here's your shield!" remarked the shop worker.

"…Hope we don't get _Yield_!" Chuckled Dedede.

Everyone in the store laughed. Except Lucas.

_Falcon and R.O.B.  
On Defense  
Rupees: 40/40  
Time Spent: 7:27  
Complete!_

After Lucas and Dedede turned in 40 rupees and exited the building, Falcon and ROB entered.

"Here's your shield, too!" He tossed them the cheap defensive item.

Victor and Lucario  
On Defense  
Rupees: 34/40  
Time Spent: 6:36

"C'mon, c'mon Lucario!!" yelled Victor.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 9th Place

Time before Jigglypuff dies: _0:23_

D.K. and Peach passed them a few seconds ago.

"That's it!" Meta Knight ran into the porta-potty and saw Jigglypuff reading a

'Nintendo Power' Magazine.

"**CENSORED**, Jigglypuff, what the **CENSORED **is your problem!? We're down **THREE** RANKS!"

Both ran toward the clue box and picked 'Offense.'

Defense: 2 Offense: 7

Snake and Pikachu  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 7:45

"Man, I'm ready to quit, I'm so tired…" said Pikie.

They made a turn and saw a boulder headed their way.

"Ruuuun!" Yelled Snake.

They ran right into the chest with the sword in it.

"Bingo…" remarked Snake.

"Time to search for some money!!"

As Pikie and Snake ran out, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff walked in the maze.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 2:42

"We're near the top, so let's not panic!"

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 0:12

"This'll be easy…"

King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place

They just crawled into the weird maze, hoping they were in first.

Quinn and Kirby  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 7:25

"Kirby, here it is! The sword!" Both males ran out to the grassy area to search for money.

Defense: 3 Offense: 5

_Donkey Kong and Peach  
On Defense  
Rupees: 23/40  
Time Spent 2:56_

"Closer…closer…" Said Peach.

Olimar and Yoshi  
On Defense  
Rupees: 34/40  
Time Spent: 2:04

"Yahoo! We're rocketing up there!"

Victor and Lucario  
On Defense  
Rupees: 40/40  
Time Spent: 7:34  
Complete!

"**Finally**," sighed Victor.

"Let's stop for a moment. Olimar and Yoshi are on our tails, while Dedede, Lucas, & Snake and Pikachu are ahead! Let's ditch Olimar & co., for starters!" thought Victor aloud.

They dug a hole and covered it with grass. They trotted off, knowing they had gotten rid of one team.

Samus and Leon  
Currently in 10th Place

"Agh, 10th! We may be doomed!" Screamed Leon.

"Not _yet._" Replied a cool Samus. She drew the clue and said with a hue,

"Detour! Offense or Defense? Hmmmm…let's start on Offense!!"

"Right!" Agreed Leon.

Defense: 5 Offense: 5

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 11th Place

"A-ha! There's Leon and Samus, going off that way! There's usually a detour or something around here, so we just do that one detour and go up another rank!"

"**BLEEEP BLEEP BLEP BLEEEEEP!!!!"**

**Translation: "Brilliant Idea, for once! Let's do that and not bother reading the paper! That will bring us down!"**

Defense: 6 Offense: 5

Victor and Lucario  
Def- Comp.  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 3:40

"Erg! Every path leads to a(n)

A dead end

Or A Boulder!!!

It's getting annoying!"

King Dedede and Lucas  
Def- Comp.  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 5:33

"Searching for a sword makes me bored…" Said Dedede.

"Yess! The Sword!!" Yelled Lucas, pointing to the chest filled with swords, and that he was so loud that Teams; _Victor and Lucario, & Meta Knight _heard him.

"Oops…" Said Lucas.

"Let's get the clue! We need to go to the village again and talk to the guy blocking a pathway!"

They ran off, and took first.

Victor and Lucario  
Def- Comp.  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 4:23

"Hear That!? Yipee! A freebie!" Lucario grinned.

"Let's go claim it!" said Victor.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff,  
Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Both on Offense  
Time Spent: MJ- 2:33, MM- 4:55

The two teams made a short alliance with one another, wanting to win the same way.

"Hey…hear that, guys!? It's over here!" Yelled Meta Knight to Jigglypuff, Mewtwo and Luigi…they ran in that direction…

Quinn and Kirby  
Off: Comp.  
On Defense  
Rupees: 21/40  
Time Spent: 3:40

"Man, we're catching up to Peach and Olimar's teams!" Stated a satisfied Quinn.

Kirby nodded happily.

Snake and Pikachu  
Offense- Comp.  
On Defense  
Rupees: 32/40  
Time Spent: 4:55

"Well, we are _definitely _near the top of the pack, but…we got to keep moving! More and more teams are appearing, only Meowth's and Link's I haven't seen!" Exclaimed a disgruntled Pikachu as he picked up several shining rupees.

"Hold that thought…" Replied a cold Snake. The assassin climbed up a hill, and walked on a narrow pathway that led to a single purple rupee, which was worth 50 rupees!

"Way to go, Snake!!" Pikachu yelled up to him.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in 12th Place

"Dang…we shouldn't have picked on Samus an' Leon!" Said Meowth, who was down in a hole with Wobbufett, which would explain why they were back at the back group.

"Wobbufett!" Said a stricken Wobbufett.

The hole was 75 yards away from Link's house, which they _still _haven't reached!

"Listen…for the final time, pick me up!!" screamed Meowth. Wobbufett did, but threw him out of the pitfall.

"Ow…yeah, thanks a lot, stupid!!"

Link and Ganondorf  
Currently in Last Place "There's the house…But where's Meowth's team!?" exclaimed Ganondorf.

Both swordsmen ran up to the clue box and read, "Lucky you, you got a

Fast Forward!

"_Fast Forward_! Explained Master Hand. "In a Fast Forward, one team can skip ALL tasks and go to their next clue in exchange for the completion of a certain task! This only **one **of **four** _Fast Forwards,_ so teams must decide when it is most applicable to use it!! My brother, Crazy Hand, is in control of _Fast Forwards,_ FYI."

"In THIS _Fast Forward, _You get a sword _and _a shield, **BUT **you must fight with100 monsters! This may sound hard, but good brawlers will get the job done soon enough!"

"…Let's use this _Fast Forward!_, we're good fighters, and we're at the back! Cheered Link.

"This is our chance to shine!" agreed Ganondorf.

They dashed off to the _Fast Forward!, _at the hillside.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in Last Place

Meowth helped up Wobbufett, and both ran to the clue box.

"Let's not use it now, we'll use _our Fast Forward! _Another time! Listen, Wobbufett, we **got to **pull through on this, or Team Rocket will get a bad rep! We would be the _first_ ones out… we can't LOSE!!!"

"Wobba Wobba!"

"Right, if you say so! Offense it is!!"

They hurried with all speed.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place

"We're here! We're here!!" screamed a hyperventilating Lucas.

"Boy, you're a little _too_ hyper…" Said Dedede with a worried look.

The gatekeeper gave them the clue.

"You must now make your way to the Deku Tree, where the first pit stop is! Teams must hurry to the pit stop, as the last one _**May **_be eliminated!"

"C'mon, Lucario, we'll make it!"

"My name's Lucas…"

"Oh…"

"C'mon, Luke, we're almost there!"

"It's Lucas!"

"Oh…C'mon Claus, we'll make it-"

"DON'T BRING UP THAT DIRTY NAME!!!!"

"Okay, okay…"

…

…

…

"Think we should hurry?" asked Dedede.

"…Um, yeah…"

They hurried.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 2nd Place

"Done and done!" cheered Snake.

"C'mon, there's the gatekeeper, let's catch up to first, whoever it is!" retorted Pikachu.

Quinn and Kirby  
Offense- Comp.  
On Defense  
Rupees: 39/40

"I can't find anymore," stuttered a shy Kirby (He doesn't speak well English…).

"Me either…" They continued searching.

Donkey Kong and Peach  
On Defense  
Rupees: 44/40  
Time Spent: 5:58  
Complete!

"See? I told you taking more than we should would throw off some of the other teams!!" Said D.K.

"You sure were right…" Said Peach.

Yoshi and Olimar  
On Defense  
Rupees: 40/40  
Complete!

"We're done with _one, _one more to go, Yoshi!" exclaimed a happy Yoshi.

"Time to cash it in!" They walked into the store, cashed in the 40 rupees, and walked out. They passed Falcon and R.O.B., who stood there.

_Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in 4__th__ Place  
Defense- Complete!_

"Sigh, standing here is sooo much fun!!" Said Falcon, standing there.

"_I know! I wish we could do more of it!! But alas, we're in a race! Let's go!" _Snapped R.O.B.

They ran off to Offense. Offensively.

Over on Offensively-Challenged peoples' sides…Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3rd Place  
Defense- Complete!  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 6:57  
Complete!

"We did it, Lucario! Now to find the gatekeeper!!" explained Victor.

_Mewtwo and Luigi,  
Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Both on Defense  
Time Spent: ML- 6:55 MJ- 4:33_

"Hey Vic, hey Luke…" said Jigglypuff.

"Luke!? What kind of nickname is that for, 'Lucario'?" Asked Mewtwo.

"So, how far are you guys?" asked Luigi.

"Oh, we're done with both events," replied Victor coolly, not wanting to give important information away.

"Yeah," Lucario joined in the conversation.

"Oh, dang…we're just finishing this single one…" Said a shocked Meta Knight.

"Don't worry," there's probably no-one ahead of us, while Quinn's, Dedede's, & Snake's teams are all on their second event! Don't worry, you'll make it, 'cuz everyone else is _behind us!_" Cheered an optimistic Victor.

"Thanks, anyways…" sighed Mewtwo. "We may still get 5th if we hurry, Mr. L!"

Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Mr. L, and Mewtwo all passed Victor and Lucario, and found the swords.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 3:41

"(Sigh), we're going to lose…" Sobbed Ness.

"BEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEPITY BEP!!"

**Translation: "You Just figured that out!? Oh, I'm sooo proud of you! Idiot!!"**

Samus and Leon  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 3:56

"I hear voices…" Said Samus. "Let's head over there!"

_Falcon and R.O.B.  
Defense- Complete!  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 0:05_

"Say, let's go right!" yelled Capt. Falcon.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
On Defense  
Rupees12/40  
Time Spent: 2:45:

"We'll never make it…" Whimpered Meowth.

Meowth found 28 rupees. How surprising.

"Yess! We'll make it!!" Yelled Meowth as he ran in the store and purchased a shield.

Yoshi and Olimar  
Defense- Complete!  
Currently in 6th Place  
Headed to Offense

"We're almost at Offense!"

They unknowingly walked _around_ the trap set up for them, while D.K., and Peach stepped on the intended trap for them!

_Peach and D.K.  
Defense- Complete!  
Currently in 7__th__ Place  
__**Was **__headed for Offense_

"Oh no, we fell in a trap!!" Cried D.K.

_Meowth and Wobbufett  
Defense- Complete!  
Currently in an unknown Rank  
Headed for Offense_

"Quick! Pass up D.K. and Peach! We didn't even do anything!!" Laughed Meowth.

Ganondorf and Link  
On Fast Forward!  
Monsters: 48/100

"Wow, this is even tougher than I imagined it would be!!" Yelled Ganon over the ruckus.

"Same here…" Replied Link as he slew three more beasts with one blow.

"Keep it comin'…" Said Crazy as he changed the score every few seconds.

Monsters: 51/100King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place

"The finish line!" Said Lucas, pointing to the pit stop 50 yards away…

"They say money can't buy you freedom, or love, but it sure can buy you 1st Place! Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk!!!" Joked Dedede.

Everyone laughed, including Lucas.

"King Dedede and Lucas, you're team number one!!" Said Master Hand.

"We did good," Said a breathless Lucas.

"Yup!"

"And, for being first place for this leg, you win…a bag of candy!"

Both stared at him.

"We're **not **Pikachu and Jigglypuff, you know!"

"Yeah…you're right…okay, you win…a trip to Hyrule Castle!!"

"Yay!" cheered Dedede and Lucas.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 2nd Place

"Yee-ha! 100 yards away!" Yelled Pika.

Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3rd Place

"Yess! We're probably in first and nothing will stop us!" Yelled Victor as he and Lucario ran down the hill with all the fences on it with his teammate.

"Yep! Nothing!"

Quinn and Kirby  
Offense- Complete!  
On Defense  
Rupees: 40/40  
Time Spent: 8:09

"Done!" cheered Kirby.

They bought their shield and sprinted outside, and headed for the gatekeeper, who Victor and Lucario were headed for. Thus, because the shop is closer to the gatekeeper than the hill with the multiple fences on it, Quinn and Kirby got ahead of Victor and Lucario.

Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4th Place

"NUUEEZ!" Screamed Victor.

"Well, whaddya know…" Said Lucario.

"RUN FASTER!!!" Yelled Victor.

Link and Ganondorf  
On Fast Forward!  
Monsters: 78/100  
Time Spent: 4:50

"Almost…done…just a…bit more…" Said a wiped out Ganon.

"Yeah…" Replied Link.

_Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Defense- Complete!  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 3:50_

"NUEEZ!" Cried Falcon.

"_What was THAT for?!"_ Asked R.O.B.

"Nothing, I'm just guessing that, if we're last, I'll cry that…"

"_O-kayyy," _Said R.O.B.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Offense- Complete!  
Currently in 7th Place  
Headed for Defense

"Almost there… we can't possibly…be last…" Breathed Mewtwo.

Samus and Leon  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 5:59

Leon ran and grabbed a sword, just as Ness and Mr. Game & Watch rounded the corner, spotting the stash and the sword Leon was holding.

Ness grabbed Leon's sword and pushed the chameleon down, as both Ness and Game & Watch ran away.

"Fools!"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 5th Place

"Now that we finished _**one**_of the two detours, we always go to the next clue!" Said Ness.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 2nd Place

"Look, behind us, _two _teams!!" Yelled a panicked Pikachu.

"Run EVEN FASTER, PIKA!!!!" Screamed Snake.

Victor and Lucario,  
Quinn and Kirby,  
Tied for 3rd Place

"Heh… hooh… we'll beat you, Quinn!" Yelled Victor.

"Yeah, Right!!" retorted a tired Quinn.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 5th Place

"Well, well, looky there!! THREE other teams! Let's pass 'em!!" Said Ness, who was hyperventilating because he was so excited.

"BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEP!!!"

**Translation: "Run even harder, fool!!!"**

Ness and Mr. Game and Watch passed up Quinn and Kirby, and Victor and Lucario.

Ness used PK Fire on Snake, momentarily distracting him and Pikachu.

Pit Stop

"Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you are team number- wait a second, where's your Shield!? Did you two do both!?"

"We were supposed to do both!?!" screamed Ness.

"Uhhh…Yeah…"

Ness and Game & Watch cried.

"Quinn and Kirby, you are team number two!!" Ness and Game & Watch cried harder.

"Lucario and…whoever you are, you are team number three, and Snake and Pikachu, you are Team number four!" Victor, Ness & Mr. Game & Watch cried even harder.

"And Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you two are penalized for skipping a task! You had to do _both!_ Not one! Pay attention! How are your IQ s higher than everyone else'!? You are penalized for 1 hour!!"

Leon and Samus  
Offense-Complete!  
Headed for Defense

"Stupid kid… I can't believe he actually did that…"

"Me too…"

Link and Ganondorf  
On Fast Forward!  
Monsters: 97/100

"There!" Yelled Link as he slew three more monsters.

"Here's your clue, fellas! I hope you guys win!" Said Crazy.

"Yes! Finally! I hope we're not too far back…" Mused Link.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Offense- Complete  
On Defense  
Rupees: 34/40

"No, This isn't good! We're near the back! It's going to be a six-way race to the finish!" Panicked Mewtwo.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Offense- Complete  
On Defense  
Rupees: 30/40

"No! It can't be!!" Cried Meta Knight.

"DOG BISCUITS!!!1" Yelled Jigglypuff.

_Samus and Leon  
_Offense- Complete!  
On Defense  
Rupees: 9/40

These guys have been here for a while, so let's do this quickly!

_Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Defense- Complete!  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 7:11_

"Aw, C'mon, we've been here for a while, so why are we not outta here by now!?"

"_Because You Keep running into the same wall, stupid!!_" Yelled R.O.B., who was obviously angry.

"Oh…"

Yoshi and Olimar  
Defense- Complete!  
On Offense  
Time Spent: 5:16

"I wonder if we're near the swords…" Said Yoshi, and, right behind him were the questioned items.

D.K. and Peach

"There are two other teams here! Let's hurry!"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Time Left: 0:56:34

"We're going to lose!" wept Ness.

"Things sure are heating up, with teams _Dedede Lucas, Lucario and Victor, Quinn and Kirby, & Snake and Pikachu across the pit stop, _

While team _Link and Ganondorf _have finished their _Fast Forward!, _and are headed for the Pit Stop!

**Six **teams are tied together in a race for 6th through 11th, the teams,

_Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, Mr. L and Mewtwo, _and _Samus and Leon _are on Defense, searching for 40 rupees!

Teams _Capt. Falcon and R.O.B., Peach and D.K., & Peach, & Yoshi and Olimar _are pitted against one another for searching for a sword!

Two teams are momentarily out of commission, _Ness and Game & Watch _by timer, and team _Meowth and Wobbufett_, who are currently missing!

**Who will be eliminated!?**

_Link and Ganondorf  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We'll be in last," Sobbed Link.

"Don't worry, there's still a chance…" Said a stricken Ganon.

600 yards away, was…the Pit Stop. Lucky them.

At The Village…

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Defense- Complete!  
On Oddensity!! HAHA!!  
Time Wasted: limitless_

"Well, whaddya know, the swords!" Said Yoshi. He grabbed one, took the Pit Stop clue, and ran off, taking 6th.

_Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Defense- Complete!  
On Offense  
Time Wasted: To Infinity and Beyond!!_

"Found it!" Yelled Falcon, who grabbed the clue, and sprinted out of the maze, right behind Yoshi and Olimar

_Peach and D.K.  
Defense- Complete!  
On Offense  
Time killed: Massacre_

"I can't find the swords!" Shrieked Peach, who was high.

"Uhh, Peach, it's right in front of you!" Said D.K., staring at her in disbelief.

"No, it's not!" Said Peach, who was apparently smoking weed, and was intoxicated. Due to the fact that there were starving children in Africa.

Defense…

The Three teams were closer and closer to finishing.

_Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Offense- Complete!  
On Defense  
Rupees: 40/40_

"Wow, we made it!" Cheered Mewtwo.

They cashed in the rupees, got the shield, and nabbed the final clue.

"G-go…g…go…to…the…ga…"

"Gimme that-a! You can't-a read!!"

"I can too!"

"Spell your name!"

"OKAY, I WILL!" Yelled Mewtwo, who wrote, 'Muwtooh.' Sad, isn''t it!,/

"See? You can't!" Mewtwo, or, 'Muwtooh,' Cried, due to the fact that there were starving children in Africa. Blame the children, not me!!

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight  
Offense- Complete!  
On Defense  
Rupees: 40/40

"We finished too, eh?" Asked Jigglypuff, the Canadian 'It.' (Jigglypuff is neither male nor female.)

Pit Stop

"Link and Ganondorf, you are team number 5!!" Exclaimed Master Hand.

"Wow…really!?" Asked Ganondorf.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Time Left: 0:37:11

"We still have a chance! Only five other teams have made it so far!!" Said Ness.

Mr. L and Mewtwo  
Currently in 6th Place  
Headed for Pit Stop

"Heh…almost there!" Coughed Luigi, who was running while pulling Mewtwo's Wheelchair along.

_Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in 7__th__ Place  
Behind 6__th__ by: 1:06 min._

C'mon, Blue-eee Fal-conn!" Then, the 'Blue Falcon' came out of nowhere, and hit R.O.B., as Capt. Falcon leapt inside the vehicle.

R.O.B. held on for dear life on the Blue Falcon.

The Blue Falcon also ran over Mewtwo and Luigi, killing them instantly, BUT, due to the fact there were starving children in Africa, _Whiny and Complainy_ spontaneously combusted back to life. Whoop-de-do.

At The Pit Stop

"Well, well, well, Falcon and R.O.B., you are team number 6!" Said Master Hand.

"_Ohhh, man, we could have done better…_" Remarked R.O.B.

Then _Mr. L and Mewtwo _showed up.

"Luigi and Mewtwo, you are team number seven!"

"What!? You're…kidding, right…?" Asked a shocked Mewtwo.

"Yeah Right," Laughed Master Hand.

"It's all your fault, stupid!!" Insulted Mewtwo to Luigi.

"You weren't going fast enough, you **CENSORED**!!!" Cried Mewtwo.

…

…

Mr. L slit Mewtwo's throat.

_Peach and D.K.  
Currently in 8__th__ Place  
Headed for Pit Stop_

D.K. was carrying Peach. On his back.

In the rain. D.K. got hypothermia.

D.K. died. Peach insulted D.K.

Dne (of part)

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Time Left: 0:23:05

"…"

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight  
Currently in a coma

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were in a coma because they caught the stupidity illness. 'Nuff Said!

Leon and Samus  
Currently in a 'WTF?' moment

"Let's go drown some puppies!"

"Yay!!" giggled Samus.

All three teams, Peach and D.K., Jigglypuff and Meta Knight, and Leon and Samus were distracted.

Peach was too busy singing, 'A friend with weed, is a friend indeed,'

While Leon and Samus were busy in their 'WTF?' moment, stabbing one another,

And Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were STILL in a coma!

Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 8th

"What the heck? What are all those moronic people doing!?" Said Olimar, pointing to Leon, Samus, and Peach.

They tiptoed to 8th.

At The Pit Stop

"Yoshi and Olimar…"

"Jigglypuff and Meta Knight…"

"Leon and Samus…"

"You are teams,"

"8!"

"9!"

"And 10!"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Time Left: 0:5:06

"We won't make it!!!"

_Peach and D.K.  
Currently in Last place…OMG!_

D.K. came back to life, and slew Peach instantly, saving the world from Peach, the spawn of Satan. Halleluiah!

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
0:0:10

…_9…_

Meowth and Wobbufett, & D.K. and Peach (Forthe last time, the children!) came up on the horizon.

…8…

…4…

…5…

"WTH!?"

"I wasn't good at counting, alright!?" Cried Master Hand.

Ness thought of something.

"Master Hand, the number after 5 is 0!"

"Oh…0!"

"Ness and Watch, you are team number 11!"

"Yay!!" cheered everyone.

Peach and D.K. were 20 feet away from the mat, with Meowth and Wobbufett

Right behind them. Then, miraculously, thanks to the fact that there were starving children in Africa, Meowth and Wobbufett broke the laws of physics, and warped to the pit stop, thus causing Isaac Newton to cry. Blame the CHILDREN!!!

"Meowth and Wobbufett, you are team number 12!"

Master Hand turned to D.K. and Peach.

"Thank god you two are out! I was going to be very ticked if you guys weren't!!"

"But-"

"'Nuff Said!!!!!" Yelled Master Hand.

**Dne. Of Leg.**

**Finish Times:**

King Dedede and Lucas: 4:23 PM

Quinn and Kirby: 4:56 PM

Victor and Lucario: 4:57 PM

Snake and Pikachu: 4:59 PM

Link and Ganondorf: 5:12 PM

Falcon and R.O.B.: 5:14 PM

Mr. L and Mewtwo: 5:16 PM

Yoshi and Olimar: 5:21 PM

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight: 5:22 PM

Leon and Samus: 5:23 PM

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch: 5:30 PM

Meowth and Wobbufett: 5:31 PM

**Peach and Donkey Kong: 3:30 AM – Eliminated!**

"Next time, on 'The –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race,' Mewtwo walks on water! …using psychic powers!

"_Ha ha! I'm walking on water!!!" Yells Mewtwo._

"Also, some teams join forces momentarily…literally!"

"Okay, let's be allies momentarily!" Says Samus.

"_Okay!"_

…

"_Moment's up!" Screamed Samus as she tackled the other team._

"And, can Meowth and Wobbufett get out of the metaphorical pit they have made?"

"_Let's get out of this metaphorical pit we have dug…literally!" Yells Meowth._

"Join us next time, and review…Please? I wrote 52 pages' worth of a chapter just for entertainment and reviews! REVIEW!!!"

Also, vote your three most favorite Teams on my profile!!


	2. Modestly Abused

**Leg Two: Modestly Abused**

"Last time on The –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race, thirteen teams set out on a great race around the world!" Said Master Hand.

"Teams were at Kokiri Forest, where Falcon and R.O.B. showed terrible teamwork!"

"_Move it, Move it, They're catching up!"_

"_Quiet, mindless robot! I know what to do!"_

"_Don't call me that, I have feelings!" __Snapped R.O.B._

"…_Yeah, Right…" Sobbed Falcon._

"While teams King Dedede and Lucas, proved to be _great _partners!"

"The Finish line!" Yelled Lucas, pointing to the Pit Stop 50 Yards away…

"_They say money can't buy you freedom, or love, but it sure can buy you 1__st__ Place!" Joked Dedede._

"…Helping them leap from **5****th**** to 1****st****!**" Explained Master Hand.

"_King Dedede and Lucas, you are team number one!!" Cheered Master Hand._

"_We did good…" Said a breathless Lucas._

"Victor and Quinn expressed great rivalry!"

"_Yess! We're probably in first place, and nothing will stop us!" Shouted Victor to his teammate, Lucario, as they both descended from the hill with all the fences on it._

"_Yep! Nothing!"_

_Quinn and Kirby,_

_Rupees: 40/40_

_Time Spent: 8:09_

"_Done!" Cheered Kirby._

_They bought their shield and sprinted outside, and headed for the gatekeeper, who Victor and Lucario were headed for, but, because the shop is closer to the gatekeeper than the hill with the multiple fences on it, Quinn and Kirby got ahead of Victor and Lucario._

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"_NUUEEZ!! 1" Screamed Victor. _

"_Well, whaddya know…" Said Lucario._

"_RUN FASTER!!!" Yelled Victor._

"Teams Mr. L and Mewtwo, & Link and Ganondorf showed **great** feats of perseverance by going from Last and second-Last, to near the top of the pack!"

"_Yeah, We overcame __**three**__ teams! Meowth's, Samus', and Ness'!" Whooped Luigi. _

"…_And look ahead! THREE MORE TEAMS!! 12__th__ to 6__th__!" Cheered Mewtwo._

"Link and Ganondorf jumped to the front by their wise choice!"

"_Lucky You! You got a Fast Forward!" Read Ganondorf._

"…_Let's use it! We're good fighters, and, we're really behind! We're second-last!"_

"…These two teams' wise choices got them ahead and safe from the race to avoid elimination!

"The six Teams, Mr. L and Mewtwo, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, Capt. Falcon and R.O.B., Peach and D.K., Leon and Samus, & Yoshi and Olimar, were in a six-way death lock race to narrowly avoid elimination!"

"No, this isn't good! We're back at the top of the Bottom-section! It's going to be a six-way race to the finish!" Panicked Mewtwo.

"Teams, Mr. L and Mewtwo, & R.O.B. and Falcon, arrived minutes before the other four noisy teams, which will help them this Leg!"

"However, teams Samus and Leon, Yoshi and Olimar, D.K. and Peach, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight, along with missing team, Meowth and Wobbufett, hadn't checked in!"

"Olimar and Yoshi claimed 7th, thanks to the other remaining teams' strange habits!"

All three teams, Peach and D.K., Jigglypuff and Meta Knight, and Leon and Samus were currently busy…

_Peach was too busy singing, 'A friend with weed, is a friend indeed!,' While _

_Leon and Samus were too busy in their, 'WTH!?' moment, stabbing one another, and _

_Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were still out in a coma!!!_

"…Which is going to help them a ton this Leg! Finally, team Meowth and Wobbufett appeared, ten seconds before Ness and Game & Watch's penalization time was up, AND when D.K. and Peach appeared!

"It was a three-way race, but, in the end, D.K. and Peach were Eliminated!! Thank God!"

Praised Master Hand.

"Can Team Mr. L and Mewtwo keep their small lead ahead of about half the teams? Will King Dedede and Lucas keep their unofficial title as 'The Top Dogs?' And will Meowth and Wobbufett crawl out of last place before it's too late, or will they **too**, be out of the race?" Questioned Master Hand. "Who Will be eliminated…_**next?**_"

**Team List:**

Victor and Lucario: (_Martial Arts Fighters_)

Snake and Pikachu (_Long-time Friends_)

Quinn and Kirby (_Students_)

Luigi and Mewtwo (_Therapy Members_)

King Dedede and Lucas (_Party Animals_)

Link and Ganondorf (_Adventurers_)

Yoshi and Olimar (_Hocotate Employees_)

R.O.B. and Falcon (_Renowned Racers_)

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff(_Dating_ _2 months_)

Leon and Samus (_Dating Space fighters_)

Ness and Mr. Game and Watch(_Nerds_)

Meowth and Wobbufett (_Pokemon_)

"King Dedede and Lucas, who were first to arrive at 4:23 PM, will depart at 4:23 AM!" Said Master Hand.

King Dedede and Lucas  
1st to depart: 4:23 AM

"Man, I can't believe we had to get up sooo early!" Commented Lucas, as the boy yawned loudly.

"…Me either…" Replied a drowsy Dedede.

"Right, now listen, Last night I made a list of the times everyone gets out of there, so we Know when to expect when to go quicker and such," Whispered Lucas.

"In about…33 minutes, the next team comes out, Quinn and Kirby! Behind them, by one minute, Victor and Lucario, and, not far behind, Snake and Pikachu! Three teams in 36 minutes! We have to hurry!" explained Lucas.

"…Yeah, let's just read the darn clue, K?" Asked Dedede.

"Okay. It says, you must fly now to the Mushroom Kingdom." Read Lucas. "Once they land, head for 'Peach's Castle,' the home of Princess Peach! Once at the entrance, your next clue will be handed to you!"

"No money given to you for this leg of the race!" Finished Dedede.

"Hurry! Only 31 minutes 'till the next team comes out!!" Yelled an impatient psychic boy.

Quinn and Kirby  
2nd to Depart: 4:56 AM

"You must fly to Peach's Castle! Well, that's were the clue is! Hurry! Dedede and Lucas are waaay ahead!! Let's catch up, and leave the two teams behind us in the process!" Exclaimed Quinn.

Interview after Leg:

"Me and Kirby are real great partners, despite being acquaintances!" Said Quinn. "The only downfall for having Kirby as a partner is the fact how he eats _everything!_" Just then, Kirby ate the cameraman.

"ASFYEASFYGGRR!!" Yelled the cameraman as he was eaten.

"…" Stuttered Quinn.

Victor and Lucario  
3rd to Depart: 4:57AM

"C'mon, let's follow Quinn, an' Kirby!!" Remarked Victor.

"Sure!" Agreed Lucario.

Snake and Pikachu  
4th to Depart: 4:59 AM

"Three teams ahead, eight teams behind! If we stay around this rank for a few legs, we'll be in good shape!" Barked Pikachu as he and Snake ran off, toward the nearby airport.

Up Ahead…

Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3rd Place

"Hey, look! In the taxi ahead, it's Quinn and Kirby!!" Yelled Victor. "Pass them, driver, pass them!" The driver did as he was told.

Quinn and Kirby,  
Victor and Lucario  
Tied for 2nd Place

"Quinn, look, it's Lucario, and…what is that guys' name!?!" Yelled Kirby over the ruckus of the passing cars.

Victor cried over the course of ten minutes, then composed himself, and Yelled back,

"Shut up, puffball!!"

"…Okay…"

"…Um, yeah! …That's right!" Be quiet!!" Snapped Victor.

"Driver! Pass them!!" Said Lucario, and he did. Lucky them.

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3rd Place

"Drat…down a rank…" Said Quinn.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 4th Place

Snake had blown up four cars with his RPG on the way over to the airport.

The police were chasing them, too.

AND they were sued. By 12 people. Way to start a day.

King Dedede and Lucas  
At the Airport  
Currently in 1st Place

"Phew, made it!!" Breathed Lucas.

Just then, behind them, in bursted Victor and Lucario.

"Look! It's…Victor!? And Lucario!?! And…why is Victor hugging me?!" Asked Lucas.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou someone remembered my name!" Cried Victor with glee.

"…I didn't remember your name, you're wearing a nametag, that's how I knew your name…" Victor went into a great depression.

"Say, let's join forces! We're the top two, so let's aid one another, and make definite sure that the teams behind us don't pass us! Whaddya say? We'll make the **Top Four!** (See, Hoogiman, that's how many are going to the final leg!)" Explained Lucario.

"…Deal! It's perfect! Lucas, you and Lucario stay here, me and Victor will get tickets!" Said Dedede.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 3rd Place

"Look! The airport!" Hollered Pikachu.

They hurried inside.

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4th Place

"This is NOT our leg…" Whimpered Kirby.

"We're only five minutes away from the airport, so we're not too far behind!" Exclaimed Quinn.

Link and Ganondorf  
5th to depart: 5:12 AM

"Okay, we're finally out, so let's move quick, before the big group of six come out one after the other!" Explained Link.

"Yess, already ahead of a ton of teams!" Remarked Ganondorf.

Falcon and R.O.B.  
6th to depart: 5:14 AM

"C'mon R.O.B.!!!" Yelled Falcon to R.O.B. as they dashed off.

_King Dedede and Lucas,  
Victor and Lucario  
Tied for 1__st__ Place_

"Me and Victor are back from the ticket booth, and we bought _tons_ of extras, just in case, **and,** we found a flight that gets to Mushroom Kingdom than the first one there that Master Hand requested!! It leaves 30 minutes _after _the 5:30 flight, but gets there sooner, by thirty minutes! We'll stay up this high for _all _of the legs, we're going to be so far ahead!" Laughed Dedede.

"Yess! HAHHAHAHAAHAAA!!!" Laughed Lucario.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 3rd Place

"Yes, two tickets to the 5:30 flight…yeah, just two…" Said Pikachu.

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4th Place

"Finally, we're here!!" They slammed the taxi's door shut as they ran inside the airport.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
7th to Depart: 5:16 AMPre-Leg Interview

"Us, Mr. Game & Watch, and Ness, have allied with one another. With their intelligence, and our… skill… we'll pass the others in no time!" Exclaimed Mewtwo.

"… I thought the only reason we allianced with them, was because they're the only team that doesn't make fun of you-" Luigi had his groin section shot with a rifle seconds later.

"Phew, we're out!!" Remarked Mewtwo.

"Let's-a hurry, we're-a still near the back-a!" Panicked Luigi.

"But…What about our alliance we made with Ness and Mr. Game & Watch!?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Forget them! They're too far back! They're also second-last!" Mr. L Coldly stated.

Quinn and Kirby,  
Ganondorf and Link,  
In line for tickets

Link, Ganondorf, Quinn, and Kirby were all waiting in line, to schedule a flight.

Quinn and Kirby were ahead of Link and Ganondorf by one place.

Then, it was Quinn and Kirby's turn to get tickets.

"Yeah, we want two tickets for the Mushroom Kingdom flight! …Yeah! That's Right!! The…5:30 flight!" Said Quinn.

When they got their tickets, they took off towards the plane, which was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, we'd like the same thing those two got in front of us! Yeah! …Score! We got the last tickets for this flight," Commented Link.

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in 6th Place  
Time: 5: 21, 9 min. 'till 5:30 flight leaves

"Yess! The airport!!" Hollered Falcon. He and R.O.B. rushed inside, _forgetting _their luggage, and the taxi drove off.

_Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"… Well, the airport's only 2 miles away, now, and, according to the time, the team behind us has-a come out, now!" Said Luigi, glancing at his watch.

"Man…we're both so tired from lack of sleep…" Yawned Mewtwo.

Yoshi and Olimar  
8th to Depart: 5:21 AM

"Well, now that we're out, I say we have to hurry… I bet some teams are already on the first flight, and the airport's 16 miles away!" Complained Yoshi.

"Well, let's just try our best, and people will like us for our modesty!" Exclaimed Olimar.

They stuck their thumbs out, hoping to catch a ride, 'cuz Master Hand was sooo lazy, he only rented 7 taxis to wait outside the Hotel for the first seven teams.

Only seconds later, a car, holding a mother and a child passed by, noticing Yoshi and Olimar.

"Look, mommy," Said the kid, "two people who look really modest, who need a ride!"

"Well… we can't let them ride with us…" Replied the mother.

"Why not!?" Whined the child.

"Because, we'll let them in, after seven minutes straight, after you asking at least 25 questions, then they'll ask us to drop them at an airport, 16 miles away, that's in the _opposite way, _saying that it's for a game show, and then when we drop them off, they won't even thank us!"

"…How Do you know all this!?" Asked the innocent child, who had nothing to do with the crack he was smoking.

"… Because we did that for two pairs of two, remember!? _The two Adventure-ish people, those Best-est Friends..._"

"… Oh yeah…" Commented the Crack-smoking-child.

They drove off, not letting the two eccentric-looking hitchhikers.

"Drat!" Yelled Yoshi.

"What's wrong with us!? Uh-oh, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff are coming out!!" Hollered Olimar, as he ran away, into the bushes nearby.

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight  
9th To Depart: 5:22 AM

"Finally, we're out!! … Now to get a car!" Said an impatient Meta Knight.

Just then, a car pulled up in front of the hotel, _directly _in front of Meta Knight.

Inside the car

"Alright, You get the money, I'll stay here in the car!" Whispered a familiar person.

"… Right," Replied the other.

"What the-" Yelled Meta Knight as a human Came out of the car.

"Huh? Aww, look, two cute little midget puffballs!" Said the person in a cute voice.

"NEVEREVEREVER CALL US CUTE!!!!!" Shrieked Meta Knight as he stabbed the person in the heel, causing the person to lose ability to stand.

Unfortunately enough for Meta Knight, the person was actually Ike, the raging swordsman with a fiery temper. Now, Ike would go into rages and perform amazing feats of strength. Now, was one of those times.

"NUUEZ!" Screamed Meta Knight.

"GREAT, AETHE---"

"Wait a second, I sliced your Achilles heel, so you shouldn't be able to walk, let alone jump!" Said Meta Knight.

"Oh yeah," Replied Ike. He fell on the ground.

Meta Knight jacked the swordsman's car.

"NUUUEZ!!" Screamed Ike.

"Drat!" Screamed Yoshi, as he and Olimar walked into plain view.

Ike noticed them, especially Yoshi.

"Hey, Yoshi…" Said Ike in a sexy voice.

"Wha- oh hey Ike." Said Yoshi as he turned around.

"Are you busy tonight?" Asked Ike sexily, as he lay on the ground bleeding to death.

"…Uhhh…" Stuttered Yoshi, "Are you…hitting on me!?!" Demanded the green dinosaur.

"..Maybe," Said Ike mysteriously. Then Ike died.

"…What..the heck!? He was asking me out!" Exclaimed a disturbed Yoshi.

Only seconds later, they managed to get a taxi, and they left Ike's corpse lying there. Which was still squirting out blood.

Leon and Samus  
10th To Depart: 5:23 AM

"K, we're near the back, so let's move it! No talking, let's just get this leg over with!"

"Right," Answered Leon.

They got a taxi. 'Nuff Said.

Over at the Airport…King Dedede, Lucas,  
Victor & Lucario  
Under an Alliance  
Currently Tied 1st Place

"We're in line for our plane, now!" Said Lucas.

"Heh, we're dominating this leg!" Cackled Victor.

Silence.

…

…

…

"…Wish this would go faster…" Explained Lucario.

"Yeah…"

"Hey! Look! It's some of the rival teams! Quinn and Kirby, headed for the 5:30 flight, and…look who just came into the airport! Falcon and R.O.B.!" Panicked Lucas.

"Wait a minute…I can't see R.O.B. and Falcon…so…how do you know they're here?!" Asked Dedede.

"Well, who else would be shouting, 'us R.O.B.s have feelings, too!'"

"Good point,"

"We have to stop them, it's only 5:24 AM, so let's stall them, while one person on our teams saves our seats!" Explained Lucario.

"Lucas, you take care of our supplies, me an' Dedede will distract them, while Lucario will find a way to book the 5:30 flight, completely!" Explained Victor.

"Rararararaaa! I'll give 'em a good whackin' says me me me, Dedede! I'll give it to 'em good ya see!" Rhymed Dedede.

"…Okay…let's just stall them, alright!?" Asked Victor.

"Right,"

Lucas stayed with the luggage, as Lucario, Dedede, and Victor slunk off into the crowds, trying to get rid of one team, as to lessen the rough competition.

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in line

"Hm…" Huffed Kirby.

"What's wrong?" Asked Quinn.

"Well, where's Victor's team? They can't be so far ahead, that they're already in the plane! And you said Victor was really smart, so…"

"…Maybe he found an earlier flight or something!?!" Finished the ferret.

"Uh-oh"

"No, he couldn't have! I checked!"

"Then…where is he! Or his partner!?"

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently In 6th Place

"_Well, we're in line now!"_ Said R.O.B.

"Yeah!"

"_Pssst!" _

"Huh?" Falcon grunted as he turned around.

Dedede punched the Captain, right in the jaw. R.O.B. turned, just in time to see Falcon hit him.

"Oof!"

"Heh, liddle fools! No-one can beat Dedede!" Chortled Dedede.

"Why, you…" Yelled Falcon as he tackled the penguin to the ground. They wrestled, hoping to KO the other.

"I didn't mean this type of distraction!" Yelled Victor as he head-butted R.O.B. in his spinal cord.

R.O.B. retaliated with scorching Victor with a serious burn, by his thrusters.

Lucario

Lucario snuck down the hall, towards the entrance of the ticket booth. He got inside one, and switched the cards on the billboard from 'open,' to 'booked- Wait a minute! The flight's already booked!? Oh, well. His part was done.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 7th Place

The two of them were almost to the airport, and not far behind them, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight.

Ticket Booth

"See!?" Asked one of the ticket booth workers to the manager, pointing to the free-for-all Brawl 15 yards away from the ticket booths, "This is what happens when you have our airport open at 5 AM!!"

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight  
Currently in 8th Place

"Almost there! Say… It's… Mr. L! And Mewtwo! Pass them, now driver!" Yelled Meta Knight.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 7th Place

"Huh!? Meta Knight!? They've seen us, because they're going at an insane speed… Pass them, Driver!" Commanded Mewtwo.

A cheesy car-chase ensued. Yay.

Leon and Samus  
Currently in 9th Place

Samus and Leon's silence got them really far ahead, so much as to even catch up to two other teams.

"Hey, look Samus-"

"No talking!" She hissed.

"No, I'm serious! Loo-"

"I'm serious too, so shut up!" Samus pulled out a knife.

"But-"

"Shut up!" Screamed Samus as she raised the knife to strike.

"Please, Samus, I'm serious! Look out the windo-" She stabbed him with the dull kitchen knife.

"SHUT UUUUP!!" She Hollered in his cold face.

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight got away. **Far** away.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 8th Place

"Dang, they got away!"

"Not yet!" Yelled Luigi.

Back at the Hotel…Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
11th To Depart: 5:30 AM

"Let's hurry and keep this small little lead…"

"**BLEEP BEEP BEEEP!!!" **Beeped Game & Watch cynically.

**Translation: "If you can Call it one!!" **

"Quick, taxi!" A taxi pulled in front of them, and in they went!

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 7th Place

"Ah-ha! The Airport!" Said Meta Knight proudly.

"Ah-ha! Mewtwo!" Said Jigglypuff gaily (Look, the word gay _used _to mean happy, alright!?).

"What!?" Yelled Meta Knight.

The Balloon pokemon pointed to Luigi, (Yes, I meant to put that) who was running for the airport.

"**CENSORED!!!**" Screamed Meta Knight.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 7th Place

"Hahahahahaaa! We're here before the puffballs! Why they betrayed us after our momentary alliance in the first leg, I don't know why…" Said Mewtwo.

"What Stupid morons-a!" Yelled Luigi.

Samus and Leon  
Currently in 9th Place

"There's the stupid airport, and see? Jigglypuff and Meta Knight, right there, we could have gotten ahead of them, but, nooo, you had to stab me," Insulted Leon, as he rubbed his impaled gut.

"Shut up." Said Samus Coldly.

"Quick, the puffballs are still in their taxi, grab your bags and let's go!" Cheered Leon.

"Say you're sorry!"

"What!? No!!"

"Say it, or I won't get out of the car!"

"What the- Samus!!"

"I'm wai-tinnnng," Said Samus.

"AGGHH, fine! I'm Sorry! Now get out!"

"… Say plee-ease!" Said Samus, smiling pleasantly.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were inside the airport.

"**CENSORED**!!! Just get out of th' **CENSORED **car!!!" Screeched the chameleon.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, you don't have to yell…" Commented the female as she was unceremoniously shoved out of the taxi.

After-Leg Interview

"Women," Said Leon Coldly, "They can be such a pain." All the people stared at him.

"Hey, It's true!!" He yelled.

Inside The Airport…

Dedede slugged Falcon with his stout fist, sending Falcon hurtling backwards.

Victor ripped R.O.B.'s Spinal cord nearly in half, as R.O.B. used his Robo Beam to give Victor yet another burn.

Just then, Mr. L and Mewtwo ran in, and joined the fray, Mewtwo shoving ROB to the cold floor.

Falcon snuck up behind Luigi and choked him. Falcon didn't realize Snake was sneaking up behind him, with a thick, black strand of string, perfect for strangling.

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight jumped in, assisting Falcon.

Snake had started strangling Falcon, but remembered something.

"NOOOOO!!! My flight!" He bounded away, and toward his retreating plane.

Falcon crawled away from the free-for-all and towards the ticket booth.

Once there, he stood up and asked for the earliest flight for Mushroom Kingdom.

"Well, how 'bout the 6:00 Flight?"

"Swell," Said Falcon sexily.

"By the way, I'd never go out with you," Said the person dryly.

"What the- how'd you know what I was going to say!?" Asked Falcon.

"… If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Said the Worker.

Falcon shuddered. R.O.B. Slithered up to the captain, and Said,

"Hey, hurry up an' pay her, we don't have all day, ya' know!!" He whispered.

"Oh yeah…" Commented Falcon. "Okay, get the money out of my bag!" He ordered R.O.B.

"_I'm NOT your personal slave, ya know!!!_" Screamed R.O.B. Then the robot calmly stated, "_Quit playing games, Falcon, you have our bags…_"

Falcon was dumbfounded by ROB's forceful mood swing.

"Uhh, no, I don't have our bags…" Said Falcon nervously.

"_Quit playing these mind-games, and pay them!"_ Said R.O.B., who was losing it.

"For the final time, I don't have the freaking bags!!" Yelled Falcon.

"_You mean… We left our equipment… in… that taxi!?_" Screamed R.O.B.

"Uhh, yeah, I think I did…" Said the Captain.

"_Run back to it, now now!!!_" Shrieked R.O.B.

"Alright, alright!!" Whined Falcon.

Meta Knight and Purin (Jigglypuff's name in Japan is Purin, so from now on, I call her  
that, K? (It's waaay shorter))  
Currently in 8th Place

The two puffballs ran in, and right into the feud. Fortunately enough, they were smaller than the others, so they navigated through the brawl, barely avoiding the chaotic fight.

Once they were out of it, they got in line for the ticket booth (Which was very short, reason being people were trying to get as far away as possible from the ongoing fight.)

Only seconds later, they got to the front, and got the tickets. Meta Knight turned to Purin, and told 'it,' "Listen Closely, Jigglypuff…"

"But," Retorted Jigglypuff "I'm pretty close to you now…" She replied, naïve to what the knight was getting at.

Meta Knight choked back tears, in fear of losing the Amazing Race.

"No, Jigglypuff, I'm simply trying to tell you something important…" Said Meta Knight crossly.

"Oh! Tell me Tell me!!" She whined, wanting to know.

"Well, I'm going to the restrooms, and, I want you, to guard our stuff!" He said in an As-A-matter-of-factly tone.

"Okay!!" Said Jiggly cheerfully. "I'll do it!!"

"Yes!! Please!!" Cheered Meta Knight, thinking he didn't get a useless partner after all. "And don't talk to anyone!!" He yelled, as he waddled away.

Meta Knight went off, to the bathroom, while Jigglypuff stayed outside with the luggage.

Leon and Samus ran out of the wreckage, and saw Jigglypuff; all by it's lonesome.

They ran up to it and Said,

"Hey, Jiggs…"

"I'm not aloud to talk to you!!" Said Jigglypuff as she closed her eyes and pointed her face upwards, stubs that substitute for arms crossed, in a 'hmph!' Position.

"Jiggs, we just wanted to tell yo-"

"I'm not aloud to talk to you!!" Said Jigglypuff.

"But, Jiggs, you're bleeding!"

"I'm not aloud to talk to you!!" Said Jigglypuff.

A knife, thrown from wherever, hit Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly!" Said Leon.

"I'm not aloud to talk to you!!"

Jigglypuff would win a million dollars if she said a sentence without the word 'talk.'

"Jigglypuff!!!" Said a desperate Leon.

"I'm not aloud to _talk _to you!!" Said Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff lost its million dollars.

"I'm STILL not aloud to talk to you!!" Said Jigglypuff.

Leon and Samus stole the puffballs' passports.

"…I'm…still…not aloud to talk to you! …" Said Jigglypuff uncertainly.

King Dedede

Dedede sat on the cold hard floor, reading a book called, 'the Swan who couldn't fly.'

"Dedede!" Yelled Victor. "Get up! Quit reading a freaking children's book on a stupid swan!"

Dedede ignored Victor.

"Yeah, hurry up, the 5:30 flight's already booked!" Said Lucario.

Dedede ignored Victor.

"What they said, hurry up!" Explained Lucas.

"Wait a minute, who's watching our stuff!?!?" Yelled Lucario.

A swan stood next to a bunch of bags, honking.

It was next to entering the plane.

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in 9th Place

"Where's the freaking taxi, moron!?" Yelled R.O.B.

"I don't know," Sobbed Falcon.

"_Hey, you, do you know where taxis go when they're done with their shift!?" _Asked R.O.B. to a person loitering nearby.

"Well, they head that way, 15 miles from here," The person commented.

"What!?!?!!?" Screamed R.O.B., AGAIN!!

"Yep, if you run over there, you'll get there in 10 minutes…" Said the person.

They already started running by the time the person was done talking.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Last to Depart: 5:41 AM

"Now we're out!" Yelled Meowth. Look, you know what they're going to do, so, there, I'm going on!

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 11th Place

"There's the airport!!" Said Ness.

Yoshi and Olimar  
Have tickets for 6:00 Flight

"Yipee, we got tickets!!" Said Yoshi excitedly.

They headed for their flight.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in Last Place

"Why'd you take so long at the hotel!?? We could have caught up to Ness and his partner!"

"Wobba!"

Mr. L and Mewtwo  
Last on Secret Flight "Thanks for helping us out, here, have these tickets to a secret flight, it leaves at 6:00, but gets there earlier than the first flight!" Explained Lucas as he handed their new allies two tickets. Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Have tickets for 6:30 Flight

"We're the first to get these tickets!!" Said Ness, happily.

"**Yeah, at least we're not completely behind everyone…" **Replied a stolid Mr. Game & Watch.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Have Tickets for 6:30 Flight

"So we have the last flight, big deal!" Said Meowth.

"Every team **finally** has a flight… lemme rephrase that… popular teams have flights to Mushroom Kingdom!" Explained Master Hand.

"On the 5:30 AM Hyrule Airport Flight are teams Quinn and Kirby, Ganondorf and Link, and Snake and Pikachu!"

"On a secret Flight, leaving at 6:00, are teams Victor and Lucario, King Dedede and Lucas, & Mr. L and Mewtwo!"

"The original Flight for 6:00 contains teams, Leon and Samus, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, & Yoshi and Olimar!

"And Finally, the back-runners are all on flight 6:30, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, & Meowth and Wobbufett!"

"Poor Falcon and R.O.B. are still not on a flight, they're still headed for their luggage which has their money!! Once these teams that have gotten on a plane land, they must make their way to Peach's Castle, where, at the front gate, they will be handed their next clue!!"

"I just received news, the secret flight was delayed, 15 minutes, and so, instead of being 30 minutes ahead when they land, they'll only be 15! They now don't have any time to waste!!"

Secret Flight  
Landed at 6:45 AMVictor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place

"First out!" Said Victor relaxingly.

"We're not competing against the other two on the flight with us, you know," Said Lucario angrily.

"Yeah, I know…"

Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place

"Come on, Dedede! Our partners are waiting on us!" Said Lucas angrily.

Dedede waddled out, reading that stupid book.

"But I want to find out if the duck finds home…"

"I've already read that freaking book, the duck doesn't, and he dies of hypothermia!"

Dedede tossed the book into the garbage.

"That's that," He said.

Mr. L and Mewtwo  
Currently in 3rd Place

"This is quite a huge leap," Said Mewtwo.

"Yeah, bottom to the top again!" Said Luigi.

_15 minutes Later…_

_1__st__ Flight Landed at 7:00 AM_

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Listen, before you blow somethin' ELSE up, please, don't-"

Snake blew something up. With an RPG.

"SNAAAKE!!"

"What!? I didn't die or anything!!" Snake Yelled back.

"RGHHH!!" Screamed a mad Pikachu.

"That doesn't sound like a happy 'RGHHH!!'" Said Snake.

"SON OF A **CENSORED!!!!!**"

"That doesn't sound like a good 'SON OF A **CENSORED!!!!!' **either," Replied Snake.

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5th Place

"Alright, so maybe Victor _did _fool us, but he won't fool us AGAIN!!" Said Quinn.

Victor appeared out of nowhere and frisked their remaining money.

"Okay, so maybe he _did _fool us again, but, at least we still have this book entitled, 'The Swan that couldn't Fly,'" Said Quinn.

Dedede floated to them, snatched the book and floated safely away.

"NUUUEZ!!" Screamed Quinn.

Link and Ganondorf  
Currently in 6th Place

"Why'd you take so long!?" Asked Link.

"Hey! I needed to go!!"

"Go where??" Asked Link again.

"…There," Replied Ganondorf.

"Where's there!?!" Asked Link.

"THE BATHROOM, RETARD!!!!" Said Ganondorf angrily.

_Victor and Lucario,  
Dedede and Lucas  
Tied for 1__st__ Place_

"Finally at the gate!" Said Lucas excitedly.

"Make your way to the edge of Peach's Garden!" Read Victor.

They headed for the said garden.

Mr. L and Mewtwo  
Currently in 3rd Place

"There go the other two teams! We got along with them well, today…" Commented Luigi.

"There's the stupid clue box," Grunted Mewtwo. "Master Hand, can I have my telekinesis powers back!?" Asked a mad Mewtwo.

"No," Said Master Hand.

"Can I not _not _have my psychic powers back?"

"No," Replied Master Hand.

"Yes!! You said I could have 'em," Said Mewtwo joyfully.

"Yeah, but, I'm a liar," He said, cackling.

"NUUUEZ!!!" Screamed Mewtwo.

Snake and Pikachu

_Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Well, look who's right behind us," Said Snake as he walked, with his RPG on his shoulder.

"NO!! It's Quinn and Kirby, Quick, shoot 'em with your Bazooka!" Yelled Pikachu as he started running.

"But you said not to…" Replied Snake calmly.

"Snake, I order you to…to…" Pikachu sobbed too hard, so he couldn't order Snake to do his desire.

Quinn and Kirby passed them.

Pikachu sobbed harder.

_2__nd__ Flight landed at 7:05 AM_

_Leon and Samus  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Look, in the distance… it's…Link and Ganondorf, and Snake and Pikachu! We're getting close to the top!" Cheered Leon.

Samus stabbed him.

"What the (BEEEP) ing Hell was that for!?!?" screamed Leon, trying to get the wedged knife out of his stomach.

…

"There was a fly on you," Said Samus quietly.

…

…

Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 8th Place

"Look, Samus and Leon arguing!" Said Yoshi.

"Let's sneak around them," Commented Olimar.

"Agreed," And so they did.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 9th Place

"I can't believe you, Jigglypuff! You let Leon steal our bags!"

"It's not my fault you aren't tall enough to become a real knight, Meta Knight!" Said a cantankerous Purin.

…

…

…

"What does that have to do with anything!?!" Sobbed Meta Knight.

_Dedede and Lucas,  
Victor and Lucario  
Currently Tied for 1__st_

Dedede took the clue out of the envelope and read, "Detour! Speed or Power?"

"Detour!" Explained Master Hand. "A Detour is a choice between two tasks! In this Detour…Speed…or Power!!"

"In Speed, teams must navigate through a maze quickly, and there will be signs along the way to help them out! Teams who are agile will get it done easily!"

"In Power, teams must lift 20 Monty Moles and carry them to nearby cages, where they will be sent to laborator- I mean, animal shelters!!!" Said Master Hand quickly. "Teams who are strong will get it done!"

"Hmmm, let's do… Power!!" Said Dedede.

"We'll do Speed," Said Victor.

"See you guys later!!" Said Lucas.

The two teams went their separate ways.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 3rd Place

"Detour! Speed or Power?" Read Luigi.

"We'll do Speed, 'cuz the other one would be too easy!" Chuckled Mewtwo. Luigi and Master Hand stared at him.

"Hey! I can wish, can't I!?" He said.

They shrugged.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"You must now make your way…"

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 5th Place

"To Peach's Garden!!" Finished Pikachu. "C'mon Snake, let's catch up to the others!"

_Link and Ganondorf,  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Tied for 6__th__ Place_

The two teams were in a footrace against one another.

Then, the puffballs passed them both up.

"NUUUEZ!!" They all screamed.

Samus and Leon  
Currently in 9th Place

"There's three of those other stinking teams, let's pass them all up!!" Said Leon, who was out of breath.

"How are you already out of breath!? We JUST STARTED RUNNING, anorexic weakling!!!" Yelled Samus

Leon cried.

_3__rd__ Flight Landed at 7:30 AM_

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 10__th__ Place_

"Hey, we need to pass as many people as possible! We need to move as quickly as possible, too!" Said Ness.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in 11th Place

"I have a feeling we're not going out this leg," Said Meowth happily.

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in dead-last

"All the flights have landed in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Said Falcon, glancing at his watch.

"_We're goners,_" Wept R.O.B.

They had searched half of the taxis already.

Dedede and Lucas  
On Power  
Monty Moles Captured: 9/20

"Boy, is this hard!" Commented Lucas as he grabbed another mole.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Dedede as he picked up 4 more Moles.

Lucas sighed.

Victor and Lucario  
On Speed  
Signs Seen: 2/5

"These signs aren't billboard-type, they're like, weird things!" Commented Lucario as he and Victor ran through the maze.

"Look! Another sign!" Said Victor, pointing to Peach, who stood there, saying which way was the correct way to go.

Mr. L and Mewtwo  
On Speed  
Signs Seen: 1/5

"I have an idea, If Master Hand were to give me my psychic powers, I-"

"Meh, I'm bored, here's your powers, Mewtwo.

"YAYYY!!!" Cheered little children who were telekinetically choked shortly after.

"Now Luigi I'll use you as a ram!!!"

"What the- no!" Screamed Luigi. He was choked.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" He gasped.

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4th Place

"Detour! Speed or Power??"

"Power, I can suck up the moles!" Said Kirby happily.

"Okay!!" Replied Quinn.

"Hurry, three other teams!" Whispered the ferret.

"How'd they get here so quickly!?" Asked Kirby.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 5th Place

"Detour! …"

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 6th Place

"Speed or…"

Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 7th Place

"Power!" Read Olimar.

Leon and Samus  
Currently in 8th Place

"It sucks being near the back…" Commented Leon.

"Don't worry, the other stupid teams aren't so far ahead!!" Replied Samus.

"Look, the clue box!!" Pointed Leon. "Move faster, stupid, Link and Ganondorf are 20 yards away!!"

"Come closer, Leon," Snarled Samus, "There's a fly on you…" She pulled out the dull butcher's knife.

Link and Ganondorf  
Currently in 9th Place

"(BEEEEP!) It! How'd we get down this low!?!" Asked a furious Link.

"Shut up and keep running!" Snapped Ganondorf.

Link cried.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 10th Place

"**BEEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP!!!" **

**Translation: "Look ahead, it's Link and Ganondorf!"**

"I have an idea…" States Ness.

When Ness' team caught up to Links', Ness asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"AHHH!! It's Ness and Game & Watch!"

"Wait! We wanted to know if you guys were hurt or anything, and if we could help…"

"Uhhh, thanks, but we're okay…"

"Say! Let's join forces, and get Meowth and his lackey out of the race; permanently!!" Said Ness with grim determination.

"Deal!!" Exclaimed Link.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in 11th Place

"Lookie there, its two teams!" Said Meowth in his New York accent (I think it's New York-ish in the anime)

"Wobba, Fett fett!!" Replied Wobbufett.

"No, it's Links' and Ness', Wob, I don't see Leon and Samus anywhere!"

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place

"Score!! Our Luggage!" Said Falcon victoriously.

"_We STILL have a chance! The last flight landed not too long ago!!" _Replied R.O.B.

"Excuse me, but you want a flight?" Said a timid voice. Both turned around to see the speaker, a young Hylian.

"Uhh, yeah…" Said an insecure Falcon.

"Then, my father owns a plane, faster than those airport planes!" Quipped the Hylian.

"Okay!" Said a happy ROB.

"We have a chance!" Screamed a hyperventilating Falcon.

Dedede and Lucas  
On Power  
Moles Captured: 18/20

Dedede inhaled the final two, and spit them out into the cages.

"Yeah!" He and Lucas cheered.

Dedede opened the envelope containing the clue, and read,

"You must now make your way to Peach's throne room, the second Pit Stop out of 10 Pit Stops. Teams must hurry to the Pit Stop, as the last one _**may **_be eliminated!"

"C'mon Lucario! We'll make it!"

"That's the second time in _two legs_ you've said that!! Why!?"

"Sorry. Claus-"

"NUUUEZ!!!!!1" Screamed Lucas.

They started running.

Victor and Lucario  
On Speed  
Signs: 5/5

"There's the Clue box!" Said Victor.

They read it, and started running.

Mr. L and Mewtwo  
On Speed  
Signs: 3/5

"Okay, I'm using you as a ram now!!" Said Mewtwo cheerfully.

"NUUUEZ!!!" Too late.

Mewtwo broke a hole through the maze, and found the clue box after stepping through the giant gap. They read the clue and moved on.

Quinn and Kirby  
On Power  
Moles: 19/20

"Your inhaling powers have gotten us this far, it can get us even farther!!" Cheered Quinn.

"I'm too tired, you capture the rest," Said Kirby breathlessly.

Snake and Pikachu  
On Power  
Moles: 16/20

"Ha, look, Kirby's all washed up!!" Commented Pikachu. "…uh, Snake?" Pikachu turned around.

"AHHH!!! Snaaaake!!" Yelled Pikachu. Snake slew every mole, and was just tossing them in.

"You moron!!" Screamed Pikachu.

Samus and Leon  
On Power  
Moles: 12/20

"We're catching up good, Samus!" Said Leon.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
On Speed  
Signs: 2/5

"Hey, teams alert, Yoshi and Olimar!"

"You mean STRANGER DANGER!!!" Said Purin.

"What the hell!? Jiggs, we KNOW them!!!"

"Then why are you worried about them??" Questioned Purin.

"Jiggs-"

"DON'T YOU JIGGS ME, METIE!!!!1" Screamed Purin.

Yoshi and Olimar  
On Speed  
Signs: 3.5/5

"Look, Meta Knight and Jiggs!" Exclaimed Olimar.

"Move it, move it!" Yelled Yoshi.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 9th Place

"Ha, we fooled Link and Ganon good!" Laughed Ness.

"**It was really clever, I'll admit…" **Said Game & Watch.

Link and Ganondorf  
Currently in 10th Place

The two swordsmen (In Twilight Princess Ganondorf gets a sword) stood there, waiting for Ness to return.

"Hey! I think we were fooled!" Yelled Ganon. "It's been ten minutes, and they haven't come back!"

They moved on, realizing they had been fooled.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in 11th Place

"Look, only a couple yards away, Link's team!" They dashed madly, in pursuit of the other team.

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place

The two last-placers had hitched a good ride, and had just landed in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Thanks, man!" Thanked Falcon.

"No problem."

Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place

"Hey! Look! The Pit Stop!!" Exclaimed Lucas, pointing to it 30 yards away.

Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place

"Look who caught up to us, Mr. L and Mewtwo, and Quinn and Kirby!" Commented a furious Victor.

"Your friend is quite persistent," Said a worn-out Lucario.

"Yeah, he is."

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3rd Place

"Look, Victor! Let's pass him!!" Yelled Quinn.

Kirby sucked in air and began floating.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 4th Place

"Those two are persevering a lot," Said Mewtwo, pointing to the team in front of them.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 5th Place

"Heh, finished, that wasn't so hard," Said a skeptical Snake.

"You must now make your way to Peach's throne room…"

Leon and Samus

"…Which is one of ten Pit Stops. Blah, blah, we know the rest!" Said an impatient Leon.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 7th Place

"Hah, we lost Yoshi's team!" Laughed Meta Knight.

"Hahahahahaha," Laughed Jiggly politely.

"Okay, we're now headed for the Pit Stop."

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place

"Whew, made it to the front gate of Peach's Castle, thanks to our speed!" Said a breathless Falcon.

"_You must now make your way to Peach's Garden, where you will receive your next clue!!_" Read ROB

"C'mon, let's go!!" Said Falcon enthusiastically.

Dedede and Lucas  
At the Pit Stop

"Team King Dedede and Lucas, you are team number one!" Said Master Hand over-enthusiastically.

"Yay!" They both cheered.

"And for coming in first, you both win, a life-time's supply of snack foods!"

Only Dedede cheered.

"Say, Dedede, you already have lots of money, so why are you in the race?"

"So I can…have more money! Rararararaaa!" Laughed the fat penguin.

Bwah bwah bwaaaah, played the trombones.

Quinn and Kirby dashed in, and onto the mat, and flopped onto the soft floor, panting.

"Congratulations, Quinn and Kirby, you are team number two!"

"That's… fine…" Huffed Kirby.

Seconds later, surprisingly enough, Leon and Samus sprinted in, followed by Victor and Lucario.

"Leon and Samus, you're team number three!"

"Victor and Lucario, you are team number four!"

"We went down a rank," Breathed Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Mr. L,  
Snake and Pikachu  
At Pit Stop  
Tied For 5__th__ Place_

The two teams hurried through the doorway leading inside, into the throne room.

Mr. L tripped Snake, but Pikachu shocked him, as Mewtwo telekinetically choked the electric mouse.

Mewtwo ran onto the Pit Stop, and Snake stumbled onto it only a second later.

Mr. L whacked Pikachu in the head, and then the plumber stepped onto the mat.

"Mewtwo and Luigi, you are team number five!"

"Better than last leg," Mused Luigi.

Pikachu sadly crept onto the mat.

"Snake and Pikachu, you are team number six!" Said Master Hand.

"Could've done better," Sniffed Pikachu as he licked his wounds.

6 minutes later… Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 7th Place

"Look, Pit Stop!" Yelled Purin.

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place

"Look up ahead, Meowth & his comrade, and Ganondorf's team!" Shouted Falcon.

Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 8th Place  
At The Pit Stop

"Right, there's Meta Knight's group, quick, pass them!!" Screamed Olimar, who was riding on Yoshi. Yoshi was extremely speedy, and he did speed up, and passed the rivaling team.

"Yoshi and Olimar, you are team number seven!"

"WHAT!?!" Screamed Yoshi and Olimar.

"I thought we'd be in fourth or something!" Yelled Yoshi.

"Yeah, but, at least we're still ahead of a few teams…" Said Olimar.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 8th Place  
At the Pit Stop

"Team Jigglypuff and Meta Knight, you are team number eight!" Exclaimed Master Hand.

"Man…" Whined Meta Knight. "Well, the other four are WAYYYY behind, do we have a good head start,"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 9th Place  
On Power  
Moles: 17/20

"C'mon, c'mon, almost there…" Said Ness to his partner, carrying the last three moles.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in 10th Place  
On Power  
Moles: 15/20

"Man, at the back AGAIN!!!" Said Meowth. "It's a four-way race, between us, Ness & Game & Watch, Link and Ganon, and Falcon and R.O.B.s' teams!!!" He said.

"Let's try to get out of this metaphorical pit we have dug…metaphorically AND literally!" Meowth said, pointing to the pit they fell into.

Link and Ganondorf  
Currently in 11th Place  
On Speed  
Signs: 4/5

"Why why why!?!?!" Screamed Link. "Why are we **always** near the back!? What did we do to deserve this!?

Flashback…

Link shoved Yoshi down the stairs two days before they were in the Amazing Race.

_Link stabbed Leon in his gut, a month before the Race._

_Link force-fed Capt. Falcon dice because Link lost at Monopoly, and Falcon won._

End Of Flashback…

"Really, what did I ever do??" Asked Link.

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place  
On Speed  
Signs: 4/5

"Hey, look, up ahead, Link and Ganon, those two really nice guys!!!" Said Falcon cheerfully.

R.O.B. stared at him.

"_Uh, you DO know he force-fed you dice, right??" _Asked R.O.B.

"WHAT??? HE DID, DID HE!?! HE WILL PAY!!!" Screamed Falcon.

He sprinted through the entire maze, and got him and his partner ahead of Link's team.

Link and Ganon  
Currently in Last Place

"SEE??? What did I ever DO???"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 10th Place

"Haha! STIL ahead of Ganon's team!!!" Laughed Ness.

"**Yeah!" **Replied Mr. Game & Watch.

They ran towards the Pit Stop, 200 yards away.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in 11th Place

"There go Ness and Falcons' teams! After them!" Yelled Meowth.

Right behind them, was Ganon and Link!

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in 10th Place

"Ha! The Pit Stop!" the captain pointed to it, which was just through the door.

Link and Ganondorf,  
Meowth and Wobbufett  
Tied For Last Place

The two last-placers were zooming towards the Pit Stop, which was 30 yards away.

The two teams caught up with Ness', and seconds later, Falcon's.

_Capt. Falcon, R.O.B.,  
Link, Ganondorf,  
Meowth, Wobbufett,  
Ness & Mr. Game & Watch  
Tied For 9__th__ Place_

Ganon threw Ness and Game & Watch into the doorway, as Meowth scratched the King of Darkness' face.

Wobbufett shoved Link down, and Link fell on top of R.O.B.

Falcon scrambled onto the finish line, and was succeeded by Wobbufett.

Ganondorf slammed his heel to the ground, exploding that section of ground, seriously burning Ness and Meowth.

Mr. Game & Watch beeped to the Pit Stop.

"**HURRY UP, STUPID!!!" **He Beeped.

Ness crawled for the line, but Link stomped on him. Meowth used Pay Day on the swordsman, who squealed with pain.

Then Ganon crossed the mat, calling for Link to do so.

R.O.B., Ness, Link and Meowth fought hard to eliminate one another from this race, permanently.

Ness snuck onto the line, claiming 9th for his team.

R.O.B. whacked Link hard in the gut with a robotic punch.

Meowth ran onto the Pit Stop, occupying 10th Place.

R.O.B. Beeped, and burned Link badly, then crossed the mat, taking 11th.

"Ness and Mr. Game, you two are team number nine!"

"At least we snuck ahead of the bottom of the pile…" Said Ness, scratching his head.

"Meowth and Wobbufett, you are team number ten!"

"…Whew…one rank better than last…" Said a tired cat.

"And Falcon and R.O.B., you are…number eleven!!" Said Master Hand enthusiastically.

Link crawled to the Pit Stop, as Master Hand turned to his team.

"Well, Link and Ganondorf, you are the last team to arrive, and, I'm sorry to say, that, your team has been…eliminated from the race!!" Said Master Hand in a grim tone.

"You guys went from 5th to 12th (Last), so, I have to say, I'm quite surprised how much you two went down…"

"We want to say, from this experience being in the race, we have-"

"Okay, done and done, the leg's over don't have enough time!" Said Master Hand quickly.

**Finish Times:**

1st Place- King Dedede and Lucas: 7:45 AM

2nd Place- Quinn and Kirby: 7: 46 AM

3rd Place- Leon and Samus: 7:48 AM

4th Place- Victor and Lucario: 7:49 AM

5th Place- Mewtwo and Mr. L: 7:52 AM

6th Place- Snake and Pikachu: 7:53 AM

7th Place- Yoshi and Olimar: 8:01 AM

8th Place- Meta Knight and Jigglypuff: 8:02 AM

9th Place- Ness and Mr. Game & Watch: 8:15 AM

10th Place- Meowth and Wobbufett: 8:16 AM

11th place- R.O.B. and Falcon: 8:17 AM

**12****th**** Place- Link and Ganondorf- Eliminated!**

"Next time, on the –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race, the racers are all together most of the next leg! And Falcon and R.O.B. try to regain a lead!"

"Let's try to regain our lead!" Said Falcon. "Then, we'll take 'em all out!"

"…While Victor and Quinn have more rivalry!"

"Let's see you catch up to us NOW!!" Cackled Victor as he ran towards the Yield.

Don't forget: Review, 'cuz I wasted a ton of my life writing this, so review! In your review, tell me which teams you like, which teams you DON'T like, and whom you think is going to win.

And, go to my profile and pick your three most favorite teams!


	3. Rofls, what a n00b u can't ChatSpeak

**Leg Three: Rofls, what a n00b, u can't Chatspeak! **

"Last Time on the –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race, teams headed for Peach's Castle, in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Explained Master Hand. "Teams made alliances, but most were short-lived!"

"Say, let's join forces! We're the Top two dominant teams! We'll help one another, and make definite sure that the other remaining teams don't pass us! Whaddya Say? We'll make the Top FOUR!!" Explained Lucario.

"…_Deal!" Replied Dedede after thinking about it for a while._

"_Us, Mr. Game & Watch and Ness have allied with one another. With their intelligence, and our…skill…we'll beat the other teams!" Explained Mewtwo._

"_Let's join forces and get Meowth and his lackey out of the race; Permanently!" Said Ness with grim determination._

"Only Dedede and Victor's alliance still lives! The other two alliances were betrayed with deception!"

"Also, Dededes' and Victors' two teams found a secret flight; that got to the Mushroom Kingdom flight faster than the original!"

"Yes! We'll be so far ahead!" Said Lucario with glee.

"The flight was delayed 15 minutes, leaving them only 15 minutes ahead of the other 10 teams, rather than the original 30 min.!"

"Though, despite the delay, Lucas and Dedede still landed in first for the second time in only two legs!!"

"Team King Dedede and Lucas, you are team number one!" Said Master Hand.

"_Yay!" They cheered._

"Victor and Lucario, though, were caught up to, as they only landed in 4th!"

"_Victor and Lucario, you are team number four!"_

"Falcon and R.O.B. accidentally left their bags in a taxi, which took off, causing them to lose their lead!"

"NUUEZ!" Screamed Falcon.

"…Yet they found a pilot, willing to take them to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"We still have a chance!!" Screamed a hyperventilating Falcon.

"In the end, it was a four-way foot-race, for the four last teams, Falcon and R.O.B., Link and Ganondorf, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, & Meowth and Wobbufett!

_Ness snuck onto the Pit Stop, while the other three teams continued fighting, claiming 9__th__ for his team._

"In the very end, however, Link and Ganondorf were the last to arrive, and were ELIMINATED!!"

"Can Dedede and Lucas contain their rank as number one? Can Mr. L and Mewtwo stay ahead? Is R.O.B. and Falcon going to be able to crawl out from the back?? And, is Jigglypuff…a…boy?!? Eleven teams remain, who will be eliminated, _**next?**_"

**Team List: **(With Criticism by Lucas!)

Victor and Lucario (They're good racers…But they SUCK!)

Snake and Pikachu (they haven't been a threat so far…Are they even friends anymore?)

Quinn and Kirby (They're annoying because they keep on getting 2nd)

Luigi and Mewtwo (Hard to believe they're still in)

King Dedede and Lucas (They're cool, I hope they win)

Yoshi and Captain Olimar (They aren't much of a threat, they've been near the back a lot…)

Captain Falcon and R.O.B. (They're just weirdoes that have somehow made it this far)

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight (Wait…they're in this race?)

Leon and Samus (They're cunning, and they caught up quick)

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch (They're nerds, what else is there to say?)

Meowth and Wobbufett (they're always in the back, they need to catch up! But I hope they don't, they're losers)

"King Dedede and Lucas, who were the first team to arrive at 7:45 AM, will depart at 7:45 PM!"

King Dedede and Lucas  
1st to Depart: 7:45 PM

"You must now run to Yoshi Valley, in the Mushroom Kingdom!" read Lucas.

"Teams must now run 2 miles towards Yoshi Valley, a canyon that was a race course in Mario Kart 64!" Explained Master Hand. "Once there, teams will be handed their next clue!"

"Warning," said Lucas as he continued reading, "**Yield ahead!**"

Pre-leg interview

"Me and Dedede think that we're going to have to try reaaal hard if we want first for this leg, as well," Stated Lucas. "There are four other teams only a few minutes behind us!"

"I'm eating as much food as possible," stated Dedede, "So I'll go as slow as possible this leg!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Why did I even sign up to race with you when you take everything as a joke?" asked Lucas angrily as he raced ahead of the penguin.

"Because of this," laughed Dedede as he sucked in air and floated ahead of the boy.

Quinn and Kirby  
2nd to Depart: 7:46 PM

"Make your way to Yoshi Valley!" Read Quinn aloud. "C'mon, Kirby, I can usually beat Victor in a foot-race, so we'll be ahead of at least Victor's team!"

They began jogging over towards Yoshi Valley.

Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place

"Look who's directly behind us!" Breathed Lucas while running.

":("

"…Uh, could you not do that?"

"No," Said Dedede, "Rofls, I'll nevr stop mi Chat Speak :P!!"

Leon and Samus  
3rd to Depart: 7:48 PM

Pre-leg interview

"Samus just stabs me, she does nothing else! She is useless!" Yelled Leon.

"Hey, I do some work…"

"Finish the SENTENCE!!"

"…Like stabbing you," Said Samus, defeated.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place

"Almost there, but Quinn's right behind us!" Panicked Lucas.

"Lols, like, look, Kirby's, Rofl, panting!" Spoke Dedede.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"This is easy for me, Cross country sure paid off!" Said Quinn happily. Then he noticed Kirby wheezing for air. "Are you alright, Kirby!?" Asked Quinn.

Kirby nodded, then collapsed, breathing heavily.

Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnnn!!!

Victor and Lucario  
4th to Depart: 7:49 PM

"Me an' Lucario are gonna try hard to catch up to those other teams!!" Said Victor angrily.

Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place

"Look, only a couple yards away, Yoshi Valley!!" Exclaimed Lucas.

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 2nd Place

"Well, we're only 10 yards behind Dedede and Lucas, 'cuz Dedede's fat! Ha!"

Dedede and Lucas,  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently Tied for 1st Place

":(" Said Dedede.

"What jerks," Said Lucas.

"Hey, at least I have friends!" Said Kirby.

Lucas cried.

"At least I'm tall enough to ride any ride at Six Flags that I want to," Said Dedede with a smirk.

_Kirby _cried.

"At least I'm fast!" Yelled Quinn.

…

…

"No," Said Dedede.

Leon and Samus  
Currently in 3rd Place

"Look, Dedede and Quinn's teams!" Said Leon

"We still have a chance…"

Victor and Lucario

"…To catch up to them!" Said Victor.

"Then let's hurry!" Replied Lucario.

_Dedede and Lucas,  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently Tied for 1__st__ Place_

"Where the heck is the clue box!?" Thought Lucas aloud.

Dedede lay down in his crouching position in Brawl.

"Why do I have to do everything??" Whined Lucas.

"Hey, you don't say 'Rofls,' or read books entitled 'The Swans who couldn't Fly!'" Said Dedede angrily.

"The other teams will be here if we don't hurry and find the clue box!" Snapped the psychic boy.

_Mewtwo and Mr. L  
5__th__ to Depart: 7:52 PM_

"Ha, Leon and Samus are so busy in an argument, they didn't get far away from the Castle!" Cackled Mewtwo.

"There's-a Victor, too!"

_Snake and Pikachu  
6__th__ to Depart: 7:53 PM_

"The others aren't very far ahead at all, c'mon Snake, move it!" Yelled Pikachu.

"Hey Ike, how's it feel to destroy million's of people's houses, huh?" Laughed Snake.

"I, I feel so guilty," Cried Ike as millions of people ran up to him and beat him up. "Being named after a hurricane and all that…"

_Dedede, Lucas,  
Quinn and Kirby  
Tied For 1__st__ Place_

"Aw, man, look who caught up to us…Leon and Samus…" Said Lucas irritated. "You stupid penguin, help me find the clue box!!"

Inside Dedede's brain…

12 Dededes were inside the penguin's brain, working busily. One, with the words, 'IQ,' ran up to another aptly named, 'Personality.'

"Personal, make something up quick! Whiny boy's asked the Main-de to do something!"

Personality thought for a while.

…

…

…

…

"Your mom," He Said coolly.

_Dedede and Lucas  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Your mom," Said Dedede.

"………That has NOTHING to do with what we're talking about!" Replied a blood-shot Lucas.

5 minutes later…

_Victor and Lucario  
Dedede and Lucas  
Quinn and Kirby  
Samus and Leon  
All tied for 1__st__ Place_

"Finally…caught up to you…" Panted Leon.

"Can't…breathe…" Gasped Lucario.

Crazy Hand

"Dangit, where'd I put that darn clue box!?" Asked Crazy aloud.

The Clue Box was right behind him.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

The team sprinted as hard as they could, and right on their heels, was Snake and Pikachu.

Crazy Hand

"Ah-ha, there!" He snatched the clue box and headed for the four leading teams in front of Yoshi Valley, eagerly awaiting him.

_Dedede and Lucas  
Lucario and Victor  
Samus and Leon  
Quinn and Kirby  
All tied for 1__st__ Place_

"Quick, the clue box, the others haven't noticed, grab it as soon as it's in place, and take off!" Whispered Victor to Lucario.

The moment it was in place, Victor slithered up to the clue box and yanked out the envelope, and in the process accidentally hitting Leon, who had approached.

Victor and Lucario trotted off, as Leon tried to recover from the unexpected blow.

Leon's cry in pain alerted the others, who pushed and shoved towards the box.

Lucas used PK Fire to stun Samus, as Kirby tripped Dedede.

Quinn grabbed an envelope and ran off.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"First place, finally! It says, 'Detour, Maze!'"

"Unfortunately," Explained Master Hand, "One of the detours was shut down, due to accidents, but the other one is operating fine! Make your way through Yoshi Valley, a canyon with four pathways. Three lead to the next clue box, and a surprise, while one is a dead-end!"

Victor looked at the fork in the road, left and right. After you took a left OR right, there was another fork, left an' right. Four Pathways.

"Left it is!" Said Victor.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Man, that freaking hurt! Why didn't you help me??" Screamed Leon.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Let's go right, then a left." Said Kirby quickly.

"Agreed."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Owzers, that hurt!" Said Dedede.

"We're taking two lefts!" Ordered Lucas.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We passed those losers, Luigi and Mewtwo!" Commented Pikachu.

"What are you talking about? Those guys are awesome!" Stated Snake

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 6__th__ place_

"We're not far behind at all, we can still catch up!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
7__th__ To Depart: 8:01 PM_

"Well, we're headed for Yoshi Valley, according to this Clue!" Said Olimar happily.

"Well, I raced there once, so Let me lead the way, I'll pick the fastest path out of the valley!" Said Yoshi, who was elated.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Tied for 5__th__ Place_

Both Mewtwo and Snake reached the clue box at the same time, so Mewtwo punched Snake in the jaw.

The bipedal feline snatched the clue and took off.

"It's feels so good to mug again!" he laughed. Evilly.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place  
Picked: 3__rd__ Path_

"Whoops, dead-end!" Said Kirby as he looked at a map he found on the ground.

"Good thing you found that map, 'cuz if we walked all the way down this road and walked back to a different one, the we would be way behind!" Commented Quinn.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Where's that map you snatched from Crazy Hand?" Asked Dedede.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Well, look ahead, there's a curve in the pathway!" Exclaimed Lucario.

"I'm not

_Meta Knight and Purin  
8__th__ to Depart: 8:02 PM_

"Alright, listen up stupid, we run as fast as we can, all throughout this leg, got it? NO WALKING!!!" Said Meta Knight.

He walked.

Jigglypuff shot him in the heels with her conveniently placed shotgun.

"BAD BOY!?!!1"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place  
Path: 2__nd__ Path_

"Look ahead, the Clue box and…a Yield! C'mon, let's get there before any other teams!" Said Victor excitedly. "I'm excited! Have you noticed?"

Lucario rolled his eyes. Thirteen times.

_Leon and Samus  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place  
Path: 2__nd__ Path_

"We went the same way as Victor and Lucario, so why haven't we seen the-" Samus stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the first-placing team, Victor and Lucario.

"After them, quick!" Yelled Leon.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place  
Path: 1__st__ Path_

"This pathway sure is narrow," Said Dedede.

"But you aren't!" Laughed Lucas.

Dedede inhaled Lucas.

AND swallowed.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place  
Pathway: 4__th__ Path_

"Well, we can't be too far behind…" Muttered Kirby as he followed his partner, who was following the other 5 teams. Ironic.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 5__th__ Place  
Path: 4__th__ Path  
Pre-Leg Interview_

"Snake has been acting weird lately," Said Pikachu, "Me an' him have argued a whole lot, and it's been slowing us down and continues to do so."

"I do not!" argued Snake.

"Do too!" snapped Pikachu.

"I do not!" argued Snake.

"Do too!" snapped Pikachu.

"I do not!" argued Snake.

"Do too!" snapped Pikachu.

"I do not!" argued Snake.

"Do too!" snapped Pikachu.

"I do not!" argued Snake.

"Do too!" snapped Pikachu.

"I do not!" argued Snake.

"DO TOO!!1"

"Do TOO!!!1"

"Do not!" argued Pikachu.

"Do too!" snapped Snake.

_Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Let's take left then right, or, the second pathway!" Ordered Mewtwo officiously.

"Why can't I make the decision?!" Snapped Luigi.

…

"I'll pay you," Whispered Mewtwo.

He paid him.

"Why'd you pay me again?" Asked Luigi.

"I forgot."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Well, the fastest route out of Yoshi Valley is the 1st route. Not very many people guess it as the fastest…" Explained Yoshi.

_Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"There's Yoshi's team, we caught up to them because we haven't stopped running!" Laughed Meta.

…

"I'm tired." Complained Meta Knight.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

They crossed the bridge, and headed straight for the yield mat.

Victor stepped onto the Yield mat, and quickly decided, "We choose not to yield anyone!"

Crazy Hand handed them their next clue.

"You must now make your way to The Pit Stop, which is up ahead out of Yoshi Valley-"

"Wow, that was extremely short!" Commented Lucario.

"…You never let me finish reading. 'Which is up ahead out of Yoshi Valley and is… …7 miles AWAY!!!" Screamed Victor as he read the last bit.

"…Uh-oh…"

"We have to start running, no matter what!" Screamed Victor.

They started running.

_Leon and Samus  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Dang, they got away…we choose not to yield anyone either!" Said Samus.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We're doing good," Said Dedede, "We have taken steps every…five minutes…"

Dedede cried.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Man, this pathway is so narrow, why this one?" Asked Olimar.

…

…

…

…

"Lack of stomach pangs!" Yelled Dedede.

…

…

"Look, the clue box!" Yelled Lucas.

Suddenly, everyone wasn't going so slowly anymore.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Lookie, the clue box, and a yield!" Said Quinn happily.

"Hurry, Snake and Pikachu are behind us!" Said Kirby.

"Don't worry, none of the stupid teams hate us, we're so nice to them, the stupid morons!" Said Quinn.

"We hate you guys! _Nobody_ in this race likes you guys!" Screamed Pikachu.

Quinn cried. Hues of gray.

Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 7th Place

"I'm bored…" Announced Mewtwo

…

…

…

…

"Bored, bored, bored… … …Boredity bored!"

…

…

…

"Oh so bored…"

…

…

"Very-"

"Shut up!!!" Screamed Luigi.

_Meta Knight and Purin  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Jiggs, I think it's high-time I tell you something…"

"SANTA ISN"T REAL?? SILLY BOY I  
KNOW HE ISN"T!!" Said Jigglypuff (What the-? Why is 'REAL%#~~' a link to Yahoo!? Weird…very weird…)

"…Uh, not that, that we're doomed this leg…and yeah, Santa isn't real…"

"YOU LIE!!!1" Screamed Purin as she shot Meta Knight with a shotgun.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
9__th__ To Depart: 8:15 PM_

"Hey, I know for a fact we aren't getting out this leg, Game & Watch!"

"**How do you know?!" **Asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"…I read the author's mind."

…

…

…

Uh, good one, Ness, funny joke…heh heh…

…

"I'm not joking…"

…

…

Spoilsport.

M3owth and Wobbufe  
10th To Depart: 8:16 PM

"H3y wobb$, w3 ar3n"t going out this l3g, & w3'll mak3 ^t!!" Said Meowth who spoke correct grammar according to SpellCheck. Oh, talk about sad, SpellCheck isn't a word! Arf, arf, arf, arf, or something like that.

"Wobb$, Wobb!!" Said Wobbfe" (Holy crap, 'Wobbfe' is a link to Yahoo! Too…I'm suspicious…)

VFF$G!! … …nope.

/skxx/~!! … …nope.

wmddcsdil%%^&~!! Holy crap, another link to Yahoo! I'm a genoiouos!!

Heheheheheheheheee…

And now, a word from our sponsor…

"WJHaodh2!!" Said Wobbfe.

Beck to the show…

Back to the Future…

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Only…8 miles…to…go…" Panted Victor.

…

They had run only one yard since their last camera shot.

…

Leon and Samus were gaining quickly.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

PictoChat (How sad, that's not a word):

De AwesomeOne: Where r u?

Now entering: Cute-&-Purin

De AwesomeOne: You're late…

Cute-&-Purin: …By 0.000567 nanoseconds..

De AwesomeOne: Cut 2 the chase. What's the plan, n00b?

Cute-&-Purin: Stfu, n00b, I know what I'm doing. Bug Lu-kiss as much as possible, he's b3coming suspicious of our plan…to rule the world of the donut p3ople!!

De AwesomeOne: Fu, you can't ChatSpeak, you just talk 'L33t's…:P

Now entering: L33t Fox

De AwesomeOne & Cute-&-Purin: WTF!?

L33t Fox: L33t is cool, n00b!!

De AwesomeOne: Rofls, what a n00b, You Can't ChatSpeak!

L33t Fox: I'm leaving.

Now Leaving: L33t Fox

…

…

Now Entering: L33t Fox

L33t Fox: And I'm not coming back, either.

Now leaving: L33t Fox

…

…

…

…

Now entering: Lu-kiss

Lu-kiss: Dedede, Dog-shi and Ol^mar are catching up, get off your DS!!!

Now entering: Dog-shi

Dog-shi: Stfu, I'M NOT A DOG

Now leaving: Dog-shi

…

…

Lu-kiss: See? They're so close they have a connection with our DS s!!

Now Leaving: Lu-kiss

De AwesomeOne: By3.

Now leaving: De AwesomeOne

…

…

Cute-&-Purin: Donuts…

…

…

Cute-&-Purin: Now I can revert to Emo-ism like Quinn and cut my wrist!

…

Cute-&-Purin: Ow!

…

…

Cute-&-Purin: Cool! Is it normal to have an erratic pulse?? Now there's-

…

…

I really don't want to go into detail, but here is how things came about…

_Victor and Lucario  
Samus and Leon  
Currently Tied for 1__st__ Place_

"There's…the Pit Stop…" Breathed Lucario.

Which was 2 miles away.

FYI.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"There! Reached the Yield! We choose to Yield…no-body!" Said Lucas.

…

"What, no pun?" Asked Lucas sarcastically.

"I'm workin' on one," Replied a thoughtful Dedede.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

Just as Dedede and Lucas walked away, Quinn and Kirby stepped on the mat just seconds before Snake and Pikachu.

"We Yield Snake and Pikachu!!" Said Kirby quickly.

"NUUUUEZ!!!!1" Screamed Snake.

Pikachu unwillingly flipped over the hourglass.

Quinn and Kirby moved onward.

…

Nothing else worth noting happened.

_Mewtwo and Mr. L  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"I wonder who was originally in sixth place," Said Luigi.

…

"So does the author, Luigi, so does the author…" Replied Mewtwo.

…

Will you stupid psychics quit that?!

Sorry.

…

…

"Big news! There's a new tier list!" Said Luigi excitedly.

"Ooh! Did I go up?? Did I? Did I?" Squealed Mewtwo, like a baby. A furry, 56 IB baby.

"Shut up." Said Mewtwo angrily. "Just because I'm anorexic doesn't mean you can pick on me!

"No, you didn't go up on the tier list. You went down…" Said Luigi.

…

Mewtwo cried. Hard.

Heh, Thought Luigi, He didn't say for the Melee tier list!! I told him the Brawl tier list, 'cuz he's not in it!! Hhahahahahaa!!

WHAT!?!?!?!!? Subliminally-mind-messaged an infuriated Mewtwo.

Mewtwo telekinetically choked Luigi.

They passed the Yield.

Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 7th Place

"Hurry, more teams are passing us!" Said an angry Olimar.

They passed the Yield.

And nobody was passing them.

"The walls are closing in!" Screeched Olimar.

…

"It's too much!"

Falcon and R.O.B.  
Last to Depart: 8:17 PM

"C'mon, R.O.B., we're not TOO far behind!!" Yelled Falcon.

….

"Only 30 miles behind the next team!" Said Falcon over-enthusiastically.

…

"No joke!" Said Falcon seriously.

…

"I'm not lying!" Cried Falcon.

Victor and Lucario

Leon and Samus  
King Dedede and Lucas  
Quinn and Kirby  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Mewtwo and Mr. L  
All Tied for 1st Place

The six teams ran straight for the Pit Stop, all had the same goal in mind; 1st Place!

Dedede and Lucas

"Move faster!" Screamed Lucas as he pushed Samus out of his way.

Mewtwo and Mr. L

"Out of the way, bozo, winners coming through!" Yelled Mewtwo as he kinetically levitated Olimar out of his way.

Victor and Lucario

"Hyaaa!" Yelled Victor as he leapt over Kirby and landed on top of Quinn.

Leon and Samus

Samus grabbed Lucas' foot just before he was out of her reach. She tripped him, and picked herself up.

Yoshi and Olimar

"Hup! Hmmmmmm-mmmm!!" Hummed Yoshi as he picked himself above ground and landed on the Pit Stop.

"Hurry!" He Yelled to Olimar.

Quinn and Kirby

Kirby stepped on the mat, followed by Lucario, both watching Victor and Quinn as they rolled on the ground clawing and biting one another.

Leon threw Olimar to one side, just in time to hit Lucas, and prevent him from touching the Pit Stop.

Dedede landed on the mat, and yelled for Lucas to do so.

Mewtwo hit Leon with a tree trunk, and was levitating it, of course.

Mr. L, 'Super Jump Punch' ed Samus, sending her flying…

…Onto the Pit Stop.

Luigi ran onto the Pit Stop himself.

"Hurry!!!" Shouted Mr. L, Yoshi, Lucario, Kirby, Samus and Dedede to Mewtwo, Olimar, Victor, Quinn, Leon and Lucas.

Victor kicked Quinn right in the gut, and then Leon hit him with a stick.

Lucas snuck towards the Pit Stop, but Olimar grabbed him and pushed him a few inches away.

Quinn crawled onto the Pit Stop.

Victor stepped on the mat.

Lucas kicked Leon away, and stepped on the important mat.

Olimar shoved Mewtwo to one side and casually waddled onto the Pit Stop.

Mewtwo limped onto the mat, followed by Leon.

"…Eh, Quinn and Kirby, you are team number **one!**" Said Master Hand.

"Teams Victor and Lucario, Lucas and Dedede, Olimar and Yoshi, Mewtwo and Mr. L and Samus and Leon, you're teams, 2, 3,4,5 and 6!!" Master Hand finished.

"Quinn and Kirby, you guys win…5 acres of land next to Smashville!"

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place

The Dead-lasters were Right behind Meowth and Wobbufett & Ness and Mr. Game & Watch in a race to finish the detour.

Meanwhile…

Pikachu and Snake  
Currently in 7th Place

The two friends sat in silence.

…

…

"Snake, I hate you," Said Pikachu angrily.

"And I hate you too," Replied Snake.

Pikachu cried as he said, "I'm glad the feeling is mutual…" He sobbed on the last part.

"In fact, how did we even meet? We have different personalities, hobbies and…and…" Pikachu was weeping to hard to finish his sentence.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 8th Place

"We took the dead-end road, move faster!!" Yelled Meta Knight.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 9th Place

…

Ness and his partner heard every word Meta-Knight said.

"Well, we know which way not to take…" Said Ness.

"**Using my very high IQ, I say the quickest route out of here is the first, no-one would guess it!!" **Said Mr. Game & Watch.

"Great idea!" Replied a happy Ness.

They took 8th Place.

Meta Knight and Purin  
Currently in 9th Place

"NUUUUEZ!!!" Screamed Meta Knight. He turned to Jiggs and said, "Jiggs, you moron, this is all your fault, we're the next ones out!!"

…

Jigglypuff stared blankly at a wall for the next 3 years.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in 10th Place

"Hey, I hear yelling, let's not take that path!" Said a cautious Meowth.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"Look, it's Meowth's darned team, let's-a go!"

"You're not Mario!" Said R.O.B. angrily.

"Uh, R.O.B.s forever?"

…

"I hate you," Said Falcon.

Meanwhile…

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 7th Place  
Time Left: 12:05

"Snake, I never ever want to talk to you again!" Cried Pika.

"I hate you so much!!" Wept Snake, who was crying on Pikachu's shoulder, and Pikachu did the same.

…

"Why am I crying on you? Freak." Said Pikachu coldly.

…

"I never thought I would have to do this to a friend, but…" Snake sobbed, and turned around. …. Seconds later, he turned around, frothing at the mouth, and had pie on a plate, and bomb fuses could be seen sticking out of the pie.

"Want some pie??" He asked, panting like a dog.

…

…

"No," Said Pikachu.

"Damnit!!" Screamed Snake.

Snake panted harder, his eye pupils covered almost his entire eye, like a cat, and he frothed more and more at the mouth.

"Must…kill…advertising people for false advertisement, saying that these pie bombs work!!" He said quickly.

…

…

DING!!! Their time was done.

"Wow, I thought we were going to be sitting here, and everyone would pass us, and we'd be in last…" Said Pikachu.

"Well, the author planned that, but he figured out that we could be used more for ideas, than, say, Ness and-"

"Shut up, some faithful reviewers LIKE Ness! Don't say anything, or the ratings will go down!!!"

…

"Ness."

The ratings for this show were never lower than that day.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7th Place

"Mr. Game & Watch and Ness, you are team number 7!!" Said Master Hand enthusiastically.

"YAY!!" Said Ness and Game & Watch.

Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Enemies

"Snake and Pikachu, you are team number eight!!"

"WE STILL could have done better!!" Said Pikachu angrily. "I blame you for this!"

"I'd blame myself too, if I were you," Snake said grumpily.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in 10th Place

"Dang it Jigglypuff, move faster!!"

Jigglypuff sang louder.

…

…

"ZZZZ..Zz.z.z.z." Snored Meta Knight.

…

"I make a kite now!!" Said Jigglypuff happily.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in 9th Place

"Finally, the Yield!!" Said Falcon, satisfied.

"Well, Quinn and Kirby yielded Snake and Pikachu, ouch, Snake and Pikachu probably didn't get far…" Said R.O.B.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
Currently in 10th Place

"Second-last across the Pit Stop!!" Said Meowth happily.

…

"That's not a good thing, though…so why am I happy?!"

…

"The tension is getting to me!"

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff  
Currently in Last Place  
At the Yield

The moment Jiggs and Meta crossed the yield, Crazy Hand (Master Hand was over at the Pit Stop) Said,

"Well, Jiggs and Meta, you two are the last team to get this far, and, you are…ELIMINATED!!!! Hahahahahaaaa, fools!!! We never mentioned that **2 out of 10 legs are TWO eliminations!!!" **Said Crazy, who had a spasm.

"ARRRGHHH!!!" Screamed Meta Knight.

They were eliminated.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
At the Pit Stop

"R.O.B. and Falcon, you are team number…9!!" Said Master Hand.

"Yay!!" Said R.O.B.

…

"Yay!!" Said R.O.B.

Meowth and Wobbufett  
At the Pit Stop

"Finally here, and we're not last!" Said Meowth, rejoicing.

"Actually, this was a TWO elimination leg, last and second-last are eliminated. You're the second-last…"

"And we're eliminated," Said Meowth sadly.

"Right," Replied Master Hand.

…

"You guys were actually a pretty popular team, ya know that? You guys were one of the three most voted teams on the polls…"

"Yeah, we knew…we're sorry we disappointed you fans out there," Said Meowth, crying.

…

"Well, we'll miss you guys from the race." Said Master Hand.

…

…

"Well?"

"Yeah?"

"The times, remember?" Asked Meowth.

…

"Oh yeah…"

**Time Rankings:**

1st Place- Quinn and Kirby: 8:18 PM

2nd Place- Victor and Lucario: 8:19 PM

3rd Place- King Dedede and Lucas: 8:20 PM

4th Place- Yoshi and Olimar: 8:21 PM

5th Place- Mr. L and Mewtwo: 8:23 PM

6th Place- Samus and Leon: 8:24 PM

7th Place- Ness and Mr. Game & Watch: 8:34 PM

8th Place- Snake and Pikachu: 8:45 PM

9th Place- R.O.B. and Falcon: 8:50 PM

**10****th**** Place- Meowth and Wobbufett: 8:52 PM- Eliminated!**

**11****th**** Place- Meta Knight and Jigglypuff: Last to reach Yield this leg- Eliminated!**

"Next time on the Smashy Amazing Race, Mr. L and Mewtwo begin a fierce argument…"

"I hate you!!" Screamed Luigi.

…

…

Mewtwo telekinetically choked Luigi.

"Gasp...okay…you're awesome…" Wheezed Luigi.

"…And Victor and Lucario try anything to hold up Quinn and Kirby!"

"We'll do anything to take Quinn and Kirby out of first!!" Said Victor angrily.

"Olimar gets mugged! …Again!"

"I'm right he—OW!" Screamed Olimar as he was mugged.

"Join us next time, on…The –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race!!" Said Master Hand.

**Author's Note: I had originally intended for Jigglypuff and Meta Knight, and Snake and Pikachu's teams to be eliminated, but I thought of all the possibilities I could have with Snake. Also, in the middle of my writing, I typed in 'REAL%#~~' by accident, then, it transformed into a link to Yahoo! when I was writing. It weirded me out. Then, when I was further down, I made another link to Yahoo! and boy, it was odd. **

**SORRY, to you Meowth and Wobbufett fans, I couldn't do anything funny with them, I was forced to get them out. SORRY!!!**

Don't forget: Review, and vote your three, no, FOUR FAVORITE teams on my poll!! Popular teams have the biggest chance of winning! Maybe!!


	4. This Blood is On Your Hands!

Leg Four: This Blood is on Your Hands!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Child At heart Forever: You are uber-coolz, and keepz reviewz-ing this Uber-pwnful story! **

**Hoogiman: …Thank you for the constructive criticism, I kinda do need to flush out the mistakes, and I did. I will fix any others as well.**

**Yellowkirby: …Yeah, whatever. Next time you review, don't misspell, it makes me feel unloved.**

**Nintendo64: dude, YOU CAN REVIEW, I just said for that dead-line, your reviews didn't count 'cuz you're cool, REVIEW FROM NOW ON!!!**

**IStalkKirby: You scratch my back, I will eventually scratch yours. Please review, you're awesome! I'll review your stories when this is uploaded!**

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: …Keep reviewing, friend, you and me will go places…**

"Last time, on the –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race, Teams showed desperation for first, as 6 teams raced to be number one last leg! Team Quinn and Kirby got first!!"

"_Team Quinn and Kirby, you are team number ONE!" Said Master Hand._

"The other five landed in different ranks!"

"Teams Victor and Lucario, Dedede and Lucas, Yoshi and Olimar, Mr. L and Mewtwo, & Samus and Leon, you are teams…2,3,4,5 and 6!!" Said Master Hand.

"And then, there was a surprise elimination, when Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were last to reach the yield for that leg!! And then, ANOTHER team was eliminated when they were last to reach the Pit Stop!! A **double-elimination!! **That was the only time they had to do such a thing, because they had started with 13 teams!**"**

"Nine teams remain…who will be eliminated next?" Asked Master Hand.

**Teams:**

Victor and Lucario (_Martial Arts Fighters_)

Quinn and Kirby (_Students_)

Snake and Pikachu (_Mortal Enemies_)

Luigi and Mewtwo (_Therapy Members_)

King Dedede and Lucas (_Party Animals_)

Falcon and R.O.B. (_Renowned Racers_)

Yoshi and Olimar (_Hocotate Employees_)

Samus and Leon (_Dating_)

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch (_Nerds_)

"Can Falcon and R.O.B. catch up, or fall behind and be out of the race? Will Victor and Lucario get revenge on Quinn and Kirby? And can Ness pull his team out from their constant Second-Last/Third-Last Placing?"

"Quinn and Kirby, who were first to arrive at 8:18 PM, will depart at 8:18 AM!!" Said Master Hand.

_Quinn and Kirby  
1__st__ To Depart: 8:18 AM_

"Now THIS is an appropriate time to go out and race!!" Said Kirby.

"We don't have much time; 5 teams are 5 minutes behind us!!" Explained Quinn as he read the clue. "You must now make your way to the Mushroom town, there, in the main square, you will receive your next clue!! Hurry, Victor and Lucario may come out!"

They ran towards the Mushroom town, which was down the Goomba Pathway.

_Victor and Lucario  
2__nd__ To Depart: 8:19 AM_

"Heh, there goes Quinn, let's follow them!!" Whispered Victor.

"I like how you think, Victor!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
3__rd__ To Depart: 8:20 AM_

"There! I see Lucario, but…where's Victor?" Said Lucas.

…

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJVJFJFJFJFJFJFFJFJFJVFJFFJFJFJFJFFJFJFFFJFJFJFJFNFJFJFJF

"Hahaha, I will: toonlink: them!" Said Victor, sneaking up behind Quinn and Kirby.

…

Kirby turned around.

"NUUUUU: toonlink: EEZZZ!!!" Screamed Victor.

":toonlink: you :toonlink:?" (What're you doing?)

…

":toonlink: you,"

That was an inside joke for my buddies at www. smashmansion .com

Join the site today!

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Alright, we're in town, but where's Quinn…" Said Victor.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"…They were right behind us!"

"WOHOOO, we lost 'em!" Said Kirby.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"..What are you doing??" Asked Victor.

Lucario lit a cigarette.

"I said…"

Lucario stuck it in his mouth, inhaling deeply.

"WHAT..ARE.."

Lucario exhaled.

"YOu …DoInG??" Finished Victor.

…

"I'm smoking…" Said Lucario huffily. "I haven't smoked since the beginning of this race!"

"DUDE, We aren't ALLOWED to smoke!!!" Screamed a panicking Victor.

Victor yanked the jackal/Wolf by his neck, and brought Lucario's face right up to his.

"NO…SMOKING!!! We'll be eliminated!" Victor suddenly whipped around, loaded an AK-47, and Shot the cameraman.

The camera lay on the ground, bullets lay all around it.

Victor whispered to Lucario, "You hide the body, I get the clue. NO SMOKING, NO DRINKING!" He yelled the last part.

Pre-Leg interview

"Victor is getting more and more high-strung, he has gained a fiery temper, too, lately," Growled Lucario. "He demands plenty of things!! And I'M OLDER!!! I demand respect; and-" Victor rolled his eyes at Lucario's stupid example he made, by mistake.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
4__th__ To Depart: 8:21 AM_

_15 minutes Before Departing:_

"Hey Mr. L, What's up?" Asked Yoshi.

"Nobody-a likes us-a," He said, sadly.

…

"Well, me an' Olimar LIKE friends! We'll help you this leg!"

"YAY!!! HAHAHA, Hoogi, someone LIKES ME!!! LOLZ IN YER FACE!!!"

…

We quickly go to the next teams to keep the ratings up, and keep our fan base of 21 together…I LEIK IMAGINING I HAVE A FANBUSE, OKAE"??#%

Back to the Race

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"We're waiting for Mewtwo to come out, so we can help him throughout this LEG!!?" Said Yoshi.

…

"What about Luigi??" Asked Olimar.

"Well, I'm usually nice to EVERYone, BUT, Luigi is my one exception! I only agreed to help Mewtwo! …Besides, using my telekinetic energy and reading Ripper's mind has shown a possible future team!"

"What's the team?"

"Yoshi and Mewtwo-" I HAET YOU MIND_REEDURS, I REELI DO

JFJFJFJFJFFJFJFJFJFJFJFFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFFJFJJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

_Mr. L and Mewtwo  
5__th__ To depart: 8:23 PM_

"Quick," Said Mewtwo panicking, "Jump in this taxi that none of the other racers knew about, so, in other words, this taxi is a horrible plothole!"

…

"AND, I will stick mushrooms inside of the exhaust engine to make it go faster, like in Mario Kart!"

…

"Dude, that never works, it just messes up the engine! We did that as a joke!!" Yelled Luigi, angrily.

Mewtwo stuck 2 mushrooms inside the exhaust pipe of the taxi.

"WTF???"

The taxi exploded, due to the fact that there were starving children in Africa…AND because the mushrooms blocked the engine's exhaust from coming out.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently In 2__nd__ Place  
_

"Great…we lost Quinn and Kirby in a crowd…" Grumbled Lucario.

"An expectable loss," Said Victor, who spat onto the paved cement. He sounded like an officer during war. "The 2 of them are small; We're…not so much…Dedede and Lucas, on the other hand…May have a few problems getting through this crowd…Snake and Pika, too."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Hahahahaa, I'm shooting you," Said Dedede playfully as he pointed a gun at Lucas.

"Awww, is that one of those play-guns from that mini-stand behind you?" Asked Lucas cutely.

…

"No, this one's from the one next to that other one you said…"

Lucas stared at the mini-stand NEXT to the toy-gun stand.

The sign was, 'Real guns to protect yourself'.

Dedede shot Lucas.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

…

"See? The others behind us, the ones who are socially awkward with one another, and with bystanders are going to be very far behind, for example, as we saw, Dedede." Said Victor wisely. "We're basically being handed 1st place this leg!"

"So," Replied Lucario, whom was putting two-and-two together, "In other words, _Quinn and Kirby, _are the **only **problem standing in our way!!"

"Yes!"

…

"So, are we gonna bail Lucas and Dedede out?" Asked Lucario.

"Well, they are a good team, and they're a threat, let's leave 'em here. They're too dangerous to let go into the high ranks this early in the race. This is ONLY the 4th leg, mind you…" Assured Victor sage-like.

Lucario thought this over for a while.

"Yeah! You're right!" Lucario slapped his haunches and jumped with glee. "Leave 'em fer elimination!!"

The two sly racers continued onward.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

…

"Why haven't we read the clue yet?" Asked Kirby.

"I am currently trying to run around in circles as many times as I can, as I attempt to speed up my ability to Burn calories at an alarming rate, which is a common trait amongst mustelids, so No need to be alarmed," Said Quinn in a single breath. "…What were we talking about??"

…

"O…kaaaaayy…" Breathed Kirby as he slowly backed away.

_Victor and Lucario_

_Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"You must now make your way to the southern-west side of town, and find a purple house next to a run-down house." Read Lucario.

….

"I leik PIEEEE!!!!!"

…

"O…kaaaaaayy…" Breathed Kirby as he slowly backed away.

_Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Look! I can speak Japanese!! !!!!"

…

"WHY??? WHY???" Screamed Lucas, pointing up at heaven.

Kirby and Metal WarioLuigi  
Currently in 20th Place

There, Hoogi, I wrote what you wanted me to!!

:)

YK

:C

Ripper22

GO AWAY!!!

Now leaving: YK

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Move faster!!" Screamed Lucas, pushing Dedede into a nearby taxi.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Well, there's the house!" Said Kirby, pointing to two houses that were 130 yards away.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Aaaaaah!!! Faster! Yoshi's team is just a bit behind!!" Said Victor.

"Patience," Replied Lucario calmly.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Oh! Look! Another team! Let's ask them for directions." Said Olimar.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

Luigi and Mewtwo landed in the main square of the town, only 13 yards away from King Dedede and Lucas' jail cell.

"Psst! Luigi! Help us out!!" Whispered Lucas to Luigi.

"No-a way!! We are getting-a ahead of the-a other teams! With your team outta the-a way, we will-a claim first!"

Luigi and the bipedal feline picked themselves off, grabbed their gear and continued running.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

Lucas groaned and banged his head against the metal bars.

Lucas turned to Dedede and asked, "What're you doing?"

Dedede waddled to the front of the confinement, and inhaled the keys, and spat them out.

"I got us out!" The fat penguin said.

"FINALLY!!!"

_Samus and Leon  
6__th__ to depart: 8:24 AM_

"Out at last!!!" Said Leon.

…

"What, no sassy line??"

"Hold on, I'm getting my script out…"

…

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We're here!!!" Said Kirby. He looked at the single room in the house. "Whaaa?? Where's…the box like the clue said???"

Just then, a Shy Guy popped through the door and bumped into Kirby.

"Time to go to—YIPES!!! Gotta GO!!" The Shy Guy took off.

"Get back here!!!" Said Quinn.

The two small racers chased after the fleeing Shy Guy.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Ah-ha!! A taxi! We'll jump into that!"

The two sly companions lodged themselves inside the taxi.

Yoshi knocked on the window.

"Yeeees?" Asked Victor as he rolled down the window.

"Do you know where the building is?"

"…Um…It should be down there…" Replied Victor, pointing to the left-southern part of town.

"Thanks!" Said Yoshi as he ran off with Olimar.

…

The two Martial arts fighters watched Yoshi and Olimars' fleeing frames.

"Nice job fooling them," Said Lucario.

"I wasn't trying to fool them that IS the right direction…" Spat Victor. "Making allies is better than making enemies, as my wise father once told me."

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Come-a on!" Yelled Luigi, frustrated, "Yoshi's in front! Hurry up!"

Mewtwo stood still.

"There will be very dire consequences if you don't go!" Said Luigi angrily.

Mewtwo stood still.

"I'll slit my throat if you don't GO!!" Said Luigi angrily.

Mewtwo stood still.

"I'm do- doing it…" Said Luigi, slitting his throat.

Mewtwo stood still.

Luigi started to bleed. "THIS BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!!!"

Mewtwo started to lick the blood.

"Well…uh…" Luigi said, bleeding.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Get into the taxi, for the 8th time!" Screamed Lucas frantically.

"And now for the 9th time, I'm TOO FAT TO FIT IN!!!" Yelled Dedede. "I'm horrendously obese! I'm just so FRUSTRATED!!!"

Lucas snickered.

Dedede shoved Lucas into the trunk and wiped away a few tears.

"I feel a bit better," Dedede told the cameraman shakily.

_Leon and Samus  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"We're so behind," Commented a sullen chameleon.

"At least we're STILL in…"

Lucas and Yoshi

Currently ELIMINATED

"…But WE aren't!" Said Yoshi angrily.

(Inside joke)

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Right, now where is Shy Guy's Toy Box?" Asked Quinn for the 4th Time, "And why are you hiding the location from us?!"

"I'll never crack," Giggled the Shy Guy, "I'll NEVER talk, heheheee!" He finished the sentence with an insane-sounding cackle.

…

…

"Okay, I'll tell you," Said the Shy Guy, "I'm bored anyways, ALL 'ya have to do, is…"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Well, there's the house!" Said Victor gleefully. "AND, no other team in sight!!!"

"Calm down, we must always keep a calm head…always have patience…always…be…alert…"

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay…" Replied an angry Lucario.

They strutted inside the house.

"Well, where's the box?!" Asked Victor.

…

"Maybe, just maybe, it's a puzzle. This is a _completely_ empty room, except for a bed, to our right, and we're standing in the doorway. That wall is suspiciously clean and takes up waaay too much of this house without being important." Lucario finished the sentence and shuffled towards the wall. He felt it, and realized that one portion of the wall was _very_ thin.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"LOOK! VICTOR!! AND HIS PARTNER!!! QUICK!!!" Screamed Kirby.

Kirby and Quinn sprinted towards the house.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Haha, Victor was right!! It's there!" Yoshi said overjoyed.

", P_1!" Said Olimar.

…

"What?"

"Sorry, I forgot to turn on my auto-Yoshian TM ! It turns whatever I say, into Yoshian! Right now I am speaking Hocotatian, but this turns it into Yoshian!!! …………And—"

"I get it," Snapped Yoshi.

"If I lost this, you'd _not understand a single word __I would say_!"

…

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Hear that? Let's befriend them and steal that cool gizmo!" Snickered Mewtwo as he parted the bushes away to see the rivaling team.

"Yah!" Replied a hyperactive Luigi.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

Pre-Leg interview

"King Dedede is my friend and all, but nooo, he can't take this all serious!!" Said Lucas angrily.

…

"I can hear you, you know?" Said Dedede, who was 1 yard away from Lucas.

"Um…uh…GO fetch!!" Yelled Lucas as he threw a pie.

Dedede stood still.

"Go get it!!"

Dedede inhaled Lucas.

"It was tasty!!" Said Dedede, whilst licking his lips.

…

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Dum-dee-do," Hummed Dedede, while driving the taxi.

"Gain on 'EM!!!" Chimed Lucas, and he flew back (Due to the fact he wasn't buckled), as Dedede sped forward at a great speed.

Samus and Leon were ahead.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
7__th__ To Depart: 8:34 AM_

"You must now make your way to Mushroom Town, which is 2 miles away, through Goomba Pathway, and then, in the middle of town is the clue-box!"

"Let's do this," Said Game & Watch.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

Lucario banged against the wall, and the wall flipped open.

The two companions sped inside and closed up the wall.

It was another room. Nothing was in it, save for a few party decorations, and…a box.

"A-ha, there's the box!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

Kirby banged open the door, and plopped down onto the hardwood floor, gasping for air.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Um, there's the house, but where's Olimar?"

"I'm He-OW!"

Luigi and Mewtwo were mugging Olimar.

"HELP!"

Yoshi stood there, watching Mewtwo's tail twitch.

"They're stealing my Pikmin!"

Yoshi stood there, watching Mewtwo's tail twitch.

"How do you do that, Mewtwo?!" Asked Yoshi.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Hun, can we hurry? I think those psychos are catching up!!" Said Samus.

"Sure."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Dedede, concentrate on the road!" Said Lucas angrily.

Dedede was reading a book.

Lucas slapped his own forehead.

"Not the sentence in The Wizard of OZ! The one in front of you!!!"

Dedede hit a tree. As a result, Lucas flew out of his seat, and hit the window.

"…You should have been buckled! Rararaa!!" Chuckled Dedede.

"…I should've passed the driver's test!" Cried Lucas.

…

"You're 11 years old!"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"I can telekinetically sense Lucas in distress," Said Ness.

"If I wasn't so smart and knew what you were talking about, I'd reply: SPEAK ENGLISH, NERD!!"

Ness cried.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"You let them mug me!" Said Olimar indignantly.

"Mewtwo was twitching his tail, calm down, it's not like—OH MY GOSH I KNOW THAT PERSON!!"

Yoshi ran over to a toad.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Well, we're here in the toy box!!" Said Victor as he looked around.

"There's the clue box." Stated Lucario simply as he stepped over and took out the clue.

"Detour. Fight or Right?" Read Lucario.

"Detour!" Explained Master Hand as he floated to the screen, "A detour is a choice between two tasks! In this one—Fright, or Right!"

"Fright is where you must go and scare 6 Shy Guys, and teams must scare all 6, no less! Teams who are frightening or love pranking will easily finish this!"

"In Right, teams must go to the right pathway from here and sneak through a Shy Guy-infested area and steal their crayons! Teams who are quick-footed and alert will get the job done!"

"Let's Do this Roadblock!" Yelled Victor suspensefully.

"You mean Detour." Said Lucario simply, killing the suspense.

"You are no fun," Grumbled Victor.

"Let us hurry, as teams will be fast approaching!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Oh my gosh, We're here, but I don't see Victor's team!" Said Quinn angrily.

"Detour! Fright or Right?" Read Kirby

"Right!" Said Quinn.

"Which Detour?" Asked Kirby again.

"I know, Right!" Replied Quinn.

"Dude, seriously, Which detour?!" Said Kirby annoyed.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Look, detour, and a team!" Said Luigi.

"Oh! Fast Forward! Should we use it?" Mused Mewtwo aloud.

"Oh-a no, We're-a in the front!" Snapped Luigi.

"You aren't the boss, you know." Growled Mewtwo lividly.

_Snake and Pikachu  
8__th__ To Depart: 8:45 AM_

"Alright Snake, no 'Commies' are going to attack ANYTIME soon, so calm down!" Snarled Pikachu.

"That's what they _want_ you to think!" Scoffed Snake. "They're deluding you, and soon they will make you—"

"DRIVE!" Screamed Pikachu.

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Last to Depart: 8:50 AM

"Drive, featherbrain, the other team's stopped!!" R.O.B. said with a metallic snarl.

"Come on!" Said Falcon as he accelerated to top speed.

He was pulled over by a cop.

"You idiot!" Fumed R.O.B.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

…

…

They drove off at the speed limit.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Here's the house," Muttered Olimar, "But where's the box?!"

…

…

"That question wasn't rhetorical," Said Olimar.

"Oh."

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Come on Rusty, we can do this!"

…

"How can you not remember my own name??" Asked Leon.

…

Leon cried.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Come on, Dedede! You're slowing us down!" Yelled Lucas as he struggled to catch up to the penguin while carrying 14 books he checked out from the library.

…

"I like being leader, okay?!" Sobbed Lucas.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Right, the next clue!" Cheered Ness as he yanked it out of the cluebox and continued running as he read it.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Dedede, hurry up!" Said Lucas, "You're affecting our racing!"

"How could anyone be so slow?" Lucas pondered.

"Why, Dedede, why??" Asked Lucas. "I don't like your attitude, you're dragging us down, and I do **not **have to go through this drama!"

…

Dedede stood there, waiting in silence for Lucas to catch up.

"I don't like your attitude, I quit!" Cried Lucas.

Lucas ran away bawling.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place _

"Okay, we need to go faster," Said Pikachu. He threw away the RPG.

"No, you moron, now the terrorists will prevail!!" Fumed Snake.

"There are no terrorists!!" Screamed Pikachu.

Terrorists began attacking the taxi from the outside.

"Zounds!" Gasped Snake, "They're smarter than I predicted!"

Snake thought for a moment.

"Plan B!!" He opened the car door and ran away screaming.

Pikachu was still in the car.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

Victor crawled towards a box with the crayons in it, but just before he got there…three Shy Guys appeared!

"Zounds!" Gasped Victor, "They're smarter than I predicted!"

Victor thought for a moment.

Victor took the crayons.

…

…

"That was EASY!!!" Said Victor, "That wasn't even a challenge!"

"You must now make your way to the deeper section of the Toy Box, by the Mini-train! Once there, teams will find their next clue!"

"Let's go, no-one else has passed; we're in first!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Now, there's nothing in this dust-bucket house; so maybe if we…Ah-ha! The wall is movable!" Said Olimar as he flipped the wall, and into the secret room with the Toy Box.

"Here we go!" Said Yoshi as he jumped inside the Box.

_Leon and Samus  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Ah, there's the house!" Hissed Leon.

"Too bad we're not the first ones here…" Said Samus.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Dedede, there's a team! Let's pass them silently." Whispered Lucas.

"Hey, y'all!!" Said Dedede in his Texan accent.

Lucas fumed, and hit himself.

"…What?" Said Samus.

"I am…doing…" Said Dedede. Lucas shook his head, to say, 'Don't say it, don't say it!!'

"…A Distraction!"

Lucas slapped himself.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Fright

Mewtwo had telekinetically choked all three Shy Guys, and then snatched the clue.

"(Sigh), It's sad to be so smart…" Said Mewtwo faintly.

Luigi ignored the comment.

Mewtwo ripped open the clue and read, "You must now make your way to the deeper section of the Toy Box, Using the mini-train! Once there, teams will be handed their next clue!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Right, here's a detour! …And a '_Fast Forward!' _! Should we use it?" Asked Olimar.

"Sure," Said Yoshi simply, "We'll get back at Mewtwo and that green-guy!"

The two Hocotate Employees dashed to the Fast Forward.

"Fast Forward!" Said Master Hand as he appeared on-screen, "In a Fast Forward, one team can skip ALL tasks and go to their next clue in exchange for the completion of a certain task! This is **one of four **Fast Forwards, so teams must decide when it is most applicable to use it! My brother, Crazy Hand, is in charge of Fast Forwards, FYI."

"In this Fast Forward, teams will go to the other side of the Toy Box, and must fight the leader of the Shy Guys…General Guy! Do not underestimate him, he is cunning when it comes to fighting! Once the team has defeated him, they will be handed their next clue!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"You idiot!" Hissed Lucas, "Your Distraction got both their team AND Ness and Mr. Game & Watchs' ahead of us!!"

"Rarararaa, boy, I'll inhale you if yer gonna keep insultin' me!" Said Dedede in his comical Texan accent.

"Come on, there's still a chance!" Screamed Lucas as he jumped into yet another taxi. "We'll follow Ness and Mr. Game & Watch!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Are we nearly there, conductor?" Asked Victor.

"Yes; In fact, we _are_ there!" Replied the conductor.

The min-train came to a halt, and Victor and Lucario stepped off (They and the conductor were the only ones on).

"Now, there's the clue box!" Said Lucario.

Victor pulled out the envelope and ripped it open. He took out the clue and read,

"Roadblock! Teams must now make their way to the left, and come across a Fat Shy Guy blocking the train tracks! You must feed him a satisfying dish from a cookbook; of _your_ choice! Though it must be inside the cookbook to create it. If the Shy Guy approves, Teams will be handed their next clue!" Said Master Hand.

"OH GOD NO!!" Screamed Victor.

…

"What's wrong?" Asked Lucario.

"I remember playing "Paper Mario", and once you would get this far in the game, (Remember, Paper Mario players?) He would ask for him to be fed; and everything you gave him, he'd say 'No, it's cooked wrong!'" Whimpered Victor. "All the other teams will catch up to us!"

"Don't worry, surely we'll think of something…" Placated Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Ha! There's our train!" Said Mewtwo, a smirk forging upon his face.

"Alright, it's 12 dollars worth to get there!" Said the toad conductor, holding out his hand.

Luigi grunted, then handed the conductor 12 dollars.

"Okay, I'll get the train ready, you guys just—"

Luigi tapped the conductor's shoulder.

"Uh, sir? Did any other teams get a ride over there already?"

"Why yes, two Martial Artists, and that was 15 minutes ago!" Said the conductor happily. "I hope they win!"

Mewtwo gasped.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

They were handed their next clue.

"We didn't get **any **freaking airtime!" Said Kirby angrily. "You guys edited out the scene were we scared the daylights out of those kids!"

"Look, none of the readers like you guys; it makes _my _job EASIER!"

"I bet you're going to edit this part out now!" Said Quinn. "And we're---

Yoshi and Olimar  
On Fast Forward

Yoshi narrowly dodged the Bullet Bill that was about to hit him, and the dinosaur used his Egg Roll to get closer to the General's Toy Tank.

Olimar Ducked and threw 2 white Pikmin and a red. The 3 Pikmin banged against the General's vehicle, as Olimar prepared to throw tons of more Pikmin. Just as General Guy annihilated the three Pikmin, 24 more landed on the vehicle.

Yoshi used Egg Throw and threw an Egg squarely at General Guy's Cockpit.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Well, well, look, it's Quinn and Kirby!" Said Leon, cackling.

"They're waiting for the train, so we're behind a few teams, go!" Yelled Samus.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Well, we're here in the house, finally!" Said Game & Watch madly.

"Look, team King Dedede and Lucas are coming!" Muttered Ness.

"Let's hurry up and find that stinking Toy Box!"

King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7th Place

"Dedede! Where are you going!?" Screamed Lucas.

"To the Donut shop!"

"You can snack later!" Said Lucas furiously, "When we cross the Pit Stop!"

"Pit Stop?" Asked Dedede.

"Yes! Pit Stop!"

"Um…what are we talkin' about?"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"SNAAAAKE, YOU MORON!!!" Screamed Pikachu as he realized the taxi driver was dead.

Snake cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for my rash action, It WILL not happen again…"

"Finish your sentence!!" Said Pikachu, realizing Snake had left off at a '…'

"…Until I do it again," Said Snake defeated.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"…So then, we're supposed to cross the finish line," Explained Lucas.

"Ohhh!" Said Dedede. "Let's go, then."

…

…

…

"That's it? No stupid comment?"

"Hyuk, I'm Hoogiman's Dedede!"

Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place

"We'll be in," Said Falcon, who was full of himself, "There's no way we're going out anytime soon!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"How's this dish?" Said Victor, handing the Fat Shy Guy his soup he and Lucario made.

…

"Mmmm…Good…Nope! Make another, and add more…uh, flavor, yeah."

…

"Oh well, there's no-one in sight!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Ha! Finally here! Let's read that clue!!" Sang Mewtwo.

"Okay." Luigi grunted as he opened up the envelope.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Where is that train?!" Snapped Quinn.

Yoshi and Olimar  
On Fast Forward

General Guy's Toy Tank was whirring and clanking due to the multiple beatings and dents on it.

Finally, it exploded.

General Guy flew up into the air, and landed next to Yoshi.

"Here," The General wheezed, "Take the clue! Take it! And good luck, I think you guys are going to be in the Top 5."

"Thanks. No hard feelings." Said Olimar as Yoshi read the clue aloud,

"You must now head to the mini-train station, and be taken to the very back of the Toy Box! Once there, head to the right, where General Guy's HQ is! This cleverly hidden HQ inside this Toy Box is the fourth Pit Stop on a race around the world! Team must hurry, as the last team to arrive…_may _be eliminated!"

"We did well, I hope we're first!" Said Yoshi as he was running out from the Pit Stop room.

…

"Wait a second," Said Olimar. "Wasn't the room we fought in…the HQ??"

"Yeah…" Both Hocotate Employees immediately turned around and ran back into the room.

Master Hand was there this time. The team dashed onto the colorful mat.

"Well, Yoshi and Olimar, you are team number **one**!!1" Said Master Hand.

"Yoshiiiii!!!" Hummed the green dinosaur.

"And for coming first this leg, you win…a limousine!" Said Master Hand excitedly.

"Actually," Said Olimar, "I didn't think we'd be first. I thought Victor and Lucario would own this leg. They're really good teamed up."

Victor and Lucario  
On Roadblock

"Now, how about _this _meal?" Asked Victor as he handed the Strawberry Cake to the Shy Guy.

…

"Oh!" Said the Fat Shy Guy, who dropped his fork, and the camera zoomed in on his face, "This…" The camera began flipping clock-wise, (Remember what this means, Paper Mario players?) as he finished saying, "Is…so…GOOOOOOOOOD!!!!" The Fat Shy Guy zoomed and bounced everywhere, and threw the clue up in the air.

"Yesss!" Said Victor excitedly, snatching the clue as Lucario asked,

"How'd you know he liked Strawberry Cake?"

"In the game "Paper Mario", you feed him, remember? He specifically asks for Strawberry Cake! Besides who _doesn't_ like it?" Replied Victor.

Bwah, bwah, bwaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Played the Trombones.

Victor started crying.

…

"What the heck?" Said Lucario.

"Well," Said Victor sobbing, "I played the Trombone, and when I went to seventh grade, I was still in beginner band, because I sucked so bad at it!"

…

…

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Oh crap, there goes Victor and Lucario!" Said Luigi, pointing to the mentioned team.

"We have to do this Roadblock as fast as we can!" Replied Mewtwo.

"Hurry!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"This is the worst we've done so far," Said Quinn indignantly. "The last three legs we've been in 2nd Place or 1st!"

"Yeah," Replied Kirby.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Okay, We've scared the daylights out of those Shy Guys!" Said Samus.

Leon grabbed the next clue.

"Okay, I'll read it. Teams must now make their way to the deeper section of the Toy Box, by the Mini-train! Once there, teams will be handed their next clue!"

"Let's make this quick, and we'll be rewarded!!"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Come on, Game & Watch! There's Quinn and Kirby, waiting for that train, and I can barely see Samus and Leon, coming this way! According to this clue, we need to head that way, where Samus' team is coming from!" Said Ness sagely.

The two Nerds sprinted towards the Detour.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Bad Dedede! I didn't think we were slowed down this much!" Said Lucas angrily, as he dragged a bag filled with souvenirs he bought.

"Rararaa! There's the Toy Box!"

"I can't believe you bought all those donuts! …Without me!"

"Umm…Lucas?"

"And then you bought those souvenirs!"

"Lucas," Said Dedede.

"And then you---"

"Lucas!"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Where's that house??" Said Pikachu, clearly worried.

"Well, we could always treat this situation like Dedede," Said Snake calmly.

"How's that?"

"Rrararaaa!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Why are you so selfish, Dedede? Why?" Asked Lucas sobbing.

Dedede jumped in the Toy Box, followed by a stricken Lucas.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"There's the house! Get out, get out!!" Screamed Pikachu as he grabbed their bags.

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place

"Look, the house and a team! Get out, you oaf!!" Yelled R.O.B. at the Drunken Falcon.

"Why, ma'am, you're looking finer than ever!" Falcon sang.

Victor and Lucario  
At The Pit Stop

"Look! Pit stop!" Cheered Lucario.

The Martial Artists ran onto the mat, eager to hear the words they lusted to hear.

"Oh, Victor and Lucario, you are team number **two**!" Said Master Hand.

…

…

"WHAT?!?!" They yelled.

"Who got here before us??" Questioned Lucario.

"Why, the Hocotate Employees!"

Both Martial Arts Fighters felt a little bit better to hear that, rather than Quinn and Kirby beating them yet again to the finish line.

"Well, 2nd's good enough for me," Said Victor.

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4th Place

"The train's here," Huffed Kirby as he and Quinn got on.

Just then, Samus and Leon ran up to the train.

"Take us as well," Breathed Leon.

"Um…Okay," Said the conductor.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7th Place

"Oh! There's Quinn and Samus' team, boarding that train!"

"Come on, open the clue!" Said Lucas angrily.

"Okay, calm down, boy!" Said Dedede.

…

…

…

"Are you going to open it?" Said Lucas angrily.

"A Texan always opens it this way, rather than you Russians!"

"I am NOT Russian!" Said Lucas.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Roadblock

"Damn that Fat Shy Guy can't give us the clue!" Ranted Mewtwo.

"Okay, let's start over…for the third time…"

Luigi cried.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Run faster, you hog!" Said Lucas, following behind Dedede.

Dedede inhaled Lucas.

"I'M A TEXAN, AND I'M PROUD OF IT!!!"

_Quinn and Kirby,  
Leon and Samus  
Tied for 4__th__ Place_

"We're here!" Sang Kirby as he jumped out of the still moving vehicle.

Unfortunately, they **hadn't**__reached their destination yet, so Kirby was instantly run over by the min-train.

…

"Oh yeah," Said the conductor, "Keep all hands, feet, or innards inside of the moving vehicle until we have come to a _complete_ stop,"

…

Mewtwo and Luigi  
At Roadblock

"Okay, this time we've made a soufflé`," Said Mewtwo, handing over the weirdly named food to the portly Shy Guy.

…

"Hmmm…Ohhh…This is…so…GOOOOOOD!!!" He handed them their clue.

"Alright!" Said Luigi, holding his hand up for a high-five.

…

"No." Said Mewtwo.

Luigi cried.

"Teams must now take the train _one_ last time and head for the farthest north part of the Toy Box, and Make their way down a path to General Guy's Headquarters. The cleverly hidden HQ is the fourth Pit Stop in a race around the world!" Read Mewtwo.

"Let's-a go!" Said Luigi.

Mewtwo stood still.

"On second thought, you say when to go," Chuckled Luigi nervously.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Okay, we ditched those two losers back there, c'mon, let's hurry and go!" Chanted Leon.

R.O.B. And Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"Get out of the car!" Screamed R.O.B., "Or I'll kill you!"

"Okay, Ms. Far-fetch!" Said Falcon drunkenly, giggling.

Ness and Mr. Game &Watch  
On Right

Ness PK Fired two Shy Guys, while G&W used his turtle-thing to whack a Shy Guy approaching from behind.

"Well, we'll make it, they're becoming sluggish!" Said Ness.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"C'mon, let's pass those SpaceFighters!" Yelled Quinn.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
At The Pit Stop

"Mewtwo and Luigi, you are team number three!" Said Master Hand.

"Drat." Seethed Mewtwo.

"I wanted at least 2nd," The feline admitted.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Hey look, Pikachu!" Said Dedede.

"PK Freeze!" Said Lucas, as he froze the rat in its tracks.

…

…

"Great, now I have to send the rest of my time thawing the annoying rat out of this Ice glacier!" Said Snake angrily.

Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4th Place

"Okay, we've made it to the roadblock!!" Said Samus.

"Right, and those runts are nowhere to be seen," Cackled Leon.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6th Place

"Got it!" Said Ness as he grabbed the crayons and dashed out of the Toy Fort.

"Great job, Ness! …For once."

Capt. Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place

"So, where do we sell t'day, mate?" Hyukked Falcon as he stumbled towards the house.

R.O.B. Followed behind.

Samus and Leon  
On Roadblock  
Attempted dishes: 1

"The first one he didn't like at all," Said Leon indignantly.

"Then we'll make another one," Said Samus calmly.

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5th Place

"There they are!" Said Quinn, pointing a claw at the cruel Space Fighters.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8th Place

"This has to work," Said Snake, dusting himself and admiring his work.

Pikachu was tied to a pipe bomb.

"And now…" Said Snake, holding a detonator, "…The fireworks!"

He detonated.

King Dedede and Lucas  
On Fright

Lucas and Dedede popped out from behind some blocks, and howled.

…

The Shy Guy wasn't scared.

"That was lame," The Victim said, faking a yawn.

…

"Dedede, what're you holding?" Asked Lucas.

"A fright jar!" Said Dedede, holding up a jar with something in it.

(In Paper Mario, there was an item called "Fright Jar," It would scare enemies)

"Haha!! Use it!!"

Dedede used it, and etc., etc., they got their next clue.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8th Place

"That should do it," Said Snake happily.

"Thanks!" Said Pikachu.

"Well, I knew my grandma's hot cocoa would do the trick!"

Samus and Leon  
On Roadblock

Recipes Attempted: 2

"The second had too much salt and was too flaky," Growled Leon.

"We're going to beat Quinn and Kirby to the Pit Stop, if it's the last damn thing we do!" Hissed Samus.

Quinn and Kirby  
On Roadblock

Recipes Attempted: 1

"Okay, now let's add 2 Eggs to that dough!" Quipped Quinn, as Kirby prepared the dish.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6th Place

"There's the train!" Exclaimed Ness, who pointed to the Mini-train pulling up towards them.

"Get in, quick!" Said Ness.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"Are we dating steady?" Whispered Falcon Drunkenly.

"Can I kill you now, or later?" Snarled R.O.B. as he held up a dagger.

Snake and Pikachu  
On Right

Snake waltzed down the path, not meeting even a smidge of resistance; though the reason may possibly be due to the fact he had grenades on his belt, an AK-47 in his right hand, a Pistol in his left, and a Shotgun on his sturdy back. Other than that, I couldn't see any reason why.

Snake took the crayons and handed them to a Shy Guy cowering in the corner.

…

"Don't worry, I won't hurt yo---"

The Shy Guy was dead.

"Damn you Bad habit!!" Screamed Snake.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"Which one do you think we should do?" Asked R.O.B., "Fright or Right?"

"Whichever gits us ter Timbuktu!" Chortled the drunken Captain.

…

"Right it is, then!"

Interview after Leg:

"I did virtually everything that leg!" Ranted R.O.B., "That (BLEEEEP)er did not a damn thing!"

Samus and Leon  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 3

"What the hell! He turned it down!" Said Leon griting through his teeth, seething inside with anger.

"Well, this next one I have hopes for!" Said Samus, whom was searing with hate inside, yet forced a smile.

Quinn and Kirby  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 2

"This is retarded," Sighed Kirby, "First leg so far that we're lower than 2nd."

King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7th Place

"K', we're in the bottom zone, but if we keep on tryin' we'll get this!" Said an optimistic Lucas.

"…Or we'll be stuck stranded here in Mushroom Kingdom if we fail and land in last!" Chortled Dedede.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8th Place

"Look! Those Roommates!" Gasped Pikachu, pointing a paw at the Penguin and boy.

"We must ally ourselves," Said Snake seductively.

"Hell no, we try to eliminate them!" Growled Pikachu.

…

"Okay!" Said Snake, pulling out a grenade.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"Alright, can we go to the detour "Right," now?" Asked R.O.B. to Falcon.

"Ruffles, wait for it…SHOT 'EM DEAD, HOOKY!!!" Screeched a drunken Falcon.

Samus and Leon  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 3

"Almost done…" Huffed Samus as she watched the mini-timer shaped as a Yoshi Egg.

Tick, tick, tick,

Tick, tick, tick,

Tick, tick, tick,

Tick, tick, tick…

Quinn and Kirby  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 2

"Aw, C'mon! **Surely **we can be better cooks than Space Fighters!" Exclaimed a disgruntled Kirby.

"Can it, the Cake's nearly done!" Hissed Quinn, watching the Cake bake.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6th Place

"There's a couple teams behind us; let's hope one of us is an expert at what the Roadblock is!" Whispered Ness to Game & Watch.

King Dedede and Lucas,  
Snake and Pikachu  
Tied for 7th Place

"So," Said Dedede suavely, "Who wants to play poker?"

…

"If we're betting," Replied Lucas.

"I'm in." Said Snake.

"WHA--- What th' hell're you doing SNAKE?!?" Screamed Pikachu.

"Do you want more racing money, or what?" Growled Snake, holding a pistol at Pikachu's head.

"Don't shoot me…" Whimpered Pikachu.

"I'd never shoot you," Laughed Snake, playfully poking Pikachu with the gun.

Pikachu sighed with relief.

"Psyche!" Snake Screamed as he shot Pikachu.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

R.O.B. was doing the Detour by himself.

"Help me, you moron!" Yelled R.O.B. to Falcon.

"Will I get a Doggy?"

King Dedede and Lucas,  
Snake and Pikachu  
Tied for 7th Place

…

"I sense someone said Doggy!!" Squealed Lucas. "I wanna Doggy!"

…

"What?" Asked Lucas. "We're not betting anymore?"

R.O.B. and Falcon  
On Right

"Where do these Shy Guys come from??" Screamed R.O.B. in despair.

"Wow," Commented Falcon, "I'm drunk, and even I know the answer!! When a Dude Guy and a Girl Guy meet, they---"

"I DON'T MEAN IT THAT WAY, YOU IDIOT!!!"

Samus and Leon  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 3

"Okay, this one is done!" Said Samus as she heard the ding.

"Uh-oh!" Gawked Leon, "It's Ness and G&W!"

"You begin another recipe while I Give this to that fat Guy!!" Muttered Samus.

Quinn and Kirby  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 2

"Oh no…tell me that is not who I think it is," Whimpered Quinn.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6th Place

"Hahaa!! More teams!" Said Ness with a smirk.

"They must've been here for so long, that they put up these stands!" Game & Watch dryly commented.

"Okay, I'm a pretty good cooker, so this one's right down my alley!" Replied Ness.

Samus and Leon  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 4

"Like it?" Asked Samus hopefully.

"So…GOOOOOOOOOD!!" He handed her the clue.

"Come on, Leon! Take that, Losers!" Laughed Samus as she and Leon sprinted away.

Quinn and Kirby  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 3

"Look, just hand him this!!" Said Quinn angrily, handing Kirby a half-finished Cake. "I for one am clearly tired of being pushed around!"

…

"I've had it with all of you! I hate you all!" Quinn sobbed as he ran away.

…

…

Kirby consumed the Half-finished Cake.

King Dedede and Lucas,  
Snake and Pikachu  
Tied for 7th Place

"Oh, the train's here." Said Lucas.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
On Right

"I finally go them!" Cried R.O.B., "I got those Crayons!!"

…

"How 'bout making it back and handing them to me?" Said a Shy Guy, 400 yards away.

"CRUD!!" Yelled R.O.B.

Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4th Place

"Look, a wall!" Sneered Samus, "Let's blow it down!!"

"WAIT!" Yelled Leon as he put her gun down, "Let's make it harder for those runts!"

Samus got the idea, and used her whip to get over. Leon began scaling the wall.

Quinn and Kirby  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 3

"How'd he like it?" Asked Quinn.

"Does this answer your question?" Replied Kirby as he held up the Clue.

Kirby began running in the direction Samus and Leon were running, as he read the next clue.

"Teams must now make their way to General Guy's HQ, where…"

King Dedede and Lucas,  
Snake and Pikachu  
Tied for 7th Place

"Almost there, almost there…" Hummed Dedede.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 1

Mr. Game & Watch went up to Ness, after going to the Fat Shy Guy for a chance to get the clue.

"Didn't like it?" Asked Ness sadly.

Game & Watch nodded.

"Well, the next one'll be twice as good!" Said Ness.

Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place

"Here's the freaking crayon!" Said R.O.B., handing the crayons over to the Shy Guy.

The Shy Guy nodded, and handed them their next clue.

"Yes! Finally!" Wooed R.O.B. "You must now make your way to the mini-train and get a ride to the deeper section of the Toy Box. Once there, teams will be handed their next clue!"

Samus and Leon  
At the Pit Stop

"Now Samus and Leon, you are teams number four!" Said Master Hand enthusiastically.

"Ha ha! We beat those students!" Panted Leon.

Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5th Place

"Whoa!" Muttered Quinn as he came to a halt in running, stopping in front of the Toy-Block Wall.

Kirby sucked in some air and floated above Quinn.

The ferret grabbed Kirby's foot, then Kirby floated above the Wall, and safely made it over.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7th Place

"There's the clue box!" Yelled Lucas, pointing to the box 20 feet away.

"Snake and Pika 're havin' trouble with th'ir Luggage!" Said the monarch penguin in a Texan Accent.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock  
Recipes Attempted: 2

"He didn't like the second one…" Said Mr. Game & Watch with a scowl on his 2-D face.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"Well, now there's no hope of not being eliminated!" Fumed R.O.B., "And it's all your fault! You didn't help!"

King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7th Place

"Did you get all that, Dedede?" Asked Lucas.

Dedede nodded.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8th Place

"Okay, there's the clue box!" Said Pikachu, who ran up to the clue box shortly after Dedede and Lucas left.

"Roadblock! Teams must now make their way to the left, where they will meet a Fat Shy Guy, waiting to have a meal. Teams must feed him a cooked meal that they made, and the recipe has to be from a cookbook handed to them! If the Fat Shy Guy approves of the meal, teams will be handed their next clue!"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock

"And as if this couldn't get any worse…" Muttered Game & Watch, pointing to King Dedede and Lucas running up to the spot where they were.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Roommates

"Okay, here we are, Give me that bowl!" Exclaimed Lucas.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8th Place

"Right, was it left or right?" Asked Snake.

"LEFT!!" Screamed Pikachu.

Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place

"The train still isn't here," Seethed R.O.B. "This is so gay…"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock

"K', now the Muffins are done! Give them to the Shy Guy. If he doesn't like them, we'll make muffins again, there's some batter left over." Said Ness wisely.

King Dedede and Lucas  
On Roadblock

"This Cake will take a while, so give me a timer." Said Lucas, holding out his hand.

He felt something in his palm, so he drew it back.

He was holding a Spork.

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8th Place

"There they are!" Said Pikachu.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"I…I think I hear the train!" Said R.O.B. excitedly.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock

"Did he like it?" Asked Ness.

Game & Watch shook his head.

"Okay. I'll start making the muffins with this remaining batter." Said Ness while stirring.

King Dedede and Lucas  
On Roadblock

"They're almost done, maybe…5 more minutes." Commented Lucas.

Snake and Pikachu  
On Roadblock

"Wow, these other teams have been here for awhile, like Ness' team has been here for probably, 20 minutes." Said Pikachu as he began making Pancakes.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"The train's here! The train's here!" Shouted R.O.B. excitedly.

He grabbed Falcon and the Luggage, and dragged them into the mini-train.

Quinn and Kirby  
Arrived at Pit Stop

"Why, you guys took a while getting here. Quinn and Kirby, you are team number five!" Exclaimed Master Hand.

"Dangit!" Pouted Kirby.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock

"Why, just 10 minutes, this second batch o' muffins oughtta be done!!"

King Dedede and Lucas  
On Roadblock

"Ohhh, kay!! The Cake is done!" Said Lucas proudly, handing the Cake to Dedede. "Give it to him!"

"Okay," Replied Dedede.

Dedede walked towards the Fat Shy Guy, and one yard away from him, Dedede inhale the Cake, gave The Shy Guy the plate, and walked up to Lucas.

"I ate the Cake, I think we get the clue now!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU EAT THE CAKE?!?!" Screeched Lucas.

Lucas sobbed.

Snake and Pikachu  
On Roadblock

"The pancakes require little time now, because all we have to do is feed him one pancake at a time until he likes it!" Said Pikachu.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"Conductor! Are we nearly there?"

"No."

"GO faster!!!" Screamed R.O.B.

"No."

"Please?"

…

"Okay, gosh!" Said the conductor, making the train go faster, "Why're you being such a bully??"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock

"OKAY!! They're done!!" Cheered Ness as he handed it to Game & Watch, who handed it to The Fat Shy Guy.

Lucas and King Dedede  
On Roadblock

"The cake took five minutes to cook last time," Sniffed Lucas, "And the rest of the process took 10 minutes. I can get it done."

Snake and Pikachu  
On Roadblock

"Hand the Shy Guy this one Pancake. Don't kill him if he doesn't accept it, and come back here so we'll give him another pancake." Explained Pikachu.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"YAHOO!! We've made it!!!" Cheered R.O.B.

"Ther…Cluebox…" Stuttered Falcon, his words slurring.

On Roadblock

Both Snake and Mr. Game & Watch reached The Fat Shy Guy at the same time.

"Let me go first," Growled G&W, "Or I'll wallop you!"

"Let **me** go first," Threatened Snake, "Or I'll blow your brains out!"

Snake held a gun at Game & Watch's head.

"Uh, fine by me." Replied G&W.

Fat Shy Guy accepted Snake's pancake, and he wolfed it down.

"Nope!" He said, smiling.

"Must…resist…urge…" Snarled Snake as he frothed at the mouth.

Game & Watch gave his recipe, and it was accepted.

"hmmm…Here!" Said Fat Guy, handing Game & Watch the next Clue.

"YA-HAAY!!"

King Dedede and Lucas  
On Roadblock

"It's done!" Said Lucas, putting on mittens and opening the oven.

He pulled out the Cake and put it on top of the Oven.

"Ow! Too hot! Wait for a while!" Said Lucas, sucking his fingers.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place

"This way…" Said R.O.B. "Hey, is that…Game & Watch and Ness?!?"

The two racers passed by R.O.B. and Falcon in a hurry.

"Wait!"

The two racers stopped.

"Yes?" Asked G&W.

"Is there…anyone left?" Asked Falcon hopefully.

"Um, yes, two other teams! You can beat them if you hurry as fast as possible!"

"YES!!! C'Mon Falcon, there's a slim chance of making it in!!"

Snake

"Nope! Too burnt!!" Said the Fat Guy.

"RRRRggGGhhhh…" Grunted Snake.

King Dedede and Lucas  
On Roadblock

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"It's Ready!!!"

R.O.B. and Falcon  
On Roadblock

"Okay, we just need to make one recipe and leave!" Snapped R.O.B.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Arrived at Pit Stop

"Team Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you are team number six!" Said Master Hand.

"Phew…" Sighed Ness.

King Dedede and Lucas  
On Roadblock

Lucas walked up to Snake and The Fat Shy Guy.

Snake was giving the hog a third pancake.

"Nope, too buttery!" Said Fat Guy.

"DAMNIT" Screamed Snake.

"How's this? Asked Lucas.

"Hmmmm…Pass!" Said The Shy Guy, giving Lucas the Clue.

"YEAH!!!"

"DAMNIT" Screamed Snake.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
On Roadblock

"NOOO!!! Dedede and Lucas are getting away!! Move faster!" Screamed R.O.B., while whipping Falcon with a spike-laden whip.

"HAHAahHAHahahahHAH THAt TicKles" Said Falcon

Snake and Pikachu  
On Roadblock

"Here, give him this one!!" Said Pikachu, cursing under his breath.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
On Roadblock

"It's done!" Squealed R.O.B. "I'll give it to that guy!"

Snake

Snake had all the Pancakes, and was giving them to the Fat Shy Guy, one by one.

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Pass"

"Nope"

"YOU SAID iPASSED!!!" Giggled Snake insanely.

"No, I meant to this guy." Said Fat Shy Guy, handing R.O.B. the next clue.

"DAMNIT" Screamed Snake.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Renowned Racers

"Look up ahead!" Shouted R.O.B., who was running his hardest, "It's Dedede and Lucas!"

King Dedede and Lucas

Roommates

"Did you hear something?"

Snake and Pikachu  
On Roadblock

"Pass." Said the Fat Shy Guy, on the final Pancake.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!"

King Dedede and Lucas  
Roommates

"Did you hear that? How is there a dog down here in this Toy Box?"

At Pit Stop

"King Dedede and Lucas, you are team number…seven!!" Said Master Hand.

"YEAH!!" Cheered Lucas.

R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in 8th Place

R.O.B. had to carry Falcon, he was so drunk.

The robot looked behind his shoulder, and saw Snake and Pikachu catching up at an alarming rate.

"No…"

At The Pit Stop

R.O.B. crawled in, holding Falcon, 10 yards away from the Pit Stop.

Just then, there was an explosion out side of the room with the Pit Stop, and R.O.B. ducked to avoid a block, but another hit him.

In walked Snake and Pikachu, who had a smirk planted on their faces. They were inches from the line when Pikachu was hit by a crowbar (Which happened to be near R.O.B. How strange), and was K.O.'d.

R.O.B. stumbled onto the line, and called for Falcon to do so. Falcon barely understood, and crawled towards the Pit Stop.

Snake picked up Pikachu and threw him onto the mat.

Falcon was 1 yard away from the line.

Snake stepped on the mat.

…

…

"Team Snake and Pikachu, you are team number eight!" Said Master Hand.

"YEEESSS!!!" Cheered Snake.

"R.O.B and Falcon, you are the last team to arrive." Said Master Hand, turning to the dispirited two.

R.O.B. looked up at Master Hand with pleading eyes.

"However…This is a non-elimination leg!!" Said Master Hand.

"YEAH!!!" Cheered R.O.B.

**Finish Times****:**

Yoshi and Olimar: 10:33 AM

Victor and Lucario: 10:47 AM

Mewtwo and Luigi: 11:20 AM

Samus and Leon: 12:30 AM

Quinn and Kirby: 12:37 AM

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch: 2:24 PM

King Dedede and Lucas: 3:11 PM

Snake and Pikachu: 3:19 PM

R.O.B. and Falcon: 3:19 PM –NOT Eliminated!

Well, I've updated again!

This is my longest chapter yet!

Leg 5 will be a double-length Leg.

In fact, Leg 6 and onward will be longer than this leg was!

Review, I makes me update quicker, and when you do, specify WHO you like, who you DO NOT like, and whom you think will win.

**AND, whoever reviews first for this new chapter, you get to have your opinions about the remaining nine teams next Leg, when it views the teams (You know, I randomly list all the Remaining teams)! However, if you** **are the first to review, please say something about ALL 9 teams, not just your opinions about your favorites. **

New poll! New Poll! New Poll!

After you review, please visit my Profile, and vote your FOUR most favorite teams!

Also, about what I said earlier, join www. smashmansion .com, a fun site that you can talk to me and others on!

But FIRST, review! …Then visit my profile, AND THEN visit smashmansion .com!

Bye Peoplez!


	5. Now Why did I do That?

Leg five: (Double-length) Now why did I do that?

**Author's Notes: This Leg is heavy on the "Time" factor. Pay close attention to Team Departures, Ticket times, and other such things. **

"Last time, on the –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race, teams went to Shy Guy's Toy box, which was cleverly hidden in Mushroom Town. Teams had to choose a task on a detour! Some teams had it easy…"

"_That was EASY!!!" Said Victor, "That wasn't even a challenge!"_

"…While others had it rough!"

"_I finally got them!" Cried R.O.B., "I got those crayons!"_

…

"_How 'bout making it back and handing them to me?" Said a Shy Guy, 400 Yards away._

"Dedede and Lucas made a major downfall as they got distracted."

_"I should've passed the driver's test!" Whimpered Lucas._

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU EAT THE CAKE?!?!" Screamed Lucas._

"_I don't open letters how you Russians open them," Laughed Dedede._

"_I'm NOT Russian!" Yelled Lucas angrily._

"Team Yoshi and Olimar took a Fast Forward, landing them in first!"

"_Well, Yoshi and Olimar, you are team number __**one**__!" Said Master Hand._

"And Dedede and Lucas fell behind the pack, causing them to be one of the last teams to the Pit Stop!"

"_You idiot!" Hissed Lucas, "Your distraction got both their team and Ness' ahead of us!"_

_"K', we're in the bottom zone, but if we keep on tryin' we'll get this!" Said an optimistic Lucas._

"The Daters expressed hate towards the Students!"

_"We're going to beat Quinn and Kirby to the Pit Stop, if it's the last damn thing we do!" Snarled Samus._

"…And the Students finally fell down the ranks!"

_"Samus and Leon, you are team number four!" Said Master Hand enthusiastically._

"_Ha ha!! We finally beat those Students!" Laughed Samus._

"And finally, the two dead-last teams battled to avoid elimination!"

_Snake threw Pikachu onto the Pit Stop._

"…but in the end, R.O.B. and Falcon's team was last to the Pit Stop."

_"Falcon and R.O.B., you are the last team to arrive." Said Master Hand._ "_However! This is a NON-elimination leg!"_

"Nine teams have remained," Said Master Hand. "WHO will be eliminated?"

**The Teams (with Opinions by author's friend, because you guys didn't want to do this):**

Victor and Lucario (_Seriously, who knew that Martial artists would be such good racers?_)

Snake and Pikachu (_These two guys were friends __how__?)_

Quinn and Kirby (_They're just attention whores that are hungry 24/7. I bet they applied for this race just for the attention!_)

Mewtwo and Luigi (_Therapy members? Seriously? That's just…wow_)

King Dedede and Lucas (_So they love parties? Maybe since they go to all sorts of parties, they'll be paid to crash the really bad ones)_

Yoshi and Olimar (_Hard to believe they haven't been laid off, what with their uselessness) _

R.O.B. and Falcon (_Renowned_? _They suck at this!_)

Samus and Leon (_They'll divorce after three weeks; trust me_)

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch (_I guess no other people applied, that's why they weren't cut out of this_)

"Can team Yoshi and Olimar keep their huge lead ahead of the other 8 teams? Will Quinn and Kirby make up for their horrible racing last leg, going from first to fifth? And will R.O.B. and Falcon crawl out of last place and avoid elimination?"

"Yoshi and Olimar, who were first to arrive at 10:33 AM, will depart at 10:33 PM!" Said Master Hand.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
First to Depart: 10:33 PM_

"Yoshi, Yoshi!! I think the other teams are going to not like us after our winning last leg!" Said Yoshi ominously, as he and Olimar walked out of the hotel in Mushroom Square, and stood in front of the Hotel.

"Well, we're pretty far ahead, even for 2nd, those guys will be miles behind us, if we go fast enough!" Replied Olimar.

"Let's see what the clue says…" Said Yoshi, ripping the envelope open. "Okay, it says You must go to the local airport, and fly to Rogueport, a small port that contains pirates and traders. Once there, teams will find their next clue!"

"Okay, you get the gear, I get a taxi!" Said Yoshi quickly.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

Yoshi and Olimar had hit the road, and were on their way to the airport.

_Victor and Lucario  
2__nd__ to depart: 10:47 PM_

"Listen, that other team is long gone, but we can catch up to them if we make It on time to the airport and catch the nearby flight!" Said Lucario.

"Good thinking," Commented Victor, "Though we may as well watch our backs, too, we don't want to go down, we want up!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"The airport is only 3 miles away, though I think some of the others are going to catch up to us." Said Yoshi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Perfect, we got ourselves a good taxi, and we're on the road!" Chuckled Victor.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
3__rd__ To Depart: 11:20 PM_

"We need more allies," Sighed Luigi, "We're too violent in our racing."

Mewtwo was frying Ness.

"What were we talkin' about?" Asked the feline.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Yes! We're here!" Cheered Olimar, jumping out of the car, followed by his 7 Pikmin, and Yoshi (Olimar was allowed to only take 7 Pikmin on the trip, because he is much smaller than everyone else).

"Now hopefully we can get tickets and bail outta here before the others come piling in this airport." Mused Yoshi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Dang--- It's another 30 miles 'till the airport!" Breathed Victor.

"How long ago did we leave the Hotel?" Asked Lucario calmly.

"Around 5 minutes ago, why?"

"The next team is out, and worse, we're barely ahead; we took our lead too lightly."

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Heh, we'll get to the other teams, just they wait! At the airport, they'll be eating out of our hands!!" Laughed Mewtwo confidently.

Luigi laughed nervously.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Yes, what's the number one earliest flight to Rougeport? And then, list all the flights after it, in order, please." Asked Yoshi, looking over his shoulder occasionally, watching out for other teams to appear.

"Well, there's a 12 PM flight, followed by a 1:30 AM, and finally a 3:30 Am flight." Replied a worker at the desk.

"…And did you see any other pairs of two come by here?" Questioned Yoshi, as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Could you be more specific?" Asked the Worker.

"Um, particularly Two Martial Artists, and probably two Students." Summarized Yoshi.

"No, I haven't seen anyone of the sort," Said the female worker simply.

"Good. If you see either of the pairs I described to you, could you please say that the 12 PM flight is booked? It's very important that they don't get onto that flight, miss."

"That's…an odd request, but I'll see to it." Replied the worker.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Airport time," Sang Victor as he and Lucario trotted inside the airport.

"We can only hope that Yoshi didn't try anything to keep us off the earliest flight."

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Driver, accelerate!" Said Luigi curtly as he turned to Mewtwo. "Do you think that we'll make it on time to the earliest flight?"

"Sure, we just need to force our way to the front of the lines," Chipped in Mewtwo.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"We need to contemplate our way in."

"Hah, I know!" Quipped Victor as he snapped his fingers, "There's an easy way to get us up front _and _help with our relationships with the rest of the teams!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Okay, we've boarded, let's just wait and see what happens." Said Yoshi worriedly as he sat down.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"'Scuse me, kin we have four tickets to the earliest flight, ma'am?" Said Victor in a Texan-like Accent (Which happens to be where he was born).

"Um, yes." Said the Worker, who happened to be the worker that gave Yoshi tickets.

"…And when's the flight?" Asked Victor casually.

…

"1:30." Replied the worker.

"1:30?!?!" Yelled Victor.

"Um, yeah, the 12 PM flight's completely booked." The clerk said unsure.

"…Okay…" Said Victor weakly. "…Then I'll..have…1:30 tickets…"

Victor sadly walked over to where Lucario was sitting, with all their gear.

"Well?" Asked Lucario.

…

"Well, how do I say it?" Victor asked of himself. "…Um…the earliest flight…at 12 PM is booked…and I'm pretty sure that…Yoshi and Olimar are on that flight…"

"Well, not **too** bad, at least we'll be not far behind them, when's the next one?" Said Lucario.

"…1:30 AM." Said Victor bitterly.

…

"Oh. Crap."

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Whoa, look!" Said Luigi nervously, pointing ahead, "A team!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Olimar! Just board the freaking plane!" Said Yoshi angrily as he pulled at Olimar for him to come.

"No! You saw what was in there!" He gasped.

"They were serving carrots," Said Yoshi lividly.

"They must've been Pikmin that were fried! You can't make me get in there!" Said a stricken Olimar, grabbing the ground for support.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Yes-a! We passed them-a up!" Whooped Luigi as he ran toward the ticket booth.

"…But they're still coming this way," Mused Mewtwo, "We need a distraction."

Mewtwo grabbed a kitchen knife and held it to Luigi's throat.

"Take a step closer," Hissed Mewtwo to the oncoming team, "And I'll kill Luigi here,"

Luigi panicked and began squirming. "Waah! You're-a mad!"

Victor shrugged. "Why would I care?"

Mewtwo killed Luigi.

"Ha ha! Now you have failed…see…because I killed…Luigi…and that…means…" Mewtwo realized the error of the plan. "Damnit."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Well," sighed Yoshi, relieved, "We're finally on the plane. What's with you?"

"Well…" began Olimar.

"Well?" asked Yoshi impatiently, checking his watch.

"Wel…" began Olimar.

"Well?!" demanded Yoshi, annoyed, staring right at Olimar.

"Well if I—" said Olimar quickly, getting annoyed.

"Well?!?" screamed Yoshi, his eyes bloodshot.

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES FOR ONCE?!?!" screamed Olimar, pulling a gun on Yoshi.

...

"You can be _so_ mean to me sometimes," sulked Yoshi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dramatic Pre-ad Music played. For no apparent reason.

Somewhere…

Fox was dog-paddling in a pool, with Falco nearby. Falco was getting a tan while reading a magazine.

"Uh-oh!" yelled Fox suddenly. "Help, Falco! I'm drowning!"

Fox began squirming like crazy inside the pool.

"Fox," said Falco in a restrained tone, "You're in an inch-deep pool. Your face is above the surface, and you're breathing normally. How could you be drowning?"

"Help!" screamed Fox as he batted the water around with his feet.

"You're faking it," scoffed Falco, cocky about his conclusion. "Faker."

"No, I'm not joking. I am drowning," replied Fox in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone of voice.

Fox smiled proudly at his own intellect

"Oh." noticed Falco, seeing that Fox was indeed drowning somehow. "Carry on then."

"I will," said Fox smugly. "Now then-"

Fox drowned so hard that he died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Samus and Leon  
4__th__ to Depart: 12:30 AM_

"You must go to the local airport and fly to the Port Rogue Port. Once there, teams will be handed their next clue." Read Samus.

"Maybe we need to ally ourselves with a few teams," Said Leon wisely. "Then we can overtake those brats and the nerds!"

"Great idea." Boasted Samus as she jumped into a nearby taxi.

"Who would we be able to recruit, though." Thought Leon aloud. "Victor and Lucario are probably too sly and untrustworthy to ally, Dedede and Lucas are too annoying…We're trying to eliminate the Students and the Nerds, the mortal enemies may argue too much and bring us down by us waiting for them to catch up."

"That leaves the Newbie Villains, the Hocotatian Employees and the Renowned Racers." Said Samus as she slammed the taxi door shut.

_Quinn and Kirby  
5__th__ To Depart: 12:37 AM_

"What'd we do to have the dating couple hate us so much??" Said Quinn angrily.

"I dunno. Hey look, a coffee shop! Let's stop there." Said Kirby, pointing to the nearby newspaper stand.

"Kirby, we don't have time for this," Said Quinn impatiently, "…That's a newspaper stand! **That's** the coffee shop! Get your facts straight!"

They went inside the Coffee shop.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently on 12 AM flight_

"Yes!" Cheered Luigi ecstatically, "We're on the-a first flight-a, and I-a only see one other team!"

"_It's Yoshi and Olimar. I didn't think they were this far ahead of the others…_" Thought Mewtwo to Luigi through Mind-messaging.

"Well anyway, the-a flight is-a taking off! And no Victor or Lucario." Said Luigi, still anxious that for once in an Amazing Race he might win his first leg ever.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Where'd Mewtwo's team go?" Asked Lucario suddenly, realizing the other two teams' absences.

"uhhh…Dunno." Shrugged Victor Sheepishly.

An announcement was heard.

"_Attention, 12 'O Clock Flight To Rogue Port is now, Leaving._" Chirped the announcer.

…

…

"_That is all,_"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed the Martial Artists.

"Our flight hadn't been cancelled after all!" Panicked Victor.

"Which means…"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On 12:00 AM Flight_

"…That they had the flight worker we had!" Said Yoshi joyfully, "What Luck!"

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Well, I decided to check a website about Rogue Port, since we're going there," Said Samus as she was surfing an info-traveling site on her Laptop she had with her, "That this town is filled with retired sailors, thieves, and Shady businessmen avoiding local authorities. Known as the town with the most muggers." She looked to her teammate. "We ought to be careful and make sure nothing gets stolen from us, because I think we're merely supposed to go through this town to a different one nearby."

"There's only a few I know of next to Rogue Port." Said Leon, thinking hard. "There's that Glitzville place, there's the other town nearby, Poshley Heights--- It could be any one of those places."

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Frat Five!" Said Quinn quickly.

"We're not frats…" Said Kirby Clichéd like.

"I know," Sobbed Quinn.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We lost our huge lead!" Said Victor, fuming, "And what's worse we're also down a rank!"

"We were hoodwinked…" Said Lucario, defeated.

"We were Hoodwinked!" Said Victor angrily.

"Eh, that what I said." Said Lucario, looking up from the carpet.

"…And we were what I said!" Said Victor.

"…Are you just taking my lines and reusing them?" Asked Lucario.

"Yes," Cried Victor.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

Samus randomly started stabbing Leon.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STABBING ME?!?!" Screamed Leon as his blood began flooding the taxi.

"I thought if we were too serious like Victor and Lucario, we'd lose our popularity!" Said Samus with a forceful grin.

"…Of **one vote**!!" Yelled Leon.

"Oh." Said Samus as she began drowning from all the blood that was coming out of Leon.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Lawyer Joke---"

"We're not Lawyers, either," Said Kirby impatiently.

…

"We suck," Said Quinn simply.

"Yeah, we're a sucky team." Said Kirby lamenting.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Let's blend in with society!" Said Victor sarcastically, "Let's start idoling our iphones!"

Everyone in the airport glared at Victor angrily.

"Uh…can we…have our tickets?" Asked Victor politely.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Why do birds fly?" Asked Samus.

"Because they can," Said Leon simply.

"No no, I mean HOW do they fly?" Asked Leon.

"To use what they have been given; wings." Replied Leon philosophically, responding to himself.

"I hate you Philosophers," Sobbed Samus.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"My coffee tastes like coffee!!" Said Quinn, smiling forcefully.

"…That makes no sense, Quinn." Said Kirby, backing away from the ferret.

"Neither one this does!" Said Quinn.

"Copying lines off of famous TSAR teams isn't going to help our case either." Replied Kirby.

"We suck," Sobbed Quinn.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Finally at the airport," Said Leon lamenting.

"Good, and before the students as well," Said Samus. "I think they had a mental breakdown due to the fact that they're a sucky team."

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
On Plane to Rogue Port_

"How did you get 6 green cards?" Asked Luigi furiously, "When I only have 2?"

"_Talent,_" Boasted Mewtwo as he collected his 6th Green card on Apples to Apples.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We have our Tickets and we're already seated," Commented Victor sullenly. "And the plane doesn't take off 'till 1:30 AM."

"What time is it now?" Asked Lucario glumly.

Victor glanced at his watch that wasn't even on his wrist 5 seconds ago and this long sentence isn't to boost the word count replied,

"Its…1:12 AM right now," Said Victor, sighing.

"I bet the two teams that have left the hotel are almost here by now." Said Lucario ominously.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Agh! A line to get tickets! A line to drop off luggage! I bet there'll be a line to get on the plane!" Griped Leon.

"Whatever."

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Lol omg i m so excited that wii r going 2 th3 airpourt!!1 My Best LOL frinend goz there WTF LOL" WTF OLOL1

"Okay…" Said Kirby as he began backing away from Quinn.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Move it, pal!" Growled Leon as he shoved people out of his way.

"I will get my revenge!" Yelled a random person (Omg, random person from my Fic Stranger Danger has made a cameo appearance! Doesn't it make you want to tell ALL your Fanfiction-registered Friends about this story? Doesn't it?).

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Okay, let's go!" Said Quinn argumentatively.

"What the heck?" Said Kirby.

"Are you arguing with me?!?" Said Quinn growling.

"No, It's just that---"

"Quit arguing with me!! You're hurting my feelings!" Said Quinn, who was having a very major mood-swing.

…

Something came to Kirby.

"Hey, uh, Quinn?" Asked the puffball.

"Yes?" Asked Quinn, holding a chainsaw daintily.

"? What the…? Anyways, You, uh, ferrets and weasels are usually hyperactive and energetic when awake, right? 'Cuz you guys are asleep around 18 hours a day…"

"Right!" Said Quinn, sobbing.

"…And we had coffee, when we left the hotel…"

"I can't see what you're getting at," Said Quinn as he began to do the weasel war Dance.

"…So if a ferret was to drink coffee, they're **extremely** hyper!" Said Kirby panicking. "You shouldn't've had those 12 cups of coffee!!"

"That's not a word," Corrected Quinn as he clucked a few times.

"What have we done???" Cried Kirby. "You're going to be bouncing off the walls **all day** **today**!!"

Quinn was running up a wall literally.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Agh, those twerpy students are going to be here any minute now!" Snarled Leon angrily.

"They're Above-level students, they'll probably devise a cunning plan or something to outwit us!" Panicked Samus.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Making a kissing booth to rip people off isn't going to help us get first place this leg!" Said Kirby angrily.

"Darn…" Said Quinn.

"Let's go inside." Said Kirby as he dragged Quinn behind him.

Once inside, Kirby hatched a plan.

"Sir? Could you help us get to the front of this ticket line? My uh, pet and me…are headed to a town, and we need money for tickets and we need to get to our plane as quick as we can so we can get an employment at a cleaner's store and if we don't hurry we'll lose the employment, our food, our homes, our stocks, everything!"

…

"Despite how cheesy that sounds," Replied the businessman, "…I'll help you two."

"YE—I mean, thank you, kind sir." Said Kirby.

The man only let Kirby cut in front of him.

And the man was second-last in the line.

"Darnit!" Said Kirby angrily.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"We're waaal-kin' to the aiiii-irplane, we're waaal-kin' to the aiiii-irplane!" Sang Samus psychotically.

Everyone that was in a 10-mile radius from her backed away five miles.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Why is everyone backing away? Ah, well, we're first in line, I guess!" Said Kirby happily as he ran toward the ticket booth two miles away.

"Man, we were in a long line!" Gasped Kirby who was breathing heavily after running three feet.

…

"I floated most of the time in my games, okay??" Said Kirby as he saw Quinn staring at him.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Finally inside the plane," Muttered Leon.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Okay, we need two tickets to the earliest flight to Rogue Port, please!" Said Kirby as he climbed up to the desk to be seen because he was so small.

He snatched the tickets and ran off to the correct plane.

_Samus and Leon  
On 1:30 AM Flight_

"Is it…YES!!! It is! Pack leaders Victor and Lucario! Ha ha, we finally caught up to them!" Said Leon, slapping his leg with glee.

"I think I heard that they're awesome racers, and so far they haven't gotten lower than 4th Place so far," Said Samus cautiously.

"Maybe we can convince them to ally with us," Said Leon, who quieted himself after hearing what Samus said.

Victor was unaware that he and Lucario were the talk further down the plane.

The alligator glanced at his watch edgily.

"It's 1:27," He said shakily. "And not a single team has shown up on the plane."

"It's done and done," Said Lucario shrugging, "I doubt any team can make here in three, no, two and a half minutes."

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Wow…" Said Kirby. "We're not far from the plane now, I took a map from that guy who was giving them away for free!!"

"Kirby," Said Quinn, who even in his giga-hyper mode, realized Kirby's stupidity, "That guy…was selling them. For _money_. So you Stole---"

The ferret turned to see two policemen headed their way, one even pointed at Kirby.

"RUN!!!" Screamed Kirby as he dashed his way to the Plane.

Kirby saw a clock as he was running by a crowd of people, and saw that the time was 1:28.

Kirby looked at the tickets. 1:30.

Kirby continued running.

Kirby did a double take.

!!!

_Victor and Lucario  
On 1:30 Flight_

Victor went up from his seat to go to the restroom.

On his way there, he spotted Samus and Leon reading violent novels.

He sprinted to the restroom, only _this_ time; he didn't need to go to the bathroom.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Hey! Look! Our plane!" Yelled Kirby as he ran up the ladder/stairs to the airplane's entrance.

_That's weird, _Thought Kirby. _It's as if the stairs are being pulled back! _

Kirby looked down.

He had run up all the steps, unfortunately, and two people were pulling the mobile steps away from the plane as Kirby and Quinn had begun bounding up the very same steps.

He fell onto the solid concrete with a sickening thud.

In the Plane…

Victor finished retching, and looked up from the sink. He saw Kirby and Quinn, bruised and with a broken bone or two, trying to get inside the plane.

He stood there, transfixed at seeing this far-behind team finally had caught up to them.

_Samus and Leon  
In their Seats_

"Wait…where's Victor?" Asked Samus.

Victor darted by them, and was headed for his seat.

"I guess my Question was answered," The female said as she shrugged.

_Lucario_

"Lucario! Lucario!" Said Victor impatiently.

"What?!" Asked Lucario as he shot up off his seat from where he was napping.

"I saw…I saw…" Stuttered Victor.

"Who? Ness and that…2-d thing?" Asked Lucario.

"No…"

"Samus and Leon?"

"NO!!! Quinn and Kirby!" Said Victor furiously, "They've caught up to us again! Even when we ditched them back at the Toy Box!"

"Wow, really? Nothing we can do, then." Shrugged Lucario.

Quinn and Kirby proudly (But bruised badly) took their seats on the currently-moving airplane.

"We're still in it after all!" Said Kirby happily as he buckled himself in.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!" Said Quinn randomly.

"We never were in Kansas," Said Kirby as he slapped Quinn 14 times.

_"Most of the teams are now making their way to Rogue Port!" Said Master Hand, "Teams Mewtwo and Luigi, and Yoshi and Olimar are on the 12 'O Clock flight, and will land at 1:35 AM. Teams Victor and Lucario, Samus and Leon, and Quinn and Kirby are on the 1:30 AM Flight, and will land prior to 2:05 AM!_

_"Team Game & Watch and Ness will depart from the hotel at 2:24 AM!" Finished Master Hand, pointing that out to help you all know._

_1__st__ Flight  
Landed at 1:35 AM_

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Teams must now Head to the western side of Rogue Port. Once in the main square of the Western side, teams will find their next clue!" Read Mewtwo aloud.

"Grab our bags," Said Mewtwo, "We're not losing this lead." Mewtwo sniffed as he turned around and saw Yoshi and Olimar trying to get through security, but with little success.

"I'm-a hurrying!" Said Luigi as he carried all their bags.

Mewtwo merely carried his passport, his favorite book, and the past clues they were given throughout this Leg.

"So what happened to Victor and Lucario? They were the only other team that I really showed an expression of liking towards to…" Mused Mewtwo.

"You-a killed me to-a keep them from-a buying tickets!" Fumed Luigi at the horrible memory.

"Ah, yes, good times," Laughed Mewtwo.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Why, Yoshi, why? Why are you gay?" Asked Olimar.

"What the-? How did you- I-Imean, Where'd you get that dumb idea?!?" Chuckled Yoshi nervously.

"I just felt like saying that," Said Olimar as he shrugged.

"Oh." Said Yoshi, who had been sweating bullets for, I guess no reason, "Okay."

…

"Yoshi?" Asked Olimar.

"What is it?" Snapped Yoshi impatiently.

"What is your problem, man?" Huffed Olimar.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Ahead of the Employee guys!" Said Luigi as he slammed the car door shut.

"Hmmm…I sense that Yoshi is in major stress…this is good." Thought Mewtwo aloud.

"Maybe he's-a arguing with-a Olimar?" Asked Luigi curiously.

"Don't worry, I can always kill them with my psychic powers," Lamented Mewtwo.

"Really?" asked Luigi uncomfortably.

Mewtwo killed him.

Using psychic powers.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"This is stupid," Complained Yoshi to the camera, "First we're havin' a winning streak, then everyone assumes I'm gay!"

The cameraman backed away five feet from Yoshi a few seconds later.

Yoshi sobbed.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We're-a at the western Square," Said Luigi, smirking.

"…And I'm Sakurai!" Said Sakurai, popping out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE-" Screamed Luigi as he stopped the car instantly.

"Why is Sakurai in our taxi?" Asked Mewtwo, bored.

"How should I know??" Reprimanded Luigi.

"Where are my pwnful characters, man?" Asked Sakurai, sneering.

"Who?" Sighed Mewtwo dejectedly.

Sakurai cursed under his breath and walked off.

"O..kayyy…" Said Luigi, who was clearly confused.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"This is bad for us," Stated Yoshi as he made an illegal U-Turn and got on the right road, "Team Mewtwo and Luigi are probably already there at the Western side of town, and we're only 1 mile away from the local airport!"

"Well," Said Olimar optimistically, "At least the western side of Rogue Port is only 3 miles away from here!"

Olimar grinned happily and laid back in his chair and closed his eyes, unaware that Yoshi was about to choke him.

…

Yoshi realized that that was impossible, because Olimar's neck was protected by his space suit.

Yoshi began sobbing as he bumped into another car and attempted a hit-and-run.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, kids, who's birthday is it??" Asked Squirtle.

"Ooo! Mine! Mine!" Shrieked one kid as he jumped up and down.

"Good," Chuckled Squirtle, "Good. What do you want for Christmas?"

"…I thought it was my birthday…" Said the kid suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, it is, it is." Laughed Squirtle. "Here's your present."

He turned on a small TV. Teletubbies was on.

"NUUUUUEZ!!!1" Screamed the kid as he died from the horrible acting of the show.

The overall moral: Millions of kids die each year through Teletubbies; don't be the next one. Live above the influence!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"I-a found the-a cluebox!" Whooped Luigi as he jumped up and down, motioning for Mewtwo to come over to where the green plumber was.

"Oh joy," Said Mewtwo sarcastically as he glided over through telekinesis.

"What?"

"Nothing, this is just exciting that we're in first!" Said Mewtwo in a high-pitched annoying voice.

"I know!" Said Luigi happily. "Doesn't it make you wanna scream?"

"Ooohhh yes," Growled Mewtwo shakily while gritting his teeth.

_Pre-Leg Interview_

"I hope Luigi soon realizes how annoying he is before I kill him." Said Mewtwo Dejectedly.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

The two Hocotate Employees drove in silence.

"You know that you're—" Started Olimar before he was interrupted by a Forceful Yoshi,

"NO TALKING!!! We're winnin' this Leg!"

Yoshi didn't realize until it was too late that he made a wrong turn.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"The clue reads as follows: Teams must now make their way to the local train station and order tickets to the earliest train-ride to **Poshley Heights**, a Town that is filled with rich aristocrats and Lawyers! Once they leave the train station there, teams will find their next clue!" read Mewtwo. The feline glanced further down on the clue, which listed the times: 'Early Ride at 2:00, Middle ride at 3:00, and the Last ride at 4:45 AM.'

"Get In the car! Quick!" Said Mewtwo suddenly, opening the taxi door.

"Good-a thing we-a didn't let our taxi driver drive away when we first got here," Smirked Luigi as he got inside the taxi.

"What time is it?" Asked Mewtwo anxiously.

"It's-a…" Luigi stopped to look at the clock installed inside the taxi. "…-a 1:46 AM!"

"Good." Sighed Mewtwo with relief. "We _must_ make it to the first Train ride, or we'll be stuck with the other few pack leaders."

Surely enough, two minutes Later…

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're FINALLY here," Lamented Yoshi as he hopped out of the Taxi.

"Where's the clue box?" Asked Olimar to himself as he and his Pikmin stumbled over to the flower garden.

Pikmin loved to be near flowers as often as possible. Olimar used gardens as spots to get away from civilization and think.

"Maybe…someone nearby…holds the clues?" Mused Olimar aloud.

"No…" Started Yoshi as he opened the clue up, "It says 'Teams will find their next clue there'. So, In other words, it's hidden somewhere in this western square of this old town."

They searched some more.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Ordering Train Tickets_

"We're-a so far ahead of-a half the teams!" Said Luigi joyfully.

"Yoshi and Olimar may be here any minute." Stated Mewtwo as he moved when the ticket-line moved up.

Mewtwo cautiously looked at the train-station clock.

1:49.

Good.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Uh…where the heck is the cluebox??" Asked Yoshi as he backed up out of the garden next to the water fountain and looked around the square.

The gardener had moved the clue box so he could fix up the garden correctly, because the clue box had been in the garden. Now it was right next to the bench. Which was twenty feet away from the very small garden.

"Man, this is boring…" Yoshi sighed and sat down on the cold hard floor (The Square was cemented blocks put together. If you've played Paper Mario: TTYD, you'll know what "Rogue Port" Looks like).

Mewtwo and Luigi  
New Villains

"We-a have our-a tickets!" Said Luigi, holding them up.

"…And it's 1:53. Well done so far." Thought Mewtwo telepathically.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're blowing this," Growled Yoshi. "We're winning another leg, and nothing is going to stop us!"

The dinosaur jumped up and Began searching harder than before, pumped with adrenaline to win.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Boarding the Train_

"Boarding now." Thought Mewtwo thoughtfully.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"I found it!" Yelled Yoshi as he ran up to Olimar with the next clue.

"Read it Read it!" Sang Olimar.

"Teams must now make their way to the local train station and order tickets to the earliest train-ride to **Poshley Heights**, a Town that is…"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We're on the train and it's 1:56. They are preparing, the train workers, am I right?" Questioned Mewtwo.

"I think." Replied one man.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"I can't believe that we let our taxi go," Whined Yoshi, "We should've thought ahead!"

"Taxi!" Yelled Olimar. "Ah, well, let's run to the Train Station. It's only a couple hundred yards north from here, I think."

Both started jogging up the north pathway, which lead to the Train "Excess Express".

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Yes, it's almost departure time!" Grinned Mewtwo as he happily stared at the clock.

Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees

"We'll make it to the Top 5! Possibly the Final 3!" Said Yoshi, thinking of the pace they were running and the High Rankings in all its glory.

"Nearly there!" Claimed Olimar as he dashed up behind Yoshi.

They were 10 yards away from the station and counting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come out with your hands up!" Yelled a policeman behind four police cars with a mega phone.

"I don't have hands!!" Yelled Meta-Knight, who was holding four bags filled with money.

"Well, uh, come out, with your…stubs?"

"Okay!" Said Jigglypuff relenting.

She put down the money bag and stood in front of the police man.

"Awww," Said The Man, "You're so cute and innocent I bet you had nothing to do with the robbery!"

Jigglypuff chirped happily as she was petted.

Meta-Knight did exactly what Jigglypuff had done.

"You're under arrest!" Hollered the policeman as he hand-cuffed Meta-Knight's…nubs?

"What The f-"

"He made me do this," Sobbed Jigglypuff faking, "He threatened to kill me!"

"You get 30 more years of jail, mister!" Growled one man.

"But she's-"

"13 more!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're here!" Both shouted at the same time as the Hocotatian Employees rushed to the ordering desk.

"Two tickets to the "2:00 AM" Flight, miss!" Breathed Olimar as he climbed up to the desk to be seen.

They waited as their tickets were being created.

"Here are two tickets to the 2:00 AM Train Ride. The departure is in two minutes so I sug—"

Yoshi had grabbed the tickets and made a run for it to the Station's ONLY train, "Excess Express."

Once they had reached the train, Yoshi banged on the door to the passenger's rooms.

A toad in a uniform opened it, and stared at the pair.

"Wow, you two runnin' late? If so, come inside quickly. We're departing in…one an' a half minutes."

Yoshi and Olimar thanked the toad, and they headed for their room.

"Teams Mewtwo and Luigi & Yoshi and Olimar are on the earliest ride, which is the 2:00 AM ride. They will arrive at "Poshley Heights" at 4:00 am." Explained Master Hand.

"Teams Kirby and Quinn, Victor and Lucario, & Samus and Leon will arrive at Rogue Port in five minutes from now! Right now it is…2:00!" The hand explained so the viewers would understand the whole concept.

"…And finally, Ness and Game & Watch will depart from the Hotel at…2:24 AM."

_2__nd__ Flight  
Landed at: 2:05 am_

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Yes! First out!" Cheered Kirby as he ran out from the tunnel that leads from the airplane to the inside of the airport.

As Quinn (Who was still loaded from all of the coffee) sped by, Kirby stopped and stared at the exit of the tunnel.

He thought of something.

"Excuse me!" Said Kirby as he tugged an officer's sleeve, "There's a scuffle down that tunnel! I was told to tell an official to stop anyone from leaving that tunnel!"

The officer, not really having anything to do, ran inside the tunnel and proceeded to blocking the exit.

_YES! _Thought Kirby excitedly, _we may beat those rag-bag teams after all! _

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Run run run run run!" Repeated Victor as he and Lucario as they both ran down the long tunnel that lead to the airport.

They halted as they saw a Policeman coming.

"Stop there, No-one is to leave this plane!" Ordered the officer threateningly.

"Huh?" Stuttered Victor as he backed away slowly.

Lucario said quickly, "I think Kirby and his friend are behind this. Possibly."

"Find another way out, quick!" Whispered Victor as he ran back inside the plane.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

Samus and Leon grabbed their nags and proceeded to walk out of the plane when Victor and Lucario ran into them again.

"None of the passengers can exit the plane; an officer has blocked what may be the only exit." Explained Lucario to the other team.

"…Then we'll find a way out," Hissed Leon.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Yee-ha! We're already outside!" Cheered Kirby as he dragged his suitcase outside.

Quinn stumbled out with a multitude of food.

When Quinn realized that Kirby was looking at him strangely, he added,

"I have an extremely fast metabolism rate, okay?!?"

…

"Let's just get a taxi," Exclaimed Kirby as he attempted to flag down a taxi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"There. Through that window." Said Victor quietly as he pointed toward the fairly large window.

Lucario beckoned to Samus and Leon as Victor opened the window.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

Kirby threw his suitcase into the trunk of the taxi and hopped in.

"Easy pickings for the high-rankers!" Said Kirby as he buckled up.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

Victor caught the bags one by one as they fell from the planes' inside.

Once they were all down there, Lucario Samus and Leon came down the rope one by one.

As Leon, the final one to go down, was about half-way down, Victor and Lucario bolted away with their Luggage. Including the daters'.

Leon snarled death threats at the Martial Artists as he hit the ground.

Victor had cleverly thrown the bags in random directions, taken out the passports and given them away to random people on the street.

They had been outfoxed. By the Fox.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Do you think that was wise of us?" Asked Lucario, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, they'll be so busy getting their luggage together again, that they'll end up with the other Dead-last teams!" Said Victor Cockily.

"Well, anyways, let's quickly flag a taxi down before we're caught."

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Ho ho! I think we're nearly at that place we need to be at, ya know, the Western Square of Rogue Port?" Reminded Quinn as he clucked a few times.

"Yes, I know." Replied Kirby, undaunted.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Look, I _really _don't want to see those two _ever _again, and if we want to accomplish that, let's ditch them. Now. As fast as we can." Said Lucario shakily.

"Fine fine," Started Victor, raising a claw to signify to be quiet as he thought. "Let's just get a taxi for starters."

"TAXI!!!" Lucario started to yell.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Damn them," Leon started up again for the third time about how they were tricked. "Damn them. They outfoxed us! How could we trust them?"

"How odd…" Muttered Samus.

"What??" Asked Leon impatiently.

"Its just that…you used the term 'Outfoxed'…" Began Samus, but she hesitated.

"Go on…"

"…And…and that's Victor's…last name. "Fox."…" Choked out Samus.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

Quinn was looking out the window, humming to himself when all of a sudden, he yelled,

"STOP!!!" The car came to a screeching halt, and Quinn jumped out of the car and stood in front of a Candy stand.

"CANDY!!1" Screamed Quinn as he got out 50 bucks.

"Quinn!" Growled Kirby angrily as he hopped out of the car and got beside Quinn, "You're wasting our time! …There's a Candy shop over _here _that's cheaper!"

They headed inside the cheaper candy Shop.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Do you get the feeling that we may run into trouble soon?" Asked Victor.

"…No. Why'd you even ask that?" Retorted Lucario.

"To build word count."

They sat in silence.

"Hey!" Snapped Victor, "That's Kirby and Quinn!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Lookie," Sneered Quinn, "It's…um…Victor and Lucario!! Should we go after them??"

"Nah. This food isn't worth wasting," Smirked Kirby as he downed three burgers at once.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"That was…weird." Commented Victor. "It looked like Quinn was intoxicated or something. Did they stop racing just to eat?"

"Oh, well, at least we're one rank higher!" Exclaimed Lucario.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
6__th__ To Depart: 2:24 AM_

"Oh my gosh…" Commented Ness as he grabbed his backpack and put it on his back, "It feels like it's been forever since we've been out of that hotel!"

"Yeah, really…" Translated the translator.

The translator then said, "I quit this job, It's boring, and frankly, you guys suck at this. Good…BYE!!!"

She took the taxi they had pre-ordered and drove off.

"Well that sucks…" Started Ness before he trailed off and stared at G&W. He realized the problem.

Ness now would have no idea what his partner would be saying.

"Uh-oh."

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"I feel so full right now I could cry…" Whimpered Kirby as he exited the Candy Shop very sluggish.

"OMG I m so uhfraid that we will fayul thys leg I m Scard I cud cry" Said Quinn.

"We already went over this---Copying other famous teams gets _where_?"

"Down the drain in popularity," Cried Quinn.

…

"I can do a dance!" Grinned Quinn whom was having a major mood swing.

He began the Weasel War dance.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Oh look, the clue box!" Said Victor as he parked the car directly in front of the clue box.

…

"Wait, No!" Screamed Victor. "I'm not old enough to drive!"

Victor had a mental breakdown.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Wow, we got a good taxi driver--- He's a fast driver." Commented Ness as he relaxed a bit more.

Mr. G&W beeped a few beeps of improvement.

"Whoops—Forgot you couldn't talk! Isn't that weird how I _Already _forgot?? Anways, I think we'll do great this leg and…" Ness continued talking for the entirety of the car ride, but you don't want to hear it, do you?

They edited it out due to time restraints.

'Cuz I mean, this is a _double-length_ leg, you guys know that, right?

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Well, I found all my bags." Said Leon, holding up his three bags triumphantly.

He opened them grinning.

He realized that they had been emptied.

Life is cruel, isn't it? :jig:

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Urrrp…Don't feel…so good…" Mumbled Kirby as he felt sicker and sicker.

"I can always cook yer if'n the supply o' food runs low, yarrr!!!" Chuckled Quinn wolfishly.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Right, the clue's extremely straight forward--- we simply order the tickets to the earliest train ride to _Poshley Heights_!" Said Victor cunningly.

They hopped back into the stolen (Wait, _what_?) taxi and drove off to the Train station.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"You're not helping Quinn," Added Kirby as he hurled for the fourth time as he saw Quinn eat Candy intestines which he got from the Candy Store.

"Abs don't grow for nothing!" Snuffed Quinn as he continued to make up made-up words.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"I finally got all my stuff." Said Leon sulking as he put down the three bags.

Which DEFINITELY had his stuff in them. Trust me, he made sure.

"Fourteen more to go." Stated Samus as she grabbed another one.

"Samus," Said Leon, "How many bags did you bring?"

"That's hard to tell," Replied Samus, "I always have trouble counting that high."

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

Ness stood in line for tickets as he saw Meta Knight run by with two bags of money in his…nubs.

"Hi Meta Knight!" Said Ness cheerfully.

"Huh?" Grunted Meta-Knight as he looked towards Ness.

This distracted him, and ultimately kept him from getting away from the policemen.

"Good job son," Commented one officer as he patted Ness on the head, "Anything you want? A ball? Early ticket? Baseball bat?"

"BASEBALL BAT!!!" Screamed Ness excitedly.

"Ness you moron!!!" Screamed G&W, who realized that Ness couldn't understand him. "We could've gotten a free ticket!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Great! We're first in line!" Hummed Victor as he skipped to the front of the line.

"No cutting!" Whined one person.

"Damn you, random person!" Cursed Victor as he stalked to the back of the line.

Lucario had been in a different line, and had gotten two tickets.

"Two tickets," began Lucario, "To the 3:00 AM ride to Poshley Heights!!!"

"Perfect!!" He turned to the clock. "2:41, right now."

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Man, how long does driving three miles take?" Whined Kirby as he sipped more hot chocolate.

"Apparently nine minutes!" Laughed Quinn.

…

"Wait. Why am I laughing?!?"

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We'll be stuck with the last-placer teams if we don't start moving soon!!" Warned Leon as he and Samus tried to catch a taxi.

"I'm just glad we got most of our stuff back."

They both remembered something.

"AAHHHHHH!!! I forgot, they'd taken our money!!!" Hollered Leon.

"I guess we can start begging…" Said Samus sheepishly.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Wow! I got a real life, bat!" Said Ness, petting the inanimate object.

"That's…very disturbing Ness, let's go now…" Beeped Mr. Game & Watch as he beckoned the kid with a 2-d hand and walked off side-stepping.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Oh-kay, foundy the clue-ey-ay!" Sang Quinn as he held up the clue.

Kirby snatched it and opened it, cleared his throat, and began reading,

_"Teams must now make their way to the local train station and order tickets to the earliest train-ride to **Poshley Heights**, a Town that is filled with rich aristocrats and Lawyers! Once they leave the train station there, teams will find their next clue! 'Kay. The times are listed as well below. 'Early Ride at 2:00, Middle ride at 3:00, and the Last ride at 4:45 AM.'"_

Kirby scratched his face, showing he was in deep thought. "Hmmm…Maybe…the teams who had been on the first flight here…were on the 2:00 ride?"

"And that means…" Started Quinn, "…That we get tacos at 3:30!"

"It's as if you read my thoughts," Replied Kirby happily.

Quinn did a dance and clucked a few times.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

Samus jumped on top of a civilian, screaming, "Give us money or I'll kill you!"

"AHHH!!! Take it, just take it all!" The man threw all his money as he ran away.

"Man," Sighed Samus, "Why is there no-one else to threaten?"

Everyone had run away to avoid being mugged in a weird way.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"It's 2:46 right now." Moaned Game & Watch.

He thought about the problem.

He ordered tickets to the earliest flight to Rogue Port that was possible.

G&W had paid the money. He got accepted and got two tickets.

The only problem was this: The tickets were for a flight that was at 3:30 am.

That was almost an hour from then. Also, the three remaining teams at the hotel would already be out by then. To make matters even worse, that meant his team would have a very high chance of being eliminated.

See the picture, here?

"What can I do?" Groaned the 2-d figure as he put a hand over his flat face. "We're goners."

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Well, since it's 2:47 right now, and there's _only _three departure times, I guess we'll take the '3:00' time, then. It says that the Train station is only a few hundred yards from here. Let's run over there." Explained Kirby.

"Good idea, wise men!" Chuckled Quinn indignantly.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Dang. We only got enough money for **one **taxi ride!" Said Samus angrily.

"…Then let's use it when we really need it!" Said Leon impatiently.

"Which would be…when?" Asked Samus.

"Now," Replied Leon as he attempted to catch a taxi.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Nothing to do but wait," Sighed G&W dejectedly.

He stared intently at the clock.

Still 2:49.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Are we therrrre yeeeeet?" Whined Kirby as he dragged himself toward the train station.

He had only run three feet.

"Damn you, gravity!"

_Samus and Leon  
Dating_

"Why does no-one want to give us a ride?" Asked Samus furiously as she vented her anger on a passing car.

As Leon watched it blow up into a thousand pieces, he said,

"That's why."

_Quinn and Kirby  
Students_

Kirby sauntered inside the station and got in line for tickets.

He casually glanced at the clock and gasped,

"2:54? That's unfathomable! It was 2:53 one minute ago! That clock must be off!!"

Everyone in the station stared at him.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently inside a taxi_

"Okay, the clue said the western side of town, in the square." Said Samus as she sped up 15 more miles in a 10-mile zone.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Nerds_

2:55? "Almost time, I guess." G&W looked at the ticket again. "Ohhh, it says 3:30, not _3:00_!" He realized something. "Dammit!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Ordering Train tickets_

"Yes I got tickets!" Whooped Kirby as he and his fellow student sprinted for the train.

"We're on the second ride!!" Commented Quinn sadly. Then he also angrily added, "That means we're not getting tacos!"

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"The clue box." Said Samus as she swerved the car erratically to a halt.

Leon ripped the clue open and read.

"Blah blah, we try to get train tickets," Read Leon schizophrenically.

They ran to the Train station because they had used their only taxi ride they had left.

_Victor and Lucario  
On 3:00 Train ride_

"Wow, already 2:57? Awesome!" Said Victor ecstatic.

"Hopefully Samus and Leon don't make it to this train ride," Lucario duly noted.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch_

"This is hopeless," Said G&W in a bad tone, "It's only 2:58. No body cares!"

_Samus and Leon  
Daters_

"AHHH!!" Screamed Leon, "It's 2:58, we're not going to make it!"

"Leon, we're two feet away from being inside the station," Said Samus bitterly.

"Oh."

They ran up to the desk, breathless.

"Can we-"

"Too late."

"NUUUEZ!!!1" Screamed Leon hysterically.

_"Most teams have a ride to Poshley Heights!" Explained Master Hand once again; "Teams Victor and Lucario & Quinn and Kirby are on the second ride at 3:00 Am to Poshley Heights! Their train will reach the town at 5:00!_

_"Team Ness and Mr. G&W are waiting for the next plane ride to Rogue Port while Samus and Leon must wait for the final train ride to Poshley Heights. G&W's plane will take off at 3:30 Am, and Samus' train departs from Rogue Port at 4:45 Am."_

_A few minutes later…_

_King Dedede and Lucas  
7__th__ To Depart: 3:11 Am_

"Oh my gosh, we're finally out!" Said Lucas excited as he ran out to a pre-ordered taxi with his luggage in hand.

"Maybe…we'll win a sweepstakes along the way?" Said Dedede.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Lucas timidly.

"Nothing." Dedede shuffled his feet. "Not involving drugs sweepstakes."

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Waiting for last Flight_

"We're doing horribly this leg. But we'll make up for it next leg. Next…leg…" Muttered G&W to the camera.

"…If we can avoid being eliminated!" Said Ness grinning stupidly.

"Bad boy." Hissed G&W as he whipped Ness 14 times with a spiked whip.

The cameraman backed away, then started into a run.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Let's pre-order our tickets." Said Lucas thoughtfully.

Dedede stared at his pet cat.

…

…

"Ahem…" Coughed Lucas lightly.

Dedede stared at him. "Can I…" Lucas began. "Could I…see your phone…"

"Why?" Asked Dedede smiling dumbly.

"Because…because…because—"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CELL PHONE!!!" Laughed Dedede.

"Yes," Admitted Lucas as he sobbed.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Why is it we're always last?" Asked Ness as he stood up with an angry expression. "I think we should be better about stuff like this!"

"Yeah," Agreed one guy as he stood up alongside Ness, "I _am _always late to everything!"

"Hmmm…me too." Said a random person.

"Me as well."

"Me too."

Soon, everyone in the whole airport watched Ness as he made a speech.

"We the people, are always late to everything! We need to fix something that has nagged us for years, but we **must **do it from now on folks to be on time--- we must…Set our alarm clocks!"

Everyone gasped.

_Snake and Pikachu  
8__th__ to Depart: 3:19 Am_

"We're out!" Barked Pikachu as he ran at full speed to a taxi that was sitting in front of the hotel conveniently. "Move move move move move!!!"

"Are we done appealing the natives?" Asked Snake as he was choking a man. "I'll let you off this time," Growled Snake in the man's ear, "But **next time,** I won't be so easy on you!"

"You were going hard on me to begin with! You said so!" Said the man angrily.

"Well um uh…shut up."

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Last to Depart: 3:19 Am_

"Okay," Said R.O.B. as he finished reading the cliff notes for the three-sentenced clue, "We need to go buy tickets at the local airport!" R.O.B. then glared at Falcon. "Let me guess, you don't even care about this whole affair."

"…As long as there are tacos!" Said Falcon, grinning stupidly.

"Who cares about tacos at this time of day?" Asked R.O.B. angrily.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Conveniently…_

"Oh boy!" Said Quinn, "Taco time!"

He stuffed 14 tacos down his mouth at once.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"We're almost to the airport," Warned Lucas as he held his bags tightly.

"Time to impress my fans," Said Dedede suavely, and he proceeded to spray himself with some women's lotion.

"Fans?" Asked Lucas, dumbstruck.

As the two Party-loving racers stepped out of their taxi, thousands of Dedede fans swarmed the fat penguin.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place_

"Man Falcon, this is a record, even for **you**: Three speeding tickets, and a proclaimed citizen's arrest!" Said R.O.B. furiously.

"Thanks, I've tried hard to beat that record!"

R.O.B. slapped the captain with a bomb-omb.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"It's 3:23, Snake, hurry!" Snapped Pikachu stricken.

Snake slammed the acceleration-pedal down as hard as he could.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently Ordering tickets_

"Two tickets to Rogue Port, please…" Said Lucas.

"You're a kid," Said the adult worker suspiciously.

"…And you're 21. Am I saying anything about it?"

…

The worker gave him two free tickets.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place_

"Driver, pass that taxi!" Ordered R.O.B.

"Whatever."

They accelerated 3 mph.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Whoa, It's another taxi!" Commented Pikachu nervously. "I…I think it's the other team! Driver, accelerate!"

The driver sped up.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place_

"Falcon…" Sniffed R.O.B. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time…"

Falcon grinned.

"You're an Idiot."

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Yes! The other taxi didn't overcome us!" Cheered Pikachu as he and Snake ran inside the bustling Airport.

"Yes…It didn't. Too bad it was suspiciously…not blown up by a C4."

"There's no time for pointless comments, Snake." Said Pikachu livid.

"Apparently there is…because I said one…" Said Snake Suspiciously.

"What did you do!?!" Screamed Pikachu as he backed away slowly.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place_

"Look! There they are!" Said R.O.B. in his metallic voice. "We can outrun them!!"

"Yess!"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Ahhh! The other team! We were too busy talking, that the got a big gain on us!! Run, Snake!!!" Yelled Pikachu as they were almost caught up to. The rat began sprinting.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Renowned Racers_

"We're about to surpass them!" Cackled R.O.B. evilly.

"Wow!" Commented Falcon, "You're evil?"

"Yes," Began R.O.B. as he force-fed Falcon a Goomba, "Yes I am."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will-a kill you, Bowser!" Said Mario Dryly.

"Graaarrrrr!!! You'll never get the princess back! Unless…unless…you name the answer to the square root of five!"

"NUUUEZ!!!" Screamed Mario. "Luigi's the-a smart one! I'm-a the strong one!"

"…Then I get to marry her if you answer wrong!!" Said Bowser craftily.

"Deal!" Agreed Mario.

Boy, was he stupid! Thought Bowser happily.

…

"What's the answer?"

"2," Said Mario confidently.

"Wrongo! It's…um…6! Haha, I win!!"

"NUUUEZ!!1"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"All teams now have a transportation somewhere!" Said Master Hand over-enthusiastically. "Teams Mewtwo and Luigi & Yoshi and Olimar are on a train ride straight to Poshley Heights, and will arrive at the rich town at 4am. Teams Victor and Lucario & Quinn and Kirby are on a train ride to Poshley Heights as well; they will arrive at 5:00am._

_"Team Samus and Leon are currently waiting for the last train ride to Poshley heights! It departs at 4:45am. While teams Ness and Game & Watch, King Dedede and Lucas, Falcon and R.O.B. & Snake and Pikachu are on the 3:30am Flight, which is the last Plane ride to Rogue Port. They must catch the 4:45am Train before it leaves, or they will have to wait 24 hours before the next ride!"_

_"It is currently…3:32am. The final plane ride will land at 4:05am, in Rogue Port. Also arriving at a destination is the first Train ride to Poshley Heights, arriving at 4am!"_

_1__st__ Train Ride  
Arrived at: 4:00am_

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We're in first again!" Said Yoshi speedily as he ran up to the clue box nearby, and he proceeded to tear open the next clue with haste.

"Detour!!" Read Yoshi, silently cheering that they **finally **made it to this leg's first task. "Clean it or Buy it?"

_"Clean it or buy it?" Repeated Master Hand as he explained._

_"In Clean it, teams must head to a certain hotel and, once they have found the correct one, they must clean it completely, and before 30 minutes is up! However, If they fail, it will be completely messed up, and teams will be forced to clean it up for a second time!_

_"In Buy it, teams must invest money into a few hotels. They have been given 1,000 dollars for this Detour. They can put as much money as they can into any hotel! There are only 5 hotels, though. If a team is the highest investor to any hotel, for 30 minutes exactly, they will be given their next clue! Teams who are fast and good with real estate will find this easy going!"_

"Huh." Mumbled Yoshi as he thought deeply. "Let's try…Buy it. No-one's around, so who'll stop us from beating this?"

Both sniggered at the thought of a default winning of a task as they walked away.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

Mewtwo and Luigi ran up to the clue box 2 minutes after Yoshi and Olimar had left.

Mewtwo, by using his psychic powers, levitated the clue out of the box, and ripped it open. He thought so it would come right to him. As it levitated in front of the cat's face, he read the clue with a serious expression.

"We're doing Buy it."

_Final Plane Flight  
Arrived at: 4:05am_

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Oh my gosh, we're first out!" Said R.O.B. in a squeaky voice.

"Maybe if we hurry, we'll stay this far ahead?" Said Falcon, sounding unsure.

"Hurry you dolt, the other teams are coming out!" Berated R.O.B. as he grabbed his single bag and snuck off.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Man, there goes Falcon, but I can't see R.O.B. Let's call in a cab!!" Sneered Lucas as the boy grabbed his bag and stumbled off to the phone.

"Rararaa!! I think I've taught him well!" Said Dedede.

…

"Wait what?"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"We're in eighth again; hurry!" Yelled Pikachu as he grabbed his two bags and darted over towards the busy road.

"I'll take care of getting a taxi…" Said Snake suspiciously.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in Last Place_

"Drat; I think we're in last." Bemused Ness as he walked out the airport.

G&W quickly followed behind.

Both saw a few sights: R.O.B. and Falcon trying to blend in with the crowd, but failing horribly, Lucas arguing with the taxi-clerk angrily, & Pikachu freaking out over what damage Snake possibly did.

"Lucas must be pre-ordering a taxi," Thought Ness to G&W through subliminal-mind messaging.

G&W merely nodded, due to the communication errors.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Buy it_

Luigi and his comrade ran up to one hotel, and they invested 33 dollars.

Investments:

--------------

Therapy members: 33 Dollars

Hocotate Employees: 0 dollars

"Good," Stated Luigi. "They haven't reached this hotel yet."

"Move it, green-person, we're not losing this leg to those nerdy employees!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Buy it_

Yoshi and Olimar had claimed 2 hotels and were on their third.

It had been 12 minutes.

_Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"We're going so slow," Commented R.O.B., "Yet none of the other teams have passed us. How strange."

_Lucas and King Dedede  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Don't tell me how to run my life!" Snarled Lucas into the phone, attempting to win an argument against the taxi-manager. "You said it would only take _three _minutes, it's taken three and _a half _minutes!!"

He listened intently to the phone, which was spouting gibberish.

"Did…you just…say…that…that…" Choked out Lucas, "The…the costumer **isn't **always right?!?"

Lucas fainted from the horror.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Snake, you blew something up; didn't you?" Asked Pikachu defiantly.

"No…no I didn't…can we please hurry? Our taxi's waiting…" Said Snake suspiciously.

"Not anymore!" Said a voice.

Both Pikachu and Snake turned to see that Ness and Game & Watch had stolen their taxi!

The two jackers locked the taxi door, laughing as the taxi drove off.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! SNAAAAKE!!!!1" Shrieked Pikachu. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!"

Snake injected Pikachu with an unknown drug.

He then duct-taped the syringe onto his arm, still injected in him.

…

…

"WhauaaAaaAuAUuahh—I'm sorry, Snake, I had a bad temper tantrum. Please forgive me."

"Okay."

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Whoa—Get off the road, Falcon, a crazy taxi driver's passing by!" Threatened R.O.B.

Falcon skipped off the road and grinned stupidly.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch drove by, going at an insane speed.

R.O.B. stood there, gawking.

"How did they…?" Stuttered R.O.B.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Man, these dead-last teams sure aren't hard to outsmart…" Said Ness, sniggering as they got further and further ahead. The boy turned to his 2-d partner. "I'm glad my drugs are working perfectly for you!"

"Whaaa-? Drugs? I thought you gave me my cough drop…" G&W shook with fear, not knowing what drug Ness used exactly, so he wouldn't know the effects.

"Um, uh…no drugs here." Said Ness in a fake tone.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Lucas? Get up, boy, the taxi's here!"

Lucas gave a groan and opened his eyes slowly.

"Ohhh…man, that was quite a party." He moaned as he slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"Party? You had one without me?!?!" Said Dedede, becoming angry. "I go to nearly **every party in the universe**!!! You went without me! Suffah teh consequences!!"

Dedede roared and inhaled Lucas.

…

"This is it? You'll carry me in your belly?" Asked Lucas nervously.

"Yep!" Said Dedede, grinning.

Both (Or, rather, Dedede and his belly) got inside the taxi.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently drugged, at least, the latter is_

"Alright Snake," Said Pikachu calmly while smiling, "Where shall we go?"

"Well…the clue says we must go…to…the next cluebox!!!"

Pikachu instantly reacted, slammed his footpaw down on the acceleration pedal like Snake would, and the rodent went at 98 mph on a 20 mph-zone.

Within the course of thirty seconds, they reached the cluebox.

"Nicely done, fellow comrade," Said Snake huskily.

"Want me to read it Snake?" Asked Pikachu politely.

"Okay." Pikachu sounded almost like he was a robot as he read the clue aloud. "Teams must now go buy tickets at the Local train station. Teams will be headed for Poshley Heights, a –"

"I don't want you to read." Said Snake impatiently.

"Um…okay…want me..to…get HIigIGigigiihiiiIIHihiiIGhhheyehhhhh…" Pikachu started twitching for fifteen seconds straight, then he vomited 5 Ibs of alcohol.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently on Detour_

"We're winning! Only-a three more milliseconds and---"

They finished the detour.

"Move it. Now." Ordered Mewtwo fiercely as he was starting to run.

"Ohhh-a no," Retorted Luigi. "You'll insult me no longer! You will treat me with respect, and you will obey me!"

He hand-cuffed Mewtwo's right wrist, then hand-cuffed his _own _wrist. He threw the key in the gutter nearby.

…

"Are you serious?" Asked Mewtwo lividly. "Did you even think this through?"

"Um, well…"

…

"No." Said Luigi Angrily. "But we're chained together, so we'll have to make do."

"You've Handicapped us! Now we'll go twice as slow than we normally would!" Raged Mewtwo furiously.

"I'm sorry…" Whimpered Luigi. "Wait. I mean…no, I'm not-a sorry! It's **no-one's **fault! …except for-a Peach, everything's her fault."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Buy it_

"Man, Those two sure thought a plan, every hotel they've out-invested us!!" Panted Olimar as he invested a few more dollars to a hotel they already owned.

"We only have a few minutes left…" Said an optimistic Yoshi.

…

"Go away," Commented **Yoshi, **"You'll confuse the readers.

"But…but…" Began a Yoshi.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 6th Place_

"4:26am." Said Pikachu cheerfully as he took two tickets to the last train ride. "And we're the second ones here!! Samus and Leon have been waiting here for a long time!"

"Well, we could always appease the natives," Said Snake weirdly.

…

"That would be fine," Said Pikachu like a robot.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"We must be the first ones out of these dead-last guys!" Said Ness proudly as he read the next clue.

…

Silently.

"Okay, we need to order tickets." Stated Ness, looking up from the clue.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"Don't goof us up this leg, got it?" Asked R.O.B. snarling.

"Okay! I'll instead be…silly!" Said Falcon, smiling seriously.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!!!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in Last Place_

"Hurry up Dedede," Said Lucas angrily, still inside the monarch's belly, "Spit me out!"

…

Dedede swallowed.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"What?!" Said Ness, shocked, "How are Snake and Pikachu here? We didn't even…how did they…"

Ness had a seizure.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"We got ahead those F-zero pilots!" Said Lucas, excitedly. He turned on his ipod to enjoy the moment with a song.

The car started to slow down. At first, it wasn't enough to be noticeable, but after a short amount of time…It was fairly obvious. The car was almost at the point of stopping, it was going so slow.

Lucas then said, "Wait…Why are we suddenly stopping?"

The boy looked out and saw the tires had been slashed.

"Why did you slash the tires!?!" He screamed. "We're going to lose!"

"I felt like it." Said Dedede as he leaned back in his seat.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place_

"We're screwed up, man, and it's all because of you!!" Said R.O.B. furious.

"Um…you're the one who's depleting your life-supply oil," Said Falcon edgily.

R.O.B. realized he had cut his own cord, instead of his arm.

Because he was attempting to be Emo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHJHHHH!!!!1" Screamed R.O.B. "I'll die any second! Hurry!"

"What? You're dying?" Asked Falcon curiously.

"Yes, you idiot…" Said R.O.B. weakly.

"We're handicapped!" Said Falcon, panicking.

…

"Wait a minute…" Said Falcon, realizing something. "Speaking of handicapped…we came last place last leg…what's our punishment?"

"Good question, Falcon." Said Master Hand brusquely. "I have decided to do it this way, it makes the –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race unique: We do **all **the punishments! We select a random one for that non-elimination leg! The punishment will be _different _next time there's a non-elimination leg! This time the punishment is…your team is **marked for elimination!**"

"Okay, and that means…?" Asked Falcon rudely.

"…It means that if you two **do not **arrive in first place this leg, you two will have to wait 30-minutes before you two can check in!" Replied Master Hand exasperatedly.

"Oh."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently ordering Tickets_

"We're the second-last ones here to order the last train ride!" Explained Lucas. "That means…those two Racers haven't made it!"

Lucas nervously casted a glance towards the large, round clock that served its obvious purpose: To tell time.

"It's…4:34!" Said Lucas as he smiled sadistically.

_"Yes, we're running overtime, and we've edited the next few scenes out!" Said Master Hand cynically, "You can complain, but will we ignore it? Yes, we will. Anyways, All of the last-placing teams have made it on time to the Last Train Ride, which will depart at 4:45 am. The teams are in order as they had arrived at the station; Samus and Leon, Snake and Pikachu, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, King Dedede and Lucas, & Captain Falcon and R.O.B.; Respectively. They will arrive at Poshley Heights at 6:45am. Arriving at Poshley heights sooner, is the 2nd Train ride, which is arriving at 5:00am! The teams on it are Victor and Lucario, & Quinn and Kirby."_

_"…It is currently…4:48, am." Said Master Hand slowly. "So…everyone's either at Poshley Heights, or they're headed over there."_

_He flickered off the camera that was viewing him._

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1st Place_

"We're in first," Explained Mewtwo to the camera, "But for how long?"

"We're-a sure to win this leg," Said Luigi confidently.

"Yeah, well, I doubt it."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"We're done!" Said Olimar, elatedly. "We're done!"

"I'll read it." Said Yoshi defensively as he opened up the clue that was handed to them. "It says…It says this; Teams must now head to the biggest hotel, which is near the edge of the town! Teams will find their next clue there!"

Ripper22: WOOT!!!1 13,000 words **exactly**!

_2nd Train Ride  
Arrived at: 5:00 am_

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Omigoshwe'reoutandI'mmutteringucoprehensiblewordslikethisoneIcouldeatwafflesalldayTotowantmetoshootyuobecauseyouhaverabies,sir,orareyouactuallyarabian?!" Clucked Quinn incomprehensibly.

"Quinn…areyou sick?"

…

Kirby sobbed at the tragedy.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4th Place_

"I don't wanna go down!" Cried Victor.

"…We're not going out, we'll beat the others."

…

"Where are the others!?"

"Where are the others!?"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1st Place_

"We're-a still in-a first," Said Luigi confidently, pedaling harder and faster on the Double-bike (Which they stole, of course).

"…And we're almost to the hotel." Said Mewtwo rapidly as he filed even quicker on the hand-cuffs. "I'm surprised we haven't bungled this one up."

The hotel loomed in the distance. The sun was starting to rise. Only one-eighths could be seen.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2nd Place_

Pre-leg Interview:

"We're not exactly the most popular of teams," Said Yoshi admittedly, "Like, on this poll Master Hand has set up, we've gotten only one vote. Seven People voted. So, scientifically speaking, one-sevenths of the people like us. At least we're more popular than D.K. and Peach, & Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were…no-one voted for them…"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"We're doing Clean it. Real estate I've never understood." Explained Kirby as he tucked the clue away in a sack he had carried the entire time throughout the race.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4th Place_

"We're clean it-type people, Real estate + Martial Artists doesn't add up." Congregated Victor wisely.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1st Place_

"We're here at this stinking hotel." Sniffed Mewtwo. "Now what?"

"We're-a going to find the-a clue box," Said Luigi, determined to win his first leg. EVER.

"Yeah, well, we're going to be hard-pressed," Sighed Mewtwo dejectedly. "We're forced to be 6-inches or less next to one another."

"Well, at least try!" Huffed Luigi.

"Yoshi and Olimar are breathing down our necks." Mewtwo pressed, he took an intake of breath, and his words were becoming grated. He then looked left and right, and whispered, "They seem like finalist material."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Hotel, hotel, where art thou?" Asked Yoshi as he casted multiple glances in every direction while being refrained from much movement by his seatbelt.

"I think I see it." Said Olimar calmly as he pointed at the large building, which was a good distance away.

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Clean it_

"Scrub faster, heathen!" Cackled Quinn as he started to hyperventilate.

"You'll faint if you keep doing that…" Said Kirby in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Quinn kept doing it.

And doing it,

And doing it,

And doing it,

And… …he fainted.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Hurry up." Breathed Mewtwo impatiently as he tapped his furry footpaw on the solid rocky paved ground.

"You're not exactly contributing that much either," Hissed Luigi angrily as he looked all over for that clue box.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Looks like those two small-fries have been here for a while." Said Victor confidently as he beckoned at Kirby and Quinn. The latter was on the ground, breathing very deeply.

"Let's get to work, then. And on double-time." Rapped out Lucario officiously.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"That is the hotel. Good work." Said Yoshi happily as he ordered the taxi driver to head for that same hotel.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1st Place_

"GAH!!! It's them!" Fumed Luigi as he stamped his foot on the ground in defeat.

"Then let's do this; HURRY!!" Snapped Mewtwo.

Mewtwo spotted the clue box in the corner of his eye. He didn't want Yoshi and Olimar to see where it was, but at the same time, he wanted to get a head start ahead of that team.

He quickly formed a plan.

"Quick, we'll tell you where the clue box is if you get us out of these hand-cuffs!" Begged Mewtwo, obviously faking.

"Okay." Said Olimar calmly, "Tell us where the box is, first."

…

"It's…over there…" Mewtwo half-smiled.

"Suckers." Said Yoshi, while laughing. He and Olimar ran in the direction they were given.

…

"No; you two are the ditchees…" Mewtwo said coyly while laughing under his breath.

He snatched the clue and read it aloud, but quietly.

"Roadblock." Mewtwo's smile faded at the realization.

_"Roadblock!" Explained Master Hand annoyingly. "A roadblock is a task only **one **person may perform!"_

_"In this roadblock, teams must carry 30 bags on the bottom floor with their names on them, they must take each one to its room, either on floor 2, 3 or 4. There is also only one elevator, so if there are multiple teams, they must wait if it is in use. Once **all 30 **bags are on their proper floors, teams will be handed their next clue!"_

Mewtwo gave a roar and turned to Luigi furiously.

"We can't do the Roadblock! Only **one person can perform it**!!" Rephrased Mewtwo angrily. "This is your fault! We have to break apart!"

Luigi grabbed a conveniently placed axe, and hefted it.

"Let's-a breaks it!" He said ominously.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Do you think…Mewtwo tricked us?" Asked Yoshi suspiciously.

"You're starting to sound like Snake," Laughed Olimar quietly. (Hint hint, "Suspiciously")

_Victor and Lucario  
On clean it_

"We've scrubbed the lower floors clean," Stated Lucario as he grinned wolfishly.

"…And Kirby and Good 'ol Quinn have vacuumed the upper levels," Said Victor bitterly.

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Clean it_

"Will you please be as kind to stop breathing down my neck?!" Asked Kirby suggestively. Quinn was literally behind him, his breath hitting the puffball every time he exhaled.

…

"Now can you stop kicking our bucket?!" Snapped Kirby.

Quinn stopped kicking the tin can around.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1st Place_

"I think it's-a almost loose!" Explained Luigi as he hacked the chain with the axe for the 22nd time.

"Yeah…right…" muttered Mewtwo as he turned a page in the 449-page book he was reading. He already read the prequel.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"They tricked us. Definitely." Said Yoshi lividly.

"We're going back." Ordered Olimar.

They headed in Mewtwo and Luigi's direction.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Clean it_

"We're almost done," Said Victor with subtlety.

"Nice subtlety," Commented Lucario, giving his partner a 'Thumbs-up'.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Guess what?" asked Kirby sarcastically, "We're done!"

"No…way!" Said Quinn femininely. "Like, OMG WTF OLOLZ!!1"

Kirby shot himself.

Quinn took the next clue and read it soberly.

"Teams must now make their way to the main hotel, near the edge of town. Once there, teams will find their next clue."

_Victor and Lucario  
On Clean it_

"Times almost up. Hurry." Whispered Lucario conspicuously.

"We're already done." Said Victor strangely. "We've been done for 3 minutes now."

"Oh…"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members_

"It's-a loose!" Screamed Luigi happily as he cut through the iron chain.

"Do the stupid Roadblock!" Hissed Mewtwo.

"Okay!" Said Luigi as he ran in, grabbed three heavy bags, clicked the elevator button, and got in the elevator.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Roadblock_

"We're back here. It was right behind Mewtwo the entire time." Said Olimar moaning. "He was testing us to see if we were nice competitors. We blew it!"

The two were next to the clue box. Mewtwo wasn't that far away from them either.

"We have been nicer than most of the other racers…" Said Yoshi sighing.

Yoshi ran up to Mewtwo as Olimar read the clue again.

"Hey Mewtwo, I have a question to ask you…"

"Yoshi, let me put it succinctly; I am not attracted to you in any way." Stated Mewtwo simply.

"Um, I wasn't going to ask that, I was going to ask—"

"I'm not gay, okay?"

"I know, I just wanted to—" Yelled Yoshi irritably.

"YOSHI!!! CALM DOWN!!! I WILL EAT YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS IF YOU DO NOT QUIT HITTING ON ME!!!1" Screamed Mewtwo furiously.

Yoshi cried as he ran inside the hotel and began his work for the Roadblock.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Have you noticed the lack of good authors lately?" Asked Quinn conspicuously. "Like, in the 'Smash Brothers Fanfiction Archive,' All the stories are by newbies who write about Stupid one-shots!"

All the newbie one-shot authors writing for Smash Brothers archive instantly started Blocking the Awesome author "Ripper22".

"I agree." Congregated Kirby.

All Kirby newbie fans instantly began reporting the story to the computer Admins.

"Totally. Especially those stupid Romance writers who quit writing their stinking stories right after the first chapter." Contemplated Quinn.

Romance writers galore began attempting multiple Google searches as to know the whereabouts of Ripper22's location.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Look!" Said Lucario dimly, "…A bike store!" The jackal pointed towards a small shop that had tons of bikes in it.

"We'll pass those food-huggers in minutes!" Replied Victor cunningly.

They attempted to buy a very good and swift bike.

_Luigi, Yoshi  
On Roadblock_

Luigi had successfully accomplished putting 6 bags on their correct floor as Yoshi had done only 4.

Luigi was taking 3 at a time while Yoshi would attempt 4, but he would take slightly longer.

Luigi was on the Top floor (third floor), looking for Room "3G". There were rooms "A" to "I". He found it shortly, and then he curtly threw the bag inside the room and slammed the door shut.

The green plumber breathed a sigh of relief, and sat next to the currently-occupied elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are team…number…eleven…" Sighed Master Hand impatiently.

"Uh…Master Hand?" Asked Crazy Hand, as his fingers appeared in the Pit Stop's doorway.

"What is it," Snapped Master Hand, before adding, "My Crazy brother?"

…

Crazy hand thought how to break it to his sane brother that he was— Never mind.

"Um…uh…You're um…on…ice..fire… …Yeah…"

Crazy had a seizure.

"WHAT IS IT?!?!?"

"YOU"RE FIRED, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAHHHHHAHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!`.."?'"

"WHAAAAT?!?!" SCREAMED Master Hand.

"HAHAHAH, SOMEONE's REPLACING YOU, USELESS BROTHER!!!" replied Crazy as he began having involuntary muscle twitching.

…

…

…

"Who will be my replacement?" Asked Master hand, staring at Crazy as his brother was having a spas.

"Well, NEW host of 'The –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race" is—" Started a twitching Crazy right when the new host entered.

It was—?!?

…

It was Koopa Troopa!

"What the—?" Began Master Hand.

"He's our new host, because the author figured if TSAR, (Hoogiman's race) has _you _as the host, and TBSAR, (ISK's Race) Has me as host, then you're FIRED!!!"

"But…but why Koopa Troopa?" Asked Master Hand indignantly.

"Well…I don't know…The author Doesn't really care about this."

"But—"

"You're fired." Said Koopa Troopa mysteriously.

The new and mysterious host used uber-pwnful moves to instantly Teleport at the Pit Stop.

"This sucks…" Said Master Hand Sadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"There are the puffballs, man!" Said Victor in his deep baritone voice he usually spoke in. "We'll pass them surely, thanks to this bike!" Victor patted the couples-bicycle they were riding on.

"Yes, surely." Said Lucario suavely. "We're claiming first for our first time!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

Quinn was reading the newspaper. What was he reading, you ask? He was reading about him, who was reading the newspaper. What was _he_ reading, you ask? He was reading about _him_, who was reading the newspaper. What was he _reading_, you ask? He was reading about him, who was reading _the_ newspaper. What was he reading, you ask? He was reading about him, who was reading the _newspaper_. _What was_ he reading, you ask? He was reading about him, who was reading the newspaper. What was he reading, you ask? He was reading about him, who was reading the newspaper. What was he reading, you ask? He was reading about him, who was reading the newspaper.

That was what he was reading. Doesn't that make this a **universe-Destroying paradox**?

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Even the _newspaper _is on our side!" Said Victor, quite obnoxiously. "The newspaper blew right onto their faces as we zoomed by! They don't know we're ahead!"

"That's really annoying, dude." Pointed out Lucario. "And it's weird how we're starting to seem like Those frats in ISK's TBSAR race."

Victor ignored the comparison, and continued pedaling at a fast speed on the bike.

_Mewtwo _

Mewtwo stood nearby Olimar, bored.

Then the feline realized something. This was a competition.

Mewtwo telekinetically choked all of Olimar's Pikmin to death.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Olimar insanely.

Mewtwo brought the Pikmin back to life.

"HHHHHAAAAAAA!" Yelled Olimar insanely.

Mewtwo killed the Pikmin again.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Olimar insanely.

_Luigi & Yoshi  
On Roadblock_

Luigi correctly placed 9 bags in their correctly correct spots.

Yoshi accomplishly Accomplished placing 10 bags in their order.

Both darted for the elevator at same time.

Luigi kicked Yoshi in his gut, and Yoshi instantly recoiled from any form of fighting.

Yoshis absolutely _hated_getting hit in their stomachs.

"Haha!" Laughed Luigi triumphantly as he pressed the button for the elevator to open, "I have outwitted you, and you are-a just a dinosaur with a lack of proper IQ!"

Luigi, too busy insulting the green dinosaur, failed to realize that the elevator door always opened _before _the elevator made it up to the correct floor. Luigi fell down and hit the elevator that was coming up with a "WHAM!" The elevator slowly came up and met with the elevator's ceiling, thus resulting in Luigi's painful and flat-as-a-pancake death.

Yoshi simply walked inside the elevator and hit the "Lobby" Button.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Odd how the wannabe frats still haven't passed us…" Mused Kirby thoughtfully.

"I thought _we _were the wannabe frats…" Said Quinn irrelevantly.

"Oh yeah. We are the wannabe frats." Said Kirby, giving Quinn an ice pick.

"Yay!1"

"Now why did I do that?!" Asked Kirby angrily to himself.

"It was because he was behaving himself," Replied Kirby.

"Why thank you." Complimented Kirby whilst patting Kirby.

…

"I think we're the schizophrenics this time around, like, TBSAR, Ganondorf and Roy were Schizophrenics, and we are, too," Said Quinn whilst doing the Weasel war Dance.

…

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently In 3__rd__ Place_

"We're ahead of the so-called People!" Said Victor happily.

…

"Victor?" Asked Lucario worriedly, "Is the pressure of the race getting to you?!"

"Of course not!" Said Victor whimsically, "Just excited, is all."

"Ah, well, there's the Museum!!" Said Lucario quickly.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Give us your food or we'll kill you!" Growled Kirby, pointing a water gun menacingly at a bystander.

"What the heck was that for?!" Whimpered the man.

"Nothing!" Said Kirby happily.

….

"I am going to kill you!" Said Kirby evilly.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We're here at the hotel." Sighed Victor thankfully.

Victor walked up to Mewtwo.

"Hi Mewtwo! My are you looking fine today." Said Victor sarcastically, because the alligator was in such a positive mood.

…

"Thank you." Olimar and Lucario backed away and found it odd how Mewtwo didn't slay Victor on the spot.

"Um…I'll do the roadblock…" Said Lucario as he backed away into the hotel.

_Luigi, Lucario & Yoshi_

Yoshi was in the lead with 19 bags in their correct rooms, with Luigi in second with 17 bags and Lucario had just started literally.

Yoshi grabbed 4 bags and made his way slowly towards the elevator.

Luigi ran out from the elevator and pushed Yoshi down.

"Awawawawawa…" Cried Yoshi as he fell down and was hit by all the bags.

Lucario reached the elevator first and shut it quickly, leaving Luigi and Yoshi to their bickering on the bottom floor.

He looked at his two packages and inspected the cards carefully.

The first one went to Floor 1 and the other was floor 3.

_Quinn and Kirby_

"We're finally here at the detour, and the first-placing teams are here!" Said Kirby ecstatically as he ran up and took the clue.

"We have to do a roadblock," Told Kirby to Quinn, "I think I should do it."

Kirby dashed inside the hotel and grabbed a bag.

The elevator came down and opened.

Yoshi, Kirby and Luigi ran into it and pushed and shoved.

Kirby held his one bag closely, and Yoshi tightened his grip on the two duffel bags.

Luigi was carrying 5.

Lucario waited for the elevator to come so he could place the second bag on the third floor.

It opened, and Yoshi and Kirby ran by.

Lucario jumped inside, and Luigi was in the elevator as well.

Luigi pressed the 2nd Floor, while Lucario pressed the 3rd.

Yoshi dashed in room 1B, and threw the bags in the room.

Kirby shoved in the duffel bag in room 1G.

Both waited for the elevator.

_Lucario: 1_

_Yoshi: 20_

_Luigi: 17_

_Kirby: 1_

Lucario realized there were stairs after he had placed his 2nd Bag correctly.

"Why didn't I realize that before?!?"

The jackal ran down the steps swiftly and reached the lobby in no time.

He grabbed a whopping 12 bags and pushed the pile slowly up the stairs.

Luigi didn't see the steps at all. He used the elevator.

Kirby and Yoshi both at the same time jumped inside the elevator.

Lucario stacked the 12 bags once he reached the 1st floor and he looked at every single one.

Four were on the 1st floor.

One for 1B, two for 1E and a duffel bag for 1G.

He simply put the two bags next to 1E and did the same for the single bag in 1B. Lucario took the remaining bag for the first floor and searched for it's proper room.

_Lucario: 5_

_Kirby  
On Roadblock_

Kirby ran down the finely made halls and completed his second bag.

"I wish I could go faster…" Breathed the puffball.

He thought of something as he got on the elevator.

_Kirby: 2_

_Lucario: 5_

_Yoshi: 22_

_Luigi: 19_

Lucario slowly made his way to the 2nd floor with the 8 remaining bags.

Kirby inhaled 3 bags and grabbed 1 to carry.

"Now I'll catch up to those bigger and stronger guys!" Said Kirby happily.

He stumbled inside the elevator.

_Yoshi: 24_

_Luigi: 21_

_Lucario: 10_

_Kirby: 2_

Luigi and Yoshi had both just put up more bags and ran towards the elevator for their final time. Both were going to attempt to take all their remaining bags at once.

Lucario placed all 12 correctly and this time would bring the remaining 18 with him. He Sprinted down the steps, down into the lobby.

Kirby was going to go at his regular pace, and deposited his few bags on the 3rd floor.

Luigi reached the bags first. He kicked the oncoming Yoshi and grasped his 9 remaining bags.

"Agh," The plumber cursed, "I'll come-a back for these three."

Yoshi picked up the 6 final bags for him and made a break for the elevator before Luigi.

Lucario made a run for his 18 last bags.

Yoshi reaches the highly used elevator and closes it.

Lucario pushes his bags into a pile, while the plumber curses and waits for his turn on the you-know-what.

Kirby plods down the steps he recently discovered and hoped that the other would be occupied.

Lucario shoves his bags up the stairs grunting, as Kirby jumps over the bags and runs down the stairs, hoping to out-bag the Jackal.

Yoshi runs down the halls, finding his correct rooms and has one last bag.

"I WILL WIN!!!" Yoshi yells as he throws the final bag at the owner and runs for the elevator to reach the Lobby.

Lucario hands out the bags one by one until he has 5 left to complete.

Luigi awkwardly shoves the bags inside one room and sighs a breath of relief and goes down for his final bags.

"Yes, We've edited out more scenes!" Said Koopa Troopa cynically, "DEAL WITH IT!"

_A few Edited out Scenes later…_

The team that out-bagged the others was…

Victor and Lucario!

Lucario was quickly handed his next clue.

He ripped it in under a second and read it as fast as he could.

_"Teams must now Head for the Poshley Heights Museum, the fifth Pit Stop in this race around the world. Teams must hurry, as the last team to arrive **may** be eliminated!"  
_

"HURRY!" Cried Victor. They hopped upon their bike and pedaled to the Pit Stop.

Yoshi whipped out the final bags and grabbed that clue.

"Hurry, that team didn't get far!" Supported Olimar as Yoshi read the clue.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

The Martial Artists reached the Pit Stop.

"Team **Victor and Lucario, You are Team Number one!" **Said Koopa Troopa.

"YES!!!" Cheered the two as the danced and jived and that stuff.

"Wait," Began Victor, "New Host?"

"Yes," Explained Koopa, "The idea of having Master Hand hosting two races was ridiculous, so I evened out the playing field."

"Oh."

…

"Anyways, You have won a 7-day cruise to Isle Delfino! Once there, you get to spend a month there!" Said Koopa happily. "…And you win 20,000 dollars!"

"YEAH! It only took us 70 Pages to reach here!" Lamented Victor.

_Luigi & Kirby  
On Roadblock_

_Kirby: 13 _

_Luigi: 27_

"If only I had-a taken those three extra bags with me…" Fumed Luigi as he placed his few remaining bags correctly.

He was automatically handed his next clue.

Pretty tight, If I say so myself.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"I can't find that Pit Stop!" Complained the taxi driver as he made a wrong turn.

"This is bad." Bemused Yoshi.

"We'll lose our title of first place!" Said Olimar as he narrowed his eyes.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We can still pass those Hocotate Losers if we hurry." Said Luigi.

"I didn't ask you to speak," Seethed Mewtwo as he proceeded to stuff Luigi in the trunk.

_Kirby  
On Roadblock_

_I can do this,_ Thought Kirby angst-like. _I have a chance!_

As an angsty song strummed up, the author attempted to change the story genre to "Humor/Angst".

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're losing our lead! There's no chance of winning!" Said Olimar profusely.

…

"Please shut up." Said Yoshi, angsty.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"_There's those two, let's ask them for help,_" Mind-spoke Mewtwo.

He shot the taxi driver so the taxi would come to a halt.

Mewtwo leapt out of the taxi that was still moving and asked the Hocotatians, "Found the Pit Stop?"

"Of course, not!" Snapped Yoshi.

"Say…where's Luigi?" Asked Olimar worriedly.

A muffled voice came from inside the taxi's trunk.

"Help me!! He's going to—"

"Ha ha," Laughed Mewtwo Fakily, "Those suitcases, always gabbing!"

The feline stabbed the taxi trunk tenfold.

Olimar and Yoshi shuffled slowly towards their Taxi.

_Kirby  
On Roadblock_

_I found that room finally! _Thought Kirby as he walked.

…

_I never knew it was possible to think while walking! Cool!_

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
At Pit Stop_

"Team Mewtwo and Luigi, you are team number two!" Said Koopa confidently."And Please quit strangling me Mewtwo."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We're going to fail this," Muttered Olimar spottily as he hopped out of the car and ran inside the Museum.

"We're probably third," Jumped in Yoshi.

They reached the Pit Stop.

"Team Yoshi and Olimar, you are team number…Three!" Exclaimed Koopa.

"Damnit." Said Olimar. "We were right."

_Kirby  
On Roadblock  
Bags completed: 19_

"We're surefire to avoid that elimination," Said Kirby to himself, "But will we beat those other top-ranking teams?"

_Last Train Ride  
Arrived at: 6:45 Am_

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We're first out of these guys! We can win!" Said Pikachu optimistically.

Snake finished putting poison in the other teams' water bottles and they got a taxi.

Nothing else worth pointing out happened.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"We've done horrible, but if we act serious in the end of this, we'll make it." Commented R.O.B. dryly.

Falcon purchased their bags from the rich towns' airport and they proceeded to flag a taxi.

_Mr. Game & Watch and Ness  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"I decided to act serious with G&W, so that we'll stroll to victory!" Said Ness proudly.

The boy began attempting to kill his partner.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"We're going to—" Began Lucas before being interrupted.

"Win!" Rudely commented Dedede.

"Shut up, that really—"

"Fun to say!" Finished the penguin.

"You're as stupid as—"

"G&W squared!"

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in Last Place_

"We're going to fight our way back up, even if it means Leon's death!" Said Samus Soberly.

"Ye—What?!" Asked Leon irritably. "I'm being sober about this; why can't you?"

"So you're drunk?" Asked Samus, gasping.

"NO! I'm saying you're being serious about this, but I'm not—"

"Thank you for complimenting me!" Giggled Samus.

"Whatever." Sighed Leon as he went back to cutting himself.

_Kirby and Quinn  
Students_

"Teams must now Head for the Poshley Heights Museum, the fifth Pit Stop in this race around the world. Blah blah blah, teams may be eliminated!" Read Kirby, skipping some details.

"Let's beat that turkey!" Said Quinn optimistically.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Snakachu, if you prefer," Said Snake randomly.

"Uh, what?" Asked Pikachu worriedly.

"Nothing." Laughed Snake oddly, "Nothing important. For now."

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"We're now ahead somewhat," Said a depressed Leon.

"At least we're ahead!" Laughed Samus.

"What the crap? How's that funny?" Asked a confused Leon.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"We've done in those other two teams!" Smiled Lucas. "They're sure to quit!"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"We'll never quit," Growled Ness as he and G&W walked forward slowly.

Game & watch beeped a few beeps of encouragement.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place_

"Why is it we always end up back here?" Cried R.O.B., heartbroken.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"We're almost to that Pit Stop, in fact there's the Museum!" Pointed out Kirby unceremoniously.

"We've beaten about half the turkeys, just a few ahead!" Said Quinn chronologically.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We made that!" Said Pikachu as he ripped out the clue.

…

"It's a detour! Buy it or Clean it!" Explained Pikachu openly.

"We're doing Buy it, If there's anything I don't know, it's politics and Real Estate!" Said Snake knowingly.

…

"Then why are we doing Buy it?!" Asked Pikachu confused.

"You'll never understand…"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"We're—"

"Almost there!" Finished Dedede.

"Wha--? How'd you figure out that was what I was going to say?!"

Lucas did not realize that his IQ was dropping by the second.

_Quinn and Kirby  
At the Pit Stop_

"Team Kirby and Quinn, you are team number four!" Clucked Quinn.

Koopa and Kirby glared at Quinn, who gave a malicious smile.

"That's my line," Fumed Koopa, "But yeah. You're team four."

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"I found the clue. Happy?" Asked Falcon degradingly.

"Yes! Very! ^_^" Said R.O.B., who was breaking the fifth wall.

"You're breaking another inter-dimension wall, R.O.B.! If you keep it up, we'll be **permanently **banned from anything in this outer-eclipse universe, OKAY?!"

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"I wish we could actually get somewhere instead of going up and down these ranks," Said Leon sullenly.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in Last Place_

"Breaking fifth walls are fun," Commented Ness. "We should try it sometime!"

"Yes," Beeped G&W, "We should."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"It's a detour. We're doing Clean it." Explained Dedede.

"Awwww," Whined Lucas, "I wanted the other one! …Out of curiosity, what is the other one?"

"Buy it." Replied the monarch.

"Buy it, then."

"Clean it."

"Buy it."

"Clean it."

"Buy it!"

"Clean it!"

"Buy it!"

"Clean it!"

"Buy it!"

"Clean it!"

"BUY IT!!!1" Howled Dedede.

"Okay," Whimpered Lucas, "We'll do Clean it…"

"Good boy."

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Real estate is our game," Hissed Leon incessantly.

"Is it me, or have you been the one who's been annoying, lately?" Said Samus as she jogged towards the Buy it section.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"I really think it's just you." Said Ness proudly.

"What the hell?!" Asked Samus gruffly as she realized they had been followed. "…Uh, no-one asked you!!"

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place_

"We're doing great!" Cheered Falcon. "Let's slow down we're doin' so great!"

R.O.B. glared at him angrily.

"We're doing Buy it, whether you like it, OR NOT." He snarled.

"But…but I wanted to do it!" Whined Falcon like a four-year old.

"AGH, too bad! :C"

"YOU'RE BREAKING EVERY RULE INCLUDING MY PERSNAL RULE: TREAT PIE HOW ITS SUPPOSED TO BE TREATED!!!1 73"

":("

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We've had a great leg so far," Explained Pikachu to the camera, "And if we keep it up, we'll catch up in no time!"

"Yep."

"M-hm."

"Yup."

"M-hm."

"YUP."

"M-hmomgit'saleg1flashbackofwherewejuststartedandeverythinglikethatandsonowi'mhavingaseizure"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Clean it_

"If we hurry and clean, we can—" Started Lucas.

The mansion they were supposed to clean was already clean.

"Let's get the clue, an—"

They already had the clue.

"Hurry to the—" Lucas said, anticipating something.

…

Nothing happened.

"Curses!" Cursed Lucas.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Buy it_

"Hey!" Grumped Ness, "I thought we were doing clean it!"

"I thought it didn't matter…" Seethed G&W as he strode to ignore the cynical Smart kid.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
On Buy it, whether Falcon likes it or not_

"Have you…um…seen anyone else around here, headed for a hotel?" Asked R.O.B.

"Yep." Quipped the bystander, "I did!"

…

"And they looked like…?" Asked R.O.B. impatiently.

"A person!" Grinned the bystander dumbly.

…

"We're getting nowhere with this guy!" Fumed R.O.B.

"But…but…" Stumbled the man, "I can say my 'ABE's!"

_Lucas and King Dedede  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Can't believe we're already to the roadblock!" Said Lucas arrogantly as he dashed up to the hotel that would soon be condemned in Lucas' youthful mind once he was through with the roadblock. "We'll be near the top at least!"

"I'm glad, and I hope we—" Began Dedede, "We eat healthy!"

…

"Was that a joke?" Asked Lucas, frightened, "Or a threat?!"

Dedede forced Lucas to eat vegetables shortly after.

_Snake and Pikachu  
On Buy it_

"We're winning," Sung Pikachu as he won.

The lottery.

"Yay?! I wanted to win this leg," Explained Piakchu.

_Lucas and King Dedede  
Currently at the Pit Stop_

"Wait…" Mused Lucas. "Weren't we starting the roadblock last camera-shot on us?! So…this is another horrible excuse for even a plot hole!" Lucas faced the camera screen. He broke the 12th wall. "Way to go, Ripper22!"

They walked onto the Pit Stop.

"Team Dedede and Lucas," Stated Koopa, "you are team number five!"

"Yahoo!" Cheered Dedede, "I'm now promoting "Yahoo!" dot-com!"

Ripper was sued shortly after this was published.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"They're probably editing out a bunch of ours' and the other last-placing teams' roadblock and Detour scenes because we're pretty far behind," Chattered Pikachu indulgently. He went on, "I just hope we don't disappoint our fans by having nearly all our scenes edited out!"

…

"Please don't edit this scene," Groveled the rat.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Saved!" Gabbed Ness, "By the bell!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Asked a furious Game & Watch.

"I thought it was catchy," Replied Ness, "Other than 'Okay,' yeah…"

_Samus and Leon  
On Buy it_

"Just stick in the money once we get there!" Snarled Leon as he jumped out the window.

…

"Now why did I do that?!" Yelled a dispirited Chameleon.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
On buy it_

"We can still pass Samus and Leon if you don't goof this one up," Raged R.O.B.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Enemies _

"We're ahead of those Nerds," Commented a hyper-active Pikachu, "Ness and that dude."

"Not anymore," Laughed Snake as he detonated Ness and G&W's taxi.

…

"I like the way you think!" Contemplated Pikachu.

The rat then threw up more alcohol out the window.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Nerds_

"Someone detonated our car!" Said a shocked Ness. "Who would've commited such a cruel, horrible mean trick?"

…

"Pikachu!" raged Ness, "I knew it!"

_Leon and Samus  
On Buy it_

"Samus, get out and put in the money when the car stops in front of the hotel!" Screeched Leon.

"'Kay." Samus got out and ran up to the investment box. "Since I conveniently don't have any real dollars, I'll pay you in pennies!"

…

"One…two…three…"

Leon vented his anger on some by passers.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Finished the Roadblock!" Explained Pikachu. "Teams must now head for the Poshley heights Museum…that's it! We're finished with this Leg! To the Pit Stop!"

They got a taxi, and were on their way.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"We're finally here at the roadblock!" Explained Ness as he and G&W stepped out and made a break for it.

"Hurry you n00b!" Growled G&W.

_Samus and Leon  
On buy it_

Leon face palmed as Samus droned on and on.

"Twenty-two thousand and three hundred-sixteenths…Twenty-two thousand and three hundred-seventeenths…" Samus fainted from lack of proper amounts of oxygen.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
On buy it_

"We're buyin' it…" Sung Falcon.

"You're blowing it…" Fumed R.O.B. as he cried.

_Snake and Pikachu  
At the Pit Stop_

"Team Pikachu and Snake…" Coughed Koopa, "You're team…number…six!"

"YES!!1" Screamed Snake and Pikachu as they ate the new host.

_Ness and Game & Watch  
On roadblock_

"Ness is the one doing the work this time," Sniffed G&W as he leaned back in his chair. "I hope he lands us in the highest place we can get!" The 2-d figure opened the champagne he was shaking.

_Samus and Leon  
Dating_

"Twenty…three…thousands…" Said Samus weakly.

"Oh wait…" Choked out Leon, "Our time was over since…you started on 15,000…" He had a mental breakdown.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place_

"Since we're the last team here and we didn't beat anyone on this particular Detour, we get to automatically go ahead," Explained Falcon to the camera, "Our only hope is to overcome that one team ahead of us."

_Ness: 13 bags_

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On roadblock_

"13, done and done," Said Ness with a smile. "Wait. I'm supposed to do 30, not _13,_ darn." Pouted Ness as he scratched the back of his head.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"We _have to_ beat those knuckle-heads to that Pit Stop," Seethed Leon. "I never thought it would end up like this for **us**,"

_Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place_

"Driver," Commanded R.O.B., "Pass them!"

"Done and done," Said Ness. No, the author _didn't _copy and paste, you gossipers! Honest…

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in Last Place_

"Zounds," Gasped Samus, "We're being passed!"

"Accelerate, then!" Hissed Leon.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock_

_Ness: 19_

"We've found the perfect fit," Said Ness with an earnest smile.

…

That was waaaay off-track, wasn't it?

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"We're almost at the next clue!" Explained Falcon.

R.O.B. had a major seizure.

"We're nearly there!" Cheered Falcon.

R.O.B. had a major seizure.

"Almost there! As in 999999999.9% of the way there!" Said falcon.

R.O.B. had a major seizure.

"Reeeeeally almost there…"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock_

_Ness: 27_

"Three more, Three more Three more Three more Three more!" Chanted Ness.

"DO IT THEN!!!" Screamed G&W.

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in Last Place_

"We're IN Lats," Chanted Samus. "OMG I m AIN't A Filler!"

…

"DID u Dhear me!"?"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"We got our next _cue_…" Began Ness, "To get our _clue_!"

Ness cracked up over the sour pun.

G&W proceeded to pour lemonade into the boy's eyes.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in 8__th__ Place_

"There's that building with the next clue! …and there's Ness!" shouted R.O.B., "We can make it!"

_Samus and Leon  
_

"There are two teams!" Pointed Samus.

"Accelerate!" Ordered Leon.

_R.O.B. and Falcon_

"Get out Get out!" Screamed R.O.B. as he saw the other team.

_Samus and Leon_

"We're still in this, Hun!" Said Samus as she held Leon's hand.

_R.O.B. and Falcon_

"Clue box directly ahead!!" Hollered R.O.B. as he pummeled Falcon with a metal arm.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Nerds_

"Run fer it!" Panicked Ness as he stole R.O.B.'s taxi.

_R.O.B. and Falcon_

"Ignore! Ignore! Just keep going!" Seethed R.O.B. as he snatched up a clue.

_Samus and Leon_

"Just forget reading the clue and come on!" Said Leon irritably.

"'Kay." Said Samus.

Dramatic angles for all three teams for no reason.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch_

The Pit Stop loomed in the distance as Ness and G&W headed over there with speed.

"It's sooo epic!" Gasped Koopa.

"No it isn't," Debated Ness as he stepped on the mat.

"Shut up," Retorted the host, "I'll make it epic!! Five-minute penalty for arguing!"

…

"Oookaaaayyyy…" Said a confused G&W.

_Samus: 22_

_Falcon: 12_

"How am I being beaten by a girl?!!?" Asked Falcon angrily.

Samus punched him. With a masculine arm.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
At Pit Stop_

"Time up!" Said Koopa, "Wasn't that downright suspenseful?"

"No," Snorted Ness as he checked in, "It wasn't. No-one passed us."

"You're down five minutes, though!" Huffed the host, "Aren't you mad?!"

"CHECK US IN ALREADY!!!1" Beeped G&W.

"Team Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you are team number seven!" Growled Koopa.

"Finally," Sneered Game & Watch.

_Samus: 30_

_Falcon: 29_

"Screw this," Said Falcon evilly, "I'm evil!"

…

"That was pointless," Snorted R.O.B., "Just finish!"

"Done." Falcon grabbed the Clue.

_Samus and Leon  
Dating_

"We're in our taxi!" Yelled Leon as he slammed the taxi door shut.

_Falcon and R.O.B.  
Currently in Last Place_

"Ah, damnit!" Mumbled R.O.B, "I remembered our taxi was stolen!"

"We lose, then?" Asked Falcon calmly.

"YOU SHOULD BE PANICKING!!! PANICK!!!" Screamed R.O.B. as he shook Falcon.

_At the Pit Stop_

Dramatic angles.

Samus and Leon shuffled and attempted to get out of the taxi.

Leon stumbled out with his single bag.

Samus stopped everything she was doing and picked up a quarter.

Leon face palmed.

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Currently in Last Place_

"Ah man…It's too late…" Sighed R.O.B. "Tooo late, 'ta 'pologii-iize, too laaate…tooo late 'ta 'pologiii-iize, too laaate!"

Falcon felt extremely uncomfortable.

_Samus and Leon_

"Samus and Leon, you are team number eight!" Said Koopa… …_suspensefully_.

"Whew…we made it!" Panted Leon. "We've made almost half-way through this race…"

_R.O.B. and Falcon  
Last Place_

Falcon and R.O.B. were about to enter a rusty old taxi.

"We've blown it sky-high this time," Muttered R.O.B.

Koopa the host approached them slowly. He had a sad look upon his face.

Falcon saw the host.

"Ah." The bounty hunter choked out.

"Well…" Sniffed Koopa, "I'm sorry…but 8 teams have reached the Pit Stop. You are last this leg."

"Knew it." Fumed R.O.B.

"You two were tough racers, but you have made 9th. We shall definitely miss yo—"

"I hate you all!" Screamed R.O.B., ruining the moment.

…

"Die." Said Koopa as he shoved the robot in front of a passing van.

R.O.B. died.

"Thank god!" Cheered Falcon happily, "He was so annoying!"

"At least he's dead. Anyways, we'll miss you only." Reassured the Koopa.

"C'ya," Smirked Falcon as he whistled and picked up R.O.B.'s robotic remains. The bounty hunter picked up all the bags and slowly strode away.

The sun had finally risen all the way, what showed Falcon's remaining shadow, which was disappearing away.

**Finish Times:**

Victor and Lucario: 5:47 AM

Mewtwo and Luigi: 5:59 AM

Yoshi and Olimar: 6:02 AM

Quinn and Kirby: 6:56 AM

King Dedede and Lucas: 7:13 AM

Snake and Pikachu: 7:47 AM

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch: 8:22 AM

Samus and Leon: 8:29 AM

**R.O.B. and Falcon: Undetermined – Eliminated!**

**Author's Notes: **I feel that I should point this out. In the actual TV show, 'The Amazing Race', has changed the punishment nearly every other season. I thought my Race would be unique and would stand out more when in comparison to Hoogiman's and IStalkKirby's TAR races.

The multiple punishments:

-------------------

Teams must hand over **all **their money they had gained over the Race and have to begin the next leg with zero dollars.

Later on in the seasons, instead of just taking away money, teams are forced to also hand over all their possessions as well.

In the later Seasons, teams were simply _marked for elimination. _They must arrive at the pit stop in first place, or teams receive a 30-minute penalty. Once the 30 minutes was up, teams could check in. *

In the current seasons, the penalty was changed yet again. Teams were required to do another extra task, called a "Speed Bump". It was something only that team would have to do.

Those were the punishments for arriving in last on a non-elimination leg. Got the general idea?

* : That's the one I did for the last leg's non-elimination punishment.

Again, new poll. From now on, there's a new poll every leg I put up. Like Hoogiman. FYI, if you haven't read his Amazing Race, READ IT NOW. They are the greatest Super Smash Brothers stories I have EVAR read. Seriously.

Anyways, I'm nearly half-way through!

Plz review! People who review get cookies!

In your review, tell me who you like, who you don't like, and whom you think will win. Oh yeah, point out any mistakes, please! I want this to be eligible.


	6. I Stabbed You With This Already

Leg six: I stabbed you with this already

**Author's Note: **We're half-way through now! There's 12 legs instead of 10! I'm trying to have this race as traditional as it can be. There **are no more double-elimination legs** because I figured out there was no need for another. I enjoy all of everyone's comments! Thanks Hoogiman again, for the constructive advice. I look forward to more of your TSAR4…That's all I had to say.

"Last time on the –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race, teams were at Poshley Heights!"

"_Two tickets to Poshley Heights, Please!" Asked Lucas._

"Teams performed Real estate to move on!"

"…_If there's anything I don't know, it's Politics and Real Estate!" Laughed Snake._

…

"_Then why are we doing Buy it?" _

"Some teams fell behind!!"

"We're almost completely in the very back!" Said an indignant Samus. "We're only ahead of two teams!"

"Others got ahead!!"

"Victor and Lucario outfoxed us!" Screamed Leon. "They're way ahead!"

"Team Samus and Leon went from the front of the pack in the beginning, to the very back at the end!"

"Damn those two," Cursed Leon. "We won't catch up to them again for a long period of time, like for 2 or 3 legs…"

"Team Quinn and Kirby gained in popularity, and moved back up the ranks!"

"Team Quinn and Kirby, you are team number Four!" Said Koopa.

"And there was a new host!"

"The new host for The –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race is—" Began Crazy.

The new host walked in.

It was—!

…

It was Koopa Troopa!

"The Hocotate employees lost their small amount of fans, and lost their title as first place."

"Damnit," Sighed Olimar, "We were right."

"It was a four-way deadlock to avoid elimination!"

"It's sooo epic!" Gasped Koopa.

"No it isn't." Debated Ness as he Stepped onto the mat.

"The four teams were the Dating couple, the Nerds, The Renowned F-Zero Racers, & the Rivals, Snake and Pikachu!"

"How am I being beaten by a girl?!?" Asked Falcon angrily.

Samus punched him. With a masculine arm.

"Team R.O.B. and Falcon ended up being eliminated because the Nerds stole their taxi!"

"Ah, Dammit," Mumbled R.O.B., "I remembered our taxi was stolen by those nerds!"

"Team R.O.B. and Falcon, 8 teams are already across the pit Stop…" Began Koopa.

"We're eliminated!" Screeched R.O.B.

"Can team Quinn and Kirby push aside their bad habits and make it to the top again? Can Samus and Leon pull out from that last place and avoid elimination? Also, will the Nerds get assistance to avoid that elimination? Finally, can Snake and Pikachu get along?"

"Eight teams remain…Who will be eliminated next?" Questioned the host.

**Teams (With their current Handicaps they have):**

Victor and Lucario (_One of us is…um…never mind…read our intro interview_)

Snake and Pikachu (_Running low on money to buy drugs…and we hate one another_)

Quinn and Kirby (_We're receiving __**too **__much attention…And Quinn's still rigged_)

Mewtwo and Luigi (_My partner is really un co-operative, and he hates Water_)

King Dedede and Lucas (_A bad habit of getting distracted_)

Yoshi and Olimar (_Yoshi has A—Never mind, you'll find out after this leg_)

Samus and Leon (_We're last Place right now_)

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch (_We're not very popular, compared to the other teams_)

"Team Victor and Lucario, who was first to arrive at 5:47 AM, will depart at 5:47 PM!" Explained Koopa Troopa the brand new host.

_Victor and Lucario  
1__st__ to Depart: 5:47 PM_

Pre-leg interview

"Lucario's…getting older…and he's like…in his hundreds…but with age comes wisdom, am I correct?" Whispered Victor to the camera. "I just hope Lucario doesn't gripe again or start smoking. Other than that, we've done well, I guess? We're one of the four teams to win a leg so far."

Lucario limped in, saying,

"The luggage sure reminds me of the time I—"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

Victor had just gotten Lucario and the entire luggage inside the taxi.

"Now to read the clue." The alligator ripped open the clue and inspected it. "Okay…I'll read it aloud…Teams must now head for the Poshley Heights Airport, once there, teams can find their next clue. Okay, we basically go to that airport and we'll figure out what we're doing. Oh, and no smoking, or I'll see to it you never smoke again."

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
2__nd__ to Depart: 5:59 PM_

"We got to beat those-a Martial artist guys!" Exclaimed Luigi as he dashed up inside a taxi.

Mewtwo slid forward through telekinesis, and followed his green partner.

"I'm stuck between greed and a hard pact; I want to win this next leg, or better yet, every single leg coming up, however, I'll be breaking my pact with everyone that Luigi NEVER gets first. EVAR." Mewtwo complained.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Already here." Sighed Victor as he slammed that taxi door shut. "Don't start reminiscing, you old jackal!" Victor nagged the rude comment at Lucario.

"Hey, Who's older here? _Me_," Argued his partner, "So I really should be leader!"

"No-one's leader, you fleabag," Sniffed Victor, "We're working _together _to beat the others!"

"Quit badgering me then, and let's get on with this."

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're nearly there," Hissed Mewtwo in a frightening way, as to scare his slumbering partner.

…

Mewtwo scratched Luigi on the face with his retractable-claws.

"AAAHHH!!! What the hell was that for?!?" Screamed Luigi as he touched his searing face.

"Wake up faster next time," Shrugged Mewtwo.

Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters

"Say, that's an Amazing Race symbol…isn't it?" Pointed out Victor. "It's next to the clue box! It's…yellow-orange, with a weird first-aid symbol in the middle of it. I'm kinda new to this Amazing Race stuff, Lucario?"

Lucario grunted, then stared at the Said Symbol.

"Looks like…like…that thingy warning teams 'er somethin'…" Said Lucario wistfully as he scratched his aged head in wonder. "It's a very rarely used one at that."

Koopa Troopa the host came up from behind.

Victor shrugged and opened the next clue.

"Intersection?" He read unsure. "A new thingy?"

Koopa coughed loudly and on purpose.

"Care for me to explain what an Intersection is?" He asked.

"Go on," Lamented Victor.

"Okay. Intersection!" Began Koopa, "In an intersection, teams must pair up with another team and work together until instructed to stop!"

"Oh." Said Lucario. "This is the second season of a TSAR to ever use a "Intersection," am I correct? The other was TSAR2."

"You are indeed correct. You'll have to wait for some teams to get here, but go ahead and check out beforehand what you guys are doing." Warned Koopa as he walked off.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
3__rd__ to Depart: 6:02 PM_

"We're out!" Said Yoshi exigently. I have no idea what that word means either.

"If we hurry, we can probably beat those aggro/Therapy guys!" Exclaimed Olimar excitedly.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Okay we have to wait for a team to pass by so we can join up with 'em!"

"We have…uh…Mewtwo and Luigi, Quinn and Kirby & Yoshi and Olimar as our only real choices…the other teams I think are lagging behind by hours…"

Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Partners

"We're here! We're here!" Said Luigi excitedly as he jumped up and down over and over and over and over and this is not a filler and over again.

"I know, I know," Grunted a disgruntled Mewtwo.

Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees

"There go those two dudes, inside that airport…" Said Olimar sheepishly.

"Follow them," Replied Yoshi simply.

Koopa Troopa

"Cut down on the 'Currently in' s? Will do, faithful reviewer!" Said Koopa happily. "Anything to make you decent common reviewers happy! I applaud anyone who's read this far!"

Victor and Lucario  
Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
um…uh…you know

"It's an intersection!" Read Mewtwo. "I surely have never seen_ this _thing before!"

"I have," Stated Lucario, "I used to watch TSAR, which came on every month!"

"Really…" Hissed Mewtwo, "My old rival. Lucario. Who would've thought that you'd be vital to my mission."

"Try to be a little more friendly, then." Growled Lucario. "An intersection is where one team must pair up with another."

"Thanks, I gue—" Began Luigi before Mewtwo backhanded him.

Yoshi and Olimar walked in right as Mewtwo was saying something.

"We team up…with…" Mewtwo saw the newly-arriving team. "Yoshi and Olimar!"

…

Yoshi and Olimar didn't care.

"Fine with us." Said Yoshi.

As the two newly-partnered teams started a traveling conversation, Victor and Lucario also conversed.

"We need to intersect with the next team, no matter who they are," Snapped Victor.

Lucario was looking at himself through a mirror and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I have a white hair!" He yelled.

"And you're what, 142?"

"133 and holding," Lied Lucario.

"Shut up, Your age is vital. How old are you really?" Asked Victor.

…

"144." Sighed Lucario sadly.

"Wow, not much older than I thought," Mused Victor.

"Shut up, boy!" Said Lucario as he slapped the 14 year old. "Don't get cocky because you're 130 years younger than me!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
4__th__ To Depart: 6:56 PM_

"We're on our way!" Said Quinn as he did the Weasel war Dance.

"Aw man, you're **still **hyper!" Pouted Kirby, "We'll never get first again with your hyper-activeness!"

"Tacos…" Said Quinn.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Screamed Kirby ravenously.

…

"That proves nothing."

Victor and Lucario

"Okay, let's see, once teams have partnered up, they must choose between two locations as to where to go! This is because Leg 6 means we're half-way through, so it's just it. You must pick between…Port town…and Isle Delfino!" Explained Victor to his older teammate. "Once we pick, we get the earliest flight!"

Victor scanned the flight boards.

"Hmmm…at Port Town, It's going to get there faster, but Koopa the host said that the task we do there is life-threatening…Isle Delfino would be good for the slow decision-making teams…We're hares of the race, so Port Town it is!"

They ordered 4 tickets for the Port Town flight.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We're picking Port Town." Said Mewtwo to the camera, in case their scene of conversing was edited out.

Mewtwo took a time card.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

Quinn and Kirby slowly made it to the clue box with the intersection.

Kirby read it slowly.

"It's an intersection. We team up with another team. I remember this from TSAR2…good times, good times." Laughed Kirby.

Victor and Lucario walked up to the new team.

"Hey Quinn 'ol buddy, let's intersect! Another intersected pair is here, but that's it!" Explained Victor.

Kirby, currently being the only sane one of his team, thought about it for a while.

"Hm…okay. We side with you two." Said Kirby benevolently.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
5__th__ to Depart: 7:13 PM_

"Rararararaaa! Let's hurry, boy!" Exclaimed Dedede as he dashed out to the pre-ordered taxi.

"If you don't do anything funny…" Sighed Lucas.

Dedede purposefully slipped on a banana peel.

Lucas died from laughing.

_Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We need to now get on our flight, which takes off at 8:00…" Said Lucario.

"So let's get on now, it's 7:15!" Said Victor.

The two allied teams grabbed all their bags and made their way to the plane.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
1__st__ on 8:00 flight to Port Town_

"We're the first ones to be on a plane," Mused Mewtwo thankfully.

"We're good like that," Boasted Olimar.

…

"Um, yeah, let's just go with that." Said Mewtwo, laughing.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Hyuk, almost there!" Laughed Dedede. Again.

"You've said that fifteen times in row now! STOP!" Yelled Lucas indignantly.

…

…

"Hyuk, almost there!" Laughed Dedede.

"STOP!" Said Lucas.

"Hyuk, almost there!" Laughed Dedede.

"STOPPIT NOW!!!1"

"Hyuk, almost there!" Laughed Dedede.

"I swear I'll—"

"Hyuk, almost there!" Laughed Dedede.

"Please? Can you please shut up?" Begged Lucas.

"Hyuk, almost there!" Laughed Dedede.

…

"Hyuk, almost there!" Laughed Dedede.

"QUIT SAYING THAT!!!!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Let's see the flight times…Lessee…The Port Town flights are at 8:00 & 9:30. Th' Delfino Isle flights 're at 8:00 PM & 10:00 PM!!" Mused Victor thoughtfully, "Our Flight is the 8:00 Port Town flight!"

Quinn bit his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Asked Victor as he doubled in pain.

…

"Too big of description," Said Quinn through a bloody mouth.

_Snake and Pikachu  
6__th__ To Depart: 7:47 PM_

"We're departing," Stated a still-drug-injected Pikachu.

"They know, because that caption tells that we're departing." Said Snake.

…

Pikachu threw up 12 more Ibs of Alcohol.

_Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
2__nd__ on 8:00 Flight to Port Town_

"We're here," Said Kirby. "What do we do now?"

Victor replied, "Well, we start playing Poker."

"Poker?!" asked Kirby confused.

"Yeah, Poker."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We'd go faster…" Argued Lucas, "If you didn't make me **carry you **the entire way over to the airport!!"

"Go faster, then!" Ordered Dedede.

"What makes you think I'll go faster and do all thi—"

"One million dollars," Said Dedede.

"Where's the acceleration pedal?" Asked Lucas.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Pre-Leg interview_

"Pikachu agrees with me on everything!" Said Snake. "Ever since I dru—Gave him liquidized candy!"

"Yep."

"On everything he agrees with me." Continued Snake. "Everything."

"Yep."

"Stop agreeing with me!"

King Dedede and Lucas  
At the airport

"It's an intersection, boy!" Exclaimed Lucas' Partner.

Silence.

"Toughen up already!" Said Dedede as he punched Lucas.

"OW!" Howled Lucas, "I freaking heard you!!"

_Snake and Pikachu  
King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Look, it's team Rivals!" Said Lucas, dispirited.

"Hyuk, it's team Ness, you feather-bottom!" Laughed Dedede.

…

"For once you aren't even funny." Sniffed Pikachu.

"Really, he's drug-injected and he doesn't agree with you!" Said Snake.

Silence.

"Wanna team up?" Asked Lucas.

"Sure."

They went to go buy tickets.

"Let's see…To Port Town! That seems like a good place!" Said Pikachu, whose words were just about to slur badly from the injection.

"Really, we'll be on the fast lane!" Exclaimed an excited Lucas.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
7__th__ to Depart: 8:22 PM_

"Let's go, I feel Lucas' stray psychic waves, so I know where he's been!" Said Ness excitedly.

"That can—" G&W remembered Translation problems. He wrote his sentence on a pack of cards.

That can help us! Follow his stray waves to where we need to go!

"Sure thing!" Said Ness as he started up the car.

Samus and Leon  
Last to Depart: 8:29 PM

"We're in Last, Samus—Like Falcon and R.O.B., how they couldn't get out of last no matter how hard they tried!" Leon Seethed with rage. "Ness and his lackey! They're not far ahead I suspect! If we can out smart them, we'll be home-free! …. … …At least until the next leg."

"But…but they're nerds! They're supposedly really smart! Remember Yoshi and Ness, Season 2 of TSAR? They got 5th they were so darn cunning." Retorted a skeptical Samus.

"Forget nerds! Let's roll!" Said a revved up Leon as he started the taxi engine.

Pre-Leg interview

"Samus can be so unconfident sometimes," Said Leon, "I have to cheer her up because if I don't, she'll freak out harder!"

Samus and Leon  
Currently in Last Place

"We can do it, sista'!" Said Leon.

"SISTER?!?!" Screamed Samus as she cut herself.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Psyche!" laughed Ness.

"WILL YOU QUIT SAYING QUIPPETS FROM OTHER TAR FICS?!?!" screamed G&W as he swerved erratically on the road, hitting a car.

"Oh great."

Samus and Leon  
Currently in Last Place

"LOOK! The nerds!" squealed Samus as she pointed at the stopping taxi.

"Driver, get ahead of those losers!" commanded Leon.

"No," Replied the driver, "I don't like bossy people."

Leon cried harder than he had so far.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"They're trying to pass us! Hurry! Get in the car again!" beeped G&W as he hopped in the driver's seat. The 2-d dude started that engine and zoomed off.

Ness glanced back and saw the last-Placing team, plodding behind them very slowly.

"There's the Airport!" Exclaimed G&W.

…

_There's the airport!_ , G&W wrote on an extra card.

"Oooohhh," Oooed Ness.

They slammed that taxi door as they ran inside the airport.

Samus and Leon  
Dating

"We've failed," Cried Leon. "Hurry up and get out!"

"But Leon, you have—"

"GET OUT!!!"

Samus growled and got out. With her knife set.

"Which one should I stab his arteries with?" She asked herself. In a comedic way.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Nerds_

"Ness Ness! Ness!" Said Ness.

"I'm not a pokemon!" Hollered Game & Watch.

"Oh. Are you D.K. in disguise?"

"What the hell, Ness? Just…just grab the clue in front of you!"

Ness noticed the 5'5 clue box in front of him.

"But…but I'm 4'11! I can't reach it!" Said Ness in a condescending tone.

Ness tried to jump and grab it.

He failed to do so.

"HURRY, NESS!"

"I'm trying!"

_Samus and Leon  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"Give us that clue box," Snapped Leon as he came up from behind. He snatched the second-last clue, while hissing.

He read it silently. The chameleon looked up with a surprised expression.

"Intersection? We have to team up with another team?!" Said Leon skeptically.

They searched for a different team other than Ness and Game & Watch.

For thirty minutes.

"I refuse to work with these…with these…" -Ness and G&W were playing Blackjack- "…Hooligans!"

"HOOGIMANS?!?" Screamed Samus and Ness.

"HOOLIGANS!!!" Screamed Leon and Game & Watch.

"Hoogiman—" Began Hoogiman.

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, if we're working together, we can't act like this. We need to be calmer." Beeped Game & Watch.

Everyone stared at him.

"Oh, right." He added.

"Okay, if we're working together, we can't act like this. We need to be calmer." Said Leon in an insipid tone.

"That's what I said, you cretin!" Yelled Game & Watch.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ah, right."

Silence.

Koopa Troopa

"We're getting a complaint on over-usage on Usernames here," Said Koopa stoic, "But also, now every team has gotten a flight! All teams that are out have tickets! Intersected teams Victor, Lucario and Quinn, Kirby & Mewtwo, Luigi and Yoshi, Olimar, are on the 8:00 Port Town flight! It will land prior to 9:00! Intersected teams Snake and Pikachu & Dedede and Lucas are paired up and are on the 9:30 flight, which will land at 10:30! Teams Samus and Leon & Mr. Game & Watch and Ness are paired up, and are headed for Delfino Isle on the 10:00 PM flight! It lands at 12:00 AM! Midnight!"

_1__st__ Flight To Port Town  
Arrived at 9:00 PM_

_Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"First Place!" Cheered Kirby as he ripped open the clue. "Teams whom have landed in Port Town must now make their way to the F-Zero Garage, where all the racers park their vehicles before the race! Once there, teams must find one of the racers, who will hand them their next clue!"

"Why are 42 the answer to everything?" Asked Quinn irrelevantly.

"That has nothing to do with what we're talking about!" Said Lucario indignantly.

"Really," Added Victor.

"Life has nothing to do with death, but does death have to do with life?" Said Quinn philosophically.

Everyone stared at him.

"Taxi!" Yelled Lucario nervously.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're behind that other intersected pair! Hurry!" Yelled Yoshi as he claimed his and their luggage.

"What do you _think _I'm doing?" Asked Mewtwo as he whipped Luigi savagely.

Olimar stood clear away from Mewtwo and his useless lackey, in fright.

_Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently In 1__st__ Place_

"Why can't this ever go faster? We're at the place of Capt. Falcon, the guy who speeds over the speed limit in every type of car at every time!" Griped Victor blatantly.

"Calm down, young one," Snorted Lucario Wolfishly. "We'll get there soon enough."

"Seriously," Butted in Kirby, "If you sit and think, you get lots and lots done!"

"This coming from a feather-weight," Chimed Victor angrily, as he sneered, revealing Hundreds of shiny little teeth, "That I could squish like a gnat!"

Kirby stopped being nosy after that.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Agh, hurry up! Quit whipping Luigi and get in the car!" panted Yoshi angrily.

"Could we be any slower?" Asked Olimar, bored.

Just then, Mewtwo picked up a timer like in SSBB, and time slowed down by x4.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh," Said Olimar, affected by the timer.

_Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"There's the garage!" Said Victor incessantly as he ordered the familiar driver to pull over there.

"We're ahead o' those punks," Sneered Quinn.

"Is he schizophrenic?" Asked Lucario to Kirby while pointing at Quinn.

Victor merely ignored and grabbed his backpack, leaving the others to discuss Quinn's hyper-disorder.

"He uh, had too much coffee about 16 hours ago, last leg." Explained Kirby.

"Ohhh."

"Come on!" yelled Victor impatiently, already in the garage. "That other intersected two-team will be here in minutes!"

Kirby and Lucario sighed dramatically as they dragged Quinn along.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're going to ditch you guys right after we're done with this intersection," Muttered Yoshi angrily. "Took them five minutes just to walk 30 yards."

Olimar nodded in agreement.

"Let's uh…leave these two slow-pokes to elimination. They're too rough for me; at least, that psychic feline with a torture disorder," Said Olimar quickly and quietly. He kept his Pikmin close at all times, remembering The Bootleg Race.

Koopa Troopa

"WHAT?!?! Season two for TBSAR is out?! More competition! First another TSAR, and now a TBSAR2! This is insane! We need to keep our ratings up! Do something!" Ordered Koopa roughly. "It's a competition—So let's make the other races forfeit!"

Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
At the Garage

"Where's that guy?" Asked Victor cautiously.

"Over there?" Replied Kirby, skeptical.

In the corner was a shady figure.

"Yeah I doubt that." Laughed Victor. "It would be that guy who has a shirt saying 'I am not part of the Extra Smashy Amazing Race'! Silly Kirby!"

…

"Silly!"

They went to the shady figure and got the next clue.

Kirby cleared his dusty throat and began speaking.

"Teams must now go to the nearby F-Zero Station, a shop for local racers and where the famed Captain Falcon has been seen on multiple occasions! Once there, teams will be handed their next clue by the shop owner!" Kirby stuffed the clue in his mouth once he was done reading and said to the others, "Come on guys, if we hurry we'll get first and second!"

Victor, Lucario and Quinn bobbed their heads in agreement.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Intersection

"You morons, catch up!" Growled an irritable Yoshi as he strode ahead of his other teammates. Olimar struggled to gain on to his original partner. Olimar then dropped onto the floor and ordered his Naïve and servile Pikmin to carry him the rest of the way. Mewtwo was not far behind, only 1 yard. Luigi was last, 5 yards behind Mewtwo.

"Heehhh…guys…wait up…" Panted Luigi as Mewtwo slapped the plumber.

"Shut up, pack mule! We have a long way to go and we don't want to hear whining!"

Silence, after that.

…

"I'm hungry!" whined Mewtwo.

Everyone rolled his eyes.

_Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Sweet victory!" Sang Kirby excitedly as he ran ahead of his gang. Victor and Quinn followed, and Lucario was far behind. Due to his age problem.

"Hurry up, old man!" Laughed Victor hideously.

"Shut up!" Snapped Lucario, "I'm older than any of the other racers here, but that means I'm wiser than anyone else!"

Victor thought about that for a moment.

"That's a good thing." He replied, seeming unbiased.

Lucario shrugged and dropped the subject.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
At the Garage_

"We're _finally _here at the stupid garage!" Snarled Mewtwo. "Can't you lot go any faster?"

"Well excuse me," Retorted Luigi Furiously. "I'm not the one whipping everyone!"

"Shut up, now. That other intersected gang will now we're behind them." Ordered Yoshi.

"Assuming we're right behind them, and that we haven't gone **so slow that they got** **away**!" Yelled Olimar angrily.

"We're definitely ditching them right after this," Whispered Yoshi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"You guys are so much fun being Intersected with!" Said Victor drunkenly, "I've never had so much fun! We should…"

Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Intersection

"…Eat their bodies, organ by organ, and rip the intestines apart; And then comes the heart, it's actually good for you! Once we reach their arteries, I set it on fire!" Said Mewtwo, sighing dreamily at the sickening image, and he looked into space. "So beautiful…" he sighed. "… …Luigi? Luiiigiiii?"

Luigi was in another taxi that just took off.

"Oh well!" Mewtwo shrugged.

Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Intersection

"We're finally at that bar place that's for the Racers!" Said Victor blatantly.

"Could you say it anymore plain?" asked Kirby, bored out of his wits.

"No, I can't. Hurry up."

They strode inside the building and looked for the bartender.

"Where's that guy?" Victor asked of himself.

"Let's split into two groups of two," Spat out Kirby, "Me an' Victor will be near the bar, while Lucario and Quinn go over there, next to those tables."

"Fine by me," Replied Victor as he marched off with Kirby.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're almost to that dumb Barber shop place—" Started Mewtwo.

"Bar, BAR…"

"-BAR place, yes, with our next clue!" Said Mewtwo cynically.

"Get real." Snorted Yoshi.

"Get a _life_." Laughed Olimar.

"You're not helping our case," Hissed Yoshi in Olimar's pointy ear. "Against us and that damned cat. Keep quiet. Can't you see the tension between us two teams?! We need to be as quiet as often as we can, if we don't want a riot caused."

_Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We didn't find it," Sighed Lucario sadly. "We're losing that lead we had."

Victor was chuckling.

"Well," he said while trying to keep a straight face, "Who found what now?" The alligator cocked his head to one side while saying, "It's me who's done it this time!"

…

"Huh?" Asked Lucario, confused.

"Hehe," Laughed Victor, "I found that clue! I bribed someone to give me it!"

He opened it, to find that it was a brochure to a women's spa.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Foiled again!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Intersection_

"There's the bar place, though I doubt it's it. We're bunglers." Sighed Luigi sadly.

"Calm down, This is it." Said Olimar with a frown.

They stepped outside their taxi, leaving Luigi to guard their rations of supplies.

"Oh Christmas treee oh Christmas treee, dum-de-dum-de-dum-du—"

_Luigi, I can read your mind you know, CONCENTRATE! _Thought Mewtwo to Luigi.

"Sorry."

Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Intersection

"Okay this time, I really did find it." Said Victor confidently as he held up the clue.

"No, I found it," Argued Quinn. He too, had a clue.

Victor opened his clue, and found out it was a carbon copy of Quinn's.

"Um…lol?" Said Victor, confused.

The Laugh track went off.

"Saved by the Laugh Track!" Muttered Lucario.

"Shut up so I can read it." snapped Kirby as he snatched the clue. "Roadblock!"

"Roadblock!" explained Koopa Troopa, "A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform! In This Roadblock, Teams must go to the nearby racetrack and complete 7 laps around it! This is extremely dangerous and life-threatening, because other racing vehicles are able to shove your car off the track! That is why F-Zero is a dangerous game. Once they have successfully completed 7 laps, teams will be handed their next clue by the referee!"

"Whatever," sighed Kirby. "I guess I'll do it."

"How about me?" asked Victor. "I don't think that I've really done any roadblocks yet."

"Fine." lamented Kirby.

They departed towards the racetrack.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Intersection

"Found that clue." sulked Yoshi as he handed it to Olimar, the reader.

Olimar read it to himself.

"Roadblock alert!" Olimar sounded out. "We're picking one of us to do the roadblock!"

"I will!" ventured Yoshi to save face. "Onward!"

They headed for the same place the other two teams were headed for.

Victor

Victor and his friends were at their destination: The racetrack. Victor gulped as he revved up the engine. _I should've let Kirby do this one, _He thought enviously. _The chances of me dying are—AHHHHH!_

Victor began Panicking.

"I quit!" He said just a moment too late. The lights turned green. Go.

"DANGIT!!" Said Victor as his vehicle plodded off the starting line.

_Yoshi_

"I have to do this?!" Asked Yoshi furiously as he pointed to the track's loop-de-loop and the gap after that. "This is insane!"

"If Falcon can do it," Said Olimar, "So can you!"

"Falcon's a freaking athlete who trained nearly every day! He does this stuff as a **fourth career**! This is second-nature to him! This is—"

Yoshi's car blew up.

Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
On Roadblock  
Laps: 0/7

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!1" Screamed Victor as he went straight off the loop-de-loop… …and on to the track. "Phew."

…

His car swerved suddenly off the course.

"WaS iT SoMeThiNG I SAAAAAAAAiD?!?!" Yelled Victor as his car crashed.

Yoshi  
On Roadblock  
Laps: 0/7

"Go you stupid car!" Said Yoshi angrily as he toggled with random buttons.

…

Nothing happened.

"How do you start these stupid things?" He asked Gruffly.

Nothing happened.

"It's like they hate me!" Yoshi growled.

Nothing happened.

"Why? What'd I do?" he asked apathetically.

Something happened.

"I'm sorry?" Said Yoshi skeptically.

His car blew up.

Victor  
on Roadblock  
Laps: 1/7

"This is so hard! How does Falcon do this for charity?" asked Victor as he completed his second lap.

He saw that Yoshi's car was ahead of him, and the alligator gasped.

"I forgot my license! I'm only 14! OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!!" Victor screamed as he swerved left and right.

Yoshi  
On Roadblock  
Laps: 2/7

"This…is…so…hard…" said Yoshi with anger as his car gave a SCREEEEEEE!! From scraping on the track's floor.

2nd Flight To Port Town  
Arrived at 10:30 PM

King Dedede and Lucas  
Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 3rd Place

"We're here!" said Lucas as he hyperventilated.

"Finally," snarled Pikachu as he rubbed his noggin slowly. "I feel like I woke up from a long nap or something."

Snake injected another syringe into him.

…

Pikachu skipped merrily along towards the luggage claim, whistling "Up on the house top".

Yoshi  
On Roadblock  
Laps: 5/7

Yoshi just completed his sixth lap and was starting his seventh when a major catastrophe occurred.

Victor was coming up behind him as they went up the loop-de-loop, and once they went through it, he slammed his Racing car into Yoshi's, causing the dinosaur to spin forward at dangerous speeds. He crossed the finish line and hit the side of the road with a WHAM!

Victor stopped erratically as he crossed the finish line, and he opened the cockpit and Victor leapt out and headed to the referee.

He gladly accepted the clue and went towards his friends.

Yoshi groaned and slowly opened the cockpit. He was very badly scared and dazed from the wreck. He was also bleeding profusely on his skull.

"Ohhh…my head…" He held his skull in his hands, which were also bleeding as well.

Olimar ran up to him.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Speak to me!" He cried in fear for his friend.

"What?" Asked Yoshi as he picked his head up.

"Olimar here! How many fingers am I holding up?" Asked the captain.

"WHO?" Asked Yoshi.

"Olimar, your pal!"

"Who's Olimar? And how am I his pal?" Asked Yoshi defensively.

"Oh good gracious…" Said Olimar stunned. "You have amnesia!"

Olimar began panicking.

"Oh man oh man, this bad, VERY bad…"

"What's bad? And why do I have a splitting headache?" Yoshi pressed on Questions at Olimar again.

"I'm your friend, called Olimar! We're in this Race called The Extra Smashy Amazing Race! We're winning the million dollar prize! Come on!"

"Million dollars? Okay…" Asked Yoshi, scratching his bloody head with a sliced up hand.

"Follow me!" Olimar said as he beckoned for Yoshi to come. Yoshi, having amnesia, followed Olimar in confusion and fright.

Victor and Lucario  
Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1st Place

"If I heard correctly," Cackled Victor evilly, "Yoshi now has amnesia and they still haven't reached the clue-person yet! They'll be hard-pressed to keep an amnesiatic calm and catch us at the same time!"

"Home free," Said Kirby as he gave Victor a Thumbs-up.

"Ahem," Victor cleared his throat and began reading, "Teams must make their way to Falcon's warehouse!"

"The newly un-intersected teams must now travel to Captain Falcon's warehouse, where Falcon keeps all his trophies and cars for safety reasons!" explained the host.

Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place

"You are now un-intersected and must work on your own hereon!" read Victor carefully. "I don't really care if those two hefty-eaters beat us to that mat this leg—Plenty of other legs we could win."

"Good point." Sniffed Lucario fakily.

Kirby and Quinn  
Currently in 2nd Place

"There go those two," said Kirby roughly, "Not that I care if they beat us to that mat, anyways."

"Let's go be passive!" said Quinn.

…

"Please?" begged Quinn.

Kirby stood there.

"I'll pay you," reasoned Quinn.

Kirby stood there.

"Pretty please?" Groveled Quinn.

Kirby stood there.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Too bad for those suckers," Laughed Mewtwo, "It's Yoshi's own fault he has amnesia!"

"Whatever." Sighed Luigi as he got in the taxi.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Argh, why now do we have to un-intersect now, of all times?!" Asked Olimar rhetorically.

"What does that mean?" Asked Yoshi like a curious child.

"Intersecting is where one team has to team up with another," Replied Olimar exasperatedly.

"Oh."

_Snake and Pikachu  
King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Daisy, daisy, gimme your answer, doo," Sang Pikachu happily, "I'm so crazy, all fer the love of you!"

"Okay now he's getting a little annoying," Groaned Lucas.

"Want me to—" Started Snake.

"No."

"Look! The garage!" Hyuked Dedede, pointing.

"Oh Snake you charmer," Laughed Pikachu drunkenly.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Here." Said Victor curtly while opening the taxi door. Lucario followed him.

Once inside, they scanned the building's interior for their next clue.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"There it is." Pointed out Luigi carelessly.

"Here it is," Said Mewtwo softly as he caressed his long-lost knife.

"Someone else is here already." Said Luigi in alarm.

"I stabbed you with this already." Added Mewtwo.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"There! That building in the distance! Is that the one we're looking for?" Asked Kirby to his teammate.

"Is it cherry flavor?" Asked Quinn as he jumped up and down in his seat at an alarming rate.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Agh, where'd those other teams go?!" Fumed Olimar. "This was terrible timing on our part."

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Here it is!" Said Victor gleefully as he ripped the envelope open and read the clue softly, "It's…a bunch of gibberish? I guess we solve out what it spells! The letters are 'N…e…t…o…t'. Maybe…It's a location?"

"Yeah well, hurry up." Said Lucario while shuffling his feet, "The other teams will be here any minute."

"N…E…O…Nah…how about Ontte!" Suggested Victor.

"Nope. No such place. I would know."

"On…tet? No…On…et…oh! I got it! 'Onett'!" Said Victor. "We need to depart for Onett apparently!"

"Let's hurry," Ordered Lucario, "Those other teams are desperate for—"

They bumped into Mewtwo and Luigi.

"Well, if it isn't Lucario and Victor!" hissed Mewtwo. "Do you two know where the clue is?"

"Over there," Said Victor confidently, pointing in the complete opposite direction, "It's waaaaaay over there."

"Thanks-a!" Thanked Luigi as he followed Mewtwo.

Both were silent until they were out of earshot.

"Let's get out of here quick." Whispered Victor.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Victor and Lucario are coming out of that hotel! Let's just follow them! We'll be penalized for not following in order, but so what? It's only a few minutes that we'll be penalized for!!" Explained Kirby to his less-than-sane Teammate Quinn.

"Goodie Goodie Goodie Goodie Goodie!!" Chanted a hyper Quinn.

"Follow that taxi, driver!" Commanded Kirby.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members

"I can't find the clue anywhere!" Panicked Luigi.

"Agh, they lied to us! Let us look over here!" Fumed Mewtwo.

They searched some more.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Snake and Pikachu  
Intersection

"We need to go to the local Bar place around here," Explained Lucas to the other three.

"Ooo! I love card games!" Said Pikachu.

"That's irrelevant to what we're talking about!" Said Lucas angrily.

…

"You jerk! I'm taking you off my face book friends list!" Snapped Pikachu.

Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters

"We've made it to the airport before any others!" Said Lucario thankfully.

"Buy a ticket!" Barked Victor, because they were next in line.

"Two tickets to Onett, please." Asked Lucario.

"A teenager and a senior?" Asked the ticket salesman.

Lucario stuttered and looked down at the floor.

"N-no, it's…it's a…a teenager…and…a…Archaic…" Admitted Lucario.

"Ha ha! Old person!" Laughed the ticket salesman.

Lucario cried.

"LUCARIO IS OLD!!1" Sang Victor.

"Why are you being so mean to me on my birthday?" Cried Lucario like a kid. "I'm only turning 145 this evening!"

_Kirby and Quinn  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"There! They went inside the airport to depart somewhere!" Shouted Kirby.

They headed inside.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members

"Why can't we get this?" Cried Luigi.

"This is dumb," Sighed Mewtwo, bored, "What word can we get out of the letters 'Ontet'?"

"ONETT!" Shouted Luigi, "Why didn't we see it before?! We need to depart for Onett at the local airport!"

"Get in the car!" Ordered Mewtwo roughly.

"Why?" Asked Luigi.

"Because I killed you to." explained Mewtwo as he killed Luigi.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"There's the Warehouse," Explained Yoshi, "And I see a yellow car! That's what a car is, right?!"

"Yes," Sighed a tired Olimar, "That's what a Car is. What time is it?"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"What are the times to Onett?" Asked Victor. "It's 11:17 PM!"

"Well," Began the worker, "There's times 11:30, 12:00, and 1:30!"

"What time do they arrive at Onett?"

"The earliest, 11:30, arrives at 12:00, the 12:00 flight lands at 12:30, and the 1:30 lands at 2:00!"

"Good. Two tickets to the 11:30 flight." Said Victor as he claimed the tickets a few seconds later.

"Uh-oh," Said Lucario as he pulled on Victor's shirt, "Look it's the two Students."

"So what?" Snorted Victor.

Quinn and Kirby  
Victor and Lucario

"There's the Martial Arts dudes," Said Kirby lazily. "Not that I'm hurrying or anything."

"Cluck cluck cluck!" Clucked Quinn.

"(Sigh), where are the tickets?" Asked Kirby tiredly.

"Over there." Replied Victor, pointing at the ticket booth behind them "Good luck?"

"Yeah. Good luck." Sighed Kirby exasperatedly.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"There's the-a airport!" Exclaimed Luigi-a. Uh-oh.

"Well then, drive faster!" Replied Mewtwo angrily while clawing Luigi's leg.

"I'M NOT DRIVING!!!" Screamed Luigi.

"Oh."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"We're definitely going down this leg. BIG time." Sighed Olimar angrily.

"Leg? I thought a leg was the thingy connected to your foot?" Said Yoshi confused.

"There's another meaning for leg," Explained Olimar furiously.

"Oh."

Ba-dum-tish.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Snake and Pikachu  
Intersection

"Wow! We are on the roadblock! Who wants to do it?" Asked Pikachu happily.

"I will, says me, Dedede!" Exclaimed Dedede.

"Good luck!" Said Pikachu cheerfully.

…

"I'm sure when he's not drugged he's a lot more tolerable." Mused Dedede.

_Victor and Lucario  
1__st__ on 11:30 Flight to Onett_

_Quinn and Kirby  
Students_

"We're second on that flight thingy," Explained a bored Kirby. "Is it me, or is this race getting boring?"

_Quinn and Kirby  
2__nd__ on 11:30 Flight to Onett_

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Okay, there's letters O-N-E-T-T. What does that spell?" Asked Olimar. "What can you get from O-N-E-T-T?! Argh, this is hard!"

"Onett?" Suggested Yoshi.

"What the-? I thought you had amnesia!" Said Olimar indignantly.

"I do."

"How'd you solve that, then?"

"O-N-E-T-T spells Onett." Said Yoshi simply.

Ba-dum-tish.

King Dedede  
on Roadblock  
Laps: 3/7

"Rararararaaa! I'm a natural at this racing stuffs!" Laughed Dedede evilly.

"Go Dedede!" cheered Pikachu.

…

"Okay…" Everybody egged Pikachu.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Buying Tickets to Onett_

"Two tickets to the earliest flight to Onett!" Said Luigi quickly.

"Two tickets to 11:30 flight coming up!"

"What time is it?" Asked Mewtwo.

"11:26," replied Luigi as he flinched.

"Good," laughed Mewtwo evilly. "Four minutes until we must depart."

Mewtwo and Luigi  
Last on 11:30 Flight to Onett

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"We're almost at the airport to depart for Onett!" Exclaimed Olimar.

Yoshi had a heart attack.

"Yep. In fact, were exactly one mile away from it!"

Yoshi had a heart attack.

"Like, that means in less than a minute!"

Yoshi had a heart attack.

"I'm so happy because we're almost there."

Yoshi died.

"I'm not joking!"

Yoshi was dead.

King Dedede  
on Roadblock  
Laps: 6/7

"Hyuk, almost done!" explained Dedede.

"Finish it off! Finish it off!" Barked Snake.

"Oh-no," Panicked Lucas, "It's…it's…Captain Falcon!"

The blue falcon was on the horizon, speeding at 500mph towards Dedede, who was going 1/10 that speed and was unaware.

"Payback time," Laughed Falcon as he went into third gear.

"DEDEDE!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Hollered Lucas.

Just as Dedede crossed the finish line, he pulled off toward the side where the referee was.

Falcon had been going so fast he wasn't able to stop his car in time from crashing against the building ahead.

"CURSES!!" Cursed Falcon. "Foiled agaaaaaaaaaaaainnn!!1"

His Blue Falcon blew up.

Dedede hit the referee while parking his racing car.

"Whoops!" Laughed Dedede as he snatched the clue from the crippled ref.

"Newly un-intersected Teams must now make their way to the Warehouse of Captain Falcon, where the famed Captain hides all of his trophies and vehicles. Teams will find their next clue here! "

"C'mon Claus, we can—"

"DAMMIT DEDEDE, GET IT RIGHT!!! **LUCAS**! _LU_…_CAS_!!!" Yelled Lucas.

Yoshi and Olimar  
Ordering tickets to Onett

"The first flight's already departed?! Okay…When's the next flight?" Asked Olimar.

"At 12:00 Midnight!" explained the clerk. "The time is currently 11:41 PM!"

"We'll take it! Only 19 minutes to wait! Easy!" Said an optimistic Olimar. "Those two teams, the rivals and King Dedede & Claus are miles behind! They got on the flight over here was a hour behind ours!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
1__st__ on 12:00 flight to Onett_

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Get in the taxi!" Exclaimed Lucas as he opened it for his teammate.

"Sure thing, LUCAS!" Said Dedede unsuspicious-like.

…

Lucas shrugged it off.

"To Falcon's warehouse!" commanded Lucas.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Alone again…with _you_," Said Snake lividly, gesturing at the rodent.

"Ahh, yes. Spring." Sighed Pikachu whimsically.

"It's in the middle of winter." Corrected Snake.

…

"No more face book for you." Said Pikachu as he retched alcohol out the window.

Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees

"It's 11:53. Seven more minutes." Said Yoshi calmly.

"Those other were…not _that_ far behind…" Said Olimar worriedly.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We're not far behind Yoshi and Olimar! I smell them!" Said Dedede.

"How? Penguins can't smell!" Argued Lucas.

Dedede inhaled him, and then exhaled Lucas through his nose.

Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Enemies

"We're here at that warehouse," Griped Snake, "So where's that clue?"

"Here! Here!" Said Pikachu gleefully as he ran up with the clue in his mouth.

"Good dog." Said Snake. "Wait, I don't wanna touch that! You put your mouth on it, sick!"

"Snake, just open it!" Said Pikachu.

"No. Your germs—"

"One Million dollars."

"Give me that."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"It's 11:54." Sighed Olimar as he seated himself on the plane.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"We still haven't found the clue!" Exaggerated Lucas as he ripped open the clue. "O-T-N-T-E. It's a word that we need to make out of these five words!"

"Onett?" Suggested Dedede.

"Don't be dumb," Scolded Lucas. "Maybe…it's Ontet?"

"Onett?"

"Ahem. Sorry, my throat hurts. I must've **imagined** hearing that!" Said Lucas angrily. "Tonet?"

"Onett?"

"Of course! I know what it is! Onett! I'm a genius!" Said Lucas happily.

Dedede just sighed and rolled his eyes.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Hurry, Dedede and Lucas are already done with solving it!" Panicked Pikachu.

"They said "Onett". That's what it spells." Said Snake, staring at Pikachu.

"Of course no—Hey, you're right! Come on, let's follow them!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We're here already! Get inside!" Ordered Lucas.

"Don't tell me," Rapped out Dedede as he ran inside.

…

"Hurry up, Lucas!" Called Dedede.

"Don't tell me," Argued Lucas.

"Quit re-using my lines!"

Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Enemies

"Agh, those Party guys got away!" Fumed Snake.

"Dangit!" Pouted Pikachu.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals

"Two tickets to your earliest flight!" Rapped Lucas. "And make it snappy!"

"Here, two tickets to the 12:00 flight!" Said the clerk, "It's currently 11:58 PM!"

"Whoa, hurry! Two minutes, pal!" Said Dedede cautiously as he headed for their airplane.

"That means," Thought Lucas aloud, "That means Snake and Pikachu won't be on the same flight as us!"

King Dedede and Lucas  
Last on the 12:00 Flight to Onett

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Ah man," Pouted Pikachu, "We're here finally at the local airport!"

"There's the ticket booth." Said Snake frantically.

"Two tickets to the 12:00 Flight, ma'am!" Explained Pikachu rapidly.

"Sorry. It's currently 11:59 PM. It is now starting to depart."

"NUUUUUUUUEZ!!1" Screamed Snake dramatically.

"Here are two tickets to the next flight, the 1:30 AM flight!" Said the booth worker.

"We're going to be eliminated," Sobbed Pikachu.

"All teams that picked Port Town now have a flight to Onett! The Martial artists, the Students and the Therapy Members are on the first flight, the 11:30 PM Flight, landing in Onett at 12:00 AM! The Hocotate Employees and the Party lovers are on the 12:00 Flight, which arrives at Onett at 12:30 AM! The Mortal Rivals are on the last flight, the 1:30 Flight, which lands at 2:00 AM! Intersected Teams Samus and Leon & Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, are arriving at Delfino Isle at 12:00 AM! It is right now 12:00 AM!"

_Single Flight to Delfino Isle  
Arrived at 12:00 AM_

Samus and Leon  
Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Intersection

"Oh my gosh we're out," Said Ness. "If we're going to be intersected, let's at least try to be calm and mature about this!"

Samus killed Game & Watch.

"Amirite?" Asked Ness.

Leon ripped Ness' leg off.

"I said, amirite?" He asked again.

Ness lost both arms.

"…Guys?"

_1__st__ Flight to Onett  
Arrived at 12:00 AM_

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Omigoshwe'refirstandeverythingandI'mhavingaflashfrigginbacktolegfivewhensomethingsimilarlikethishappened" Said Quinn in one breath.

"Breathe, Quinn." Said Kirby parenting-like.

"Hehhh…hooo…hehhh…" Panted Quinn.

"Teams must now head for Onett's local drug store!" Read Kirby, "Once they are there, teams will find their next clue near the store."

"Let's hurrrrrrrrrrryyyy!!!" Slurred Quinn.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're near the end, Luigi!" Sang Mewtwo harmoniously, "Just a tad bit longer, and we'll be free of our hunger to win!"

"Can't argue with-a that." Shrugged Luigi passively.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Hold on, Lucario!" Yelled Victor as he stumbled out of the airport and onto the busy street.

He was run over. How dramatic.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Samus and Leon  
Intersection

"Okay," Said Ness calmly, "I'll read our clue. Ahem. Teams must now find a Pianta with a boat. He should take teams across the ocean towards the main islands. Once teams have reached the main square, teams can find their next clue."

Mr. Game & Watch beeped a couple of times.

"What's he saying?" Asked Samus irritably.

"I have no clue," Explained Ness, "Our translator quit on us Leg 5."

"Ouch." Hissed Leon as he flinched. "That's going to affect you twos' racing."

Samus and Leon exchanged joyful glances.

"Too bad." Tut-tutted Samus. "We must be getting on our way now."

"We gotta look for that pianta dude!" Said Ness optimistically.

"Right." Said Leon as he looked around.

After a minute of silence and glancing awkwardly at one another, Ness spouted out,

"Look! There he is! By that lighthouse!" Said Ness excitedly. "He's starting his motor boat!"

"Eh…good eye there…Ness…" Said Leon weakly.

"He's already getting annoying," Whispered Samus angrily.

"I know," Agreed Leon. "How can that 2-d guy stand him?!"

"I can't." Beeped G&W. He knew they couldn't understand him, but he felt he needed to say it.

"Well…let's…head over there," Said Leon with an obviously fake smile.

"Okay!" Said Ness happily.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Keep looking out the window to see the Drug store." Ordered Kirby.

Quinn kept staring out the window as he was told.

He stared at everything that the taxi passed by; including the Clue-containing Drug store he was supposed to look for.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"There's the-a Drug store," said Luigi, expecting to get hit.

He flinched horribly as he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

Victor stepped out of the local Onett hospital with bandages from getting hit by a car.

CONTINUITY!

He massaged his nearly broken skull.

CONTINUITY!

Victor realized he opened 13 of his flesh wounds.

CONTINUITY!

He moaned.

_Samus and Leon  
Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Intersection_

The only intersected pair of teams that picked Isle Delfino were on their way to Delfino Plaza.

"This is so much fun!" commented Ness naïvely.

Samus face palmed.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

Mewtwo's booming and ominous voice (He was gifted with a sharp ominous-sounding tone of voice, so he sounded very evil when he wanted to) asked his slow partner,

"Where's our clue? I cannot find it anywhere."

"Over here-a! It says Detour! Find it or Bind it!" read Luigi confidently.

"Detour!" sang Koopa, "A detour is a choice between two tasks! In this detour…Find it, or Bind it!"

"In Find it, you must head to the nearby mountain and look for the famed Asteroid that landed on top of the mountain! Ness found this meteor and gained his PSI psychic powers from it! This asteroid his well-hidden, so teams that have poor choice of direction will mess this one up quickly."

"In Bind it, Teams have to head for the local gaming hangout for Ness and his gang. Once there, teams must play every game and beat all of them! This is easy for those who love gaming, and they'll find themselves leading far ahead of the others!"

There was a moment of silence. Then Mewtwo spoke,

"We must do Find it, I have not an understanding for games that fascinates children," Scoffed Mewtwo.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We ended up passing that stupid drug store! Quinn, pay attention!" Snapped a tired Kirby. "This race is…getting boring for me some reason."

Kirby and a _**still **_Ultra-Hyper Quinn got out of the taxi and Sprinted for the next clue.

"It's a detour," Explained Kirby as he read the clue. "And we're doing Bind it!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Oh, my aching head," Whimpered Victor as he rubbed that cracked skull of his. "I swear to something that I'm bleeding internally."

"Oh Hush," Silenced Lucario as they moved closer towards the Drug Store.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Find it

"Are you sure this is near where Ness found that meteor?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Of-a course, Ness mentioned it one time, too bad I was resentful to listen so I didn't hear all of it, though he mentioned a marked tree somewhere." Explained Luigi.

…

Mewtwo killed him for the fun of it.

Samus and Leon  
Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Intersection

"We're nearly there," said the Pianta driver.

"Oh good," Replied Ness. "The sooner the better."

Quinn and Kirby  
On Bind it  
Games beaten: 2/13

"Man, we better hurry," Said Kirby, "We've only beaten 2 games out of 13!"

"WhatEVER You SAY Kirby OLD pal!" Grinned Quinn.

"Make that three." Smirked Kirby.

_2__nd__ Flight to Onett  
Arrived at 12:30 AM_

King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4th Place

"Rararaa! Finally out!" Laughed Dedede as he read the clue. "Teams must now head for Onett's local Drug Store! Once there, teams can find their next clue!"

"Let's go!"

Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 5th Place

"I'm sorry I let you down, Yoshi, I truly am!" Cried Olimar. "This is my fault and everything!"

…

"Who are you again?" Asked Yoshi.

Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3rd Place

"How about Find it? You're psychic, and if another psychic were to do Find it, you'll just have to follow them!" Explained Victor wisely.

"Wow, excellent idea!" Commented Lucario. "Want to chance it? We'll either be very lucky, or be very lost."

"I'll chance it!" Victor said as he gave Lucario a thumbs-up.

"Good. Find it, it is."

Mewtwo and Luigi  
On find it

"You're **psychic, **Mewtwo! You should find this psychic powered asteroid easily!" Complained Luigi.

"Shut up, I'm sensing it." Said Mewtwo arrogantly. He cocked his head to one side and listened in.

Quinn and Kirby  
On Bind it  
Games Beaten: 6/13

"Hey, this kind of easy…" Hummed Kirby as he claimed his seventh arcade game victory.

Samus and Leon  
Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Intersection

"We're here!" Cheered Ness as he ran towards the giant pianta statue in the middle of Delfino plaza. He accepted the clue from the mayor, and read out loud: "Ahem, Teams must now head to the fruit stands and help move one to another side of town! Once this is completed, teams will be handed their next clue! Come on, guys, I sense we're already almost done here!" Ness darted over there as the other three built more tension between the two rivaling teams.

"I feel that both of us teams going to be hating one another after this," Hissed Leon to his girlfriend.

Pre-Leg interview  
Samus and Leon

"Sure, me an' Samus fight sometimes," Explained Leon, "And sure we hurt one another, but we really do love one another, and almost nothing could change that!"

…

"You really think that?" Said Samus suggestively.

Victor and Lucario  
On Find it

"Hey…HEY! I sense Mewtwo! He's right near the crater!" Rejoiced Lucario. "He hasn't been able to sense it is because he's upwind from it!"

"Let's get there before him! Hurry!" Whispered Victor.

Quinn and Kirby  
On Bind it  
Games beaten: 10/13

"We're nearly done!" Cheered Kirby, "I saved the easiest arcade game for last, wise choice eh?"

"GoodoneGoodoneGoodoneGoodone!!1" Bounced Quinn. "Whoa…I'm not feelin' so good now…" The ferret clutched his stomache.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4th Place

"We've found the Drug Store and the clue!" Celebrated Dedede. "I wonder what it says!"

"Detour! Find it or bind it!"

Victor and Lucario  
Completed Roadblock  
Currently in 1st Place

"We did it! We got here before those therapy takers!" Cheered Victor as he quietly opened the clue. "Teams must now make their way to Ness' home, which is the sixth Pit Stop in this race around the world! Teams must hurry, as the last team to arrive **will **be eliminated."

"Let's do this thing!" Replied Lucario as he made his way back to their taxi.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Find it

"Hey! I sense another psychic nearby! They're departing from here! That means…that means…" Stuttered Mewtwo. "Someone's ahead of us now for sure! It must be over there!"

Both dashed over to where Mewtwo hinted at.

They were correct. "Hey, I was right! We're headed for Ness' house, the sixth and half-way point Pit Stop in the race!" Mewtwo cheered.

"Let's-a go!" Cheered Luigi, "If we don't come last this leg, I'll be the highest I've ever gotten! In every Amazing Race, I've never been higher than 8th! But now, if I make it this leg, I'll be higher than-a ever!"

"Dammit." Cursed Mewtwo at the thought of being Luigi's help for being really high up in the ranks.

Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place

"We're here in our, taxi," Explained Victor to the camera, "And we're figuring out that Ness lives nearby that Drug-store! We're now departing for the Pit Stop!"

Samus and Leon  
Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Intersection

"We're done with that extra task!" Explained Ness, "And I'm now reading the clue! It reads as follows: Newly un-intersected Teams who have picked Isle Delfino must now find all the Wanted posters showing Mario around town! There are 11 posters for every team, so there are 88 posters in all. All posters have been marked for certain teams! That's the clue. I'm looking for our color posters….we're blue! Samus and Leon, you guys are—Hey, where'd they go?"

Samus and Leon  
Un-intersected

"Hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry!!" Said Samus quickly while running for their first visible poster.

Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place

"There's Ness' house! In the horizon! Only about 300 yards! Step on it, driver!" Ordered Victor with ecstasy.

"First place, here we come!" Said Lucario sniffing as he gripped his bags tightly.

Quinn and Kirby  
Completed Detour

"We're done!" Said Kirby as he read the next clue. "Teams must now head for…the Pit Stop! Come on Quinn, we're done this time around!"

"I don't feel…so good…" Commented Quinn. "I feel really…really…tired…"

Ness' house was only 250 yards away from them.

They got inside their taxi with speed.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3rd Place

"There's two teams! Over there, headed for Pit Stop! Dammit!" Cursed Mewtwo.

Mewtwo teleported them 100 yards closer. They were now 270 yards away from the Pit Stop.

"Run the rest Luigi!" Yelled Mewtwo as they ran for the Pit Stop.

Victor and Lucario waved to them laughing as they zoomed by in their taxi.

"Dammit!" Cursed Mewtwo again.

At The Pit Stop

Kirby and Quinn were parking their taxi in the front lawn. They stepped out and proceeded to walk inside the house, but as they stepped out, Quinn started to lose consciousness from all the tiring effects of the Coffee he had 18 or 19 odd hours ago.

"Not NOW! No! Wake up!" He slapped the knocked out ferret, to no avail.

He grumbled and dragged Quinn as quickly as he could inside the house.

Victor and Lucario's taxi stopped because up ahead there was a roadblock by the police. They slammed the taxi shut and they went around, sprinting.

They were a few yards behind Kirby's team as he slammed open the door.

In his panicking, Kirby called out for Koopa while dragging Quinn.

He spotted the mat and landed on it.

"I forgot Quinn." Cursed Kirby as he face palmed and ran back and dragged him right onto the Pit Stop.

"Team Quinn and Kirby, You are **team number one**!!!" Said Koopa Troopa. "And for a bonus for being first place this leg is…Ness' old car!"

"Yayyy!!1" Cheered Kirby because Quinn was dozing heavily. "This was quite a doozy of a leg."

"And congratulations for being one of the seven teams to make it Half-way the Extra Smashy Amazing Race!!!"

"Yayyyy again!!1" Cheered Kirby.

Victor and Lucario ran in, breathing in and out.

"Team Victor and Lucario, you are team number two!" Said Koopa. "And I'm surprised Victor, I heard you were run over by a car; several times."

"I know," Replied Victor sullenly.

"Anyways, you are one of the few lucky teams to make it Halfway across the –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race!!!"

"Woot!" They cheered.

Samus and Leon  
On Roadblock  
Posters collected: 3/11

"Man, they're everywhere, these posters!" Commented Leon.

"Well just keep collecting the ones that are ours!" Snapped Samus.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On roadblock  
Posters collected: 5/11

"Hey, I think this isn't too hard!" Laughed Ness with joy.

"Good thing, too." Beeped G&W as he watched the opposition getting their fourth poster.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Completed Find it  
Currently in 4th Place

"Done with the detour!" Said Lucas as he read the next clue. "Teams must now make their way to Ness' house, the sixth Pit Stop in this Amazing Race around the world! Teams must hurry, as the last team to arrive at the Pit Stop **will **be eliminated!"

"C'mon, boy, let's go now!"

Mewtwo and Luigi  
At the Pit Stop

"Team Mewtwo and Luigi, you are team number three!" Said Koopa.

"Nooo!!! I wanted first!" Cried Luigi.

"Too bad," Commented Mewtwo, smirking.

Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 5th Place

"Detour! Find it or bind it?" Read Olimar. "Find it, of course, you're really fast, Yoshi!"

"I am?"

Samus and Leon  
On Roadblock  
Posters collected: 7/11

"We're nearly done, Samus, just take your sweet time. Those nerds aren't nowhere near behind us." Commented Leon confidently.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock  
Posters collected: 8/11

"What are they talking about?!" Asked Ness, outraged. "We're ahead of them!"

Yoshi and Olimar  
On Find it

"We haven't found it yet." Said Olimar sadly.

"No, we haven't."

King Dedede and Lucas  
At the Pit Stop

"Team King Dedede and Lucas, you are team number four!" Cheered Koopa.

"Yamaha, a spot higher than last time!" Said Dedede.

…

"What?"

3rd Flight to Onett  
Arrived at 1:30 AM

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently Departing from Airport

"Finally out, man!" Said Pikachu with happiness. "I love racing with you, Snake!"

"Umm…that's good…"

Yoshi and Olimar  
On Find it

"What have we done to do so bad here?! What?! What?" Asked Olimar.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On roadblock  
Posters collected: 11/11  
Completed

"We're done before them! Come on, Game & Watch, read the clue!" Groveled Ness.

…

…

"Never mind."

"I'll read it. O-N-T-E-T! We gotta solve what this spells!" explained Ness.

Samus and Leon  
Completed Roadblock

"Okay, here's our clue. We have to solve what it says. O-T-N-E-T?"

"Otnet?" Suggested Leon.

"No, It'll be a place that one the racers originated from."

"Oh."

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7th Place

"Onett! My home town!" Exclaimed Ness.

"This'll be a cake walk then!" Replied G&W.

"Hurry, let's go buy us some tickets to my home place!" Said Ness as he ran off towards the taxi.

Yoshi and Olimar  
On find it Completed

"We're done," Said Olimar simply.

"Read it!" Chanted Yoshi.

"Teams must now make their way to Ness' house! This is the sixth Pit Stop in a race around the world…."

Samus and Leon  
Currently in Last Place

"Um, maybe, Ontte?"

"Ontet!"

"Onett! It's Onett! **Ness**' hometown! Uh-oh." Said Leon with a look of surprise on his face, "We're doomed."

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Ordering tickets to Onett

"Hi, we'd like two tickets to Onett, Please," Asked Ness to a flight worker.

"Two tickets to the 2:00 AM Flight it is!"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
1st on 2:00 AM Flight to Onett

Samus and Leon  
Ordering tickets to Onett

"Two tickets to Onett." Ordered Samus.

"2:00 it is."

Samus and Leon  
Last on 2:00 AM Flight to Onett

Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 6th Place

"We're done! It's a Detour! Find it or Bind it!" Read Snake aloud.

"Bind it!" Chanted Pikachu.

"Bind it, it is."

Yoshi and Olimar  
At The Pit Stop

"Team Yoshi and Olimar, you are the fifth team to arrive!" Said Master Hand.

…

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Koopa.

"Drat," Said Master Hand.

"Team Yoshi and Olimar, you are team number five!" Said Koopa.

"That's what I said!" Protested Master Hand.

"Don't you think you're a little too protective of your career as host?" Asked Yoshi.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY?!?!?"

Last Flight to Onett  
Arrived at 2:00 AM

Samus and Leon  
Currently in 7th Place

"Ness knows this place like the back of his hand," Seethed Leon, "Why this leg do we have to go to Onett? Why now, when we're tied for last with the hero of Onett himself?"

"Hurry, they're coming out!" Warned Samus as she got inside her taxi.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in Last Place

"I know this place so well," Mused Ness as a tear formed in his eye, "We're extremely lucky to be going here the time that we're threatened with being eliminated!"

"I'll read the clue." Said Ness. "Teamsmust now head for Onett's local drug store! Once they are there, teams will find their next clue near the store."

"Come on, it's this way!"

Samus and Leon  
Dating

"Say, let's follow Ness everywhere!" Laughed Samus.

"Good idea!" replied Leon.

_Pikachu and Snake  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Done with the detour!" Said Pikachu. Happily.

"That's it," Said Snake angrily, "You're really rude when you're not drugged, and you're downright obnoxious when you are!" He took the syringe out of Pikachu.

"Oh my head…" Groaned Pikachu.

"Better already!" Laughed Snake. "Let's head for the Pit Stop now!"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"So anyways, we're here at the Drug store!" Said Ness excitedly. "We took a shortcut through a hedge! I figured it out when I was 11!"

"Hurry and get out."

Samus and Leon  
Currently in Last Place

"So we trail them the entire time," Explained Leon, "And then…WHAM!!! At the Pit Stop we bowl them over in a flight over there, then we're not eliminated and there go the nerds!"

"Ha ha!" Laughed Samus, "Brilliant!"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"I got the clue, it says that it's a Detour! Find it or Bind it! I'm good at both, but Find it would be better for multiple reasons!"

"Let's head for the mountain then."

Snake and Pikachu  
At the Pit Stop

"Team Snake and Pikachu, you are team number six!" Explained Koopa.

"Same as last time," Sniffed Pikachu, "No matter. It's better than seventh or last. Though next leg we'll be second-last unfortunately."

Samus and Leon  
Currently in Last Place

"Well, we said we'd follow 'em everywhere, so we just do find it!" Exclaimed Leon.

"Okay." Agreed Samus.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Find it

"Here's the asteroid! Here it is!" Said Ness as he grabbed the nearby clue.

"Pit Stop's next; we're still in this thing!" Beeped Game & Watch.

Samus and Leon  
Currently in Last Place

"There's Ness and his partner, leaving the…" Began Leon.

"ASTEROID behind!" Finished Samus. "Oh joy!"

They found the clue and read it

"Already? The pit stop? And it's at….**NESS' HOUSE**?!?! OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!" They both screamed.

"Hurry, run down into the taxi; don't stop whatever you do!" Urged Leon as he pushed his girlfriend down the mountain.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 7__th__ Place_

"AAA!!! Here comes Samus and Leon! They look desperate!" Warned Ness. "We gotta reach my house before them two! Right now!"

At The Pit Stop  
Samus and Leon  
Ness and Mr. Game & Watch

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch reached their taxis first, and they instantly took off.

Samus slipped and fell off the mountain and she landed on her taxi.

Leon flinched horribly as he made his way down as fast as he had ever run.

Samus limped inside the car and opened it wide for Leon.

He jumped inside.

Meanwhile, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch had stopped their taxi because up ahead were the policemen, blocking the road because of an accident.

"Ness! It's good to see you!" One policeman said.

"Joe!" Said Ness ecstatically. "Can you get us to my house? It's urgent!"

"Sure thing, anything for you, hero!" Laughed Policeman Joe.

"Oh," Said Ness and he added, "Tell the other cops that we're being chased by two crooks that'll kill us! And they have broken many laws in many countries like Poshley Heights and Mushroom town!"

Joe replied,

"Sure thing, Ness!"

He drove him and Game & Watch to Ness' house.

Samus and Leon stopped the taxi when the Policemen blockade ordered for them to have their hands up.

Samus revved up the engine of the taxi, and she went straight on ahead.

She ran over two police cars and parked in front of Ness' house.

She unbuckled and so did Leon. They ran inside, just in time to see…

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch to step on the mat.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEZ!!!1" They screamed.

"Team Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you are team…number…seven!" Exclaimed Koopa.

Samus and Leon ran on the mat.

"Samus and Leon, you are the last team to arrive." Explained Koopa. "However!"

Samus and Leon grinned.

"You are eliminated."

Samus and Leon were arrested shortly after.

"At least I have you, Samus!" Said Leon sweetly.

"Naw, I'm breaking up with you."

"Oh."

**Dne. Of Leg.**

"Since we're exactly half way through the –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race, the seven remaining teams will now say what they think of the other surviving teams and what they plan to do to stay ahead!" Said Koopa.

Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members

"We plan on winning by winning," Explained Mewtwo.

"That makes no sense! You're going to cheat to win! You've done so every single le—Mpph!! Mphh!!" Luigi's voice was muffled by Mewtwo's hand.

"He's uh…. delusional."

Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters

"We've come a long way," Sighed Victor happily, "We can definitely make it a bit longer! And secretly," Victor lowered his voice and glanced around, then whispered "We still haven't used either our Yield/U-Turn, OR our Fast Forward! We figured we'd save 'em for when there was only about 6 or 7 teams left and it became desperate for not being last or second-last."

"We plan on being around for some time longer!" Finished Lucario.

"Shut up, old man!" Retorted Victor.

Lucario cried.

Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Enemies

"Now that we're dry on drugs, Pikachu will be as feisty as ever next leg probably," Pouted Snake. "I just hope he keeps quiet for a long time. We have 6 legs ahead of us!"

…

"What?" Asked a dozy Pikachu.

Quinn and Kirby  
Students

"We're above level students," Explained Kirby, "And we intend to prove that these next few Legs coming up. Quinn is going to be sleepier than ever Leg 7. I hope that doesn't affect our racing! We've gone 2nd First leg, and 2nd second leg, 1st third leg, 5th fourth leg, and 4th at Poshley Heights, and finally this leg we got 1st again. That's pretty darn good statistics if you ask me."

Quinn was out cold.

Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees

"5th Place. That's not good when there's 7 racers left and you have 6 legs to race in. not good at all." Whimpered Olimar. "If Yoshi gets his memory back, I don't wanna be yelled at!"

"I'd never yell at you, you seem like a nice guy!" Replied Yoshi.

King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals

"Rararararaaa! We're good racers! We've won 2 out of 6 legs so far! Good, good!" Commented Dedede.

"I hope he doesn't go berserk or insane or something when we get eliminated," Whispered Lucas to the camera.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Nerds

"Sure, we're in Last Place now, but hey, because we went to a place I was extremely familiar with, we boosted up! And we avoided elimination! We're here to fight another day!" Said Ness.

Mr. Game & Watch beeped a long and dreary monologue.

"That was…so touching…" Cried the Translator.

Everyone else was confused.

Which of these teams will win the **One Million Dollars? **

Time Rankings:

Quinn and Kirby: 12:56 AM

Victor and Lucario: 12:57 AM

Mewtwo and Luigi: 1:10 AM

King Dedede and Lucas: 1:26 AM

Yoshi and Olimar: 1:50 AM

Snake and Pikachu: 2:24 AM

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch: 2:45 AM

**Samus and Leon: 2:46 AM – Eliminated!**

**Author's Notes: **Yaaay for Leg 6! And I'm glad to finish it just before school starts again! Review nicely! Cookies to those who review!

New Poll every time there's a new leg! Remember that! When you review, please tell me which teams you like, which teams you do not like, and who you think will win!

Was that a surprising elimination for some of you? Was it?

Good. You can review now.


	7. There's Seven Teams on the Seventh Leg

Leg Seven: I Hate Being U-Turned!

"Last Time, on the Extra Smashy Amazing Race, Teams were at Multiple Locations instead of one particular place!"

_Victor and Lucario ordered four tickets to Port Town._

"_Let's go to Delfino Island instead!" Bickered Ness._

"_It Spells "Onett"!" Exclaimed Lucas, "I'm such a genius!"_

"Teams had to Intersect for the first and only time in The race!"

_"Hey Quinn 'ol buddy, let's intersect! Another Intersected Pair is here, but that's it!" Explained Victor._

"The Martial Artists, Students, Mortal Enemies, Party lovers, Employees, & Therapy-takers went to Port Town! While Ness and Samus' Intersected teams chose Isle Delfino!"

_"Ummm…Isle Delfino?" Said Ness unsure._

"Yoshi had gotten Amnesia over in Port Town!"

_"Who's Olimar? And how am I his pal?" Asked Yoshi defensively._

"…And it turned out that Lucario was 145 years old!"

_"Lucario is OLD!!!1" Sang Victor._

"_Why are you being so mean to me on my Birthday?" Cried Lucario, like a kid, "I'm only turning 145 this evening!"_

"Quinn and Kirby had once again lost popularity, shortly after Leg 6!"

_Quinn/Kirby: 0 votes out of 6 voters_

"Teams Samus and Leon & Ness and Mr. Game & Watch were an hour behind the other teams, and once they un-intersected, they fought for every step of they way until the Pit Stop!"

_"We have to beat them to the Pit Stop!" Said Ness worriedly. "Fortunately, I know Onett very well, so we're a step ahead of them!"_

_Samus and Leon were ahead._

"…_Or behind…" Said Ness._

"And because Ness knew Onett better than Samus or Leon, They managed to once again, barely avoid elimination!"

_"Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you are team…number…seven!" Said Koopa._

"_Team Samus and Leon, you are the last team to arrive." Explained Koopa. "However!" _

_Samus and Leon grinned._

"_You are eliminated."_

_Samus and Leon were arrested shortly after._

"Seven teams Remain…Who will be eliminated?"

**The Teams** (With Descriptions, courtesy of IStalkKirby):

Victor and Lucario (_Kind of stagnant, but Ripper said that they would have improved by Leg 6, so they should be fine_)

Snake and Pikachu (_Under the radar, but they have potential_)

Quinn and Kirby (_Picked up the last few legs after being kind of meh in the past. Good job with them_)

Mewtwo and Luigi (_Anything Mewtwo is awesome, and his rapport with Luigi makes them classics_)

King Dedede and Claus (_I like their placing map, nothing like a bit of inconsistency. Funny team_)

Yoshi and Captain Olimar (_They're the team I want to see improve the most because they work well, but they're overshadowed by funnier teams…well, back then, I did, now they're funny_)

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch (_I'm Starting to like them, I hope they get far_)

"Can Yoshi and Olimar, whom the former gained Amnesia last leg after a collision, keep up with the others, or will Yoshi's lack of relationship with his partner bring them down? Will Lucario and Victor, who have never been lower than 4th place, keep up their impressive resume? And will Ness and Mr. Game & Watch have another stroke of luck and avoid elimination again, after consistently landing in the bottom four?"

"This is Onett, in the country (?) Eagleland," Explained Koopa Troopa, "And here, is Ness' House, which was the sixth Pit Stop on our Race around the world! Teams arrived here for a mandatory rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with other teams!"

"Team Quinn and Kirby who were first to arrive at 12:56 AM, will Depart at 12:56 PM!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
1__st__ to Depart: 12:56 PM_

"I honestly didn't think we'd win another leg again so quickly!" Mused Kirby as he shook his sleepy partner awake. "I'm glad that our placing chart is so good! We've never gotten lower than 5th place!"

He opened up the clue and read it aloud.

"You must fly over to Hyrule Kingdom!" Read Kirby.

"Teams must now fly over to Hyrule Kingdom," Said the host, "Once they land, they must make their way to Ordon Village, and meet up with Llia, Link's sweetheart! She will hand the teams their next clue!"

"You have zero dollars for this leg of the race," Finished Kirby, "Warning, U-Turn ahead!"

Quinn sleepily added,

"Maybe…this'll be of use?"

"Maybe. To Hyrule!" Yelled Kirby as he jacked an already stolen taxi from a robber.

He won a Nobel peace prize.

_Victor and Lucario  
2__nd__ to Depart: 12:57 PM_

"You have zero dollars for this leg of the race!" Read Victor. "Warning, U-turn ahead!"

"Let's hurry and do this, before the other teams catch up!" Said Lucario as he hopped into a pre-ordered taxi that was hotwired.

"Why is our car hotwired?" Asked Victor.

"It keeps our ratings up," Explained Lucario.

"Oh."

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"I figured this out! There's going to be four Fast Forwards for the entire race, there'll be one yield and Two U-Turns! We've seen two FF s in Legs 1 and 4; and we saw the first and only Yield in Leg 3. This is our first U-Turn encounter! There's going to be one more U-Turn and two more Fast Forwards! I also figured out that Since a Yield and U-Turn are essentially serve the same basic purpose, once you use a U-Turn, you can't U-Turn or Yield again, and Vice versa. We've used our Yield/U-Turn powers on Leg 3, so no more of that for us. We need to use our Fast Forward though, and possibly soon, because There's only _two _left!" Said Kirby, telling all you guys some important stuff.

"You have too much free time…" Yawned Quinn as he instantly fell asleep.

"I know!" Exclaimed Kirby overenthusiastically.

Quinn was asleep.

"I know!" Exclaimed Kirby.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We haven't used our Fast Forward or our U-Turn/Yield powers, and we haven't gotten lower than 4th place so far! We're in good shape!" Explained Victor happily to the camera.

"Fifth time." Muttered Lucario as he marked a line on a piece of paper. "Fifth time for fourth wall-breaking since Leg one."

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
3__rd__ to Depart: 1:10 PM_

"We're-a out!" Said Luigi overenthusiastically.

"Let's win this leg this time," Said Mewtwo calmly while abusing his psychokinetic powers to move his luggage into the nearby taxi. "Confidence I the key to victory!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"There's Victor and Lucario passing us. I don't care though."

Quinn was driving.

"Quinn, why are you driving?!" Asked Kirby angrily.

"I'm experienced at this kinda stuff!! I played Burnout 3!" Said Quinn.

"In that game, you try to make the biggest crash on earth!" Protested Kirby. "We're gonna die!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We're first now!" Cheered Victor. "Party!"

Dedede and Lucas crashed it.

"Get out! Now!" Ordered Lucario.

"Awwww…" They teleported away.

"Good. Wait, what?"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members_

"Man, third kinda sucks when you get it for the third time." Grunted Mewtwo.

"Actually, last leg we got third place for the **second **ti—"

"SILENCE!!1" Screamed Mewtwo as he whipped Luigi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently Ordering tickets_

"Two tickets to the Hyrule Kingdom," Said Lucario. "Oh, and name the earliest flights."

"There's a 1:30 PM Flight, a 2:30 PM Flight, and lastly, a 3:30 PM flight! And it is currently 1:19 PM!" Explained the worker whilst typing onto a computer. "They all land 2 hour after departure, because it's actually quite far away from here in Onett."

"We'll take the 1:30 one."

_Victor and Lucario  
1__st__ on the 1:30 PM_

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We need two tickets to Hyrule, please!" asked Kirby while lifting himself onto the desk to be visible.

"Two tickets on the **2:30 PM flight**!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
1__st__ on the 2:30 Flight_

_King Dedede and Lucas  
4__th__ to Depart: 1:26 PM_

"4th isn't so bad," Laughed Dedede, "So Lucas, don't be sad!"

"Shut up!" Fumed Lucas, "Why can't you take this seriously?!"

Dedede's eyes turned blood-red.

"Why…so…serious?!!?"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently Ordering Tickets_

"Two tickets to the earliest flight to Hyrule!" Asked Luigi as he still felt the pistol right at the nape of his neck as he spoke.

"Keep talkin'." Ordered Mewtwo as he yawned and pressed harder on the handgun.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
2__nd__ on the 1:30 PM Flight_

_Yoshi and Olimar  
5__th__ to Depart: 1:50 PM_

"I'm so sorry about your amnesia, Yoshi, It's my fault!" Cried out Olimar.

"Don't feel sorry, I feel great! Like a new person!" Said Yoshi.

That just made Olimar sob harder.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently Ordering Tickets_

"Two tickets to 'ole Hyrukkle!" Laughed Dedede.

"Quit making up names just to disadvantagise us!" Said Lucas angrily.

…

"And quit trying to use a fraudulent Credit card! It doesn't have any more money in it!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
2__nd__ on the 2:30 PM flight_

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Ordering Tickets_

"Two tickets to the current earliest flight!" Said Yoshi with a grin.

"I'm so cruel!" Sobbed Olimar, thinking he was the cause for Yoshi's trauma.

"The earliest flight was the 1:30, but it has taken off. I'll get you the second-earliest flight."

"Hear that, sir? We're not last!" Said Yoshi, grinning.

Olimar attempted suicide from guilt of hurting his friend.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Last on the 2:30 PM Flight_

_Snake and Pikachu  
6__th__ to Depart: 2:24 PM_

"Okay, now that we're out, and **I'M NOT DRUGGED**," Said Pikachu as he yelled out some certain words, "I am finally able to submit this to you. Let's not have our rivalry take over us."

"Okay," Said Snake casually while choking Pikachu.

"I thought…you said…we…wouldn't…(Cough) let our rivalry keep us from winning…" Gasped Pikachu as he attempted to breathe.

"Oh, I thought you said, 'Let's have our rivalry kill us!'" Laughed Snake.

He slew Pikachu with a few gun wounds.

"Okay, Pikachu, that was fun. Let's go actually race now."

…

"Pikachu?"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Last to Depart: 2:45 PM_

"Me and Game & Watch have made it through 6 legs, landing in either 2nd or 3rd last!" Said Ness with a grim look, "If we can just keep barely making it, I think our racing skills will, eventually, get better! And in the final leg, if we make it, our plan is to trust no-one, but me trusting G&W, and vice versa!"

Game & Watch nodded.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Rivals_

"We're finally here at the airport, and in one piece too," Sniffed Pikachu solemnly.

"We're buying tickets," Sang Snake as he shot innocent people.

"You…you just shot those innocent people! How could you, Snake, how could you?!" Cried Pikachu as he began having a spasm.

Snake decided to buy tickets after talking to himself for three and a half minutes straight.

"Two tickets to Hyrule kingdom, on the earliest flight!!" Said Snake as he frothed at the mouth.

_Snake and Pikachu  
1__st__ on the 3:30 PM Flight_

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently Ordering tickets_

"I know, let's get help!" Said Ness as he spotted a person nearby, "Let's converse with that man, he may be a local and help us!"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch ran over to the man.

"Sir, do you speak English?" Asked Ness. In English.

"No, I don't speak English." Explained the person, clearly talking in English.

"But you just spoke English!" Said Ness confusedly, "So clearly you can!"

"I can't speak English!!" Said the man angrily.

"Okay," Pouted Ness.

_"All teams have a flight to Hyrule Kingdom!" Said the host, being annoying as he was, "On the first flight (1:30 PM), is Victor and Lucario, and Mewtwo and Luigi! On the 2:30 PM Flight, is Lucas and King Dedede, Yoshi and Olimar & Quinn and Kirby, who have by mistaken, had **not **picked the earliest flight. On the last flight, are Snake and Pikachu & Ness and Mr. Game & Watch! All flights land 2 hours after their departure from the Onett Flyway Airport!"_

_1__st__ Flight to Hyrule  
Arrived at 3:30 PM_

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Because I read many, many books, I try to affiliate myself with other places, like this. We need to find a different way of transportation, they prefer Ancient ways of living." Mewtwo sighed, as he realized that Luigi didn't understand. "In other words, there will be no taxis."

"Ohhhh…" Said Luigi. "We need to read the-a clue and win our first leg!"

"Yes, we must." Said Mewtwo. "The next clue, according to the one we were given in Onett…" the feline shuffled through their equipment and pulled out the first clue they were given for this leg, "We need to go where Link once lived!"

"I never liked that cocky swordsman," Said Luigi as he pulled on his cap.

"Neither do I. Let us begin our traveling."

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"There's a Detour nearby," Said Victor with alacrity, "And behind that detour will be a U-Turn, as was forewarned in that clue."

"Let's hurry to Ordon Village!" Said Lucario and he hopped into a conveniently resting carriage that Luigi and Mewtwo had been too un-observant to spot.

"We're using that U-Turn!" Said Victor dramatically.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members_

"Say, is that…Victor and Lucario?" Asked Luigi, pointing to an incoming carriage.

"They found a carriage? I should've known…" Grunted Mewtwo.

…

Mewtwo grunted.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"There she is!" Said Victor as he pointed at a young girl in her teens.

"Good observation." Complimented Lucario.

"Quit trying to earn brownie points by me," Said Victor lividly as he accepted the clue. Box. "You're old and I'm not. Accept it; you can't earn my brownie points."

Victor realized something. He looked at the clue with a dumbfounded expression, his eyes gleaming with awe.

"What is it?" Asked Lucario.

"It's a…a Fast Forward! YES!!!" Cheered Victor, "And this leg will be in our hands!"

"Read it!" Said Lucario, anticipating the words.

"Fast Forward," Said Victor as he grinned stupidly.

Lucario boxed his ear.

"Not _you_," He said angrily, "I meant the host!"

_"Fast Forward!" Said Koopa the host, "In a Fast Forward, one team can skip all tasks and go to their next clue in exchange for the completion of a particular task! This is only one of four Fast Forwards, so teams must decide when it is most applicable to use it! This is the third Fast Forward of the Extra Smashy Amazing Race."_

_"To claim this Fast Forward, teams must run over to the house of Rusl, and they must play…The Trombone! Once they play one whole song correctly, teams can receive their next clue."_

…

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Cried Victor. "You know I particularly sucked at playing the Trombone!"

"Meh," Said Koopa.

"Well, we must do it, or let another team do it and win another leg…" Sighed Lucario impatiently.

"Fine." Sulked Victor.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"There goes Victor and Lucario, ahead of us." Groaned Mewtwo annoyingly.

"Well, let's-a do this whatever it is to the best to our ability!" Said Luigi insistently.

Mewtwo psychokinetically ripped the envelope and he read the clue.

"Teams must now make their way to Lake Hylia, which is about 150 miles away on foot from Ordon village! It will be a long journey, but quick-footed or sly teams will get there in no time. Once they have made it to the bridge above the lake, teams will find the next clue box!"

Mewtwo and Luigi stared at one another.

They both said in unison to the other,

"Don't start whining now."

They blinked.

"Weird…" Muttered Mewtwo.

They started their long and arduous journey to Lake Hylia.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Fast Forward_

"They look so ominous," Wailed Victor as he stared at a Trombone.

Lucario rolled his eyes.

"Look, just play the song they give you as good to your abilities! It's really not that hard if you think about it."

"Fine, but you go first." Whimpered Victor.

"Fine." Lucario went first.

_2__nd__ Flight  
Arrived at 4:30 PM_

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We're here! We're here!" Whooped Dedede while hiding any evidence of killing Lucas.

…

"I said we're here," Said Dedede crossly.

Lucas was dead.

"Don't you understand what that means?!" Asked Dedede angrily.

…

"It means that we get to knit kites!" Said Dedede dumbly.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Okay, apparently," Said Kirby furiously, "We took one of the later flights, because Yoshi and Olimar, if I'm remembering leg 6 correctly, were 5th last leg. We need to make up he huge loss on lead we've given ourselves. Quinn, open the clue."

"Um…okay…" Said Quinn quietly as he held the clue, and not opening it.

"Open it," Urged Kirby.

Quinn wasn't opening it.

"Open it!"

Quinn attempted to, but instead he scratched his left ear.

"OPEN IT!" Screamed Kirby.

"I uh…forgot…" Stuttered Quinn sheepishly, "I forgot how to open a clue."

"Quinn, we were above level students! Some of our school's best! How can you forget something as easy as this?!"

"I forget stuff easily…" Sighed Quinn as he admitted it.

Kirby cried.

"We're gonna lose!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We have to…go and find that person who lives in that place. Yeah." Said Olimar.

"Wow, you were really specific, sir!" Said Yoshi modestly.

"Yeah…whatever…" Sighed Olimar.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We're-a almost to-a Lake Hylia!" Said Luigi excitedly, "And-a Victor and Lucario haven't appeared yet! We must be ahead!"

"Or behind…" Telepathied Mewtwo.

They were less than a mile away from the famed Lake.

…

"Wanna hear a joke?" Asked Luigi.

"Don't. Start. Or. Else." Grunted Mewtwo violently.

"So there's this—"

**The following scene has been deemed too violent for anyone to view, Including people like Osama Bin Laden, or Adolf Hitler, so we have edited out. **

Victor and Lucario  
On the Fast Forward

"I'm done!" Said Lucario, grinning. "It only took _me _2 and a half hours! Awesome!"

Victor sobbed. Hard.

"Okay," He whimpered, "I'm next."

He picked up his old original Trombone he used when he was younger, and he sat down.

And began playing.

_Hey_, Thought Victor, _By being like a Ness and calculating and projecting the physics and mathematics here, I have figured out…I am a nerd! …And that I can play this easily!_

Epic…truly, truly epic.

He played better than he had, ever before.

And because of his accurate Mathematics, he gained passage for the final clue.

"I DID IT!!!" Yelled Victor to the world, "All because of my nerd powers!"

Awkward silence.

"That's just sad," Sniffed Lucario as he opened the clue with ecstasy.

He opened their last clue for the leg and read,

"You must now make your way to the Pit Stop: Hyrule Castle!"

_"Victor and Lucario may now skip all tasks and go directly to the Pit Stop, Hyrule Castle, which is near by the town capital of Hyrule! They must hurry, as the last team to arrive may be eliminated!"_

"First place, here we come!" Said Victor excitedly.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Yes, we're the first out of our group to reach the clue here in Ordon Village! Yes, yes!" Cheered Olimar.

"This is good, if what you're saying about eliminations is true," Mused Yoshi.

…

"Spoil my fun, will you?" Pouted Olimar.

"Okay!" Said Yoshi, smiling dumbly.

…

…

"What does that mean?" Asked Yoshi.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Need to be higher, not LOWER!!!" Ranted Lucas as he struggled to stay ahead of the other oncoming team.

"Let's go faster." Said Dedede happily.

"I _**hate **_running." Said Dedede angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Dedede angrily.

"Yeah, let's take this outside!" Argued Dedede.

"Your mom!" Said Dedede.

"Are you bipolar or something?!" Asked Lucas in fright as he backed away in fear.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
At Lake Hylia _

"We're-a here at the bridge above that famed Lake!" Said Luigi with ecstasy while running over to the clue.

"I remember good 'ol Hyrule," Sniffed Mewtwo at the memories of being in Hyrule at other races. He laughed quietly at remembering at choking Falco. "Good times, good times."

Luigi ignored his sadistic behaviour and he read the clue. No, I live in Texas, not in the United Kingdom or in Australia. I wanted to know what it was like, OKAY?!

"Detour! Sink Deep or Fly High!" Read Luigi. "Yay, the U-Turn is right after this detour!"

_"Detour!" Said Koopa, "A Detour is a choice between two tasks! In this Detour, Sink deep or Fly High!"_

_"In Sink Deep, teams must jump off the bridge from where they are standing on! Once they have reached the bottom, three people will hold up a card, with numbers one to ten! You must get a 18 or higher to pass. If you do not, you must find a way to get all the way back up here and jump again! This may seem hard, but if you do it right the first time, you'll find yourself far in the lead!"_

_"In Fly High, you must travel across the bridge and towards the house on the Cliffside nearby! Once there, the man dressed as a clown will give you a chicken! Both racers must jump out from the building and make it to the tall islands nearby, holding onto the chickens. Once you have successfully made it to the certain island, teams will be handed their next clue! This may seem fairly easy, however, if teams are to have a slippery grip on the chicken, and they fall into the lake, they must go all the way back up to the bridge and go back inside the house and try again!"_

_"Teams will be handed their next clue after completing this detour! At the end of this Detour is a U-Turn, the second out of three in the entire race! The first was a Yield! When teams use a U-Turn power, they can force another team behind them to complete the opposite side of the detour they did not complete! Teams must decide when it is most strategically viable to use their U-Turn, as they can only use it once throughout the entire race!"_

"AAAHHH!!!1" Screamed Mewtwo in fear. "Water and heights…I hate both!"

Mewtwo began whimpering in pure fear.

"Ummm…Let's try Sink Deep, It'll take less time than Fly High, what do you think?"

Mewtwo started to hyperventilate.

"Musn't…do…any of them…"

"We're doing Sink it," Said Luigi as he pushed Mewtwo off the bridge.

Unfortunately, Mewtwo had dug his claws into the green plumber's overalls, so he brought Luigi with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!1"

They splashed into the water with a 'SPLOOOOSH!!!', and they swam over to the people.

They held up their cards.

The first was 0, the second was –3, and the remaining card was 5.

"2?!" Said Mewtwo, infuriated. "I went through freaking water just to win over this one detour, and we get 2?!"

"Yeah, I guess," Shrugged the 0 carder.

"Guess this!" Screamed Mewtwo as he killed the card instructor.

"You idiot!" Ranted Luigi, "Now it'll be harder to get more than 18 points with just two people!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Navigating to Pit Stop_

The two Fast Forwarders had made it to the Hyrule Kingdom capital town, which was nearby Hyrule Castle itself.

"Maybe we should…" Suggested Victor, "Ask the locals?"

"I don't think any of them speak English actually." Explained Lucario as someone stepped on his tail.

"GET OFF MY **CENSORED **TAIL, DAMMIT, I ALREADY HAVE PAINS IN IT FROM ALL THOSE EXCERCISES!!!"

The man ran off, crying.

…

"I think he understood you." Said Victor sympathizing.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"Due to my old age…" said Lucario, "Sometimes I feel as it's hard to keep up with the young competition…"

"And due to my young age…" joked Victor, "Sometimes I feel I'm here to remind Lucario he's old!"

Victor and Koopa the host chuckled for an extended period of time.

"Well then…" Said Lucario, "OLD THIS!" He screamed, murdering his own friend.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We've been walking to Lake Hylia now for quite some time, with two other teams on our tail." Explained Lucas.

This was true; Yoshi and Olimar & Quinn and Kirby were directly behind them by a couple yards and gaining.

"We're so close we can hear you!" Said Olimar.

"Quit speaking, I say!" Said Lucas angrily.

"It wasn't me, though!" Said Dedede.

"Dude, shut up, I wanna win another leg!" Said an angry Lucas.

"Us too," Said Quinn as he and Kirby passed up Dedede and Lucas.

"NUEZ!!1" The Boy & Penguin screamed as they were passed.

_Last Flight  
Arrived at 5:30 PM_

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"…So I figured out that, by calculating certain stuff from TSAR," Explained Ness, "That there's 60 percent of Yields/U-Turns used have resulted better placing than the Yieldees/U-Turnees, but if you get beaten by them, there's a 50 percent elimination rate."

Silence.

"Thank you, Ness," Said G&W, muttering, "For that calculating. Brilliant."

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"We can't let ourselves end up like R.O.B. and Falcon and Samus and Leon, we can't be beaten by those Lucky ducks!" Said Pikachu insistently.

"You're right," Said Snake, "They're pretty lucky to come this far and only getting in 2nd or 3rd last…"

"We _gotta_ beat 'em, we can't be left behind! And let's put our rivalry _behind _us!" Explained Pikachu.

Snake threw the yellow rat over his left shoulder.

"What was that for?!" Asked an outraged Pikachu.

"You said to toss your rivalry behind you," Said a daunting Snake.

Pikachu sighed at the failure of being in 7th place as their overall ranking.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
On Detour_

"I can't believe you killed him," Grunted Luigi, "You just made it harder for us to get past the easier of the two choices!"

"Whatever." Laughed Mewtwo cynically.

…

"At least I slipped some poison into the other teams' drinks!" Said Mewtwo happily.

"Yeah right."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Headed for Lake Hylia_

Olimar died.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
On Detour_

"Anyways, how 'bout we play a game of poker—AHHHHHH!! It's three other teams!" Said Luigi, freaking out over the other arriving teams. "Hurry and get to the bridge!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Arrived at The Pit Stop_

Victor and Lucario ran into the correct room after about 46 minutes of talking to guards and finding out where the main treasure room was and such. They went through the doorway and towards the Pit Stop. There was Koopa, waiting and humming a bloodthirsty tune to himself.

They were 10 yards, 9, 8, 7, 5…they stopped in shock at the sight of Link and Ganondorf.

Victors mind raced as he tried to think back whether or not they were allies or mortal enemies.

Link was about to say something

"Hi guys!" Said Victor.

"_Hey." Said Ganondorf simply, obviously trying to ignore the oncoming person._

"_What flight're you guys on?" Asked Victor suspiciously._

"_Ummm…the earliest flight over to Peach's Castle, the 5:30 AM. Why?" Asked Link._

"_Oh…nothing." Laughed Victor oddly. "It's just that…are you nervous?"_

"_No…" Said Link as he stared at the alligator._

"_Oh. Okay." Remarked Victor as he trotted off._

Gahh, Thought Victor, Did they find out about that secret flight that ended up getting me an' Lucario ahead?

He thought about later on, when they were eliminated.

_"We want to say, from this experience of the race, we have-"_

"_Okay, done and done, the leg's over don't have enough time," Said Master Hand quickly._

I wonder what they were going to say then…

Link spoke.

"Hi, Victor and Lucario, long time no see, eh?" Asked Link oddly.

"Ha ha, fancy meeting with you again…" Said Victor nervously.

"Yep, fancy that." Said Ganondorf as he made eye contact with Lucario. "Nervous?" He asked.

_Wait a minute…_ Thought Victor, _That's what I asked them at the time we fooled them! That means…they must know!_

Victor made a break for it as he yelled,

"Lucario, they're trying to stop us, they know about the flight scandal in Leg 2!"

Lucario's age wore him down enough to be grasped on the arm by Link.

Victor bit the swordsman's arm and ran for the Pit Stop.

Ganondorf used Wizard's foot to zoom up and catch Victor, but the alligator made it before Ganondorf could catch him.

"HURRY!" Yelled Victor to Lucario.

Lucario head-butted Link so hard the swordsman blacked out.

He stepped onto the mat casually. Ganondorf ran to see if Link was all right.

"Team Victor and Lucario…" Said Koopa, _suspensefully_, "You are **team number one**!!1oneone"

"YAHOO!!!!" Cheered Lucario and that alligator what's-his-name.

"And as a bonus for coming first place this leg, you both win your own copy of the Japan-only Gameboy Advance game, Mother3! …With Japanese translator books as an add-on!"

"Great prize, I say!" Said Victor with glee.

"Great!" Said Koopa, "And you two picked the best time to use your Fast Forward, saving it until now like you two did."

"Yeah, we still have our U-Turn powers left!" Said Lucario, sniggering.

"Lucky you."

Link and Ganondorf slunk off, muttering threats on their breaths.

"You two were lucky, let's see if the other remainder teams are as well!"

"Good riddance to them."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Detour_

"We're doing Pie it!" Said Dedede, "I'm so sexy…"

"There is no Pie it—"

Dedede threw a pie in Lucas' face.

"There is now!" Laughed Dedede evilly.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Detour_

"Let's do Fly High in the sky," Giggled Yoshi.

"Oh come on." Said Olimar. "You keep acting like someone else, like Lucas, that annoying kid who whines a lot, and like, like Victor when somebody forgets your name! Act like you normally would! Be yourself!"

"Calm down, mate, I can be who I wanna be." Snorted Yoshi arrogantly.

"You're not Sonic either." Said Olimar.

_Sonic_

"YORE TO SLO" Said Sonic.

"YORE TO SLO" Said Sonic.

"YORE TO SLO" Said Sonic.

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Detour_

"Warning, U-Turn ahead!" Read Kirby off of the paper. "This sucks, we already used our powers, in Leg 3. This is dumb, we had yielded Snake and Pikachu then, and they're _still _in! You'd think someone who was Yielded or U-Turned would've been kaput by now!"

"Yah, I see your dully noted point." Sniffed Quinn. "Let's treat this leg with the serious respect we need to treat this with.

…

"Hehe.." Laughed Quinn as he poked a nearby dead body.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"We need to go to Lake Hylia according to this clue!" Explained Snake as he waved the clue in front of Pikachu.

"Okay, let's go then!" Said Pikachu irritably.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in Last Place_

"Let's just go follow them!" Said Ness apathetically.

"Good idea." Beeped the 2-d dude.

They stalked the other team.

Ha ha, stalk.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We finished the Sink Deep easily, because the nice guy gave us a 10 out of a 10, and the other guy gave us a 7.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999, so technically, we passed!" Exclaimed Lucas with naivety.

"Let's go, over ahead past that House on the Cliffside!" Said Dedede confidently.

"There's the U-Turn!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Detour_

"We've gotten inside this-a house on the-a Cliffside, and we're doing Sky High. Mewtwo's-a freaking out over this, so we're in-a fix!" Explained Luigi annoyingly like he always did.

"It's scary…" Sobbed Mewtwo lightly.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Sky High_

"Are we popular with the other teams?" Asked Yoshi to Olimar, "Because if we're not liked, we're most likely to be U-Turned!"

"Nah," Laughed Olimar, "We had a few tit-for-tat scandals earlier on in the race, like in Leg 2 we became foes to Meta Knight and Jiggly, but they got 11th place!"

"Okay," Said Yoshi relieved, "Because that one team is headed straight for the U-Turn over there past the Cliffside house!"

Olimar tensed up instantly after hearing Yoshi.

"WHO?!! WHO?!" Asked Olimar in fear.

"Ummmm…a boy and a penguin." Said Yoshi.

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Sink Deep_

"Hmmmmmmm…I have a brilliant idea!" Said Kirby.

"Let's hear it!" Said Quinn, licking his lips at the thought of a good idea.

"It's brilliant, beautiful, and downright awesome!" Continued Kirby.

"Tell us," Said Quinn, referentiating his schizophrenic side.

"And cool, too!"

"Tell us!" Said Quinn a bit louder.

"Did I mention-"

"TELL US THE PLAN!" Yelled Quinn.

"Okay, okay, I know it's awesome, just don't freak out." Said Kirby placating.

"Ugugugugugughhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuuuuuuhhh…" Hyperventilated Quinn incoherently.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
At the U-Turn_

"We will U-Turn…ummm…" Lucas stuttered. "Maybe…Quinn and Kirby?"

"Naw," Chuckled Dedede, "Let's Yield-"

"This is a U-Turn, dummie," Said Lucas angrily.

"Dummie this!" Yelled Dedede as he hit Lucas with a flaming folding chair.

…

"Augh," Said Lucas, "It burns."

"You don't say."

…

…

"So, who should we U-Turn?" Asked Dedede.

"Hm, How bout…Yoshi and Olimar!" Said Lucas, "Those guys are right behind us!"

They stamped themselves on there and they placed the stickers on the board.

"Good going," Said Lucas happily, "We got rid of one pest; only two others to worry about!"

Lucas ripped that clue open and read it.

"Teams must now make their way down the path, that will eventually lead to Castle Town, the Town nearby Hyrule Castle! It is also the main Village of Hyrule! There are some horses further down for teams to ride if they desire that. Once teams are inside Castle Town, teams will find their next clue!"

"Let's go!" Said Lucas with delight. "I think we're in first maybe!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Sink Deep_

"The awesome plan…is… …that when I jump, I'll transform into a rock!" Said Kirby.

He grinned.

…

"That's it?" Asked Quinn angrily. "You idiot, that's the stupidest plan ever!"

Kirby grinned.

"Uhhh…Kirby? That was an insult."

Kirby grinned.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
On Sky High_

"We could've been first by now!" Whined Luigi, "If you just would've gone and faced your fear! Why, Mewtwo why—"

Mewtwo finally went, to get away from Luigi as far as possible.

"GO MEWTWO!!!" Yelled Luigi.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Sky High_

"It's about time that knucklehead went!" Complained an out-of-character Yoshi, mainly because of his re-establishment of a new personality.

"Really." Seethed Olimar, "He cost us and his team a lot of time!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"Guess what?" Asked Lucas.

"What?" Asked Dedede.

"Did you know we had to follow the law?" Asked Lucas as he ran a stop sign on foot.

"No, I didn't know that."

_I taught someone something! _Thought Lucas with ecstasy. _This was a complete rip-off from another scene by someone and yet we're still popular!_

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"We're not far from Lake Hylia!" Accentuated Ness as he ventured onward.

"Good." Said Game & Watch to himself.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"Those two are leading us towards the lake, if I'm not mistaken…" Said Pikachu.

"For once, I hope you're right." Countered Snake.

There was a moment of silence.

"That means…you never _were _my friend!" Cried Pikachu.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Sky High_

"Wow, we made it!" Said Luigi unexpectedly, as he accepted the clue.

"I have faced my fears with a strong confidence!" Said Mewtwo triumphantly. "… …And that last statement proved that I'm a big liar!"

Mewtwo cried three days straight afterwards.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
U-Turned_

Yoshi and Olimar ran up to the U-Turn, only to realize that they were the ones who got U-Turned.

"What'd we do to deserve this?!" Asked Yoshi, outraged. "You said we had been respectful of nearly all the teams!"

"Man…" Sighed Olimar.

"It appears that being U-Turned is awful." Exclaimed Yoshi.

…

"I Hate being U-Turned." Said Yoshi simply.

Olimar just stared at him strangely.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"You know, I know how we can go faster yet have a filled stomache of food!" Said Ness cunningly. "We should not completely fill our bellies, because we'll get too tired to run places!"

"Smart idea." Said G&W.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Someone has been U-Turned…" Said Mewtwo as he glanced at the board.

Yoshi and Olimar's faces were on it, and it said that they were U-Turned.

"Too bad for them!" Laughed Luigi as he ran for the clue box.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Sink Deep_

"If we can impress the two judges, we'll be saved!" Said Olimar with joy.

Both jumped.

They got a 2 and a 9.

"Dang, not enough!" Said Yoshi angrily. "Now we have to go all the way back up and jump again!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

They were almost in Castle Town, but then Dedede sat down.

"Come on Dedede, you can rest at that Pit Stop." Said Lucas angrily.

"But I wanna rest NOW!" Whined Dedede like a spoiled child.

Lucas sighed and dragged Dedede by his foot.

"Can you rub my toes while you're at it?" Asked the penguin.

Lucas grunted, and rubbed Dedede's toes.

"Can you—"

"No."

"Jerk. All I ask for is one thing, and you say no! You're so mean, Lucas! I hate you!" Cried Dedede.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I hate you!"

Lucas ignored.

"I hate you!"

Lucas ignored everything.

"I…still hate you…" Said Dedede uncertainly.

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Sink Deep_

"This will be our third time now. I say let's do my awesome plan." Boasted Kirby.

"I think not." Said Quinn as he glared at Kirby. "Fine. Let's do it."

Quinn shoved Kirby off the bridge.

The puffball transformed into a solid rock and he hit the water with a loud sploosh, and Quinn succeeded him.

They passed perfectly.

"See? It _was _a good plan!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're only a couple yards from the Town!" Said Lucas.

"Yah! I'm here to steal your money!" A bandit yelled and popped up.

"You can't steal our money," Scoffed Lucas. "Not if you're…DEAD!!!"

Nothing happened.

"(Dedede…)" Whispered Lucas, "(Kill him!)"

"What?" Said Dedede dumbly as he merely stared at the thief.

"(Kill him…)" Hissed Lucas.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Do what?" Asked the bandit.

"Your mom."

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRNNNNN!!!1" Said Lucas. "OWNED!!!"

…

Nothing happened.

"Drat, I thought something would happen!"

"Nothing's going to happen!" Laughed the thief.

He pick-pocketed them.

"That was fun!" Said Dedede in satisfaction.

"YOU FOUND THAT FUN?!" Asked Lucas, enraged. "WE WERE PICKPOCKETED!!!"

"Ah, right." Laughed Dedede, "One day from now, we'll look back on this memory and laugh!"

"Why would you laugh at being pick-pocketed?!" Asked Lucas infuriated.

Dedede laughed evilly as he thought of how he would torture Lucas after the race.

Lucas just grunted.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We're-a almost to that-a village! Those U-Turners, Dedede and that-a kid got ahead, they're just now inside I bet!" Said Luigi in despair as he added, "I don't think we're-a going to get-a first this time around, either!"

"Say that again, and I'll be frowning." Stated Mewtwo oddly.

"We're not gonna be first." Laughed Luigi.

"You didn't let me finish my last sentence." Explained Mewtwo. "I'll be frowning…FROM SEEING YOU LIVE AFTER I STAB YOU WITH THIS!"

He stabbed Luigi with a pocketknife.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Sink Deep_

"According to that team over there," Said Olimar, "This is the faster of the two choices, if you get it correctly the first time, meanwhile, if you were to do Fly High, you would take a while to do it, but it would get done automatically on the first try!"

"So then, let's done this!" Said Yoshi.

"You mean, let's do this!" Replied Olimar.

…

He stared at his sentence he said, and realized it was underlined because it made no sense.

Olimar wept.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Oh man, this is getting rough," Explained Ness in fear, "Those haters are right behind us, and they mean serious business!"

_What do you expect_?, Wrote Game & Watch on some cards, _After all, there's only seven damn teams left, that means they're racing for the money!_

"Of course," Laughed Ness as he hit himself, "I know that, it's just that I think they'll pass us at any given moment."

Ness turned and acknowledged the rivals catching up.

"See? Good thing we're not full from Lunch like they are!" Ness laughed again at his slyness.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"Too bad there's a U-Turn ahead, we may have been U-Turned by our arguing with one another, it may be annoying to the other teams." Whimpered Pikachu while he ran ahead of Snake.

"Well," Mused Snake, "We could always shoot the opposition…"

"That does nothing but get us penalized! Can't we go one single leg without being penalized for attempted murder against other teams?" Asked Pikachu stubbornly.

"Never!" Said Snake, "Change is a bad thing! A baaad, baaaaaad thing!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Can't you go any faster?" Asked Lucas angrily, "We're not going to win this leg if you don't hurry!"

"Well…" Began Dedede, "I can't do anything fast because of that incident when I was at my castle…"

A wavy transition effect filled the screen to indicate a flashback.

"_Now, young enrolled students," Said Dedede, "You have finally graduated from high school!"_

"_You mean middle school." Said anorexic kid._

"_Shut up, it's high school." Argued Dedede._

"_IT'S MIDDLE SCHOOL, AND IF IT ISN'T, I'LL EAT YOUR FLESH!!1" Screamed the kid._

The screen went back to Dedede.

"And I never saw that kid again… I always think twice before doing stuff." Explained Dedede.

…

"That was really stupid. Can we go now?" Asked Lucas angrily.

"Fine."

They found the next clue.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Okay, there goes _Dedede _and Lucas." Said Luigi non-suspiciously.

"O RLY?" Asked Mewtwo. "IF YOU'RE WRONG, I'LL STAPLE YOU TO DEATH!!!1"

…

"Stop making fun of me!" Cried Mewtwo.

Luigi stared at Mewtwo.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"You know what I realized?" asked Quinn, infatuated/Intoxicated.

"What?"

"That… this is the 7th leg… and…" Explained Quinn.

"Yeah, _and_…"

"And… and… and there are…7 teams left!" Laughed Quinn.

They both laughed.

"Shut the hell up." Said Kirby suddenly.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Sink Deep_

"Why can't we impress these people?" Cried Yoshi, "This sucks!"

"At least we're not last!" Said Olimar confidently.

They saw The Nerds on the horizon.

And screamed.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Hey," Said Ness smiling, "I think I hear someone yelling! There's another team, actually excited to see us!"

"Another team actually **likes us!**" Said Game & Watch, hyperventilating.

They both died from hyperventilation.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"There's the nerds and another team, if I'm seeing clearly."

"You are," Argued Snake.

"I am _not_," Growled Pikachu.

"You are too." Grunted Snake.

"ARE NOT4KIDSTV!" Grunted Pikachu. "Which I hate, by the way."

"You hate everything." Said Snake.

"I don't hate you," Said Pikachu, poking out his tongue at Snake angrily.

…

"Oh wait," Said Pikachu, "I **do**."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"Roadblock!" Read Lucas off the clue they just found.

"Roadblock!" Explained Koopa angrily because he was drinking hydrochloric acid, "A roadblock is a task only one person may perform!"

"In this roadblock, teams must go to Telma's bar and drink 10 gallons of alcoho—"

He saw the Policeman behind him.

"-I mean, 3 gallons of alcohol, and once they have successfully drunk, ha, ha, _drunk, _all 3 gallons, teams will be handed their next clue!"

"We love parties," Explained Lucas to the camera, "So we can pass this one in a jiffy!"

…

"Is that even a word?" Asked Lucas. "And I'm only 12 years old! I'll be illegal if I drink any alcohol! Unless…unless… unless I'm from Louisiana!"

Nobody laughed.

"Hilarious, no?" Asked Lucas, grinning stupidly.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Muma mia-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!!!" Said Mewtwo cynically, "There-a goes-a Dedede-a and-a Lucas-a!-a"

Luigi stared at Mewtwo angrily.

"I-a t-a –h-a I-a n-a k-a y-a o-a u-a—"

Luigi killed him. Using psychic powers.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"We gotta beat those fag bags!" Said Kirby with a inconspicuous tone.

"Can I laugh when we're not eliminated?" Asked Quinn.

…

"Did you say that just to get more air time?" Asked Kirby.

"Yes," Sobbed Quinn.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We _finally _passed…" Said Yoshi as he walked over to the U-Turn board, which was where their next clue would be.

"According to this obviously _torn up and beaten-looking clue that doesn't really look like a clue _clue, we must go to the house on the cliff for our next clue!" Said Olimar, grinning.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Sink Deep_

"This is the faster of two choices, we gotta do this one if we wanna be higher than 2nd/3rd/4th –Last Place!" Exclaimed Ness.

Game & Watch wouldn't budge from his position.

"Please? I'll make it up to you by giving you candy!" Insisted Ness, grinning.

Game & Watch beeped.

And then jumped.

Ness jumped as well, and because of their confidence, they passed on their first try.

"See? We're already going to be past those Rivals and then we'll eventually pass up those dumb Hocotatians!" Said Ness, grinning stupidly.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"What- what are those dumb nerds doing now? After them!" Ordered Pikachu.

"Righty away, sirrio!" Said Snake as he aimed a grenade in their vicinity.

They blew up.

"SSSNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Screamed Pikachu extremely loud.

…

"Ha ha," Laughed Snake.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Asked Pikachu, "We're in last!"

"Because, in my game," Explained Snake, "People yell that when I die! So then, you yelled it, and I didn't die—"

Snake died from Mewtwo's poisoning of the other teams' water bottles.

"Hallelujah!" Preached Pikachu.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Roadblock_

"Dude, Chug it down!" Said Lucas angrily.

…

"That was a pregnant pause, wasn't it?" asked Dedede.

"Yeah," chimed Lucas, "BECAUSE I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO CHUG IT!"

He chugged it.

And they ended up getting their next clue.

"Go inside The Hyrule Castle!"

"Teams must now head inside the Castle of Princess Zelda, the current ruler of Hyrule Kingdom! Once teams have made it inside, they must find their next clue!"

"Let's go!" Said Lucas nonchalantly.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Please don't let those two nerdy students pass us!" Begged Mewtwo to his partner.

Quinn and Kirby passed them.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"You idiot!" Said Mewtwo angrily.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We're ahead of them!" Said Kirby.

He was run over by a car.

WTF?!?

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Instant karma, Kirby!" Laughed Mewtwo as he drank a poisoned water bottle.

He choked from having poisoned water going down his windpipe.

And died. From inhaling poisonous toxins.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

Said Quinn, "Unfortunately enough, Mewtwo…"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Karma doesn't like you!"

They ran inside Telma's bar.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Damnation." Cursed Mewtwo silently as he stalked inside the bar angrily.

He had said it angrily, did you notice that?!?

It makes you wanna review and feel sorry for him by reviewing, right?!

Because he's dead. I forgot that.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We're almost there!" Said Ness quickly.

"Have you noticed how quick we've gotten to places this leg? I have a good feeling about this leg!" Said Ness randomly.

"Awesome. Nerd." Said Game & Watch.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"NUUUUE!!! We've been bamboozled!" Said Yoshi, "By **a freaking pamphlet!**"

"It was advertising that house, it wasn't a clue at all!" Screamed Olimar.

_Snake and Pikachu  
On Sky High_

"Me and Snake only want to spend one time on something, rather than do it really fast, at the risk of failing and wasting lots of time. Sure, we're really slow decision makers, but hell, we're not eliminated now, are we?" Said Pikachu with pure confidence. "This'll pay off when we get in that final leg, now, won't it?"

"Assuming we will make it," Said Snake.

"Dammit, Snake, ruin my flow, why don't you?" Asked Pikachu angrily.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"There's that stupid castle!" Said Dedede, "Not nearly as cool as mine! I mean, slaves?! Come on!"

He pointed to a homeless child slave.

"Waddle Dees are cooler!" Laughed Dedede sadistically.

Lucas laughed because he was also sadistic, then he ripped the clue open.

"Teams must now find their way to the main throne room!" Read Lucas.

"Teams must now find the throne room, which is up on another floor! Teams will have to navigate through the giant castle, and it may be difficult, due to some racers being unfit! Once they make it to the Throne room successfully, they can check in at the seventh pit Stop, in this Smashy Amazing Race around the world! Teams must hurry, as the last team to arrive _**may be eliminated**_!" Explained Koopa.

"Let's hurry, we're ahead of the othe—"

Lucas realized that Dedede was fat.

"Um….uh…"

"THIS IS ABOUT MY WEIGHT, ISN'T IT? I inhale you now!"

He inhaled Lucas and floated away.

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Roadblock_

"Yeah! Almost done!" Said Kirby as he sculled the rest down.

"Read the clue! Read the clue!" Said Quinn quickly.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Roadblock_

"Can't you go any faster? Hurry, they're done!" Scolded Mewtwo as he glared at the departing team.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"We're going to beat those guys!" Said Ness confidently.

"But we're being mugged!" Said Game & Watch, whimpering.

"Except for being mugged! I forgot to warn you ahead of time! I could've!" Said Ness, smirking.

"You idiot!" Said Game & Watch.

"And they're stealing our credit card!" Said Ness, "Which is entirely pointless, due to the fact all our money Is in cold hard cash, in my backpack!"

"You moron! They stole our money!" Snarled Game & Watch. "You're a freaking idiot!"

"I know," Cried Ness.

…

"I know," Cried Ness.

"I didn't say anything."

"How can you speak English now and you couldn't before?!" Asked Ness, confused.

"Drugs." Said Mr. Game & Watch simply. "**Beep bo Bip!"**

"Did you just curse me?!" Asked Ness angrily.

"No! Honest! I didn't!" Said Game & Watch.

"In that case, I'm gonna have to kill you sir." Said Ness as he raised two of his fingers.

"AAAHHHH!!" Screamed G&W.

"I didn't hit you yet!" Said Ness.

"Oh."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Ahhh! We're behind almost everyone! Hurry, man!" Said Yoshi as he started running faster.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"Finally done, ugh, that took too long." Said Pikachu. "Let's get out of here."

"We have to hurry, those two guys aren't far!" Said Snake as he began sprinting like crazy.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We found a secret pathway, leading to that Throne room!" Yelled Lucas enthusiastically.

"Gooooo!!" Said Dedede as he burst onto the Pit Stop.

"Team Lucas and-"

"Ahem!"

Koopa sighed, and said,

"Team _King Dedede _and Lucas, you are team number two!" Said Koopa.

"Well, better than fourth or fifth at this rate!" Said Lucas.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Dedede. "Who beat us, man?"

"The Martial fighter dudes." Explained Koopa, "This is their second time to win a leg."

"We won two, _too_!" Laughed Lucas.

…

"At least I thought it was funny!" Cried Lucas as he ran off to the nearby wall to kill himself.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Catching up to the top!" Said Kirby enthusiastically. "We were ahead of those two last-placing teams to begin with, our flight mistake made us behind the Martial Arts dudes, and the Therapy members, and we passed Hocotatians back at the Detour, while we passed those Therapy guys just then. That means Victor Lucario are far ahead, and Dedede & Lucas are MIA."

"Let's go then, we're prob'ly in third or—" Quinn's eyes turned blood-red from crack as he revealed his darkest secrets through a long and dreary essay:

**"[[During my time as a high school cheerleader; I had to be a good role model for the student body, promote school spirit, and be friendly to peers as well as the faculty. Our standards had to be no less than the best. Sucks, doesn't it? We had to be above reproach, which meant we could not do anything that would give the school a bad name. Including drugs. I pouted the rest of that day when I figured that out. Cheer showed me people count on me (accountability), trust me (reliability), expect my fullest effort and dedication, good representative/ role model, good people qualities and leadership skills]]"**

"Smashville high first opened in 2006, which was my 9th grade year of high school. I decided to have a fresh start at a new school and try out for their brand new cheerleading squad. This was a whole new experience for me, since I am a guy. Being on the first cheerleading squad was hard since it was a new program and there were no previous expectations or traditions. I learned a lot of good life qualities and leadership skills within that year; like people are counting on me, and others looked up to me as a role model. When there was a team practice, you were there. No ifs, ands, or buts. I hated my coach's guts. If there was a doctor's appointment, reschedule, because the whole team is counting on you. No practice can be accomplished if people are missing. As a cheerleader, expect everyone to be watching, because now you are not only representing yourself, but your school as well. Even just being polite/very nice in class, to fellow peers and faculty shows good leadership. That's what I have. This has helped me in life to be respectful to others, take charge if the situation calls for it, to be responsible, accountable, and putting all my effort in whatever I am doing. These skills have helped me get and keep my job of a year and three months. Earning compliments from customers, peers, teachers and family friends really is a pay off for all the effort I put towards being a leader. That's not much, I know.

**"My teachers and friends have described me as outgoing, dedicated, personable and hard working. I pay for vehicle. I am paying for college. My parents won't give me a damn cell phone, but I bought one and payed for that, too. Car upkeep. Two jobs. Keep up grades. During my high school career I have maintained an a b average while being involved in varsity cheerleading, active member in the; key club, Latin club, senior women, student council, and on two competitive cheer teams and working at two part time jobs. Yes I rule. Vote Quinn Cruikshank for '2012, with that being said, I'm cheerleader. Yes, I may seem eccentric, but come on, it pays off.**

**"This past summer I made some bad and naïve decisions. Bending under peer pressure and not sticking by morals and beliefs, affected my character as a person. I lost all respect for myself: who had I become? A conformist. Just another teenager, nothing different that had made me stand out before. I became one of the crowd."**

**"It started with a bad choice of friends. That's not their fault, again my own, but that was the first of many poor choices. My best friend was the typical party type and had invited me before to parties, I just never felt the desire and need to go and make an idiot out of myself in front of everyone else. But for some reason that night was different. "Sure, why not Nicole. I will go with you to Jordan's house" I had told her with misplaced excitement. That is how it started. I then preceded to tell my parents I was "spending the night atDenise's and we were just going to watch a couple of movies", who willingly believed anything I told them. Of course I felt guilty misleading them, but what is the worst that could happen?"**

**"We arrived at Jordan's fashionably late, and everyone greeted us with excitement and alcohol. "Want this mixed drink Quinn?" "Sure, why not?" I respond. Apparently if I am going to do things wrong, I want to do them thoroughly. After finishing my first drink, there was a steady flow of others that were quickly put into my hands. Finishing anything that was put in my hands rapidly, I was quickly losing control of my common sense and perception. That was when I saw my Ex girlfriend, Jenny, with one of my friends heading to a back room. "Are you kidding me?" I shout in a drunken stupor in the direction they are headed. I then decide it would be wise to grab the nearest bottle and drink it straight; probably one of the dumbest decisions I made that night. After that, everything went black."**

**"I suddenly wake up and have no idea where I am, I look around and the first thing I notice is that I am on the floor of a bedroom. Then I recognize the familiar room as my parent's bedroom. I quickly think back to the night before and try to remember what happened, what I could say happened if they asked, and how I could possibly have ended up in my parents bedroom. Coming up with nothing but possibly the excuse of alcohol poisoning; I wait for them to wake up. It was long and boring, dad snores."**

**"When they finally woke up, I decided to just tell the truth and they would probably accept that better. Before sharing my account of what happened, they told me what they had gathered from Denise and her parents. Apparently Denise had helped me to her car and I passed out. Then she could not wake me up to get me in her house, so she had to call her parents to come help her bring me inside. Right after that, my parents were called to come pick me up just in case something was wrong, since I was totally unresponsive but awake."**

**"After hearing my parents tell me what happened I couldn't look at them, I just stared at the floor thinking about how much I had put them through. But I decided I should be completely honest about what had occurred the night before. After I shared my story, I looked up. What I saw I would never forget. I saw worry, hurt, and disappointment on their faces. I have never seen my parents so upset in my whole life. To have completely let them down was more than I could bear. I apologized profusely and was ready to take any punishment that they saw most fit. I was so disappointed in myself and that I went along with everyone else. But worse then letting down myself, I had let down my parents. The two people who trusted and loved me most in the world, and I crushed them. I had to look in their eyes everyday and see the hurt and betrayal they had felt that night. That is what got to me more than anything else, more than my own disgust, was to see them in such a state. It was then that I decided that I was better than that crowd of people, and my parents had known that all along. After that point on I worked on earning my parent's trust back, first and foremost. Then I removed myself from all those previous influences on my life that had swayed my opinion, and then found myself again. I used to be different then anyone else and that is what I was trying to achieve again. I cannot change who I was or what I had done, but I can change the future. I became a stronger person and not dependant on my "friends". Through this experience, I also realized who would be there for me through any situation I would come across- my parents. I don't need anyone or anything to make me cool I just need to be my usual, confident, self.**

… or sommat." Said Quinn with an accent, his eyes went back to normal color.

…

…

"What…the…hell…was that? You freaking talked about being a cheerleader, you said something about getting drunk, and we're in 4th place right now." Said Kirby angrily. "As shocking as this is and that I recorded nearly all of that essay about your life, please shut up."

"What?" Asked Quinn innocently, smiling, "What are you talking about?"

"You…you just said that you got drunk!" Said Kirby.

"No, no! Nobody knows! Who told you?! Why?" Sobbed Quinn as he had a horrible mental breakdown from the past scarring event.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"That was just weird, Quinn's essay of memoirs…" Said Luigi as he ran as fast as he could to get away.

"I…I'll never look at him the same way again…" Shivered Mewtwo as he stuttered. "So…traumatic…"

"He's-a cheerleader…"

"And an alcoholic, if I heard correctly…" Said a pale Mewtwo. "I feel so sorry for him…"

Quinn and Kirby (The former was still having a hallucination about the incident, so he's being dragged), because Mewtwo and Luigi were pitying the poor weasel, the High School Students got in third place.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Okay, let's see," Said Kirby, "We're in the castle now, so the clue should be…here!"

Quinn was hallucinating still.

"Um…uh…um uh…"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"I (Sob) Can't take this anymore!" Cried Mewtwo angrily. "If we win a leg, I'm giving the prized to Quinn! I'll be his best friend, I'll-"

Luigi slapped him.

Mewtwo killed him.

"Thanks Luigi, almost lost it there!"

Luigi was dead.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Almost there!" Said Ness as he illegally drank the rest of his alcohol. "Whoa…thiz iz funnnnnnnn…"

Ness' words began slurring together.

Ness tried to read the next clue, but failed miserably.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Whee! Almost there!" Said Pikachu happily. "We're going to make it!"

"Or are we? And why do you call me by "Snake", Rodent?" Questioned Snake, pulling a gun on Pikachu.

"Don't shoot, we're friends! Remember! Please remember!" Said Pikachu as he squirmed out of Snake's grasp.

"Oh! Okay!" Said Snake, pulling the trigger.

…

"I said okay," Said Snake to Pikachu's corpse, "If you're not going to talk to me, I'm gonna have to-"

Snake realized that Pikachu was already dead.

"Dammit Pikachu, why'd you go and kill yourself, just _so I couldn't_? I hate you, rat!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"Why are we last, dude? We're going to fail!" Cried Yoshi miserably.

"Totally!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

Ganondorf and Link appeared.

"Hi guys!" Said Kirby annoyingly.

"Ha ha, Hi you two, always got second, eh?" Said Link, suspiciously.

"Um no, we got first twice, and even fifth at one leg."

"Well, um, drink these obviously not-poisoned drinks!" Said Ganondorf, _evilly_.

"Yay!" Said Quinn and Kirby.

They drank the obviously not-poisoned water.

"YOU FORGOT TO POISON IT?!" Asked Link, Outraged. "This sucks, man, we coulda killed the small fry, and you forget the poison!"

Quinn and Kirby pulled a lever, which made a 6-billion ton crush Link and Ganon.

"YaY!" Said Kirby and Quinn.

They crossed the pit Stop.

"Team Quinn and Kirby, you're team number three!" Said Koopa Troopa.

"Yay again!"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
At The Pit Stop_

"Why'd you go and edit out a ton 'o awesome Kick-A scenes on us?" Asked Ness, outraged. "What place're we, Second-Last again?"

"Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you…are…Team…" Began Koopa, As Mewtwo and Luigi ran in, "…Number _**four! **_Ness and Game & Watch, you guys aren't Second, third or fourth last for once! Oh wait…4th place is fourth to Last when there are 7 teams…but this is your best placing yet!"

Mewtwo and Luigi fumed as they crossed the Pit Stop.

"Man, we've gone from sucky to powerhouses in this race," Explained Luigi, "In Legs 4, 5 and 6, we weren't in the bottom zone like, we'd be in second or third place! This leg, however, finally pulled us down. We could have gotten 4th place, but Ness' team barely pulled through and avoided getting in that bottom zone! Next-a leg, _**will be ours! I know it!**_"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
After Leg Interview_

"How do you guys feel about getting 4th place finally?" Asked Koopa.

"We feel great!" Said Ness, "We finally feel like we can conquer this next leg! However, I've read your mind, and I know what's the location for the next leg. It's where one racer is from! And a hint: They're behind us, not in front right now! We need to keep that team, at **all costs, behind us! **We're going to form an alliance against that team, and put 'em out next leg!"

The screen zoomed in on Ness' face as he said,

"And WE MEAN IT. You're going down, guys!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 6__th__ Place_

"Team must now make their way to the Throne room, where they shall be handed their next clue!" Read Yoshi. "Come on, let's do this thing!"

"Yeah!" Said Olimar.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"Ahhh! They got ahead! We're last we're last we're last!!!" Screamed Pikachu.

"Let's get rid of one of our bags!" Said Snake wisely, "That'll stop 'em!"

Pikachu dropped his bag as they hurried onward, in an attempt to gain on them.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
_

"There's a flight o' stairs somewhere, help me look!" Said Olimar.

Both searched.

_Snake and Pikachu  
_

The two Rivals passed the team looking for the secret shortcut quietly.

They cackled evilly as they left the dim-witted idiots to their searching.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
_

"Hey! I hear the receding of footsteps!" Screeched Olimar.

"Run! Run! Run through pain, through sleet through hell, just run like a bat out of hell, man!" Screamed Yoshi as they followed the other team.

_Snake and Pikachu  
_

"They're catching up to us!" Yelled Pikachu quite loudly.

Pikachu went ahead of Snake, and Snake was slowing down.

_At The Pit Stop  
_

Dramatic camera angles, as professional Cross-Country Runner Yoshi passed Snake, the green dinosaur was known as the fastest in Mushroom Kingdom.

Snake rolled in front of Yoshi and tripped the witless dinosaur, causing him to fall forward.

Pikachu ran onto the mat.

Olimar tried to run past Snake, but Snake threw a grenade towards him.

He flew onto the mat because of the explosion.

Snake and Yoshi wrestled and kicked and bit and punched one another.

Finally, Yoshi tumbled towards the mat.

Snake kicked him away, and…stepped onto, the mat.

"Team Snake and Pikachu, you're team number Six!" Said Koopa.

Yoshi sadly crept onto the mat, sighing sadly.

"Team Yoshi and Olimar…you are the last team…to arrive…And I'm sorry to say…" Said Koopa, clearing his throat. "That…this is a NON-Elimination round! The _**LAST Non-elimination round, at that!**_"

Yoshi and Olimar stared with big eyes.

"Yep, you're given a reprieve!" Stated Koopa, "However!"

Both stopped dancing.

"You two must, as your punishment for coming last place this time,must complete an extra task, called a 'Speed Bump', Next Leg! Only your team has to complete it!" Explained Koopa.

They nodded knowingly.

"Anyways, onto the Time rankings!"

Everybody noticed two racers conversing.

"Thanks, Lucario, for being a good partner. You're fun to race with." Admitted Victor shyly.

"Aww…thanks!" Said Lucario.

They hugged. In a straight, non-gay way.

"Oh no!" Gasped Victor in horror as he remembered something, "I forgot about your chest spi—"

Victor died, from being impaled on Lucario's chest spike.

Everybody laughed sadistically.

**Dne. Of Leg.**

**Finish Times:**

Victor and Lucario: 6:17 PM (Used Fast Forward)

King Dedede and Lucas: 8:19 PM (Used U-Turn)

Quinn and Kirby: 8:27 PM

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch: 8:33 PM

Mewtwo and Luigi: 8:33 PM

Snake and Pikachu: 9:16 PM

Yoshi and Olimar: 9:17 PM – NOT Eliminated! (Were U-Turned)

Nice ending, eh? You loved all the teams, right?

Anyways, Please, please vote on my poll on my profile, because _**now, **_because I can't really decide who to eliminate, whoever team receives the least amount of votes, KAPUT FOR THEM.

You can only vote 3, not 4, due to the fact the number of teams is pretty small now.

Yeah, this is the FINAL Non-Elimination legs! The rest of them are eliminations!

So now, it'll be a fight for the prize! The _**Million Dollars on Leg 12!**_

May the Best Team win!

Oh yeah, now's the part I beg for you to review.

But first, here's a poem to motivate you:

_There once was a man from Peru,_

_Who never bothered to review,_

_One day the came over_

_And ripped off his shoulder_

_And someday it may happen to_ _you._

Okay, now you wanna review, right? So IN your REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me who you like, who you don't like, who you think should go out next!

Okay! …You can review now!

Go to it, boy!


	8. Don't Cry Over a Dead Cell Phone!

"Last time, on the Extra Smashy Amazing Race, Teams went to Hyrule!"

_"We're here! We're here!" Whooped Dedede while hiding any evidence of killing Lucas. _

_…_

_"I said we're here," Said Dedede crossly._

_Lucas was dead. _

_"Don't you understand what that means?!" Asked Dedede angrily._

"Team Victor and Lucario had a bicker, then encountered a Fast Forward, the third of four! Strangely enough, it was a Trombone Playing Fast Forward!"

"_You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Cried Victor. "You know I particularly sucked at playing the Trombone!"_

_"Meh," Said Koopa._

"Yoshi's amnesia pulled his team down!"

"_I'm so sorry about your amnesia, Yoshi, It's my fault!" Cried out Olimar._

"_Don't feel sorry, I feel great! Like a new person!" Said Yoshi._

_That just made Olimar sob harder._

"And Quinn apparently had a rough childhood at school!"

_"Let's go then, we're prob'ly in third or—" Quinn's eyes turned blood-red from crack as he revealed his darkest secrets through a long and dreary essay:_

"Mewtwo heard the sad story, and went madly insane to make Quinn feel better!"

_"I (Sob) Can't take this anymore!" Cried Mewtwo angrily. "If we win a leg, I'm giving the prized to Quinn! I'll be his best friend, I'll-" Luigi slapped him._

"And Ness and Mr. Game & Watch got fourth place!"

_"Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you…are…Team…" Began Koopa, As Mewtwo and Luigi ran in, "…Number **four! **Ness and Game & Watch, you guys aren't Second, third or fourth last for once! Oh wait…4th place is fourth to Last when there are 7 teams…but this is your best placing yet!"_

"So the two-Last Place teams, Yoshi and Olimar, Snake and Pikachu, were the only ones who hadn't reached the Pit Stop yet!"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

_"Ahhh! They got ahead! We're last we're last we're last!!!" Screamed Pikachu. "Let's get rid of one of our bags!" Said Snake wisely, "That'll stop 'em!" Pikachu dropped his bag as they hurried onward, in an attempt to gain on them_

"And eventually, Snake's wise decision to leave a Duffel bag behind in an attempt to get ahead of Yoshi and Olimar was successful!"

_"Team Snake and Pikachu, you're team number Six!" Said Koopa._

"And Yoshi and Olimar's team got Last place that leg!"

_Team Yoshi and Olimar…you are the last team…to arrive…_

"…But they were given a reprieve!"

_And I'm sorry to say…" Said Koopa, clearing his throat. "That…this is a NON- Elimination round! The **LAST Non-elimination round, at that!**"_

"However, for coming last this time in that leg, they will have to complete a 'Speed Bump', a task only they must perform!"

"There is one thing I want to point out…There are 12 legs in this race, and 10 of them were eliminations, and there are 13 teams, so there will be 3 teams left to go onto the final leg (Leg 12). Leg 4 and 7 were non-eliminations, so there are no more reprieves! From now on until the final leg, there will be eliminations! Who will stand? Who will fall? Read on, my awesome readers!"

"Seven teams remain now…only 3 will go to the final round…who will be eliminated?"

**The Teams** (With their Secrets of making it this far):

Victor and Lucario (_By rationing all our abilities and money, like we did with our Fast Forward and U-Turn powers_)

Snake and Pikachu (_Knowing that, once we win the million dollars, the one that kills the other first gets all the money_)

Quinn and Kirby (_…what're we talking about?_ _Is it about us? If we win the million dollars, we would spend it on--_)

Luigi and Mewtwo (_Violence does solve everything_)

Lucas and King Dedede (_Money_)

Yoshi and Olimar (_By trying to retain our Friendship with one another, and with the other teams_)

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch (_Our Intelligence, Confidence and Optimism_)

"Here we are, at Hyrule Castle Throne room, of Princess Zelda! This was the seventh Pit Stop on our race around the world! Here at the Pit stop, teams can eat, sleep and mingle with one another."

"Can Victor and Lucario keep their newfound lead of two hours and two minutes ahead of the other teams? Can Yoshi and Olimar catch up, or will they fall behind and ultimately be eliminated? Is Snake and Pikachu going to be friends again? And Can Ness and Mr. Game & Watch _**finally **_win a leg?"

"Victor and Lucario, who was the first team to arrive at 6:17 PM, will depart at 6:17 AM!" Said Koopa.

_Victor and Lucario  
1__st__ To Depart: 6:17 AM_

"You know what I've realized?" Asked Lucario, sneering. "I realized that, Victor is actually a common name for antagonists!"

…

"And?" Said Victor angrily.

"…And that means you're evil!" Said Lucario, glaring at Victor.

"So what?" Cried Victor. "Just because villains are usually cooler than a hero doesn't mean you can pick on me!"

"Hah ha!" Laughed Lucario.

…

"No harm done, right?" Asked Lucario, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Of course," Explained Victor, "This is merely just pay-back for me being a self-righteous brat!"

…

"Old man." Sneered Victor.

Victor ripped open the packet and read the laminated clue.

"Go to the Local Airport for Hyrule Kingdom, and go buy tickets to Mushroom City!"

"Teams must now depart to Mushroom city, a town that has _not _appeared in any Mario games yet! It is not anywhere near Mushroom Kingdom, yet they try to reserve the same rules and such! _Besides, we already went to Mushroom Kingdom…_" Muttered Koopa. He realized people were staring at him, so cleared his throat and added, "This City, like all major cities I guess, has a haunted Mansion! It was a Mansion Luigi himself once went to, to save Mario from a painting disaster from a gang of ghosts!

"They will eventually go to Luigi's Mansion, but the next clue is near the airport of Mushroom City! Once they find that clue…you know."

"So…we're going to Mushroom City?" Said Victor. "I thought we already went to Mushroom Kingdom!"

"We did," Scoffed Lucario, "This is a country that follows the same rules and such, but is far, far away from the actual Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Oh." Sniffed Victor. "But…which team has a racer in it that made Mushroom City, or something near it, so famous? The alliance will be going after a team that has a team member from this place!"

"Yeah, uh, I'm not sure." Explained Lucario. "Maybe…we should have joined that alliance?"

"Naw," Guffawed Victor, "We'd have to follow them around, blah, blah, blah…"

"Good Point. It was a badly explained one, but still: Good point."

"Who were the members in the alliance anyway?" Asked Lucario.

"Well…Ness and Mr. Game & Watch were the leaders, and only two teams sided with them; Quinn and Kirby & King Dedede and Lucas."

…

"Let's go already." Said Victor. "We've killed 2 minutes, only 2 hours 'till that second team comes out! Use this time to our advantage!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"Okay, I got the tickets." Said Lucario, satisfied. "So, there are only **two times! **Not three or even four like that one time, there's just two! They are 9:00 AM, and 10:00 AM. Both land exactly 13 hours later after their departure. We'll get there at 10:00 PM, 'cuz we're on the 9:00 one. That's weird, we're **reaching there at night.**"

"Really. Ominous…"

"Only 4 seats are available for Amazing Race teams! That means **one team **will be left behind, with the two Last-Placers on the last flight!"

"I wonder who it will be…" Mused Victor.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
2__nd__ to Depart: 8:19 AM  
_

"Okay, let's see…We sided with Ness and Game & Watch, and Quinn and Kirby, in an attempt to annihilate one team out of this race, and it's someone that's in 5th, 6th or 7th place!" Said Lucas.

"The leader said to wait for Quinn and Kirby to depart, then go get tickets."

"Okay, we'll wait."

_Quinn and Kirby  
3__rd__ to Depart: 8:27 AM  
_

"Okay, we're out!!" Said Kirby, "And there's King Dedede and Claus, just as the leader said!"

"I'm so psyched," Explained Quinn, "The alliance promised that we won't turn against one another until Leg 10! And then, in this leg, it's bye-bye team whatever, then after that, on Leg 10 we betray the others and we go to the Final Leg! Ding, we score big time, get the money and rake in the cash on caffeine!"

"Good thinking," Said Kirby.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Quinn and Kirby  
At the Airport_

"We're finding tickets…" Sang Quinn, Kirby and King Dedede in unison.

"Hurry up!" Said Lucas angrily.

"Hurry up, hurry up," Sang King Dedede, Kirby and Quinn off-key.

"Shut up! Please!" Begged Lucas.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Mewtwo and Luigi  
4th and 5th to Depart: 8:33 AM_

"Hurry," Said Luigi, "I'll-a read the-a clue!"

"Come on, Ness, read it!" Said Game & Watch.

Both teams read the clue.

"Come on," Explained Ness, "Let's get that one team we want out, **out!**"

"What did you say?" Asked Luigi, with his Mushroom Italian accent.

"Oh, nothing."

"You said-a something, I heard you!"

"Shut up Luigi and let's go to the airport. I heard something of an alliance, planning to thwart a team that's 4, 5 or 6th place!"

…

"That makes me sad!" Wailed Mewtwo as he stabbed himself with an already bloodstained knife.

Ness and Game & Watch slowly sidestepped into a taxi, and drove off immediately, as Luigi started praying to live through this race.

After a few minutes, Mewtwo and Luigi hopped inside a taxi and prepared to take off.

Luigi gagged when he realized the knife was still in the sobbing Mewtwo's gut.

"Umm…Mewtwo?" Asked Luigi, disgusted by his partner, "Can we talk?"

"Yes?" Asked Mewtwo, smiling hopefully as he twisted the knife while it was inside of him.

Luigi retched for two minutes, then replied,

"I think we really need to be nicer…We're too violent with one another, and our tactics are cheap."

"…And?" Asked Mewtwo, his face forming into an ugly frown.

"And we need to…to…"

Mewtwo's smile appeared again.

"Can we…be… …friends?" Asked Mewtwo hopefully.

"Yes, yes, let's be friends and end this race on a high note!"

"Yay!" Said Mewtwo, pulling out the blade, and on it was several organs and guts.

Luigi fainted.

"Ho, ho, come on, Luigi, let us beat those Nerdy guys!" Laughed Mewtwo happily.

…

"Yes! We shall!" Said Mewtwo.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place  
_

"Dang, they fell behind!" Cursed Lucas, "And the leaders are out!"

"Nope!" Chuckled Dedede, "I see them!"

"We can't wait, let's go ahead and book our tickets!" Grunted Lucas as he revved up the taxi and sped off.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Me and Kirby can be interesting people, if you find us when we aren't racing, we'll be doing daunting stuff, like—"

…

"Um…"

…

"Uhhh-"

"PLEASE, FOR THE RATINGS OF OUR SHOW, ELIMINATE YOURSELF!!!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Mewtwo and Luigi  
Quinn and Kirby  
Signing up for 9:00 Flight_

"There's only 3 slots left!" Said Kirby in horror as Ness and Mr. Game & Watch ran in.

"What?!" Yelled Ness, outraged.

He noticed that, in the other three teams, one of them was the 'Mole' team.

That team they were trying to get rid of.

He would have to act fast.

Reeeeeeeeeaaally fast.

"Sign it, Kirby!" Said a worried Ness.

"Got it," Laughed Kirby as he threw the clipboard towards Ness.

_Quinn and Kirby  
2__nd__ on 9:00 PM Flight  
_

"Give it, give it!" Sang Ness as the clipboard flew towards him.

Mewtwo telekinized it in his direction.

"He he, first flighty-o fer us, Luigi!" Snickered Mewtwo.

Lucas kicked him in the shin.

"Go long!" Lucas ordered Dedede.

The penguin and Luigi darted to one area.

He threw it, and Dedede caught it.

"Ho ho, third's the best, signin' up in th' best flight!" Sang Dedede off-key as he signed.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
3__rd__ on 9:00 Flight  
_

"Dedede, over here!" Said Ness. "**Mewtwo and Luigi** were the team we're trying to destroy!"

Mewtwo said, with cute, big eyes,

"Dedede…please…give it to us… …do what's right in your heart…" Cried Mewtwo, obviously faking.

Dedede handed it to Ness.

"NUUUEZ!!!1" Screamed Mewtwo.

"Foiled again, Mewtwo!" Laughed Ness evilly as he wrote his team up for the first flight.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Last on the 9:00 PM Flight_

"YEAH!" Cheered Lucas, Ness, Dedede and Kirby.

"Operation: Takedown's a success!" Rejoiced Ness.

The three teams that allied skipped merrily down the hall towards their flight.

"Damn, they-"

"Ahem!"

"Drat, they excluded us, Luigi!" Pouted Mewtwo like a spoilt brat. "They hate us! They don't want us to win!"

"We're-a going to somewhere that I have-a been before! According to Ness!"

Luigi sadly and silently signed them up on the second and LAST flight.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
1__st__ on the 10:00 PM Flight  
_

"Now all we can do is wait for the other two teams to arrive and sign up…" Sighed Mewtwo.

_Snake and Pikachu  
6__th__ to Depart: 9:16 AM_

"We're going to Mushroom City!" Said Pikachu as he opened the taxi door wide so Snake could place the bags inside.

There was an awkward pause.

"Don't tell me…" Hissed Pikachu furiously.

"We left the bags back in the Castle Stairwell!" Said Snake angrily.

"Let's just…do our best, okay?" Asked Pikachu angrily.

They hopped inside.

And realized they couldn't pay.

"Dammit!" They yelled.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Last to Depart: 9:17 AM_

"We're off to win this leg! And conquer the others!" Said Yoshi happily.

"We'll win 'em all!"

…

"We lied," Sobbed Yoshi, "We're gonna be eliminated!"

"Why us?!" Wailed Olimar.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Ordering Tickets_

"Okay, two to the 10:00 flight, ma'am." Asked Snake politely, in a fake british accent.

"There's no need for a fake accent, Snake!" Grunted Pikachu angrily.

_Snake and Pikachu  
2__nd__ on the 10:00 Flight  
_

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently ordering tickets_

"Two tickets, to the earliest flight!" Sang Yoshi.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Last on the 10:00 Flight_

"All teams now have a flight!" Said Koopa overenthusiastically, "On the 9:00 AM Flight, arriving at 10:00 PM, is Victor and Lucario, Quinn and Kirby, King Dedede and Lucas, and Ness and Mr. Game & Watch!"

"On the 10:00 AM Flight arriving at 11:00 PM, is teams Mewtwo and Luigi, Snake and Pikachu, and Yoshi and Olimar!"

_1__st__ Flight  
Arrived at 10:00 PM  
_

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 1__st__ Place  
_

"We're first out! Woo!" Cheered Kirby as he hopped into a taxi and sat in the driver's seat. "We ain't going out this leg! I know it!"

They ran towards a line of taxis that were parked for all seven teams.

Quinn jumped in the car as well, and seated himself on the acceleration pedal.

"Yay!" They cheered as their engine revved up.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place  
_

Ness took the clue with him and he hopped inside the taxi and read it as G&W started the car up (The taxi drivers were given orders to let the teams drive; those who didn't pay would have to suffer a time penalty).

"Make your way to Luigi's Mansion! Go to the shed in front of the Mansion! There you will be given your next clue by Professor E. Gadd!" Read Ness with ecstasy.

"Hoo yeah! We're winning this leg! Our first win ever!" Whooped Ness, as Game & Watch revved up their car.

Game & Watch heard where to go, and he knew they would have to go through Mushroom City, straight through the heart of the city, in fact. He would take shortcuts.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place  
_

"Yeah, it was Luigi's team!" Exclaimed Victor, "I was thinking; Ness didn't care that we had joined, so maybe, once Luigi and Mewtwo are gone, they'll target us next! We're always in the front pack, they will shove us out of their way! I don't wanna end that way!"

"We're going to fight them back!" Grunted Lucario. "But for now, we keep it cool."

"Okay," Whimpered Victor. "Let's get to that E. Gadd guy before the others!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place  
_

"Come on, Dedede!" Growled Lucas in frustration, "The three other teams are already outside!"

Ness and Game & Watch took off.

"Two of them have taken off now!" Said Lucas angrily. "Hurry up, man!"

"I'm tryin!" Pouted Dedede. "You bully, you traitor!"

…

"You Claus!"

"It's Lucas not Claus, Dammit!" Cursed Lucas.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 1__st__ Place  
_

"We're going to win, we're going to win, we're going to win," Chanted Ness, Trying to be confident. "I'm psyched now!"

"Good…" Muttered Game & Watch.

He made an erratic U-Turn and made a shortcut.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place  
_

"Wowee! We passed another team!" Cheered Victor. "Man, we're good at racing!"

…

"Seriously, Victor, we've been never lower than 4th, we've won two prizes, this is the 8th leg and we're still in, we're at least third place right now, and just **now** you comment how good we are?! You moron!"

Victor Cried himself to sleep that night.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place  
_

"We've been passed by two other teams," Fawned Kirby like a child.

"Gack! There's oil dripping," Lamented Quinn angrily. "Can't you do something?"

"Hey, I called driver's seat, so you got the acceleration pedal job!" Said Kirby angrily. "Lighten up, seriously. You baby."

"Help, I can't see!" Said Quinn as he groped for something to touch out of fear.

"No, don't-" Gasped Kirby, but Quinn already slammed down on the acceleration pedal so hard, it hit the floor of the taxi with a "WHAM!!!"

They sped off, straight towards a building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place  
_

"Can't read the clue…" Said Dedede angrily as he squinted his eyes to see what the clue said.

"You can read it in the car, Dedede! GET IN!" Yelled Lucas as he was anxiously waiting for Dedede to get inside the taxi.

"Oh, Hyuk, dumb 'ol me, forgot that the clue was in my right hand!" Laughed Dedede as he threw away the brochure for a spa that was in his left hand, and stared at the real clue in his right.

Lucas slapped his own face in anger.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 1st Place_

"We're almost there!" Said Ness happily as he drove out of the city. "It's about 3 miles away!"

Game & Watch beeped in agreement.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"There's Ness and his curse-happy friend!" Snickered Lucario as he went up to 10 mph.

Victor yelled at Lucario, saying,

"You moron, you're going 10 mph in a 45 mph zone!"

…

"So I am," Said Lucario calmly.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?!"

"Yep," Said Lucario.

"Does it involve, going faster?" Asked Victor hopefully.

"Nope!" Said Lucario.

A police car came up from behind them. It stopped.

"Now it does," Said Lucario as he went up to 100 mph to outrun the cops.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Ooohhh…" Said Ness, "This is a nice touch! The scary trees, the evil cackling in the background, the fake corpses strewn everywhere…Nice!" He gave a thumbs-up.

Game & Watch stepped in a carcass, and his foot was pierced by bones that still had some rotted flesh upon them.

"I have a feeling these aren't fake…" Muttered Mr. Game & Watch as he shuddered.

They ran up to Professor E. Gadd and he handed them their clue.

"Make your way into the Mansion! Once you enter the main door into the Mansion, you'll find your next clue in the front room! Teams beware, the Mansion is supposedly haunted by ghosts called Boos, who love scaring anyone who dares to venture upon their territory!" Read Ness. He turned to Mr. Game & Watch. "Let's go!"

They passed a sign that had Yoshi and Olimar's faces upon them. The Speed Bump.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Cackled Ness evilly, as his eyes turned red, "Those two lastees are going to be gone, as the extra task will consume their time as the other teams move on!"

His eyes went back to black, and he commented,

"I'm glad Yoshi and Olimar are safe!" Said Ness with a grin plastered on his face.

Mr. Game & Watch looked at him weirdly.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"There go the nerds…" Sighed Victor angrily as he left some money behind in their taxi, knowing the punishment, and he grabbed all of his bags.

"Let's tailgate them!" Suggested Lucario thoughtfully.

"Good thinking, we'll follow them!" Said Victor.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"He, he," Laughed Lucas, "We passed the horrible drivers, they just crashed into a wall and-"

Quinn and Kirby's taxi exploded.

Lucas stared in utter shock, and instantly repented for any bad things he said about the two cute racers.

He started to cry, but then he saw Quinn and Kirby running away from the car that was flying towards them.

"AAAAAHHH!!! Incoming car!" Screamed Lucas as his taxi zoomed away just in time to avoid the flaming car.

"Run faster, dude!" Said Kirby as he sprinted towards another taxi, "We have to catch up!"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 1st Place_

The old door creaked open as Ness and his bumbling sidekick walked in.

As they left it open and stepped forward a few steps, the door closed on its own!

Mr. Game & Watch gasped and cowered in fear, but Ness was unintimidated.

"Ha, what cheap usage of technology! What idiots do they pass us as?" Laughed Ness quite loudly.

They walked up to the clue box and heard a little tinkle.

They looked up and saw the chandeliers were making the noise.

It was moving. It started to circle, slowly, and it got faster and faster at spinning, then it finally fell.

Both racers immediately dived to avoid being crushed to death.

As it whammed and went back up, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch could've sworn they heard a quiet evil cackle.

"Uhh…" Stumbled Ness, clearly lost for words, "Let's uh, drag the clue box over…here."

They used Ness' yo-yo to drag the clue box over there.

"I feel safer now…" Whimpered Ness. "Ahem. Detour, Sneak or Peek?"

"Detour!" Exclaimed Koopa annoyingly, "A detour is a choice between two tasks!"

"In this detour, Sneak, or Peek!"

"In Sneak, teams must creep, ha ha, geddit, creep? Ahem, anyways, make your way down the hall on the first floor, and you must navigate safely down the hall! Ghosts will be prowling all over the place, and if one sees you, you will be forced, by the ghosts, back into this room, the foyer! They will have to start again then! And, anyways, you will have to reach the door leading to the outside! It is one of the farthest rooms away, but teams who are quick-footed, and small will get that job done easily!"

"In Peek, teams must go up the stairs they are right next to, and find the room with the ghost of the husband of the household! It will be the library he'll be in! Once you make it in there, find some way to draw him out of hiding, then see him with their eyes! He will leave a hint on which room to go to next! Once teams solve which room to go to next, they must navigate to that room, and, find the ghost of that room! They will go through 6 different rooms! Once they have successfully seen all 6 ghosts in their rooms, teams will be given their next clue by the last ghost!"

"Um, uh, how 'bout sneak?" Suggested Ness, unsure, "We're both fairly small and quick!"

"Okay," Said Mr. Game & Watch uneasily.

They slowly opened the door they had been in front of since introductions by Koopa.

Both gulped and closed the big wooden door they had walked through.

They spotted a ghost and dove for nearby cover, a table in the small hall.

They both dove under the table, and watched the ghost pass by.

Both small racers sighed with relief and continued down the hall.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Well, this must be the place!" Said Lucas arrogantly.

He glanced and saw Dedede shaking.

"Ha, ha, scared of something for once, you fat old penguin?" Snorted Lucas.

"No," Said Dedede, as he pulled a massager chair out from behind him, "I'm just gettin' a massage…"

Lucas growled in frustration.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Drat, we were so slow, the other teams will be here by another 10 to 20 minutes!" Groaned Kirby. "We're now with the back group!"

They hopped into a nearby taxi and prepared to get out of the city they were still in.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Okay, eh, Detour, let's do the Peek one, we're larger than most of the other racers!" Said Victor wisely.

"Let's go then, the other's are-a comin'!" Commented Lucario.

…

"I said let's go," Said Lucario angrily.

"You can't make me," Said Victor, poking out his tongue angrily at Lucario.

"**One Million Dollars**."

"Hurry up, you're slowing us down!" Grunted Victor in frustration.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"Dedede you fat penguin, you're so slow," Mocked Lucas as he sprinted inside the mansion.

"You're the one who was holding us up!" Said Dedede angrily. "Why are you even mocking me? I never did anything to you!"

"You ate my candy bar," Sobbed Lucas.

"I eat everyone's candy bar." Grunted Dedede.

"But, um, uh…uh…you still ate my Strawberry cake!" Cried Lucas.

"You're allergic to that, you would have died!!" Argued Dedede.

…

"Hold on as I try to think of as to how to reply," Relented Lucas angrily.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Sneak_

"We're about halfway there…" Whispered Ness as he crept down the hall.

They were spotted by a Boo, who tossed them back into the foyer, the room they had started in.

"That sucked…" Hissed Ness.

_Last Flight  
Arrived At 11:00 PM_

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 5th Place_

Both of the rivals grabbed their bags and grumbled at the thought of having another taxi ride with their archenemies.

Snake sat in the middle seat of the back, and Pikachu sat on the right.

Pikachu gave a groan, but then stopped in the middle of his groan.

He spotted a curved, sharp knife, perfect for slicing through flesh.

Pikachu smiled evilly, and bent to pick it up.

He then realized that Snake was staring at him, and he giggled awkwardly.

"Hehhehheh…Just…doing sit-ups…I do it this kinda way…" Laughed Pikachu nervously.

Snake too noticed the knife. He didn't think Pikachu knew about it, and the same went for Pikachu.

Snake scooted over to the left, (It was to both their left) and began stretching his arms in a weird way.

"Nothing doing…I guess I'll stretch too…" Yawned Snake fakily.

"Oh…okay…"

Pikachu scooted closer to Snake, who was next to the knife.

Snake scooted away. Pikachu scooted closer.

Snake felt very uncomfortable.

"Uh…Pikachu? I…want you to know, that I'm not gay…" Said Snake in discomfort.

"Whatever, fool!" Cackled Pikachu evilly, as he swiped the knife up, "I'm going to kill you with this, good and proper!"

Snake pulled out a gun.

"No fair, cheater!" Protested Pikachu just before he was shot.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 6th Place_

"Whaaa! The car in front of us is swerving like the driver got shot or something!" Gasped Yoshi.

"He probably did, considering what some of the racers will do just to win this thing," Muttered Olimar.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"There go the other racers, come on, friend, we're still in this!" Laughed Luigi confidently.

"Seriously," Said Mewtwo angrily, "I'm trying hard enough to not kill you, but please, at least stop calling me friend, since we're buddies now, call me…God."

Luigi glared at him.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Completed Detour  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Dude that was freaking easy!" Laughed Ness as he read their next clue. "Make your way to the second floor of the mansion! There are stairs nearby the rec room, which is what a door in the garden leads to!"

"Hurry man, we can own this leg if we keeps it ups!" Said Ness, talking American slang.

"Please, stop, Ness, you're not cool, okay?" Beeped Mr. Game & Watch.

Ness only heard a couple hundred beeps.

"Oh-ho, you agree with me on how cool I am? I know," Cackled Ness, evilly.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Peek_

"Man, how do we lure that first ghost out?" Asked Victor as he turned to face Lucario.

"Well…" Mused Lucario. "Maybe…we look away?"

"What does that mean?" Snorted Victor angrily.

He looked away, and Lucario merely closed his eyes.

The ghost slowly appeared, and it was in the rocking chair, reading a book.

Lucario opened his eyes just as it appeared, and it wailed and disappeared.

It left the book behind.

"Wow, way to go, Lucario!" Said Victor, grinning stupidly.

Lucario sighed at his inexperienced partner.

He looked at the title of the book.

"Something about a bedroom…" Thought Lucario through mind-message.

"What?" Asked Victor.

"To avoid our conversations being of use to the enemies," Thought Lucario angrily, "Think with your mind! You idiot, try to think on your own for once!"

"Fine. What is it?" Asked Victor in his mind.

"This books' title has the word 'bedroom' in it, we probably need to go to the bedroom." Thought Lucario.

"Let's go then," Snapped Victor out loud as he stalked off in anger.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Peek_

"Where's that room we need to be in?" Asked Lucas to himself as he looked in every room in that hallway.

He was walking by a door when it hit him. Literally. The door. It hit him. Yeah.

"Ow, watch where you open doors, losers!" Snarled Lucas in defeat as he fell on the hallway.

"Whoops…" Muttered Victor. "Um, it's the room we're leaving, if you're on Peek…"

Dedede and Lucas walked in as Victor and Lucario walked out.

"Nice people, they are…" Said Victor to himself.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Hurry dude, we need to catch up afore it's too late!" Grunted Yoshi as he slammed his taxi door shut.

"Um, uh-o-okay…" Said Olimar timidly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, there's the students, Quinn and Kirby! Let's move double-time!"

Both Hocotatian workers ran towards the mansion, but noticed something.

"No, Speed Bump!" Said Yoshi. "Hurry, if we finish this on time, we'll go on and be not eliminated!"

Yoshi read the clue for them.

"Speed Bump!" Said Yoshi.

"Speed Bump!" Said Koopa, "A Speed Bump is a task that only Yoshi and Olimar must complete, as their penalty for coming last on the previous non-elimination leg!"

"In this task, they must go inside the mansion and walk up the stairs. Once they are up those stairs, they have to go inside the door that's in the middle of the second floor of the foyer room (Foyer room is the main room of the mansion in Luigi's Mansion, and there's stairs in that room, and there is a door right in the middle of the area next to the stairs)! Once they are inside that room, they must quickly grab the poultergust 300s that are in the middle of the room! The lights will go out, and ghosts will appear! They must suck up all the ghosts with the vacuum cleaner before the ghosts attack. Once they have completed this diversion, they will be allowed to come back and receive their next clue!"

"Hurry, Quinn and Kirby are stepping out!" Squeaked Olimar in his high-pitched voice.

Both ran towards the mansion.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5th Place_

"We lost our lead…" Whined Kirby.

"Just…shut up." Growled Quinn as he wiped the oil out of his blood-strained eyes.

"We have to go inside that creepy mansion!" Complained Kirby further as he trudged towards the mansion he mentioned.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 6th Place_

"There they are!" Cheered Pikachu as they drove right up to the clue box.

"Make your way inside the mansion," Read Snake. "Great, we have ta go inside a mansion…"

"Scared, huh?" Asked Pikachu, sneering.

Snake shot him.

"Of course not."

Pikachu whimpered as he dripped on Snake's foot.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"We've started to be terrible racers like the first legs!" Whined Luigi as he fell behind Mewtwo. They were dashing towards a taxi so they could catch up to the others. "I swear, if I find those two nerdy kids, I'll…I'll…"

"Go on," Ordered Mewtwo, "I love hearing about violence."

Luigi glared angrily at Mewtwo.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 1st Place_

Ness swung open the door leading back inside the mansion and trembled slightly as he walked inside.

He realized they were in a workout room of some sort. The only thing that made noise was the chain of a sandbag, swinging lightly.

Ness gulped and walked towards the center of the room. Once he felt courage flowing inside of him, he bravely dashed by the sandbags and the equipment. The boy didn't see the swinging sandbag until it was too late. It smacked him across the face and sent him crashing through the door that Mr. Game & Watch had just walked in through.

Mr. Game & Watch leapt out of the way and avoided the other bag. He hid underneath a chair. Watching closely, he saw a glimmer of a ghost.

When he saw that the ghost was just working out and not paying attention to the invaders (Ness and G&W himself), he ran over and punched a bean bag at the ghost.

Ness groaned and jumped up. He ran across the room towards the next room's door.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Peek_

"Ha ha, already on ghost #3!" Laughed Victor.

"So?" Asked Lucario angrily.

…

"It means we have fangirls!" Replied Victor angrily.

"What gave you that idea?" Asked Lucario.

"If we do things fast, we become popular! DUH!"

"Are all teenagers really dumb, or are you just a major emberassment to teens?" Asked Lucario angrily.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Peek_

"Done," Said Dedede just as he and Lucas walked in.

They moved on.

How exciting.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 4th Place_

"No, we took a wrong turn!" Grunted Kirby as he spun around and ran back to where he had been.

"This hasn't been our best leg, **at all**."

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Where did those two guys go?" Asked Pikachu. "Oh well, their loss."

He cackled evilly for several seconds, then cleared his throat.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 6th Place_

"Almost to that room…" Sighed Olimar impatiently. "We're probably gonna screw up on this leg because of our dumb mistake last leg."

"True," Commented Yoshi.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"Uh, here's the mansion…" Sighed Luigi forcefully while stepping out.

"Finally." Grunted Mewtwo. "We're in definite last, I know that for sure."

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 1st Place_

"There is the clue box." Said Ness while running over to the clue box. "Make your way upstairs."

"Teams must now make their way upstairs, and find the next clue box, which is next to the head of the stairs!" Said Koopa, suspensefully.

"Come on, G&W," Explained Ness, "Just a bit further and we'll be first for once!"

"Finally!" Gasped Game & Watch with huge relief.

They walked up the stairs.

_Victor and Lucario  
King Dedede and Lucas  
Completed Detour  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Ha ha, we completed the detour in a snap because of our awesome slyness, and with our alliance with Lucas and Dedede!" Snickered Victor as he ran up and accepted the clue from the last ghost. "Make your way to the second floor of the mansion! There are stairs nearby the rec room, which is what a door in the garden leads to!" Read Victor.

"Let's go!" Said Dedede, Lucas and Lucario at the same time.

"That's…that's my line!" Cried Victor, "You guys did that just to annoy me! …I hate you guys!"

Victor cried for ten minutes.

"Okay I feel better now, let's go."

…

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Yay for us," Cheered Pikachu, "We're in the front of the pack for the first time after several legs! We left Mewtwo and Luigi behind at the airport, Yoshi and Olimar must be doing the Speed Bump or they're lost, because we haven't seen them, and Quinn and Kirby screwed up big time on navigation!"

"Woo," Said Snake dully.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 5th Place_

"There they go!" Barked Kirby, "There's Snake and that rat!"

"They can hear you, ya know…" Whispered Quinn.

"No they can't!" Laughed Kirby quite loudly, "That stupid rat and dull-witted soldier can never hear us!"

"We can hear you, you know." Said Pikachu angrily.

"Sorry Pikachu, you can't hear me," Sang Kirby annoyingly.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Performing Speed Bump_

Yoshi and Olimar slipped inside the correct room and made a break for the items they were supposed to use.

The lights quickly flickered out. Quiet ghostly grunts could be heard.

Yoshi stood firm, while Olimar trembled in his suit.

…

…

A whirr could be heard. A ghost appeared behind them.

Both were so tense, that when the ghost cackled evilly and said, "BOO!", the two Hocotate employees jumped out of their skin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Both began vacuuming like crazy all over the place.

Chaos ensued, as three more ghosts dashed about the room.

The producer of the show facepalmed as the most popular team at the moment was on the brink of being eliminated.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"I think we're-a next on the-a elimination list!" Whined Luigi.

"We're not being on that list," Said Mewtwo through gritted teeth, "Never and ever, we're winning that million dollars and we'll prove that we're not losers!"

The spur of the moment was lost as Mewtwo tried to close the taxi door, but failed to do so.

…

Mewtwo cried.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 1st Place_

**Because of the general un-popularity scam the producer is pulling, we're only showing the cool scenes on the cool teams.**

"Hey," Protested Ness, "We're cool, like we can fix computers, hack into the FBI database, Count to quadrillion, Sing-"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Let's just sit here and play poker!" Suggested Victor to his partner and the allied team, "After all, we are popular!"

They played Poker.

"Get up!" Screamed Koopa, we have to get rid of some of the dumber teams! Go go go!"

They played Poker.

"Here," Persuaded Koopa, "Here's the last clue. Just get there!"

"Sweet," Said Victor, Lucas and Lucario, "We can own those loser-iffic teams!"

"Make your way to the Pit Stop, which is King Boo's alter in the basement! This is the eighth Pit Stop in our Race around the world! Teams must hurry, as the last team to arrive **will be eliminated!**" Read Victor and Lucas.

"Hey," Snarled Lucas, "I read the clues!"

"Tough break shortie, Older reads It-"

Victor thought of something.

"14 year olds get to read it!" He finished.

…

"Um, uh, okay…" Relented Lucas, being the 12 year old he was.

"I'll never understand teenagers as long as I live…" Groaned Lucario.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 3rd Place_

Ness cried.

_Snake and Pikachu  
On Sneak_

"Is the box necessary?" Asked Pikachu.

"This…is my box," Explained Snake.

"Oh, so it's going to explode?" Asked Pikachu brightly.

"No, it will- wait, IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE?!? GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!" Screamed Snake as he threw away the box and ran towards the correct door.

"Woo!" Snickered Pikachu, "We finished the detour!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Sneak_

"He he," Giggled Kirby as he poked a ghost.

"You idiot!" Said Quinn angrily, "Now we have to do this detour all over again!"

"No we do-"

They were forced to do the Detour again.

"Oh." Said Kirby, smiling hopefully.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 6th Place_

"Maybe…we should do…Peek?" Suggested Mewtwo, "After all, I am psychic, I'm **the Mewtwo!**"

"Really?" Asked Luigi, "I thought you were a wannabe!"

…

Mewtwo resisted the urge to kill him.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Speed Bump_

"We have to not be afraid!" Said Olimar weakly as he sucked up his first ghost, "They'll just be more tougher!"

They sucked up a few more ghosts.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

They touched down on the mat, followed by King Dedede and Lucas.

"Team Victor and Lucario, you are-"

The Producer, Tabuu, appeared.

"PENALIZED! Yes! For skipping lots and lots of clues! You cheaters, you!" Said Koopa quickly.

"What?!" Asked Victor, outraged. "But you let us Skip those ta-"

"TAG, uh, uh, TEAMS! Yes, I know, I knew you two didn't like those, TAG teams!" Laughed Koopa nervously.

"Bu-" Protested Victor.

"Shut up or I'll eliminate you," Whispered Koopa loudly.

Victor shut up.

"Same goes for you two, Dedede and Lucas! You two teams are penalized for one hour!"

_Victor and Lucario  
King Dedede and Lucas  
Time Remaining: 0:59:58_

"Oh man, we may be doomed!" Gasped Victor dramatically, "All teams have reached the Mansion!"

"Oh no!" Said Dedede.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Make your way to the balcony of the second floor!" Read Ness with the usual coy in his tone.

They did as the clue told them to do.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Make your way upstairs to the second floor of the Mansion! The clue box should be at the top of the stairs!" Read Pikachu happily. "Come on, this is our one chance to win a leg!"

"I know, right?"

"DID YOU JUST AGREE WITH ME?!?!" Asked Pikachu, paranoid.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Completed Detour  
Currently in 5th Place_

"Done," Said Mewtwo as he had cheated to complete the detour.

"They moved on." Read Victor to his children. "And that's the end of the story!"

"But…but…but who won? Who won The Extra Smashy Amazing Race?" Asked one child.

"DIE NOOB" Said Victor as he inhaled the kid.

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Sneak_

"You moron, because of your idiocy, Kirby, and your jokiness, we're gonna be eliminated!" Said Quinn angrily.

…

…

"Ow!" Said Quinn, having received a knee-injury, "I have received an obviously not-obvious knee injury, which is **obviously not an object to thicken the plot!**"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Speed Bump_

"Suck 'em up, baby…" Sung Yoshi as he easily sucked up all the remaining ghosts.

"Awesome, we may make it to the final Leg!" Chirped Olimar happily as he saw the room light up again.

"Having completed the Speed bump, Yoshi and Olimar may now continue on from where they had left off!" Said Koopa.

"Let's finish this off!" Said Yoshi.

_Victor and Lucario  
King Dedede and Lucas  
Time Remaining: 0:47:36_

"We're doomed! We're doomed!" Groaned Victor.

"Nobody's crossed the Pit Stop!" Said Lucario angrily.

"All the more to be frightened about!" Yawned Victor.

"ARE ALL TEENAGERS THIS DAMN STUPID?!?!" Asked Lucario angrily.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Dude," Laughed Ness, "Just think how happy our fans, and the other racers, will be, when they find out that us win this leg!"

"I think we're loved by all the teams!" Said Mr. Game & Watch, smiling creepily.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Wanna hear which two teams I hate the most?" Asked Pikachu, in a body cast.

"Which teams?" Asked Snake.

"Ness and Mr. Game & Watch. Definitely. And those damn students who made fun of us! I hope those two teams are gone really soon!" Said Pikachu angrily. "I think we're the ones to throw Ness and his partner down—For GOOD."

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 5th Place_

"Man, I hate Ness and Mr. Game & Watch," Whined Luigi incessantly, "They forced us down here! They ganged up on us! I hate them! We need to plot against them, and see how they like being ganged up on!"

Mewtwo merely grunted.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 6th Place_

"Ow!" Said Quinn.

…

…

"Ow!" Said Quinn.

"Stop saying that!" Said Kirby, "I know it hurts!"

…

"Ow! My brain hurts!" Said Kirby.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"We're catching up to the others! I can almost sense it!" Said Olimar.

"No," Retorted Yoshi, "You're feeling that massage chair."

…

"No," Argued Olimar, "…**You're **feeling it!"

"That made no sense!" Said Yoshi.

_Victor and Lucario  
King Dedede and Lucas  
Time Remaining: 0:37:16_

"Ha ha, almost halfway through, and no teams have passed us!" Laughed Victor forcefully.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
At The Pit Stop_

"NUEZ!1" Screamed Victor, "It's…Ness and his crony! Of all the people to trip up!"

"Agh!" Screamed Koopa, "My beautiful ratings! They're gonna go out the window if they're first!"

"See?" Laughed Ness evilly, "Everyone sympathizes nerds!"

"NO WE DON'T." Said Victor, Koopa, Lucas, Lucario and King Dedede at the same time.

"Let's step on that mat!" Ness said Dramatically, as fitting music began playing (It was 'Jaws' Music, for your info-mation). "For our families, and friends!"

"Why them? Of all the other 4 teams, why THEM?!" Wailed Victor. He Shook Koopa like crazy. "How much time left?!"

"Aargh! 14 minutes left!" Grunted Koopa, "They're gonna win a leg finally!"

As Ness and Mr. Game & Watch neared the mat, a booming husky voice rang out:

"Not on our watches!"

Snake and Pikachu appeared in the doorway of King Boo's alter.

"We won't let you two nerd-bags win!" Grunted Pikachu as he ran directly at Mr. Game & Watch and tackled him just before he could step on the mat.

"YES!" Cheered Victor and Koopa.

Pikachu shocked Mr. Game & Watch repeatedly and it stunned the 2-d figure heavily.

Snake pulled out an AK-47 and let loose a hail of bullets. Ness used his telekinetic jump to avoid the stream of gunfire. The fearsome soldier grunted, and pulled out a grenade.

Mr. Game & Watch kicked Pikachu off of him and ran at Snake, who was unaware.

_Victor and Lucario  
King Dedede and Lucas  
Time Remaining: 0:13:01_

"13 minutes!" Said Koopa.

"Come on…" Breathed Victor.

Snake pulled the pin of the grenade and pulled his arm back to throw it. Mr. Game & Watch took the grenade and slipped the pin back in that Snake dropped.

Instead, G&W gave Snake a stick of dynamite, already lit. The soldier brought it back up and stared at it, dumbfounded. It blew up in his hands.

Pikachu was creeping onto the mat, but then Snake flew right into him, and they both tumbled away from the mat.

Ness stepped on the mat.

"NO!" Yelled Koopa. He attacked Ness. "I WON'T HAVE YOU TAKE AWAY MY RATINGS!"

Ness held up Koopa's employment papers, cackling evilly as he held up a lighter also.

"No, you wouldn't-"

He did.

"Okay, I'll stop interfering!" Whimpered Koopa, then Ness blew out the flame.

Mr. Game & Watch ran for the mat.

"NUEZ!1" Wailed Snake and Pikachu, "We're not going to lose! We're going to win our first leg!"

"Maybe…" Said Ness, threateningly, "We can…come to an agreement?"

Everyone glared at Ness angrily.

Snake threw Pikachu onto the mat.

Mr. Game & Watch avoided the bullets flying towards him, and the electricity waves also.

Snake yelled in horror and dash-rolled towards that mat.

Mr. Game & Watch hit him with a Judge 9 card. Snake hit the wall of the secret alter with a slam. Blood dripped onto the wall and floor as Snake groaned and passed out.

"NUEZ!1" Wailed Koopa, Victor and Pikachu as Mr. Game & Watch finally stepped onto the mat.

There was an awkward silence after.

"Well…" Admitted Koopa, "Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you two are apparently not very well liked by the other teams…" He scratched his nose, and continued. "And yes, you two have made it quite far, and you have surprised everyone. And-"

"You're just going to keep talking until Snake arouses, is that it?" Asked Ness angrily.

"Well, yeah…" Admitted Koopa. "Whatever, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you are…"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch lusted to hear those words come out of the host's mouth.

"Team number…"

They waited in eager, and Snake started to come to. Victor banged his head against one of the rooms' pillars.

"Team…number…**ONE!!!1**" Finished Koopa.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11oneone" Cheered Ness and Mr. Game & Watch.

"And…as your…reward…for coming first this time, you two have won…"

Ness licked his lips.

"NOTHING!!!"

"WHAT?!?!" Fumed Ness, clearly outraged.

"Ha ha, just joking, you two win a holiday to the amazing location of Kanto!" Said Koopa. "…And, as a bonus, you also win this mansion, which is actually Luigi's, but nobody likes him!"

Everybody laughed.

Snake warily stepped onto the mat shortly after.

"Snake and Pikachu, you are team number two!" Said Koopa.

"Eh…It's **still **better than sixth or fifth at this point!" Reasoned Pikachu, as Snake grabbed him by his neck and placed him against a wall.

He then turned on his light, and aimed a little red dot at Pikachu's guilty little neck.

Pikachu broke down, and cried like a baby as Snake pulled the trigger.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
After Leg Interview_

"Well, after that amazing display of courage and cunning we pulled off back there, I have to say, that…we did good." Said Ness, nodding his head. "We proved that, even nerds like us have the ability to win a race as amazing as this. This is no longer just a race where we try to get second-last every time, this is now, the real deal. It's just gonna get harder and harder down the road to the final Leg, and I think me an' Mr. Game & Watch have the potential to get to that Million Dollar prize."

_Snake and Pikachu  
After Leg Interview_

"I think we could have gotten that first, if we tried HARDER, right, Pikachu's corpse?" Asked Snake psychotically.

Snake petted the taxidermy corpse of Pikachu.

"I love his corpse…" Cooed Snake creepily as he rested his head on the body.

_Victor and Lucario  
King Dedede and Lucas_

All was silent at the eighth Pit Stop.

Finally, Koopa spoke.

"Victor and Lucario, King Dedede and Lucas. You two teams can finally check in now."

King Dedede and Lucas walked onto the mat, followed by a quiet Victor and an out-of-body-experiencing Lucario.

"Teams King Dedede and Lucas, and Victor and Lucario, you are teams three and four, respectively."

"Woo." Came the dull cheer.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 5th Place_

"Let's-a do this!" Said Luigi confidently. "We're-a at the balcony, what next?"

"Hmmm, there's the clue box!" Thought Mewtwo, "And that means…and that means…and that means we won't get icing on my birthday cake!"

Mewtwo cried.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 6th Place_

"There's Luigi and that accursed feline!" Squeaked Olimar as he dashed up to the clue box.

He handed it to Yoshi, who began reading.

"Roadblock!" He read.

"Roadblock!" Said Koopa, "I'm just now doing this because the teams who didn't **cheat, **didn't have their performance on this leg's roadblock aired! Anyways, A roadblock is a task only one person must perform!"

"In this roadblock, teams have to survive a match against…Bolosssus, the biggest of all Boos! If you can think of a tactic to defeat Boolossus, and it is effective, teams will be handed their next clue!"

"I'll do it," Said Olimar, "I'm a good strategist, I can lead an army if needed!"

He was referentiating his Pikmin. He plucked out an army of them and stood in the center of the balcony.

Mewtwo teleported to the center of the balcony also.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in Last Place_

"We screwed up, and we're going to lose!" Shrieked Kirby.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Quinn as he limped towards the balcony door.

Olimar

"Yehaa! I found out a plan!" Chirped Olimar as he threw several Pikmin onto Boolossus' back.

…

"Is that your plan?" Asked Yoshi angrily, "Just throwing dumb Pikmin at his back?"

"Yep!" Smirked Olimar.

"You idiot!" Said Yoshi angrily as he hit himself.

Mewtwo

"Hmmm…using my IQ of 217, I have decided that his weak point is…" Mewtwo spoke as he merely touched the giant Boo. "Here."

Boolossus exploded and imploded at the same time, due to Mewtwo's finding of his ultra-weak point.

"That was awesome!" Said Luigi, awestruck.

"Hurry up, we have to go to King Boo's Alter, the Pit Stop this leg!" Urged Mewtwo, pushing Luigi along.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in Last Place_

"Go faster you dumb ferret!" Said Kirby angrily.

"Shut up," Said Quinn angrily, "You go on and on about how cold you are or how much your head hurts, but when **I'M **hurting, you couldn't care less!"

"Quit smarting me off, I'm the leader of our group!" Argued Kirby.

"We're working together, there is no leader!"

Kirby slammed open the balcony door and hit Quinn as his limping partner came in.

_Olimar  
On Roadblock_

"Hurry man, we can still beat the dudes who just walked in!" Whispered Yoshi loudly.

"Agh, we're the last two teams!" Whimpered Olimar, "This is a tight one!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Headed for Pit Stop  
Currently in 5th Place_

"Go down the steps," Ordered Mewtwo to a dazed Luigi. "We're still in this race. The doorway to the balcony is in that hall over there, so go faster! We're on the second floor; we need to go inside the basement! Hurry!"

Luigi, still weak, slumped down the stairs in a heap.

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Roadblock_

"Okay, just let me do it!" Said Kirby angrily, "You have an injury!"

_Olimar_

"I did it!" Cheered Olimar, "Found that weak point!"

"Get in the ring!" Yelled Quinn to Kirby.

"Make your way to King Boo's Alter, in the basement of the Mansion! This is the eighth Pit Stop on our race around the world! Teams must hurry, as the last team to arrive **will be eliminated!**" Read Yoshi.

"Quick, follow Mewtwo and Luigi and where they went!" Said Olimar.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 5th Place_

"Ugh, I hear footsteps…" Spoke Mewtwo with utter disgust.

He turned to Luigi.

"Go faster, or you'll feel my wrath!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
On Roadblock_

"We're still in this!" Said Kirby as he just inhaled Boolossus.

He got the next clue.

"Don't bother reading it, we need to go to the basement!" Breathed Quinn to Kirby, and they ran/limped to the door leading off of the giant balcony.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 5th Place_

"I hear more pitter-patter," Groaned Mewtwo, "That's it!"

He psychokinetically picked up the weak Luigi and he ran down the stairs.

He slung open the door at the bottom of the stairwell, and he knew he was then on the first floor.

"Almost there! The door leading to the basement is one of these doors!" Yelled Mewtwo.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 6th Place_

"Please don't let them finish," Groveled Olimar. "Please, please…nobody likes them anyway…"

Quinn and Kirby ran by them.

"NO!!!1"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 5th Place_

"This…way." Said Mewtwo as he swung open one of the doors and teleported to the bottom of the steps. "Ha, almost there now!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in 6th Place_

"Dangit Quinn, can't you go faster?" Asked Kirby angrily.

Quinn ignored and limped faster to the door that had the stairs.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"There they are, Quinn and Kirby!" Hollered Yoshi as he picked up Olimar and sped up full speed.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 5th Place_

"Hehehe…In this hallway, is the door to the Alter of King Boo!" Cackled Mewtwo, "We're just barely there!"

He dashed down the hallway and towards the door at the very end.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 6th Place_

Yoshi jumped off at the head of the stairs and hit the wall.

Kirby transformed into a rock and he bounced down the stairs.

Quinn limped down there.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Arrived at The Pit Stop_

"Team Mewtwo and Luigi, you are team number five!" Said Koopa.

"Perfect…" Cackled Mewtwo evilly. "Ahead of two teams, so when we depart tommorrow, we'll still have one team behind!"

_Quinn and Kirby  
Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 6th Place  
Headed for Pit Stop_

"Agh, come down here, Quinn!" Yelled Kirby.

"It…it hurts…" Whimpered Quinn.

Kirby grabbed his partner's arm and he dragged him.

"Okay, the door to the basement is one of these rooms…" Muttered Kirby.

Yoshi ran down and went inside one of the rooms. One of the wrong ones.

Kirby laughed as he went through the correct one.

Dramatic music began playing, as Yoshi frantically attempted to get out of the ghost-infested room.

Kirby was already down the stairs. He was now in the basement. He let go of Quinn and they made their way to the Door leading to the hallway that lead to the- uh, you know. The Pit Stop.

Yoshi ran out and spotted the wide open door that held the stairs to the basement. You know what he did then.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Arrived At The Pit Stop_

Kirby ran onto the mat, laughing with glee.

"Team- Kirby, where's Quinn?" Asked Koopa. "I cannot check you in until he's with you…"

"Dammit!" Cursed Kirby, "Where's that ferret?"

Yoshi and Olimar

"Here we are!" Said Olimar quickly. "That door leads to the hallway; go through there."

"Right-o!"

_Quinn and Kirby_

Quinn was in the hallway that was mentioned, limping as fast as he could.

Kirby ran out of the Pit Stop room and dashed up to Quinn.

"Come on, we need to check in!" Screamed Kirby.

Yoshi and Olimar ran by and made it inside of the Pit Stop room.

"HURRY!"

"Well I quit!" Said Quinn loudly. "This whole race has messed me up—I drank 13 cups of coffee, and now I can barely lift anything over 5 grams! I get a leg injury! And now here you are yelling at me! I'm retiring!"

"Whatever," Said Kirby.

_At The Pit Stop  
_

"Yoshi and Olimar, you are team number six! You are STILL IN THE RACE!!!" Said Koopa.

"We did it!" Cheered Olimar, "We stuck to it and beat those ragged students! YEEHA!"

"I bet it feels great!" Said Koopa. "… …Because I never get to race!"

Koopa cried.

_Quinn and Kirby  
Currently in a state of Shame  
_

"We failed…" Said Kirby weakly, as he watched the other teams party, "But we're not gonna face it--- we're just going to leave."

"Yeah, so if they ask us what's taking so long, cameraman, tell them this: We've retired from racing, we've had enough, we're sick of it all, We've had quite some tough. We're stopping our racing, right here and now, we know it'll be disappointing, please don't frown. And I'll stop rhyming all the timing like Dr. Suess. Anyways, we've had our fair share of wins for a leg, 2 legs. We're just gonna go to that hotel where all the other teams are, and we'll enjoy our prizes. HA!"

The two Students walked off, Quinn walked in shame, and Kirby in anger.

**Arrival Times!**

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch: 12:47 AM

Snake and Pikachu: 12:49 AM

King Dedede and Lucas: 1:01 AM

Victor and Lucario: 1:01 AM

Mewtwo and Luigi: 2:03 AM

Yoshi and Olimar: 2:05 AM

**Quinn and Kirby: Undetermined –Retired from the Race-**

He he, they're out finally. Walked off in style, eh? I bet that was quite a shocking elimination for some of you; a good one, and for a few, a horrible one. They had received NO votes on last leg's poll, so obviously they weren't that funny anymore.

Anyways, do the usual and review me, because I'm cool like that.

Tell me who you want to see go out next, and who you think is going to win.

"On the next Smashy Amazing Race, read on, as the damn italics screw up the story more!"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Said Victor._

"_Shut the hell up, don't cry over a dead cell phone!" Said Lucario angrily._

"Read: Luigi's-dead jokes!"

"_OH!" Said Mewtwo, "I thought of a good one!"_

_He stabbed Luigi's corpse, much to Hoogiman's delight._

"_Luigi said, 'Where's my breakfast, and then…"_

"Enjoy: The remaining teams burning photos of Quinn and Kirby!"

_Everyone cackled evilly as they burned photos of Quinn and Kirby._


	9. How do You Know What Blood Tastes Like?

"Last time, on the Smashy Amazing Race, teams went to Luigi's mansion, a haunted house filled with grueling ghosts!"

"_Agh," Screamed Luigi, "This mansion is filled with ghosts!"_

"The audience also just realized that that sentence wasn't in the last leg!"

_"That sentence wasn't in Leg eight!" Complained one audience member, "What're you tryin' to pull?!"_

_The author pulled out a gun._

_The man shut up._

"When picking up flights to Luigi's mansion, Ness and G&W attempted to forge an alliance against Mewtwo and Luigi!"

"And Yoshi and Olimar had to complete a Speed Bump in order to continue racing at one point! Also, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch fought for first, for their first time, against team Snake and Pikachu!"

"…However, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch pulled through!"

"_Finally," Said a teary-eyed Ness, "After eight legs straight…we win our own leg!"_

"…Which means that five teams have won a leg so far!"

_"Team King Dedede and Lucas…"_

"_King Dedede and Lucas…"_

"_Quinn and Kirby…"_

"_Yoshi and Olimar…"_

"_Victor and Lucario…"_

"_Quinn and Kirby…"_

"_Victor and Lucario…"_

"_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch…"_

"_You are team number one!!!1oneone"_

"The Victor-Lucario and Dedede-Lucas alliance still showed to be in full effect, as the two teams helped one another on the detour last time! And, Snake actually** AGREED **with Pikachu! Shocking! In addition, teams Victor and Lucario, and King Dedede and Lucas were given permission to cheat and go straight to the Pit Stop…"

Victor and Lucario touched down on the mat, followed by Dedede and Lucas.

"_Team Victor and Lucario, you are-"_

_Tabuu, the producer appeared._

"…Only to end up penalized by the same host who gave them permission to cheat, isn't he insane? No, Koopa is having stomach pains; this is Victor filling in for him. Yep. And in the very end, It turned out to be a three-way deadbeat to avoid sure-fire elimination! This was caused by the fact that the nerds and the Mortal enemies had already gotten there, and the Martial artists and Party Crashers had been misleaded to the Pit Stop, that left Mewtwo and Luigi, Yoshi and Olimar, and Quinn and Kirby to fight to survive!"

_"Go faster you dumb ferret!" Yelled Kirby angrily._

"_Shut up," Said Quinn angrily._

"Mewtwo used his high intellect to destroy the roadblock, thus causing his team to get fifth place! Yoshi and Olimar struggled to come up with a plan…"

_"Yeeha, I found out a plan!" Chriped Olimar excitedly as he threw several Pikmin onto Boolossus' back._

_…_

"_That's your plan?" Asked Yoshi angrily, "Just throwing dumb Pikmin at his back?"_

"_You idiot!" Screamed Yoshi as he hit himself in frustration._

"…While Kirby found one with ease!"

"In the following rush to the Pit Stop, Yoshi took a wrong turn, giving Quinn's team a major boost! However, due to the leg injury Quinn had received earlier, he failed to make it to the Pit Stop on time! …In other words, the Students had to retire; marking them, as the first team to win a leg to be eliminated!"

_"We beat exactly half the teams," Explained Kirby, "And we won two prizes; we're okay with that. We think Victor and Lucario will win, they're okay racers!"_

"Quinn and Kirby left…how sad. This is now the ninth leg of our fine and cool race! Only 3 more to go! Hehe…"

"Six teams have remained…who will be eliminated…**next**?"

The Teams

Victor and Lucario (_Martial Arts Fighters_)

Snake and Pikachu (_Mortal Enemies_)

Luigi and Mewtwo (_Therapy Members_)

King Dedede and Lucas (_Party Animals_)

Yoshi and Olimar (_Hocotate Employees_)

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch (_Nerds_)

"This is…um…King Boo's worship- I mean, Sacrificial-I MEAN, Alter room! Heh heh… yeah, this was the eighth Pit Stop in the amazing Race around the world! Here, teams are able to Eat, sleep, and mingle with one another!"

"Can team Victor and Lucario pull themselves out of the danger zone, after going from first to fourth, with only **six **teams left now? Are Snake and Pikachu going to win a leg? Will Ness and Mr. Game & Watch keep up their decent pace? And can Yoshi and Olimar get back to the way things were, and get out of last place?"

"Team Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, who were first to arrive at 12:47 AM, will depart at 12:47 PM, noon time!"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
1__st__ to Depart: 12:47 PM  
_

"Oh, to be first out!" Said Ness, grinning stupidly. He opened up the clue and read it aloud. "Make your way to the nearby taxi rank, and drive about 300 miles to nearby country, Dreamland! Once you cross the border, look for Kirby's house! You have 273 dollars for this leg of the race!"

Ness looked at Mr. Game & Watch, then said, "It's gonna be a long car dive, but what they hay, I'm with it if it's for that million dollars!"

Mr. Game & Watch spoke in a dull beep.

"Yeah, I know!" Said Ness, nodding his head. "I took the time to understand G&W's language, and I think that it will now help us become better racers!"

"What did he say then?" Asked the cameraman curiously.

…

"Um…uh…Hey, whaddya know, look at the time, the next team will be out any minute!" Said Ness frantically, looking at his watch.

_Snake and Pikachu  
2__nd__ to Depart: 12:49 PM_

"Make your way to the tax rank nearby and depart for Dreamland!" Read Pikachu. "Come on, let's go!"

They hurried off towards the taxi rank.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Wow, they're already out so soon?" Gasped Ness in shock. "Guess we better go even faster!"

They shoved their bags in a collective pile in the back seats and they took off.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Pre-Leg Interview_

"We feel that we would have won our very first leg if Ness and Mr. Game & Watch hadn't been there," Stated Snake, "So we took the necessary pre-cautions before our departure."

Pikachu continued.

"We're going to tailgate them almost the entire time, unless we spring ahead later on."

"It's going to be a very dangerous game, mentally." Explained Snake. "We're going to be as resourceful as we can."

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Are they…are they following us?" Asked Ness, amused. "How…hilarious!"

He laughed at this.

Game & Watch said a few things.

"Yeah, that's probably what they'll do from now on until we crack…" Said Ness sheepishly.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
3__rd__ To Depart: 1:01 PM_

"Heh, we're out." Said King Dedede un-comical-like.

"That wasn't funny." Said Lucas.

"Of course, better to be third than sixth!" Said Dedede randomly.

…

"We need to go to Dreamland! You live there! Woo, we can win this leg totally!" Cheered Lucas as he sat in the passenger's seat.

_Victor and Lucario  
4__th__ to Depart: 1:01 PM_

"There go Dedede and Lucas." Said Victor simply.

"Let's go then." Replied Lucario flatly.

_Pre-Leg interview_

"We made it pretty clear to the Penguin and kid that we're not going to affiliate with them anymore; it's just too risky now, what with there being 6 teams left and all. It's not safe to form an alliance now. It's every team for themselves. I think everyone understood that message, we could tell by how the others reacted at the Pit Stop last 12 hours." Explained Victor. "Nobody wanted to converse with another team, and nobody acted friendly. I think."

"True…" Sniffed Lucario.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"There's three taxis gone from the taxi rank," Observed Victor cautiously, "…That means the others have departed already. Three teams ahead, two teams behind. Let's keep it that way."

"Glad to see you're getting smarter than the other way." Grunted Lucario bluntly.

"Yeh, whatever."

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We're almost there!" Grinned Ness. "Just a bit more!"

They had a flat tire.

"Oh no," Said Ness, "Our camera-panning for this scene is almost over! …Oh, and we have a flat!"

Cue the dramatic music.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Lookie there, they have a flat!" Giggled Pikachu, "We'll be first once we pass them!"

"Yes, we'll win for the first time…" Mused Snake thoughtfully as he drove by Ness and Game & Watch.

Cue that dramatic music again.

This is boring.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Why did King Dedede and Lucas stop, you think?" Asked Victor as he looked behind them with worry.

"Probably for a dumb reason, knowing that Fat Old Penguin." Scoffed Lucario as he turned the wheel to the left furiously. "Don't freak out now."

Victor looked down.

"I wasn't." He protested.

Silence.

Said Victor, "I really wasn't, I was just checki-"

"I understand."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Why did you stop?" Asked Lucas, clearly aggravated, "You let a team pass us!"

"I saw a communist!" Said Dedede, apparently frightened.

Lucas said,

"Quit talking to Snake, man, they're the opposition! Don't let anyone pass!"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Ugh, I hate the competitors," Groaned Pikachu, "The loser nerds, That Psychotic Pokemon that wants to play god, that Creepy Fat, Old Penguin, the Annoying Martial Artists, the idiotic Hocotatians…not to mention those two smart-alecky students that were eliminated last leg…I hope those nerds are next to go. I can't stand their happy-go-luckiness point of view!"

"And those two dating Puffballs…" Commented Snake, thinking hard, "Their constant bickering was…like living in a realistic nightmare!"

"They were eliminated…like, in Leg three, they were so dumb." Pointed out Pikachu.

There was an uneasy silence.

"Wait…Did we just…converse normally?" Asked Pikachu, paranoid. "Something's gonna detonate, amirite?!"

Snake sighed.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Man, those dudes got away," Mumbled Ness, "And just when we were only 10 miles away from destination!"

"Beep, Bop, Beeep beeeeep!!!" Said Mr. Game & Watch. (_Uh, not to be negative or anything, but I think I see another taxi, in the distance behind us!_)

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Okay, there's a taxi, in the distance ahead of us!" Announced Victor proudly.

"Dedede and Lucas are not far behind us…" Grunted Lucario as he looked in the rear mirror.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"We're trailing behind the Artists…" Grumbled Lucas impatiently.

"If I remember correctly!" Said Dedede, "We are, huh, not far from Dreamland's border! Hehe…"

"What's so funny?" Asked Lucas, annoyed.

"I'm King at Dreamland!" Snickered Dedede.

"That means nothi-" Lucas thought about that. "Hehe, I thought of something! You could cheat and then we can win this leg!!"

"Yes! Yes! Because I am the fastest hedgehog!" Said King Dedede.

"You're a Fat Old Penguin!" Said Lucas, angrily.

"I wanna be a Fastest hedgehog, okay?" Cried Dedede.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
5__th__ to Depart: 2:03 PM_

"I think that, because you open every clue," Said Luigi, "That I, should open this one!"

Mewtwo opened the envelope.

"You meanie!" Cried Luigi.

Mewtwo gasped.

"Take that back! That was the worst thing ever said!" Argued Mewtwo.

"Never!" Sobbed Luigi.

They sat there, crying.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Last to Depart: 2:05 PM_

"Make your way by taxi, to Dreamland, 300 miles away!" Read Yoshi, "You have 273 dollars for this leg of the race."

He emptied out the contents of the envelope, inspected the money, and put it back inside.

"We have rationed our money and food." Said Olimar, "And we have kept it up because of that!"

Yoshi grinned guiltily, his mouth stained with blue from the berries.

"Yoshi!" Snapped Olimar, "…You almost forgot your suitcase! Don't do stuff like that!"

Yoshi sighed with relief.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Oh man, this leg's gonna be a tight one." Gasped Pikachu as he stared at the three taxis behind them. They were first, the nerds were a hundred yards behind, and the Martial artists were following, only a few yards back. And King Dedede hooked his taxi up to the taxi of the unknowing Martial artists.

Every time one of the four taxis went faster, so would the other three. They were all keeping a sharp eye on one another like hawks.

When their taxi just crossed the border, all three taxis behind sped up at the same time.

Kirby's house was just ahead, by a couple hundred yards or meters or whichever you prefer. Stupid measurement difference.

Victor and Lucario's taxi overcame Ness and G&W's, and King Dedede fell behind.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"There's Snake and Pikachu, ahead! Catch up!" Barked Victor as Lucario pulled into third gear.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"No, two teams are ahead!" Gasped Ness in horror. "Do something!"

Mr. Game & Watch read a book.

Ness slapped himself in the face.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"No, we're losing! They're getting away!" Screamed Lucas in frantic.

"I'll drive!" Suggested Dedede.

"NO!" Said Lucas.

"I'll drive!" Suggested Dedede, suave.

"NO!" Said Luigi.

"I'll drive!" Suggested Dedede, wisely.

"NO!" Said Pikachu.

"I'll drive!" Suggested Dedede.

"NO!" Said King Dedede.

…

"Split personality, sorry." Apologized Dedede.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

As Pikachu and Snake jumped out of their taxi, a Waddle Dee Salesman approached them.

"Good sirs, would you like-" Asked the salesman.

"OH GOOD LORD THEY'RE SENDING IN NINJA MIDGETS TO KILL US" Screamed Snake as he decapitated the Waddle Dee salesman.

"You idiot!" Yelled Pikachu, "You killed a villager!"

Victor and Lucario ran by them and inside of Kirby's house.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Yeeha, first to the clue!" Smiled Victor as he opened it up. "Go to Cappy Town and find Chef Kawaski's Restaurant!"

"Come on, the others may follow us, so let's sneak out of a window!" Whispered Lucario.

They quietly opened a window.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"You let a team beat us inside! We were first up until right now!" Screamed Pikachu. "Get inside!"

"I must save the villagers, the ninjas are attacking!" Yelled Snake as he shot the villagers.

"There are no ninjas!" Said Pikachu, heartbroken.

"Then…then explain those bulletholes in those villagers!" Demanded Snake.

"You did that!"

…

"Uh…that was…my twin brother…John…Overshaft…" Said Snake as he shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't have a brother." Said Pikachu.

"Not after you sent an assassin to kill him!" Said Snake angrily.

"Ha, ha, that was pretty funny when he was decapitated," Laughed Pikachu.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"There is Snake! Pass him!" Shouted Ness to Mr. Game & Watch.

They ran by Snake and Pikachu.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Send out the Waddle Army!" Ordered Dedede to a bypassing guard, "**Or I'll tell on you!**"

King Dedede laughed evilly for several seconds and coughed.

"But sir," Protested the Waddle Dee guard, "Since you are finally back from your Race, you have to go through regulations before you can give official orders again!"

"I'm still racing!" Grunted King Dedede, "And I thought you guys couldn't talk!"

"Um…uh…" The waddle Dee Whistled.

"I thought you guys couldn't whistle either." Said Dedede, smiling dumbly.

The Waddle Dee stabbed itself.

"I thought you Waddle Doos were free of red paint!"

"That's…blood…" Said a shocked Lucas.

"Don't worry, he'll transform into a skeleton Waddle Dee, like Bowser's minions!" Said Dedede dumbly.

He waited.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"You idiot, we're third right now!" Said Pikachu angrily.

"Now, now," Smiled Snake, wagging his finger, "I saved us from those ninja fighters!"

"You shot nearly everyone in the village!" Groaned Pikachu with rage.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"There's Chef Kawaski's Restaurant!" Said Victor as he grabbed a clue from the box. "Roadblock! Who's the hefty eater?"

"Roadblock!" Said Koopa Troopa, "A roadblock is a task only one person may perform!"

"In this roadblock, teams must eat seven different courses of different local delicacies! Once they successfully eat all seven courses provided to them, they will be given their next clue by Chef Kawaski himself!"

"Hm, I'll do it!" Said Victor, "I'm an Alligator, we gators are huge eaters!"

"Good Luck!" Yelled Lucario to Victor as he ran inside the restaurant.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"I reckon we're second…" Mused Ness as he ran up and tore open an envelope. "Only Lucario's team is ahead, I think! Roadblock, who's the hefty eater?"

Both thought about it for a moment.

"I'll do it!" Busted out Ness happily, "I think you're really thin!"

Ness ran inside, and Mr. Game & Watch grumbled angrily, something about his weight.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"At least we got ahead of Snake and Pikachu!" Said Lucas, smiling hopefully. He opened up the clue and read, "Make your way to Chef Kawaski's restaurant!"

"Oh, ol' Kawaski, he was the best cooker in town!" Laughed King Dedede as he remembered the time he set the restaurant on fire.

Lucas muttered something.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Agh, all the others have gotten ahead because of you! Get inside!!" Ordered Pikachu fiercely.

"Okay, but only if you're really sure about this…" Grunted Snake.

"JUST FREAKING GET INSIDE THE STUPID HOUSE!!!" Screamed Pikachu.

"Now you seem too sure, what if you're secretly a spy for King Dedede's team?" Asked Snake suspiciously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Pikachu, his left eye rotating in semi-circles while his right eye went in a different direction from the insanity.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Agh, second-last can really suck after coming so far into this thing…" Ranted Luigi angrily. "The Hocotates are just a lousy two minutes' worth behind us!"

"Don't worry," Cackled Mewtwo, "I used something to stall them for a very long time!"

"What is it?" Asked Luigi hopefully.

…

"Nothing!" Laughed Mewtwo, "With the feeling of nothingness, they will despair!"

Luigi attempted suicide.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"Ugh, we can see the other back-pack team, that psycho Pokemon and dumb whiny plumber…we just can't lose to those guys."

"I think if we outsmart them they'll get eliminated." Grinned Olimar slyly.

…

"I feel emptiness," Whined Olimar.

_Victor  
On Roadblock  
First Course_

"Okay, I've been seated…" Explained Victor to the camera.

"First course…Waddle Dee surprise!" Said Chef Kawaski, revealing a bowl of red soup.

"That's…blood…" Said Victor, shocked.

"I know, that's how it's a surprise to connoisseurs!" Smiled Kawaski.

…

"Did King Dedede bribe you?" Asked Victor angrily.

"Yes."

Victor swallowed it whole, even the bowl.

…

"I'll get the second course…" Mumbled Kawaski angrily.

_Ness  
On Roadblock  
First Course_

"Okay, I'm beginning to eat the first course…I mean, drink it, whatever." Said Ness.

He made a loud sipping noise.

"Mmm, tastes like blood!" Said Ness excitedly.

"How do you know what blood tastes like?!" Asked the cameraman nervously.

"Er…"

Ness did a tap dance.

"Everything's back to normal now," Chuckled Ness.

"You never answered me!" Said the cameraman.

"Er…"

Ness did a tap dance.

"Now he should forget!" Chuckled Ness heartily.

…

"Can you just tell me?" Asked the cameraman exasperatedly.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Ho ho, there's the restaurant!" Cackled King Dedede.

"Roadblock! Who's the hefty eater?" Read Lucas, "Yes, King Dedede, you do this one! We'll get it done quickly!!"

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe, you think I am fat, n00b?" Asked Dedede, smiling evilly.

"Yes."

"Okay." King Dedede waddled inside the restaurant.

"I'm worried that Dedede will act all spoiled in there…" Groaned Lucas to the camera.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Ugh, we're finally inside…" Muttered Pikachu with anger. As he opened the clue, he realized something. "A FAST FORWARD!!!"

"Fast Forward!" Said Koopa, "This is the fourth and **final **Fast Forward in the race! When a team completes it, they may skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop! Teams may claim a Fast Forward only once, so they must decide when it is most applicable to use it!"

"In this Final Fast Forward, that team must go to a small shack nearby. Once inside, that team will be given a puzzle box! Teams will have to successfully open it to receive this Fast Forward! This may seem pretty simple, however, Puzzle boxes are known to be tricky and need patience to open! A team who is really smart or cunning will find it simple to complete!"

"We _have _to do this," Explained Pikachu with worry plastered upon his face, "This is the last one, and we're fourth right now! If we don't do this, we'll NEVER win a leg probably!"

"Okay, Pikie, but only because we need to win!" Agreed Snake.

"Okay. Wait, what did you call me?!" Asked Pikachu.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Okay, we're just about 50 miles away from Dreamland!" Said Mewtwo with joy, "Because we've been speeding over the limit the entire time!"

"But…but you said this was a 450mph zone!" Argued Luigi. "We may get arreste-"

They were pulled over by a cop.

"You idiot!" Screeched Luigi angrily.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"Okay, we're about 50-something miles away from Dreamland!" Said Yoshi calmly.

"I think I see a police car driving by!" Commented a jolly Olimar.

"Yay for randomness!" Cheered Yoshi and Olimar.

_Victor  
On Roadblock  
Second Course_

"Second course, a Strawberry Cake! With three layers!" Announced the Chef.

He produced it to Victor.

"Oh boy!" Said Victor, licking his lips, "Heh, this one will be a piece 'o cake!"

He cackled at the irony.

"JUST EAT IT YOU STUPID TEENAGER!" Yelled Lucario.

"Right." Coughed Victor.

He began eating it.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Roadblock  
First Course_

"Eat it you dumb moron!" Yelled Mr. Game & Watch in his own language.

"Yes, yes, it is an oxy-moron to have contradictory words in the same sentence!" Proclaimed Ness.

"EAT THE FOOD"

"I _do _like these shoes, thanks for asking!" Said Ness.

_King Dedede  
On Roadblock  
First Course_

King Dedede stared at the Waddle Dee soup Surprise.

"It looks too peasant-like for me to eat!" Moaned Dedede brattishly.

"Ugh, King Dedede, Eat it, it's just soup!" Grunted Lucas.

"No, it may be vomit! … …Liquidized!" Protested Dedede.

Lucas Groaned.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Headed for Fast Forward  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"There's the shed, let's do this one quickly…" Hastened Pikachu.

"Okay, I think the others may be here soon…" Said Snake.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Okay, there's a sign that says, '30 miles until Dreamland!' Almost to the place!" Explained Yoshi to Olimar.

"Heh, and Luigi and Mewtwo got left behind because they were speeding!" Laughed Olimar quietly.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in Last Place_

"Excuse me sir," Said a Waddle Dee Police man angrily, "You were clocked, going 450mph in a 100mph zone!"

"I can-a explain, sir!" Said Luigi.

…

"No, no I can't actually." Said Luigi angrily.

"I'm going to have to make you two pay a convenient price of 273 dollars, because the economy is crashing, and I need to provide for my family of sixteen!" Said the Waddle Dee.

"AAUGHH!!" Screamed Luigi. "That's the exact amount of money we have!!"

_Victor  
On Roadblock  
Second Course_

"I'm almost done!" Called out Victor, "Better get the third course ready!"

He attempted to gobble down the rest in a hurry.

_Ness  
On Roadblock  
First Course_

"Done!" Said Ness, "I finished Course one!"

"FINALLY!" Screamed Mr. Game & Watch. "You spent 12 minutes eating a soup, you retard!"

_King Dedede  
On Roadblock  
First Course_

"Dedede, eat it, we'll be first this leg if you do!" Groaned Lucas, "Please just eat it!"

"No, I won't be fed PEASANT food!" Said King Dedede angrily. "I'm a king, for cripe's sake!"

"Okay, if I put one of those tropical umbrellas in your food, you'll eat it?" Asked Lucas hopefully.

"Yay, umbrellas!" Clapped King Dedede. "Yay, Umbrellas!"

Lucas ran off to go buy an umbrella.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Attempting Fast Forward_

"Okay, here's your puzzle box!" Said a Waddle Doo, handing them the puzzle box. "You can begin now!"

Pikachu tugged on it, then felt around for a button or something to press.

"Keep trying, Pikachu," Cheered Snake, "We'll get it eventually!"

_Victor  
On Roadblock  
Third Course_

"Third Course; Royal Dedede Steak!" Said Kawaski as he served it to Victor.

"Ho ho, I love any real form of meat, this one is going to be easy!"

He gobbled it down with haste, sending hunks of meat flying everywhere.

_Ness  
On Roadblock  
Second Course_

"Mm, Cake!" Said Ness, as he ate it very slowly.

"Ugh." Grunted Mr. Game & Watch.

_King Dedede  
On Roadblock  
First Course_

Lucas ran back into the restaurant.

He impaled the bowl of soup with the umbrella, and King Dedede inhaled the entire soup in approximately one second.

"Next!" Belched King Dedede loudly.

"You rude, fat pig!" Grouched one waitress.

"Arrest her, caddy!" Shouted King Dedede, referring to Lucas.

"I'm not your caddy, first of all, and second, I'm just a twelve-year old with psychic powers that happens to love parties!" Said Lucas angrily.

"I just promoted you to Second-in-command…" Said King Dedede sheepishly.

"You're under arrest for a lifetime for insulting King Dedede!" Said Lucas quickly.

She was arrested.

"Now then, where is my second course?" Asked Dedede rudely.

"Here, sire, you come first, before any other diner!" Said the chef to save face.

"Good chef, and prepare my third dish right now!" Ordered King Dedede.

"Yes, sire…" Grumbled Kawaski.

King Dedede saw the cake and swallowed it whole.

"Wow, that was fast, King Dedede!" Said Lucas, grinning happily.

"Thank yeh, m'boy!" Said Dedede as he patted Lucas on the head with a shovel.

Lucas died.

"I uh, do believe he's dead, sire…" Said a Waddle Dee.

"OH I NEVER WOULD HAVE KNOWN GOOD SIRE PLZ EET YR CRAK NOW" Said King Dedede, inhaling the interfering Waddle Dee.

"He's dead too, sire." Said the same Waddle Dee inside Dedede's belly.

"SHUT UP." Said Dedede, inhaling the third course, killing the Waddle Dee.

"Royally owned!" Hyuked Dedede.

Everybody laughed.

_Victor  
Third Course_

"Done!!" Said Victor proudly, "I am good at scoffing down food!"

"Oh man, King Dedede downed the first three courses in less than a minute, go faster!" Urged a worried Lucario, "Perhaps we should have been allies for this one last leg."

"The Fourth Course; A cooked Wigglytuff!" Kawaski said with coy, providing King Dedede and Victor their fourth courses.

"Wait…" Said Victor, pausing, "…Why is it that in every Season of The Smashy Amazing Race, there's a cooked Wigglytuff-eating task?"

"EET YR MEEL, NOOB" Said Hoogiman in a cameo. "YU FOND ME OT"

Victor turned and saw King Dedede, patting his mouth with a napkin, made of gold.

His plate was empty.

"Holy crap, he downed that in seconds!"

Victor hastily chewed the Cooked Wigglytuff, though he liked to savor new foods.

_Ness  
Second Course_

"You idiot, eat the freaking meal already!" Screamed Mr. Game & Watch. "Quit commenting how awesome you are and EAT THE MEAL!"

"I love happy meals from McDonalds!" Said Ness with joy. "I like the little 'My little Pony' toys that come with it, and man, I have fun tying them to model rockets and blasting them off…good times, good times!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"Uh, 'Graaaah'? That's not a word, even in your language!" Mocked Ness communistically.

"Dude, he says to eat your food already…" Stuttered the cameraman.

"Oh!" Said Ness as he scarfed the second course down in a few gulps, "Why didn't you say so?!"

…

"Mr. Game & Watch?" Asked Ness. "I don't…I don't think your head is that red usually."

_King Dedede  
On Roadblock  
On Fifth Course_

"Here you go, King Dedede!" Said Kawaski gratefully, "Dish five, is the delicacy…the Kirby candy bar!"

"NYOM NYOM NYOM!!!" Gagged King Dedede as he ate the fifth course in under 00.01 seconds.

"How did you…" Asked Lucas out of curiosity.

"Simple; Kirby is my enemy!" Said King Dedede, smiling dumbly. "It looks like him, I eat him then!"

_Victor  
Finished Fourth Course_

"Whaddya mean I'm on hold?!" Asked Victor, outraged. "King Dedede is getting served; why am I not being served also?"

"You're a foreigner, he's King. Tough call, alligator!" Snapped one waiter.

Victor ate him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Protested Kawaski, "…Don't forget sauce on that Waddle Dee, it tastes better!"

Victor swallowed the bottle, whole.

"Good, I never liked that one guy…" Mumbled Kawaski.

"Can I be served now? I'm running a race here!" Called Victor.

Kawaski ran off to serve the dishes.

_Ness  
Third Course_

"Okay, I'm waiting to be served course three!" Said Ness happily. "I'm confident about this!"

Mr. Game & Watch moaned and rolled around on the floor with a bloodied head.

"Yes! I feel happy!"

_Courses Eaten:_

_Victor: 4_

_Ness: 2 _

_King Dedede: 5_

_Snake and Pikachu  
Attempting Fast Forward_

Pikachu tugged at the box, and then threw it down angrily.

"I've tried everything, it just won't open!" He Screamed in anguish.

Snake gave a 'Hmmm…' and he scratched his bearded chin. He inspected the box, and gave it a couple of twists here and there.

Pikachu looked up when he heard a click, and he saw that Snake had opened up the box.

"You…you…you did it…" Gasped Pikachu in amazement.

"And here's the clue." Announced Snake, clearly not getting what was the big deal. "Make your way to the Pit Stop, King Dedede's throne room!"

"_Having Completed the Fast Forward, Snake and Pikachu may now go directly to the Pit Stop for this leg; King Dedede's Courtyard! They must hurry, as the last team to arrive __**will be eliminated!**__"_ _Explained Sonic in a cameo. He made out with Amy afterwards._

"Let's do this Snake, we're winning a leg!" Whooped Pikachu as he bounded out from the shack and headed for the gloomy castle in the distance.

_Victor  
Fifth Course_

"I'm on course Five!" Said Victor, "Only this and two more to go! We still haven't seen or heard from Snake or Pikachu, so I'm worried about that…"

He realized his meal was appearing.

Okay," Exclaimed Kawaski, "Victor, here is the fifth course; Kirby Candy Bar!"

"YUM!" Said Victor, eating the chocolate bar.

"Ness, here is Course #3, it is Royal Dedede Steak!"

"OH BOY I LOVE STEAK!" Said Ness as he chomped up the steak.

"And King Dedede his majesty is on Course number…SIX! The second-last course! The food is Sheep Intestines! A Scottish delicacy!"

"Yummy…" Grunted King Dedede as he stuffed it down his throat.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 5__th__ Place_

"Aye yae, yae…" Groaned Yoshi with fear, "Mewtwo's team caught up again!"

"This is our leg to go out!" Squeaked Olimar in fright.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"We're-a in last." Said Luigi sadly.

"We can always look on the bright side!" Said Mewtwo, "I got a new kitchen knife!"

"We're-a still in last," Said Luigi sadly.

_Victor  
Completed Fifth Course_

"Heh, I finished!" Laughed Victor, _victoriously._

"I was done ever since you started." Hyuked Dedede as he leaned back and sighed deeply.

Victor grunted. Angrily.

_Ness  
Completed Third Course_

"Oh boy, I love steak!" Smiled Ness happily, "What's next for me to eat?"

"A well-cooked Wigglytuff!" Said Kawaski proudly.

"Why is that in every Smashy Amazing Race fic by Hoogiman, there's a Wigglytuff eating ta-" Asked Ness angrily.

"Already been discussed," Said Victor quickly.

_King Dedede  
Completed Sixth Course_

"Hyuk, final course!" Laughed King Dedede as the final course was presented to him.

"The FINAL course, Roadkill!" Cackled Kawaski evilly, "Let's see you gobble _that _down-"

Dedede ate the roadkill in three bites.

Kawaski grunted. Angrily.

"Make your way," Read King Dedede as he swallowed, "To the center of Cappy Town village! Once there, teams will find your next clue by the big tree!"

"Come on Dedede, We're first to leave!" Said Lucas happily, "We have a chance of becoming first-placers again!"

_Victor  
Sixth Course_

"Darn, Dedede out-ate me…" Groaned Victor angrily. "Oh well, I'll just eat twice as fast!"

"You weren't going fast at ALL?!" Asked Lucario furiously.

"Yup, I was going easy-"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Victor sobbed annoyingly as he swallowed Course Six.

"I need my last course, Kawaski!" Snarled Victor angrily. "I can't have the Penguin beat me!"

_Ness  
Fourth Course_

"I'm feelin' good, I'm feelin' good," Repeated Ness calmly as he tried to swallow down chunks of the Wigglytuff. He gagged here and there, but mainly avoided doing that.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"There's the drawbridge!" Shouted an ecstatic Pikachu.

"Let's run to it." Suggested Snake.

They ran towards it and went inside King Dedede's courtyard.

They found the Pit Stop.

"Team Snake and Pikachu—you are team number one!" Said Koopa.

"Yay!" Said Pikachu.

Snake just stared at Koopa.

"Uh…quit doing that Snake, you're creeping me out…" Stuttered Koopa. "Uh, and, for, uh, getting first place this time, you've both received 10,000 dollars! …Each!"

"Yay!" Said Pikachu.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Interview After Leg_

"We did good, finally coming in first…" Spoke Pikachu, "And because of that, I'm confident that we can win that million dollars! Me and Snake have become closer friends again, and we're gonna give our friendship a shot next leg and see if we do good then also."

"Pikachu…Tastes good," Said Snake creepily.

…

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"There's the tree!" Said Lucas, "We found it easy because of Dedede's past experience around here!"

They opened up the clue box and picked out an envelope.

They ripped it open and King Dedede read,

"Detour! Sheep or Fish?"

_"Detour!" said Koopa, "A detour is a choice between two tasks!"_

_"In Sheep, teams must carry 45 sheep into the back of a Truck! … …That's it! This seem Straight forward, but that's because it is!"_

_"In Fish, teams must head to the nearby ocean and start fishing! The ocean has many types of fish, which is a problem since they're looking for only four specific types! once they catch 4 different kinds of fish, they will be handed their next clue! This may seem…dumb, but it's actually reeeeeeeeeeeally dumb!"_

"Uh, Koopa? I think you're running low on ideas." Said Lucas.

…

"Uh, Sheep?" Said Lucas. "Let's do sheep, I think it will go faster."

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Yahoo, finally done!" Cheered Victor as he ripped open the clue that was handed to him by Kawaski. "Make your way to the middle of Cappy Town, where you will find your next clue near the big tree!"

"Let's do this, for the Final Three!" Said Lucario victoriously.

_Ness  
Fifth Course_

"Now that the others are gone, they only have to serve me!" Explained Ness, "Now it will go faster!"

"Fifth Course, is…Kirby's Candy Bar!" Said Kawaski.

"YUMMY!" Screamed Ness as he devoured the candy.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"Okay, We're here at Kirby's House. Where to?" Asked Olimar as Yoshi read the clue.

"We need to go to uh, Kawaski's Restaurant!" Explained Yoshi. "It's about a 55 yard hike from here!"

"Okay!" Said Olimar, running out of the house.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"Agh, Last Place really sucks after coming through nine legs and you haven't won a single leg!" Complained Luigi.

"Shut…up…" Said Mewtwo, clearly trying to concentrate.

"And now we have to lose to those dumb Hocotates, why THEM?!" Continued Luigi.

"Be quiet…" Grunted Mewtwo, attempting a U-Turn.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Sheep_

"Yeah, we need to transport these sheep into…this…Truck!" Explained Lucas to Dedede.

"Okay!" Said King Dedede, nodding.

He transported them, in groups of three.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"There's that tree…" Quipped Victor as he walked towards it at a slow pace.

"Good, we're doing pretty good this leg, nothing particularly bad has happened to us."

_Victor and Lucario  
After Leg Interview_

"I really do think we could get that million," Explained an excited Victor, "We've gotten first twice, and we've never been lower than 4th place! That proves we have the potential to win that final prize!"

"I agree, and I think, if anyone should fall soon, it will be Mewtwo and Luigi, they whine and complain so often that they'll get U-Turned along the way to the Final Leg." Grunted Lucario. "They have been intolerable lately."

"Oh, we think that us, King Dedede and Lucas, and Yoshi and Olimar will make it to the Final Round, we're strong teams that can face whatever upcoming trials…" Said Victor sheepishly.

_Ness  
Sixth Course_

"Sixth Course! It's Sheep Intestines!" Said Kawaski, beaming.

"Ew…" Groaned Ness as he munched slowly on the intestines. "I can't believe scots eat this as like an appetizer! Gross!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"Okay, Roadblock!" Read Olimar, "Which is the hefty eater?"

"I am!" Said Yoshi. "I'll do the Roadblock!"

As Yoshi ran inside, Olimar called out,

"Good luck!"

_Ness_

"You idiot Ness, you went so slow, that a team that was hours behind caught up!" Screamed Mr. Game & Watch with rage, "We've gone from first to fourth!"

"Sorry," Smiled Ness uncomfortably.

"SORRY DOESN'T HEAL THE FLESH WOUNDS!" Yelled Game & Watch as he whipped Ness.

_Yoshi_

"I'm being seated…" Said Yoshi calmly as he looked at the dish in front of him.

"It's a Waddle Dee Surprise Soup!" Explained Kawaski.

"Oh!" Said Yoshi, smiling, "This'll be great for m' tummy!"

Yoshi slurped down the soup.

"Uh…um…NEXT Course, Course two; A three-layered Strawberry Cake!" Proclaimed Kawaski proudly.

Yoshi ate it.

"UGHUGHGUUGHGUGHGUGHGUGHGUGHGHHHH…" Grumbled Kawaski.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"Ho ho, we're second I think!" Laughed Victor as he ripped open an envelope for their next clue. "Detour, Sheep or Fish?"

Victor chuckled heartily for a few seconds.

"Well this is an easy choice, Fish is going to be easy for an Alligator like me!"

"Wait, you're an alligator?" Asked Lucario, shocked.

Victor glared at him angrily.

_Ness  
Last Course_

"Yeeha, Course Seven, A.K.A., final course!" Whooped Ness eagerly.

"…Road kill for Course final!" Said Kawaski loudly, serving it to Ness.

"Ew…" Ness groaned as he slowly chewed the half-eaten road kill.

_Yoshi_

…

Yoshi finished eating the third course.

"FOURTH COURSE, Cooked Wigglytuff!" Said Kawaski.

Yoshi was just about done with it, and then he paused.

…

…

He shrugged the thought away and finished his meal.

"What's next, Kawaski ol' pal?" Asked Yoshi friendly-like.

"I'll get it…" Grumbled Kawaski angrily. "Theses eaters are not finicky about eating, it's no fun when they're like that."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Sheep: 17 Transported_

"We're almost halfway, Dedede!" Said Lucas confidently as he threw a fat sheep into the truck.

"Yup, we're nearly there!"

_Victor and Lucario  
On Fish: 0 Caught_

"We just got here, but we're confident we'll not be eliminated this round." Explained Lucario calmly.

"I know, I'm good at fishing!" Said Victor grinning.

"Ugh, I am never talking to a teenager again, you're all so stupid…" Groaned Lucario.

"Shut up!" Cried Victor.

…

"Old Man," Sneered Victor.

…

"Go sit in a hole," Said Victor.

…

"Because you're old."

…

"Old, old, Lucario-"

Lucario choked him with the fishing hook.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Completed Roadblock  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Ugh, we fell far behind a lot of teams…" Groaned Mr. Game & Watch. "Make your way to the Big Tree in the Middle of Cappy Town!"

"Come on Game & Watch, we're definitely not last, I think we're about third!" Said Ness optimistically.

"I have a bad feeling though…"

_Yoshi_

He finished course five.

"Course six!"

He finished course six.

"FINAL COURSE, IT WILL MAKE YOU PUKE-"

Yoshi ate Course seven in one whole bite.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUGHGH!!!" Screamed Kawaski, handing the next clue to Yoshi.

As Yoshi ran out, Mewtwo and Luigi finally walked in.

Complaining.

"I hate eating though!" Complained Luigi, "Why can't you do this roadblock?"

"If you don't eat it," Explained Mewtwo, "I'll eat you alive."

Luigi whimpered.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Sheep: 40 Transported  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Hey Dedede," Said Lucas, "Why were you so serious then?"

"There's a time to be serious and a time to act silly." Explained King Dedede.

"Oh." Lucas read the clue. "Make your way to the Pit Stop, King Dedede's courtyard!"

"C'mon, Dedede, we'll win another leg!" Proclaimed Lucas with happiness. "After six legs of not being in first, we'll finally get first again!"

_Victor and Lucario  
On Fish: 1 Caught_

"Hey, the clue never said that I wasn't able to slip into the water and push a fish onto the hook!" Said Victor wisely.

"Good idea, get in the water!" Nodded Lucario.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Nerds_

"Agh, Yoshi and Olimar are right behind us!!" Said Ness, clearly annoyed. "I'll see if I can talk to them."

Ness turned around and walked up to the Hocotates.

"Hey guys, let's have a…loose…alliance!" Said Ness.

"Well…" Mused Yoshi, "Only for this one leg, it's leg nine for cripe's sake!"

"Okay!" Nodded Ness, "And there's the clue box!"

Ness passed Mr. Game & Watch and Yoshi a clue.

"Detour…" Read Mr. Game & Watch.

"Fish or Sheep?" Finished Yoshi.

"We're doing Fish." Said Ness. "Care to join us?"

"Sure. If we catch two of the same fish, we'll give it to you." Explained Yoshi.

"Okay, same here!" Said Ness casually.

_Luigi  
On Roadblock_

"Ew, I have to-a eat that?" Asked Luigi, clearly disgusted.

"If you don't eat it, I'll-" Began Mewtwo.

Luigi already ate it.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Arrived 2__nd_

"Team King Dedede and Lucas, you are team number two!" Said Koopa.

"Two?!" Asked Lucas, shocked and angered. "We were ahead of everyone almost the entire leg!"

"Well…the nerds messed up big time on the roadblock, and the Martial Artists didn't eat nearly as fast as King Dedede, so they were behind after that, and then the Hocotatians and the Therapy Members didn't get to the roadblock until just a few minutes ago."

"And that leaves…" Said Lucas.

"…The Mortal Enemies." Finished Koopa, clearly annoyed.

"Oh!" Said King Dedede, laughing.

"Why's he laughing?" Asked Lucas.

"I gassed him." Said Koopa evilly.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Fish: 3 Caught_

"Hehe, because I'm doing this, it's going twice as fast!" Cackled Victor evilly.

He pushed the last species of fish that they were to catch.

A Waddle Dee handed them their next clue.

"Make your way to the Pit Stop, King Dedede's courtyard!" Read Victor. "Come on, we're going to be second or third!"

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Fish: 0 Caught_

"This is harder than it looks…" Said Ness sheepishly.

"No duh." Said Mr. Game & Watch angrily.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Fish: 0 Caught_

"I'm not so sure about this alliance…" Said Olimar, obviously skeptical. "I think it's either a trap or it will fail because we're like teams four and five I think."

"Well, we can always just ditch them if we're the last two teams." Said Yoshi threateningly.

"Heh, I think we should."

_Luigi  
On Sixth Course_

"You keep-a cheating!" Protested Luigi angrily, "Quit cheating, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo teleported the sixth course to a different place and ordered for the final Course.

"Is that so?" Said Kawaski angrily. "I'll watch Luigi eat the last course, then!"

Mewtwo gave Luigi a backstabbing glare that said, _'I'm going to kill you after this.'_

Luigi gulped and started chewing the putrid road kill.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"Agh, there it is!" Pointed out Lucario.

They walked over the drawbridge and ran towards the Pit Stop.

They landed on it with joy.

"Team Victor and Lucario, you are," Said Koopa, "The third Team to arrive!"

Victor and Lucario hi-fived.

"However! You two are penalized!"

"What for?" Asked Victor in outrage. "We did everything the clues said!"

"Yes," Said Koopa, "You followed every single clue so far correctly. BUT, you two didn't follow the Amazing Race rules! …Lucario smoked! Which is not allowed on the Race! Remember, Leg 4?"

"You idiot!" Fumed Victor as he glared at Lucario.

"You two are penalized for Thirty Minutes!" Finished Koopa angrily. "Next time, follow _all _the rules!"

"Ugh, two teams were there at the roadblock when we left, we may end up being eliminated!" Grouched Lucario in anger.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
On Fish: 2 Caught_

"Okay, two caught and two more to catch!" Said Ness excitedly.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Fish: 2 Caught_

"We aren't helping them anymore," Explained Yoshi, "It's really obvious we're the last two teams."

"Yeah." Agreed Olimar.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Completed Roadblock  
Currently in Last Place_

"It clear we're in last, so we have to cheat if we want to make it on!" Said Mewtwo as he dragged Luigi towards the Big Tree of Cappy Town.

_Victor and Lucario  
Penalized: 28:09_

"Oh man, this leg is really close!" Gasped Victor, "I think We're going to be eliminated this time!"

"I'm sorry for smoking," Said Lucario resentfully.

"And I'm sorry for-" Choked Victor as he hugged Lucario.

…

"Wait, why am I hugging someone as old and dumb as _you_?" Asked Victor angrily.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Oh man, we're done! And so is Yoshi and Olimar!" Said Ness with happiness.

"Make your way to the Pit Stop, King Dedede's Courtyard!" Read Ness and Yoshi in unison.

"Let's ride in the same taxi!" Suggested Ness.

"Umm…okay…" Agreed Olimar.

"Ness," Said Yoshi in a fake happy tone, "How about you and Mr. Game & Watch get the car started as me and Olimar…uh…try to…Fix! The tires!"

"Okay!" Said Ness. The boy dragged the 2-d figure inside the taxi.

Yoshi fiddled with the car door and with the tires.

"Heh, heh, heh, that oughta slow them down…" Cackled Yoshi evilly as he slashed the tires.

"Good work." Complimented Olimar.

"Okay," Said Ness, peeking his head out from the car, "Let's load up the luggage!"

"Okay!" Said Olimar. He snickered as he opened the taxi trunk and pretended to load it with the equipment. After two minutes of pretending, he slammed it down and closed the doors on them.

Both Hocotatians cackled and dashed away, in delight.

"What…are they doing? I thought they were our allies!" Said Ness angrily.

He tried to open the doors, but couldn't.

"Curses!" Said Ness, "Foiled by Childlock!"

Their luggage was next to the taxi.

"Forget the luggage, drive our taxi towards the Pit Stop!" Said Ness to Mr. Game & Watch who was driving.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Sheep: 40 Transported_

"Wow, we're zooming by in this leg!" Said Luigi with ecstasy.

"That's because I cheated," Laughed Mewtwo evilly.

"Make your way to the Pit Stop, King Dedede's Courtyard!" Read Luigi swiftly.

_Victor and Lucario  
Penalized: 14:16_

"Our time is halfway up!" Said Victor, snickering, "Guess our penalization wasn't so bad after all!"

"There are three teams still out there!" Said Lucario with alacrity. "They're all headed this way, I can sense Ness and Mewtwo's auras!"

"Uh-oh…" Whimpered Victor.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Heehee, we foiled those brats!" Cackled Olimar, "We're not going to get eliminated!"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch's child locked taxi zoomed by, leaving Yoshi and Olimar speechless.

"RUN FASTER!" Yelled Yoshi.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"Okay, hold my hand," Explained Mewtwo, "And I'll teleport us to the Pit Stop!"

"But…you're a guy…" Said Luigi nervously.

"One million dollars." Said Mewtwo angrily.

Luigi held Mewtwo's hand tightly.

He teleported them in a field, nearby King Dedede's castle.

"There it is, we're going to make it!" Said Mewtwo, pointing with a paw.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch's taxi zoomed by.

"AAAHHH!!!" Yelled Mewtwo and Luigi, running fast.

_Victor and Lucario  
Penalized: 7:45_

"Hey…I hear noise…like the whirr of a taxi…" Said Victor, listening very carefully.

He spotted Ness' taxi, as it crashed into a bush in the garden/Courtyard.

"OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO" Said Victor.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
Nerds_

"Oh no, there's the Pit Stop but we're locked in!" Panicked Ness. "HELP US!"

"They won't help us, it's another team!" Groaned Mr. Game & Watch in anguish.

"I'll help!" Said a Waddle Dee, 100 yards away.

He slowly waddled towards them. Emphasis on the word 'Slowly'.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members_

"Come on, we're ahead of those Hocotate Employees!" Pointed out Mewtwo happily as he watched the drawbridge come down.

"Yes, we're still in this!" Said Luigi with coy.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"We're going to be last!" Whined Olimar.

"No we won't!" Screamed Yoshi, running faster than ever.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch

"Agh, I see Mewtwo and Luigi coming!" Pointed out Ness in fright.

_Victor and Lucario  
Penalized: 3:47_

"Maybe Ness and Mr. Game & Watch are stuck, they still haven't gotten out!" Said Victor hopefully.

"But Mewtwo's team is coming!" Hollered Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Okay, we're inside the courtyard!" Yelled Mewtwo. "Come on, look it's the pit stop!"

"I'm hurrying!" Said Luigi.

_Yoshi and Olimar_

"I don't want to lose now," Wept Olimar, "Please, I wanna be in at least one more leg."

"Come on, we're only 12 yards away from the drawbridge!" Barked Yoshi.

_At The Pit Stop_

Dramatic Angles every which-a-way.

Mewtwo and Luigi ran inside the courtyard, and ran for the pit stop, 45 yards away.

A Waddle Dee waddled towards Ness and Mr. Game & Watch's taxi, verrrrrrry slowwwwwly.

"GO FASTER!" Yelled Ness.

Victor cried when he saw there were 2 minutes left until their time was up.

Luigi stopped running and looked behind him.

Mewtwo ran onto the mat.

"COME ON!" Hollered Mewtwo to Luigi.

"I'm-a coming!" Said Luigi, and his shoe fell off.

He ran back to get it.

Mewtwo screeched death threats to him.

The Waddle Dee was 5 yards away from Ness' taxi.

Yoshi and Olimar were on the drawbridge now.

Victor gulped and saw there was 1 minute and 33 seconds left.

Lucario stomped his cigarettes. Koopa gagged at the magazine he was reading.

Luigi scrambled towards the pit stop, and he was 6 yards away.

The Waddle Dee opened Ness and Mr. Game & Watch's taxi, and the two flew out of the taxi and ran over the waddle Dee.

Yoshi and Olimar were inside the courtyard.

Mewtwo psychokinetically dragged Mewtwo onto the pit stop.

Victor saw only 1 minutes left until check-in.

Olimar tripped, and Yoshi kept running towards the pit stop, neck-in-neck with Ness.

Mr. Game & Watch hit Olimar repeatedly.

Both Yoshi and Ness landed on the mat at the same time.

"HURRY!" Yelled Yoshi to Olimar.

"HURRY!" Yelled Ness to Mr. Game & Watch.

Mr. Game & Watch left Olimar behind and waltzed over towards the mat.

He tripped on a rock.

Olimar got up and ran towards the mat.

He was now neck-in-neck with Mr. Game & Watch, and the two ran towards the mat.

"I can check you in now, Victor and Lucario!" Said Koopa, and Victor and Lucario ran for the mat.

Victor stepped onto the mat.

Yoshi yelled,

"Look, it's…Hailey's Comet!"

Ness turned around and stared at the sky.

"Awesome!" He yelled. "I've always wanted to see Hailey's Come-"

Yoshi kicked him off the mat by an inch.

Lucario stepped onto the mat, followed automatically by Mr. Game & Watch and Olimar, who stepped onto the mat at what seemed to be the exact same time.

There was a really long silence as Koopa saw the results.

…

"Team…Mewtwo and Luigi, you are team number three!" Said Koopa.

"YESSS!" Said Mewtwo, hugging Luigi very tightly.

"And teams Victor and Lucario & Yoshi and Olimar, you are teams Four and five!" Finished Koopa.

Ness sadly touched the mat.

"Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you are the last team to arrive." Said Koopa, "And I'm sorry to say, you have been eliminated from the race."

Tears welled up in Ness' eyes.

"We went from, First place to Sixth, or last," Said Ness weakly. "At least we stayed around for a long while. And besides, we even won a leg, that's good. The best thing is, we had a good time racing."

Koopa cleared his throat, and asked,

"Who do you think may win the Extra Smashy Amazing Race, now that you're eliminated, guys?"

Ness said, "I think it's going to be Victor and Lucario, or Yoshi and Olimar, those are some tough teams."

Mr. Game & Watch beeped an entire essay for thirty minutes straight.

…

"I have no idea what he said." Admitted Ness.

"Neither did we." Said Victor, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Luigi, Olimar, Lucario and Koopa.

Everybody Laughed.

"Get the hell out of here." Said Koopa angrily.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch walked away, happy to be sixth out of thirteen racers.

**Finish Times:**

Snake and Pikachu: 3:58 PM

King Dedede and Lucas: 4:44 PM

Mewtwo and Luigi: 5:30 PM

Victor and Lucario: 5:31 PM (Faced 30-minute Time Penalty)

Yoshi and Olimar: 5:31 PM

**Ness and Mr. Game & Watch: 5:32 PM -Eliminated**

Thanks for reading, again! Please vote in my poll and tell me whom you like, it's very, very important now. Five teams are left, and only three will make it to that final leg. Who's gonna be next? If you don't want to see your favorite team be eliminated, you might wanna vote for them.

Oh, and your reviews are appreciated! Thanks much! Tell me who you want out, who you want to see win, and give me ideas.


	10. Why on Earth Are you Tied to A Weight?

"Last time, on the Extra Smashy Amazing Race," Boomed Koopa's voice, "Teams were at Dreamland, where the mighty King Dedede rules!"

_"We need to go to Dreamland! You live there! Woo, we can win this leg totally!" Cheered Lucas as he sat in the passenger's seat._

"Once there, they had to eat different local delicacies at Chef Kawaski's restaurant!"

"_Oh boy," Said Victor, licking his lips, "Heh, this one will be a piece 'o cake!"_

_He cackled at the irony._

"_JUST EAT IT YOU STUPID TEENAGER!" Yelled Lucario impatiently._

"_Wait…" Said Victor, Pausing. "…Why is it that in every season of The Smashy Amazing Race, there's a cooked Wigglytuff-eating task?"_

"_EET YR MEEL N00B," Said Hoogiman in a cameo, "YU FOND ME OT"_

"_Oh boy, I love steak!" Smiled Ness happily, "What's next for me to eat?"_

"_A well-cooked Wigglytuff!" Said Kawaski proudly._

"_Why is it that in every Smashy Amazing Race fic by Hoogiman, there's a Wigglytuff eating ta-" Said Ness angrily._

"_Already been discussed." Said Victor quickly._

_Yoshi finished eating the third course._

"_FOURTH COURSE, Cooked Wigglytuff!" Said Kawaski._

_Yoshi was just about done eating the Wigglytuff carcass, then he paused._

_…_

_…_

_He shrugged the thought away and finished his meal._

"Snake and Pikachu attempted the FINAL Fast forward of the Race!"

_"We HAVE to do this," Said Pikachu with worry plastered on his face, "This is the final Fast Forward for this Season, and we're fourth place out of six! If we don't do this, we'll probably NEVER win a leg!"_

"_Okay Pikie, but only because we need to win!" Agreed Snake._

_"Okay. Wait, what did you call me!?!" Asked Pikachu with fear._

"…And they proved successful!"

_"Team Snake and Pikachu—You are team number one!" Said Koopa. "You're the sixth team to win a leg out of the 13 teams!"_

"_Yay!" Said Pikachu. "We finally won a leg after 8 other legs!"_

_"Uh, and for getting first place this leg, as a bonus, you have both won 10,000 dollars! …Each!"_

"Victor and Lucario, after 4 legs, were finally penalized for smoking after the host saw the extra scenes for Leg 4! And, Yoshi and Olimar finally resorted to dirty tactics once they figured out they were one of the last three teams!"

_"Ness," Said Yoshi in a fake happy tone, "How about you and Mr. Game & Watch get the car started as me and Olimar…uh…fix the tires!"_

"_Okay!" Said Ness. He dragged the 2-d figure inside the taxi._

"_Heh, heh, heh, that ought to slow them down…" Cackled Yoshi evilly, as he slashed the tires._

_Both the Hocotates cackled and dashed away, in delight to have finally done a dirty deed._

"_What…are they doing? I thought they were our allies!" Said Ness angrily._

_He tried to open the taxi doors, but couldn't._

"_Curses!" Said Ness, "Foiled by childlock!"_

"Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, the victims of the dirty trick, attempted to drive to the pit stop anyways! Victor and Lucario's penalization ticked down to three minutes, and then the three last racers appeared! Teams Mewtwo and Luigi, Yoshi and Olimar and Ness and Mr. Game & Watch fought to stay in the race, as Victor and Lucario watched and waited for their penalization to cease."

_Victor and Lucario  
Penalized: 7:45_

_"Hey…I hear a noise…Like the whirr of a taxi…" Said Victor, listening carefully._

_He spotted Ness' taxi, as it crashed into the bushes of the Courtyard._

"_OH NO OH NO OH NO" Said Victor._

__

_Victor saw only 1 minute left until Check-in._

_Olimar tripped, and Yoshi kept running towards the pit stop, neck-in-neck with Ness._

_Mar. Game & Watch hit Olimar repeatedly._

_Both Yoshi and Ness ran onto the mat at the same time._

"_HURRY!" Yelled Yoshi to Olimar._

"_HURRY!" Yelled Ness to Mr. Game & Watch._

"…And finally, after a quick scuffle, Team Ness and Mr. Game & Watch was eliminated from the race!"

_"Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you are the last team to arrive." Said Koopa, "And I'm sorry to say, you have been eliminated from the race."_

_Tears welled up in Ness' eyes._

_"Well, we went from first to sixth place, or last in other words." Said Ness weakly, "At least we got to stay around for a while. And besides, we won a leg, that's good. The best thing is, we had a good time racing."_

_Mr. Game & Watch beeped an essay for thirty minutes straight._

_…_

_"I have no idea what he said." Admitted Ness._

_"Neither did we." Said Victor, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Luigi, Olimar, Lucario and Koopa._

_Everyone laughed._

_"Get the hell out of here." Said Koopa abruptly._

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch walked off, happy to be sixth place out of 13 racers._

"And now, 5 teams remain…who will be eliminated next, with only two more teams to be eliminated? Which two teams will finally fall?"

**The Teams:**

Victor and Lucario (_Martial Arts Fighters_)

Snake and Pikachu (_Mortal Enemies_)

Mewtwo and Luigi (_Therapy Members_)

King Dedede and Lucas (_Party Animals_)

Yoshi and Captain Olimar (_Hocotate Employees_)

"Here I am, at the Ninth Pit Stop, in the Race, Which is King Dedede's courtyard, the main grounds for his castle! Here, teams are able to eat, sleep and Mingle with one another!"

"Can Snake and Pikachu rebuild their old friendship, and keep themselves on track? Is Victor and Lucario going to be fifth place and break their record, with only one leg left until it's impossible to break their unbelievable resume of never lower than Fourth Place? And will Yoshi and Olimar, after coming in second-last for the past two legs since their lucky reprieve, pull out of current last place and make it?"

"Snake and Pikachu, who were the first to arrive at 3:58 PM, shall depart from here at 3:58 AM!" Finished Koopa.

_Snake and Pikachu  
1st to Depart: 3:58 AM_

"We're first out for like, the first time!" Squeaked Pikachu incessantly as he carried their bags out. He looked at the clue once he placed the bags down. "Go to Dreamland Air Flight and order tickets to the Wild and Dangerous lands of the so-called 'Distant Planet'!"

_"Teams must now head for the local Airport of Dreamland, 'Dreamland Air Flight', and order tickets to the Wild lands of Distant Planet, a strange land first explored by the great explorer, Captain Olimar, who discovered Pikmin there and named them! This land's vegetation and creatures are also twice the size of normal plant life and Animals! Teams will have to land there at daytime, for the nocturnal creatures are too vicious and lethal to be confronted!"_

"You have 113 dollars for this leg of the race. Okay, we need to hurry, Olimar's been here before, and so has Yoshi since they're in the same company." Said Pikachu quickly. "And there's a chance we can win this leg too if we stay ahead at all times!"

"Let's go now then!" Said Snake.

They jumped inside a taxi.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Pre-Leg interview_

"We have tried to become friends again," Explained Pikachu, "And it may just work out! We're doing good, and we think we can win that million dollars!"

Snake ran in, bloodied.

"I killed the man with the "Boom" thing!" Grinned Snake. "You're all safe now!"

"You moron, that amplifies booms, not causes them!" Yelled Pikachu angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Cried Snake as he ran off, crying.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Enemies_

"Okay, the times are 3:00 and 4:00 PM!" Said Pikachu, "Enough time to rest!"

"There's two slots for two teams on the first, and three for the second flight. Us and the second team out will be an entire hour ahead of the other three teams!" Said Snake enthusiastically.

"We're not going to be eliminated!" Sang Pikachu.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
2nd to Depart: 4:44 AM_

"Okay, we just need to keep up this pace, and we'll make it to the finals!" Said Lucas happily. "And, please, be serious these last legs, if we make one mistake, we're going to be screwed up and eliminated just before the finals!"

"Right, I'll try to be serious and not silly. Okay, we need to-"

Dedede saw a passing Taco truck.

"Tacos!" Screamed Dedede as he attacked the truck.

"We're going to be eliminated…" Sobbed Lucas.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"We're the second and last ones on this first flight," Observed Lucas, "And we are ahead of the other three teams by a whole hour. Enough time to stay ahead!"

"We're not going down, you see! I am King Dedede!" Rhymed Dedede. "You never said that I couldn't rhyme, all the time!"

"Fine," Grumbled Lucas, "Just don't get distracted by things around you!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
3__rd__ to Depart: 5:30 AM_

"Hurry, the two other teams are right behind us!" Said Mewtwo, alarmed. "If this is another by-taxi leg, We're in trouble!"

"I think we're-a going to Distant Planet, a place that's in the wild!" Explained Luigi. "It was first explored by Olimar! And he's in the Last departing team! Come on, we can probably lose them if we get to the airport quickly!"

"Okay, and we have to act serious now, only three whole legs are left!" Said Mewtwo solemnly.

_Victor and Lucario  
4__th__ to Depart: 5:31 AM_

"This is the final leg before our resume is imperfect. We've never gotten lower than fourth place for the past 9 legs. One more, and we'll be one of the greatest racing teams of all time!" Said Lucario with wisdom.

"Wow, I didn't think we were that good!" Said a shocked Victor. "Of course, let's hurry so we can be in the finals!"

"Alright, let me get out the luggage!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Last to Depart: 5:32 AM_

"We're last right now, again." Groaned Olimar. "And- wait, what does the clue say?"

"It says that we're going to Distant Planet, a place first explored by a guy with your name!" Said Yoshi, naïve.

"That…that **is **me, Yoshi! I'm _the _Captain Olimar that crashed there about eight years ago! In 2001!"

"That means…We have a high chance of not being eliminated this leg!" Said Yoshi ecstatically.

"Come on, let's go win ourselves a million dollars!" Said Yoshi triumphantly.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members_

"We're first, on the Last, A.K.A, the second flight." Fumed Mewtwo, "That means the Martial Artists will have caught up, as well as the Hocotate Employees."

"Aw man." Sighed Luigi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"We're on the last flight." Groaned Victor.

"At least we're only an hour behind. It could be worse, you know." Said Lucario mysteriously.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"We're on the last flight. Oh well, at least we're tied with two other teams!" Said Yoshi hopefully.

"Yeah, We can beat them once we reach Distant Planet. We're going to make it." Said Olimar.

_"All teams now have a flight to Distant Planet, the wild lands!" Said Koopa._

_"The first flight, the 3:00 PM, contains: Snake and Pikachu, and King Dedede and Lucas!"_

_"The Last, or, the Second flight, departing an hour after the first, has: Mewtwo and Luigi, Victor and Lucario, and Yoshi and Olimar!"_

_"Once these teams land at Distant Planet, near Awakening Wood, they will find their next clue near the landing site of Olimar's ship when he would land there!"_

_1st Flight  
Arrived at: 3:00 PM_

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Okay, let's find the spot Olimar always lands when he comes to this section of the Distant Planet." Said Pikachu.

They began their search.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Don't lose the Rivals, we have to keep putting the pressure on them!" Said Lucas with worry.

"Alright." Yelled Dedede, pinning Pikachu to a wall.

"Not that way!" grunted Lucas.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Enemies_

"Here it is!" Said Snake excitedly.

"Ohhh…" Groaned Pikachu, rubbing his sore neck.

"It says; Eat an entire bowl of Pikmin for your next clue!" Read Snake with excitement.

"Ugh, sounds disgusting." Complained Pikachu.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"We have to eat Pikmin? Weird." Replied Dedede. "Let's start before the other team does!"

"We can hear you guys, you know that, right?" Asked Pikachu angrily.

"Quick, start eating!" Whispered King Dedede as he began eating his bowl.

"Oh no you don't!" Growled Pikachu as he snatched a bowl off the nearby table.

The two teams faced off, munching at the still-alive Pikmin.

"Oh man, Olimar's gonna freak when he hears about this task!" Laughed Lucas with a mouthful.

"Hee hee, his team will slow down." Giggled Pikachu as he swallowed a white.

"Uh, Pikachu?" Asked Lucas worriedly.

"What is it?" Asked Pikachu fawningly.

"You…ate the poisonous Pikmin…" Stuttered a shocked Lucas.

"Oh crap."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

As Pikachu ran off to go seek help, Lucas and King Dedede gained their next clue.

"Good thing I knew which Pikmin were poisonous…" Mused Lucas sadistically. "That stunt Pikachu pulled just has to bring his team down!"

"Yeah, they may be passed by the others now because of that." Thought Dedede.

"Make your way to the hole named, 'The Bulblax Kingdom', and go down the hole. Once there, teams will find their next clue!" Read Lucas.

"Teams now have to make their way down into Bulblax Kingdom, a Cavern filled with all different types of Bulblaxes, one of the first creatures Olimar had discovered other than the Pikmin!" Explained Koopa, "Once they are there, their next clue will be near the entrance of the Cavern!"

"Let's go!" Said Lucas happily.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Enemies_

"Ah, where's medical attention when you need it?!" Screeched Pikachu. He looked everywhere for help.

"Wait…" Said Snake, pausing.

"What is it?" Asked Pikachu in fright.

"Well, Koopa said that this place is a Wild Land, with untamed beasts roaming these lands, so that must mean…" Explained Snake, "…It must mean, there's no medical attention around here! We have to fly to like, a whole other country!"

"Aaaah!" Yelled Pikachu, "Come on, we have to drive back to the airport 20 miles away again! Now!"

"Hurry, this will cause us to be eliminated maybe!" Said Snake quickly, grabbing Pikachu's arm and dragging him on the ground.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"We're here," Sang King Dedede, "And Snake and Pikie are not anywhere!"

Lucas laughed.

"Hey, that was kinda funny!"

Lucas opened the clue box's top, and he ripped open the next clue.

"Make your way down the hole and go through every floor for your next clue!" Read Lucas. "Hurry, we're ahead of everyone!"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Enemies_

"We have to go where?!" Shrieked Pikachu. "But…but… we can't go to nearby Kanto, we're in this Race called the Extra Smashy Amazing Race, we have to go on a certain path! If we go to Kanto, we'll be way off track, and we may lose our chance of winning a million dollars!" Pikachu's eyes glanced at the faraway Snake. "And, my partner's, uh, a bit psycho! He'll go nuts if he finds out we're eliminated!"

"It's the only way to receive professorial remedies." Said the clerk sadly.

"Fine." Sighed Pikachu, clearly distressed. "We'll take two tickets to Kanto. But make sure the plane departs as soon as possible."

"I'll see what I can do." Said the worker, typing furiously onto the computer.

Pikachu sat back down, mumbling sadly to himself.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Okay, we're now on floor six!" Shuddered Lucas, "We saw like, 6 different types of Bulblaxes; every single one was big and hungry."

"Well, we're almost done!" Said King Dedede, holding up his mallet at the approach of another Bulblax.

_Snake and Pikachu  
On a 3:30 Flight to Kanto_

"It's about to depart." Said Pikachu weakly, strapped to a stretcher.

"It's gonna be alright." Said Snake simply.

"You know," Coughed Pikachu, "For once, I think you're actually being nice."

Snake smiled.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Okay, we're here," Said Lucas, looking around on the final floor (seventh floor). "Where's the cluebox?"

A giant Emperor Bulblax slowly stomped over there, sneaking up behind the unaware Pair.

"Maybe…we have to do a move!" Said King Dedede, smiling dumbly.

The Emperor Bulblax opened it's huge mouth, ready to chomp King Dedede and Lucas down.

Just then, Dedede happened to turn around and spot the Bulblax just before it closed it's mouth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yelled Dedede as he shoved Lucas and himself out of the way.

Lucas saw the clue box a good distance away.

"You distract it, I get the clue!" The boy Yelled.

King Dedede smacked the Bulblax and ran off, with it hot on his heels as Lucas grabbed a clue and read it.

"Make your way…blah, blah…To…the Geyeser and go back to the surface! Once there, Head to the Valley of Repose, a snow land!" Finished Lucas excitedly. "Run to the geyser, Dedede!"

Lucas jumped on top of the geyser, followed by Dedede.

They shot straight out of the cavern.

_Last Flight  
Arrived at: 4:00 PM_

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3__rd__ Place_

"We need to find where we land every time we come here. This'll be easy," Laughed Olimar.

"We?" Asked Yoshi, "I never remember being here."

"After I crashed, a few years later I had two more expeditions here, the last one I took you." Explained Olimar, "We used the Pikmin to increase our funding at Hocotate Freight, our company!"

"Oh, Maybe I'll regain my memory?" Asked Yoshi hopefully.

"Maybe. Come on, to the landing spot!" Yelled Olimar.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 4__th__ Place_

"Let's hurry and catch up to the two other teams." Said Victor, "We can't lose this leg! We just can't!"

…

"We can't!"

"I GET it!" Grunted Lucario abruptly.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in Last Place_

"We're behind the other last teams, so we need to hurry and move it on this leg." Said Mewtwo.

"At least we could outrun them," Suggested Luigi, "The main thing is, is that we're still in!"

"Oh sure," Said Mewtwo, cynicism dripping in his voice, "Be a pacifist and love peace! Loser!"

"All I did was suggest outrunning the other teams!" Replied Luigi confused.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Alright, we're here." Said Lucas. "Apparently, the next clue box is where Louie landed when he fell out of Olimar's ship on the second expedition. So, that way, a few yards ahead."

They trudged through the snow and snatched a clue out, and checked it out.

"It says this; Go to the Landing site of Olimar here at the Valley of Repose, and find a departure slot for tomorrow!" Read Lucas.

_"Teams must now search the snowy area at the landing Site of Olimar for the Valley of Repose for one out of two departure times for tomorrow! The two times are 9:00 and 10:00!" Explained Koopa, "Once they pick a card that has a time written on it, they can't switch for a different one! Once they have taken one of five cards, they will camp at the landing site for the night!"_

"Okay, let's do this one quickly!" Said Lucas with all due speed.

"Hurry, I think the others will be here soon!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Oh man, we have to eat Pikmin?" Groaned Olimar, "I never thought of such horrors we would experience such as digesting the very creatures I found and named!"

Everyone stared.

"He, uh, said that he hates the idea of eating Pikmin." Explained Yoshi.

Everyone still stared.

"He doesn't want to eat them." Sighed Yoshi.

"Oh!" Said everyone, laughing.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"We got a head start on Olimar's team, because he's not willing to eat Pikmin," Exclaimed Victor as he chewed on the wriggling Pikmin, "This one's actually quite easy for me, I'll eat anything really."

"I'll gag." Said Lucario as he made a face.

"Just eat them." Sighed Victor.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members_

"Start eating, Olimar's refusing to eat!" Said Mewtwo with pride.

"All-a right, but I'm-a little nervous…" Admitted Luigi sheepishly.

"Don't be nervous, be strong!" Said Mewtwo inspirationally.

"Really?" Asked Luigi hopefully.

"No, I wanted to know what it felt like to keep giving you false hope." Said Mewtwo, shrugging.

Luigi sighed.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"We're done!" Said Victor, taking the next clue, "And in fact, we're leaving Olimar behind!"

"This is good, if we stay ahead as long as we can, we won't be last." Said Lucario optimistically.

_Snake and Pikachu  
At Kanto Hospital_

"So doc, can you get me healed?" Asked Pikachu hopefully.

"Yes, just take this medicine with you as you journey on that TV show race. Take it every 3 hours until next week." Explained the doctor.

"Right, every three hours." Muttered Pikachu.

"Come on, we have to go now, Pikachu!" Said Snake with hope.

"We can still make it probably!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Okay, we need to pick up a card. Look for one." Grunted Lucas.

"Here's one!" Chuckled King Dedede, handing it to Lucas.

"Okay. We're done, we just sleep here for the night." Explained Lucas.

"Oh goody, nap time!" Said Dedede as he instantly fell asleep.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
1st on 9:00 AM Departure_

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Through this cavern, it says. There are about seven floors." Commented Victor pointlessly.

"I know, quit telling me." Sighed Lucario exasperatedly.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Okay, we need to lighten our load, Mewtwo." Said Luigi angrily. "We're going a meter per two minutes."

"Okay, we'll just drop the bag full of food, the bag filled with water, and the bag filled with gold watches I bought with all of our race money!" Said Mewtwo.

"That leaves us with your weapons bag!" Said Luigi angrily.

"I did," Explained Mewtwo, "I got rid of the not-important stuff!"

"Agh!" Moaned Luigi.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"Just eat them, Olimar!" Panicked Yoshi as he shoved the remaining Pikmin down Olimar's throat.

Olimar gagged and struggled for a few minutes, but then the fighting stopped.

They finally finished after 4 or 5 more minutes, then went to the next place.

_Snake and Pikachu  
On the 6:00 PM flight to Distant Planet_

"We're now on a flight back to Distant planet, and we'll start where we left off…" Muttered Snake.

"At least it went quicker than we thought it would…" Mumbled Pikachu sadly.

"Yeah…" Agreed a nervous Snake.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"Apparently the clue is here, on the final Floor." Muttered Victor as he hop-skipped over towards the clue box.

"We're doing good man, let's keep up the relatively quick pace." Nodded Lucario.

"Oh, and I thought I heard something about food poisoning on one of the other teams, so that means someone is really, really, really, far behind." Snickered Victor.

…

"Why are we the serious team out of the pack?" Asked Victor angrily. "Stupid author."

"Okay, the clue says to find the place Louie landed when he fell out of the ship on Olimar's second expedition at the Valley of Repose." Explained Lucario with speed.

"Let's go back to our ship." Said Victor.

"We have a ship?" Asked Lucario.

"Of course, all the teams have had a ship this entire freaking time!" Said Victor angrily. "It's just that the stupid author is lazy to explain simple details like that one!"

"Can you stop fourth-wall breaking and just come on?" Asked Lucario irritably.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Go faster man, the frats are passing us!" Whined Mewtwo.

"There are no frats." Said Luigi angrily.

"Sorry, I had a bad experience with two frats myself…" Whimpered Mewtwo.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Okay, there's the therapy people!" Yelled Yoshi as they ran past them.

"Good job, Yoshi!" Complimented Olimar as he high-fived the dinosaur.

"We're on a roll!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Woohoo, we're here!" Cheered Victor as they landed in the frosty area.

"Okay, this is where Louie landed when he fell from the spaceship, look around for the next clue-"

"I found it when you said "Where"…" Smirked Victor, wagging the next clue in Lucario's old and tired face.

"Ugh, just read it."

"Go to the Landing site for Olimar when he comes here at the Valley of Repose and search for a time departure card for tomorrow!" Read Victor annoyingly.

"Dude, can't you read any slower? We're in a race, smart-mouth." Snapped Lucario.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Whoa, we enter that cavern?" Asked Yoshi with fear.

"Of course, I entered lots of caverns on my second expedition here." Explained Olimar, "If I remember correctly, this is one of the safer ones."

Yoshi gulped as he heard the sounds of roars and teeth gnashing.

"One of the safer ones?" He whimpered.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Agh, there are the Hocotates, follow them!" Said Luigi, cackling evilly.

"Uh, we can hear you." Said Mewtwo.

"Of course, I wanted you to hear!" Fumed Luigi, "How stupid can you get?"

"I…I'm sorry!" Cried Mewtwo.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Mewtwo! Don't cry!" Cried Luigi.

They sat there and cried for ten minutes.

No editing was involved.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Okay, I found a card!" Said Victor, waving in Lucario's face.

"Can you quit that? That's the third time you've waved a card in my face!" Growled Lucario threateningly.

Victor waved it in Lucario's face.

Lucario ate it.

"Aaah!" Yelled Victor.

"You're still on that departure time." Reassured the cameraman.

"Okay." sighed Victor with relief.

_Victor and Lucario  
2nd for 9:00 AM Departure_

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"We're on the sixth floor, hurry!" Yelled Olimar. "The other team is right behind us! We're the last two teams!"

"Are you sure, Melvin?" Snickered a high Yoshi.

_Luigi and Mewtwo  
Currently in 4th Place_

"We can still make it if you hurry!" Yelled Luigi. "We're the last place team right now, Mewtwo!"

"It's going to be a race I think!" Yelled Mewtwo as he ran alongside Luigi.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Hurry, hurry! I hear footsteps!" Yelled Olimar.

_Luigi and Mewtwo_

"We're almost there, just a bit further Luigi!" Yelled Mewtwo optimistically.

"We're going to make it!"

_Yoshi and Olimar_

"It's not too late, grab the clue!" Yelled Olimar, pointing to the clue box.

Yoshi ran over and took a clue.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"QUIT CHANGING THE ORDER OF OUR NAMES!!!" Roared Mewtwo.

"Okay!" Whimpered the cameraman.

_Yoshi and Olimar_

"Okay, take the clue!" Said Olimar.

Yoshi grabbed one and read it.

"Hurry, to Valley of Repose!" Said Yoshi frantically.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"We're indestructible, baby!" Laughed Mewtwo.

"What was that for? We're in freaking last place!" Yelled Luigi, his eyes bloodshot. "…And we haven't won a single leg yet!"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Arrived at: 6:00 PM_

"We're back!" Yelled Pikachu.

"Hurry, we can still make it if we try!" Said Snake inspirationally.

"Yeah!" Hollered Pikachu as he picked up his dropped bowl and continued where he left off.

"Chew as fast as you can!" Screamed Snake.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Yeeha, we're almost there!" Cheered Olimar, "And the Therapy people are nowhere near! That means…"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members_

"…That we won't be last!" Said Mewtwo.

Mewtwo and Olimar turned around and saw one another.

"Yeek! We were back-to-back the entire freaking time?" Said Mewtwo angrily. "That was dumb!"

"Well, we can always forge an alliance!" Suggested Yoshi, raising an eyebrow.

"We're the last two teams!" Roared Mewtwo, "An alliance is unacceptable!"

They were wearing shirts with pink ponies on them.

"Ooo! Ooo! I want to wear one!" Squeaked Mewtwo.

…

"I like ponies, okay?" Whimpered Mewtwo.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"Done!" Yelled Pikachu as he accepted the next clue. "Make your way inside the cavern of Bulblax Kingdom…"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Okay, we're at the place Louie had fallen," Explained Luigi, "And we're ahead of the Hocotates, so we should- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Mewtwo was wearing one of the pony T-shirts.

"Take it off, you're embarrassing us!" Whispered Luigi, pointing to the camera.

"Please?" Asked Mewtwo, with puppy dog's eyes.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 4th Place_

"There's the other team!" Yelled Yoshi.

"Pass them!"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"We're in dead last, Pikachu, pull yourself together!" Screamed Snake, watching Pikachu stumble.

Both started sprinting to the cavern.

"Move, move, move!" Yelled Snake in his "Drill sergeant" Voice.

Pikachu panted.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"We have to look for cards in the snow! Dig around as fast as possible!" Screamed Yoshi.

"I'm trying!" Yelled back Olimar.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Don't let 'em out of your sights!" Exclaimed Mewtwo, running along.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
1st for 10:00 AM Departure_

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"We're headed for Valley of Repose!" Explained Pikachu, "Hurry! There may be a plane ride or something that keeps the other teams waiting if we're lucky!"

"Let's do this!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
2nd for 10:00 AM Departure_

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Yeeha, we're still in this! And…we're not last here?!" Asked Luigi in confusion. "I…I thought for sure we were last, Victor and Lucario got ahead, King Dedede and Lucas and Snake and Pikachu were here before us! And Yoshi and Olimar are here! Who's missing?"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"Hurry, it said to dig for a departure time for tomorrow!" Sang Pikachu excitedly, "We're still in this thing!"

"Yahoo!" Cheered Snake.

They were there.

"Oh…they're last here?" Asked Luigi insanely, "But…but…but they were like, an hour ahead of us to begin with! Ahh, so confusing!"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Last for 10:00 AM Departure_

"And…what caused them to be so far behind?" Asked Luigi, scratching his head.

"Give it a rest, Luigi." Grunted Mewtwo.

_At the Campsite_

"Hee hee, I hid Lucario's Pikmin!" Giggled Victor.

"Uh, Lucario doesn't have Pikmin with him," Replied Olimar angrily.

"Oh. Who does, then?" Asked Victor.

"Me, imbecile." Said Olimar furiously.

"Oops…" Chuckled Victor nervously as he backed away slowly towards a wall.

"Where's my Little Pony set?" Asked Mewtwo irritably.

Everyone stared.

"I didn't really mean it!" Cried Mewtwo.

"Ohhh…" Groaned Yoshi, sprawled out on the ground, "I feel really, really sick…"

"Er…you're definitely not sick…by the rat poison…which I obviously am not hiding behind my back…" Said Lucario shiftily.

Everyone stared.

"Curses, I've been found out!"

_"All teams now have a departure card! When the teams get out, they must look for the Hole called, 'Frontier Cavern'. Once there, they will find their next clue!"_

_"The first group, departing at 9:00 AM tomorrow, Consists of King Dedede and Lucas, and Victor and Lucario! The last group, departing an hour after the first, contains teams Yoshi and Olimar, Mewtwo and Luigi, and Snake and Pikachu!"_

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Victor and Lucario  
1st to Depart: 9:00 AM_

"Hey, we're reunited with our old buddies!" Said Lucas, laughing, breaking the tension.

"You killed it Lucas!" Screamed Victor, "You killed the tension, ruined the leg!"

"I'm sorry!" Cried Lucas.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Heh, that ought to distract both of them for a while," Chuckled Victor.

"Let's go to Frontier Cavern, I have a feeling this leg's already halfway done…" Mused Lucario.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Let's-a go!" Said Dedede, "And-a catch-a up-a to-a them-a and-a let's-a hurry-a!"

"Dude, stop, quit making fun of the Italians," Grumbled Lucas as he pushed away his tears.

_Victor and Lucario  
Pre-Leg interview_

"We've come quite a long way, and we'll never turn down the opportunity to lead a team astray," Explained Victor, "We're trying very gutsy and daring and even downright weird things for that million dollars!"

"Though I think no one will take our notions offensively," Pressed on Lucario, "After all, it's only a race…It's all scuffles from hereon out!"

"Yeah!" Said Victor, slamming a fist on his chest.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"There's the hole!" Pointed Lucario, "Come on, I smell a detour-a waitin'!"

"Just…no…" Groaned Victor, "You're old and you suck."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Okay, over that hill should be where the hole leading to Frontier Cavern is where it should be." Suggested Lucas, "I talked to Olimar last night."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Mewtwo and Luigi  
Snake and Pikachu  
Last to Depart: 10:00 AM_

"We're finally out," Said Yoshi, "And the other teams are far away, no doubt."

"Let's just do this." Muttered Olimar. "We're bound to beat these freaks."

"Hey Pikie-boo!" Giggled Mewtwo.

"Don't call me that in public, honey-I mean, Mewtwo!" Said Pikachu angrily.

"I don't want to know." Said Luigi automatically.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Here's the entrance to Frontier Cavern…" Whispered Victor. "I think we're near a Detour or Roadblock."

"Just get inside." Blurted out Lucario blatantly. "It's annoying having to do this with you enough, but when you go on and on about obvious things, it's like hell being with you!"

"Fine," Snapped Victor, "I was trying to bond with you by signing us up on this race, that's why I really wanted to do this, but you're being a jerk!"

"You also just wanted to do it for the publicity," Sighed Lucario, "You revised the team lists to where you and your stupid ferret friend got on the show! This was supposed to be a Smasher-only TV show!"

"Way to go, Mr. Blabber-mouth!" Yelled Victor, "Now we've been caught!"

"Why would they eliminate us now?" Laughed Lucario, "Right now ratings are poor because of a certain incident, so they wouldn't do it!"

"Oh really?" Asked Koopa angrily, "Because I am going to eliminate you two!"

Victor and Lucario laughed nervously.

"You're joking, right?" Asked Victor with tension.

"No, I'm not."

Victor gulped.

"Joking!" Laughed Koopa, "I don't care about the dumb OC s in this race!"

Victor sighed with relief.

"Joking again!" Laughed Koopa evilly.

Victor gulped.

"April Fools!" Laughed Koopa.

Victor sighed.

"Wait…It's not April…it's January…" Said Victor, pausing.

"I know," Cackled Koopa evilly.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"We're almost there Dedede!" Said Lucas.

"Okay!" Replied Dedede happily.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"We're ahead! Come on!" Yelled Yoshi.

"I'm trying, but I feel like I've been weighed down!" Said Olimar with a strange expression.

"Olimar," Said Yoshi angrily, "It's because you have rocks in your pockets. How could you not notice that?"

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Hee, hee," Snickered Snake, "I snuck some rocks in Olimar's pockets. He'll be weighed down!"

Snake was hit by a rock.

"Or not…" Said Snake angrily, inspecting the rock.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"Hurry-a, Mewtwo! We're last now!" Panicked Luigi.

"Okay, I'll just get rid off the not-so-important bags, like the-"

Luigi burned the weapons bag.

"There," He said angrily, "Now we'll go faster!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

"We're to go further inside this cavern, named 'Frontier Cavern'…" Muttered Victor.

"Victor, I'm going to count to five," Explained Lucario, as he sounded very threatening, "And If you are not inside the cave, I will personally skin you alive."

"But you don't-"

Lucario brandished a skinning knife.

"Stupid plot inconsistencies," Grunted Victor annoyingly as he ran inside the cave.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"I see the other team, quickly, let's follow them!" Chirped Lucas while running ahead.

"I'll be a distraction!" Said Dedede.

"No, Dedede-" Called out Lucas, but King Dedede already ran up to Lucario and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm a distraction!" Said Dedede, smiling dumbly.

"That's good." Nodded Lucario before he turned and watched Victor search nervously for the next clue.

Lucario did a double-take at Dedede, and he started running inside the cave.

"Run Victor, the Party People have caught up!" Yelled Lucario as he hopped down the rocky path going down deeper into the cave.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Say…isn't that Lucas over there?" Said Yoshi skeptically.

"Yeah…he's running inside Frontier Cavern!" Squeaked Olimar, "Quick, let's follow him!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

Victor dashed into the snowy and plant-filled cavern, with Lucas, Lucario and King Dedede hot on his tail.

He ran down one of the three tunnels, and saw the clue box.

He took one and hid into some nearby clovers bunched together.

"You must now," Read Victor as he tried to get air into his system, "Make your way to the second floor, and take one of the five Pikmin squads left for all five teams. Once on the second floor, teams will find their next clue!"

_"Teams now have to Find the hole going down into the Second floor, and take a Pikmin squad consisting of 100 Pikmin in each squad, and use their newfound army to fight the oncoming beasts! If teams lose all of their Pikmin, they have to do everything without them, making every upcoming task extremely more difficult!"_

Victor found the five groups, and took one with him. He then began searching for Lucario.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"This way, Dedede!" Yelled Lucas as he ran to avoid the boulder that was aimed at them. "This place is really weird!"

"I'm hurrying."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"Let's go inside!" Said Yoshi enthusiastically.

"Okay." Said Olimar nervously. He looked back and saw Mewtwo coming. "Ah, Mewtwo's coming! Go now!"

"I'm going!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4th Place_

"There they are!" Hollered Mewtwo as he sped up. He threw a rock at Yoshi, and successfully hit the dinosaur.

"OW!" Yelled Yoshi as he tumbled inside the cave.

"Luigi, come on!" Called Mewtwo. "Yoshi's knocked out!"

Yoshi groaned as he came to.

"Oh no, Yoshi! Are you alright?!" Asked a fearful Olimar.

"Yes…In fact…I…I remember everything again now!" Said Yoshi with happiness, "I…AM…YOSHI!"

"You moron!" Screamed Luigi, "He's lost the amnesia! It's now harder for us!"

"But…but…" Stuttered Mewtwo as he ran off crying.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"I forgot to get the medicine!" Screamed Pikachu, running back towards the camp site.

"Hurry, I see Yoshi and Olimar entering the cave!" Yelled Snake.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Lucario! There you are! Come on, the others are coming!" Panicked Victor as he shook Lucario.

"Ugh, I'm coming." Snarled Lucario as he trotted behind Victor.

"This way, I saw the entrance to Floor 2 while finding you." Explained Victor, leading the way.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"Come on, Dedede, others are passing us!" Groaned Lucas.

Yoshi and Olimar jogged by.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Hey, we have to go this way!" Laughed Yoshi at the newfound old memories.

"This is awesome! We're back in the game!" Said Olimar enthusiastically.

"We're going to win a Million Dollars!" Cheered Yoshi.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Mewtwo, quit crying, we'll lose the race!" Said Luigi frighteningly.

"I didn't mean to do that!" Cried Mewtwo, "I'm such an idiot!"

"No you aren't, we can win a million Dollars If you hurry!" Explained Luigi.

"I'm so stupid!" Sobbed Mewtwo.

"You can perform surgery with only a Toothpick," Said Luigi, "That's talent!"

"I know," Cackled Mewtwo evilly as he raised a toothpick.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Come on, We're now at the second floor!" Chanted Victor.

"…And there's the clue." Said Lucario calmly.

"It says Detour! Courage or Fear?" Read Victor. "Warning, U-Turn ahead!"

_"Detour!" Said Koopa quickly, "A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its pros and cons! This detour is a choice between two things that Pikmin are known to do as their hobby!"_

_"In Courage, teams must Lead their Pikmin squads of 100 on the field of battle! They must travel to a nearby tree stump and go into the large tunnel! They have to fight to reach the end of the cave! At the end is their next clue! However, the beasts vary in many types, and have different patterns of attack! Teams who are good strategists or are small and fast will finish this with speed!"_

_"In Fear, teams have to travel across this entire floor, and search for three different Treasures! This seems easy, but giant creatures sometimes roam the floor as well!"_

_"Once a team has successfully completed one of the two choices, they will be handed their next clue! At the end of this Detour, is a U-Turn, the Last of Three in the entire Race! The first one was a Yield! When teams use a U-Turn, they can force another team behind them to complete the other Detour choice they did not complete! Teams must decide when it is most Strategically viable to use their U-Turn, as they can only use it once throughout the entire race!"_

"Whoa, the final U-Turn!" Said Victor, in awe. "Who would we U-Turn though?"

"Probably either Yoshi and Olimar, or Mewtwo and Luigi! The Hocotates are familiar here, so they would be hard to beat if we didn't U-Turn them, and Mewtwo and Luigi are just annoying." Said Lucario, tired.

"Come on, we'll do Courage, we're smart about fighting and stuff!"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Okay, it's a Detour!" Explained Yoshi, "Followed by a U-Turn!"

"Oh no," Said Olimar in shock, "We're the biggest candidates for that U-Turn! We're familiar with this place! We have to be the first ones finished with that Detour, or we're goners!"

"Okay!" Replied Yoshi. "We'll do Courage, You're awesome at Strategic fighting!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"Detour! Courage or Fear?" Read Lucas, "Warning, U-Turn ahead!"

"Hurry, I think we may be U-Turned!" Said Dedede.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Members_

"Detour, Courage or Fear?" Read Mewtwo. "Fear, totally, I can telepathically communicate with the Pikmin to make searching for things faster!"

"Okay," Said Luigi, "Let's hurry then."

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"Okay, I got it!" Said Pikachu, "Let's go now!"

"We're falling behind, come on, let's sprint the way there!" Grunted Snake.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Courage_

Victor and Lucario got their squad in formation and began traveling along.

A giant Decorated Cannon Beetle crawled forward, accompanied by two Dwarf Red Bulborbs.

Lucario jumped to the side, and Victor gave the order to attack.

The Beetles here could shoot out boulders from their mouth, to squash Pikmin.

It shot one out, and it rolled over some of the advancing Pikmin.

A few made it over there and whacked the Giant Beetle. The Dwarf Red Bulborbs ate a few Pikmin.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Courage  
Pikmin: 98_

Yoshi and Olimar ran by Victor and Lucario, and were assaulted by 5 Dwarf Red Bulborbs.

Yoshi squashed one, and continued with about 13 Pikmin. Olimar gave the command to swarm two of the four living Bulborbs.

Both died from the multiple attacks on all sides, and Yoshi encountered a Giant Bulborb.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Fear  
Pikmin: 95_

"There's one!" Yelled Lucas, pointing to a Present.

He sent some Pikmin towards it, then a hail of boulders crushed them.

He angrily sent a few more, who were successful.

"Okay…bring it back!" Ordered Lucas.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Fear  
Pikmin: 100_

"Whoa, this is easy!" Said Mewtwo. "Like, one of the easier tasks for me! I can talk to the Pikmin, who know where some of the treasures are!"

"Hurry, Dedede's team has already found one!" Panicked Luigi.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Courage  
Pikmin: 89_

"Ugh, we've lost a lot then." Whined Victor.

"Keep moving." Ordered Lucario, seeing the Hocotatians catching up.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Courage  
Pikmin: 97_

"Wow, we've barely lost any Pikmin because we're such veterans at something like this!" Said Yoshi happily.

"We're about to surpass Victor and Lucario." Added Olimar.

"Uh oh—It's a Spotty Bulbear honing in over here." Warned Yoshi ominously, knowing the dangers of a Bulbear.

"Ah, one of the fiercer Bulblax species…" Mumbled Olimar.

"ATTACK!" Yelled Yoshi as it appeared.

_Victor and Lucario  
Completed Detour  
Currently in 1st Place_

"We're done!" Shouted Victor, seeing the Clue box, the U-Turn and the entrance to the third floor.

"Step on the mat, Victor!" Grunted Lucario.

They both stepped on the U-Turn mat.

"We shall U-Turn…" Muttered Victor, "Ummm…I don't know."

"How about Yoshi and Olimar?" Suggested Lucario, "They're a threat."

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Courage  
Pikmin: 76_

"We're losing our squad—And fast." Groaned Olimar.

Yoshi glanced over and saw Victor and Lucario standing on the U-Turn mat.

"Oh no, Victor's team is on the mat, contemplating which team to U-Turn!" Panicked Yoshi.

"Run to there, now!" Yelled Olimar.

_Victor and Lucario_

"I know they are a threat, but…but those two were nice racers throughout the race; they were never mean to us or any other team!" Said Victor sadly, "I want to not go home at this point, and I especially don't want to go out because we were too chicken to use this opportunity."

"Yeah, but…" Stuttered Lucario, "They're almost here!"

_Yoshi and Olimar_

"Take only a third of the survivors, to that U-Turn mat, NOW!" Shouted Olimar as he dodged a blow from the huge beast that was attacking.

"Come on, they're about done!"

_Victor and Lucario_

"Okay, do we yield the Hocotatians? …Or no?" Asked Lucario, pondering.

"Hmmm…" Mused Victor.

_Yoshi and Olimar_

"Almost there!" Yelled Olimar, 30 yards from the mat.

"They're now saying who to U-Turn!" Freaked Yoshi.

_Victor and Lucario_

"How about…"

_Yoshi and Olimar_

"Hurry!" Yelled Yoshi as he ran by Olimar.

"I'm trying, trying!" Cried out Olimar.

_Victor and Lucario_

"How about, to save ourselves definitely, we U-Turn one of the other teams! At least we won't be eliminated!" Saved Victor.

"Yeah! We U-Turn… …Snake, and Pikachu!" Announced Lucario, pasting the said team upon the board.

They gladly grabbed the clue and read it.

"It says to make your way to Floor three, and navigate safely through the labyrinth, avoiding the Bulbears!" Read Victor.

"Come on!" Beckoned Lucario, running to the hole.

_Yoshi and Olimar_

They ran up to the mat.

"They…they didn't U-Turn us…" Stuttered a shocked Yoshi.

"And they could have…They didn't because we were nice throughout the entirety of the race…" Said a pale Olimar.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
After Leg Interview_

"Today, that experience at the U-Turn mat, has taught me and Yoshi that, being nice to others really does pay off in the end!" Said Olimar. "It was very satisfying to see something like that happen."

"I guess we really were a good team." Mused Yoshi.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Completed Detour  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"It says to go to the Labyrinth of the Third Floor!" Explained Lucas, "Hurry! Others will catch up!"

"Okay, don't worry, I'll bribe us there!" Said Dedede.

"There's no-one to bribe!" Replied Lucas angrily.

…

"Yeah. That." Sighed Dedede.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

"We apparently have to be quiet here…" Whispered Victor. "There's the vicious type of Bulblaxes, the Bulbears, roaming around."

"Okay, step ahead quietly." Replied Lucario.

They stepped towards the corner.

Yoshi and Olimar ran in plain sight.

"Don't worry, they'll get attacked because of their brash move…" Chuckled Victor confidently.

"Just shut up and keep walking." Snapped Lucario.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Okay, the clue says go to Floor 4 and dodge the bumbling Snitchbugs, which attack Pikmin leaders. Or the team who is leading the Pikmin." Read Olimar. "That would be us. Let's pay attention to them."

"Okay, and Victor and Lucario should be distracted getting here." Said Yoshi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"Maybe we should have U-Turned them…" Sighed Lucario.

"It was your choice to not U-Turn them!" Said Victor angrily.

"Actually," Replied Lucario, "It was yours, and I wasn't going to accuse you of us not U-Turning them."

They read the next clue that Olimar and Yoshi had read.

"Floor 4." Said Victor. "How many are there?!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"We have to avoid these Bulblaxes on Floor 3!" Explained Lucas, "T-they're huge!"

Lucas' timid side was appearing once again.

"Oh look, the next clue!" Said Dedede happily.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4th Place_

"We're sucking at this!" Said Luigi, "Oh, the horrors! We'll even be eliminated!"

"We're done, Stupid." Said Mewtwo, Opening their next clue. "It says go on Floor 3 and avoid the Bulbears!"

"Let's-a go!" Said Luigi.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Mortal Enemies_

"We're obviously last." Said Pikachu as they finished the Detour.

They saw Luigi and Mewtwo walk carelessly past the U-Turn.

The Mortal Enemies approached the U-Turn, and gasped.

"Oh no, we've been U-Turned!" Yelled Pikachu, "For **the second time out of three Yields/U-Turns!**"

"This must really suck." Said Snake.

"It does." Lamented Pikachu.

"Oh." Said Snake.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1st Place_

"We may finally get first place for the second time!" Said Olimar, "That would be cool!"

They were on the 5th floor.

"Okay, Roadblock!" Read Yoshi, "Who is the fast one?"

_"Roadblock!" Said Koopa, "A Roadblock is a task only one person may perform!"_

_"In this Roadblock, one team member must take the survivors in their Pikmin squad and run across the fifth floor of the Cavern! This may seem really easy, however, random falling boulders will fall and possibly kill all their Pikmin, and hurt the team member!"_

"Oh wow, I think I'll do it." Said Yoshi, "After all I'm the fastest Mushroom Kingdom runner!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"This is pathetic! We can't pass Floor four!" Said Victor. "We can get eliminated if we can't hurry!"

"At least We're second!" Said Lucario optimistically.

Dedede and Lucas appeared.

"Ahhhh!!" Yelled Victor and Lucario.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"We got to avoid these weird Leader-attacking bugs!" Said Lucas.

Dedede just ate all the bugs in the room.

"That was easy…" Said Lucas as the two teams went to floor five.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4th Place_

"I think we're-a last!" Whined Luigi as they ran down the spiraling path leading to Floor four.

"Oh come on, You've been whining how we're third, and one wrong turn now you're whining we're last!" Cried Mewtwo. "How about shutting that trap for once?!"

Mewtwo stapled Luigi's mouth shut.

"Better." Sighed Mewtwo, throwing the stapler behind him.

_Snake and Pikachu  
U-Turned_

"We're doing Courage, because we had done fear." Explained Pikachu as he swiped away a small beast with his thick tail.

Snake shot some, and then planted a nuke.

"How long will it be until it detonates?" Asked Pikachu, nervously glancing at the bomb.

"About one hour." Replied Snake.

"Eh, good enough." Shrugged Pikachu, running for his life down Floor Three.

_Yoshi  
On Roadblock_

"I'm about there…" Said Yoshi as he ran through the course, avoiding the huge boulders.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were fast!" Laughed Olimar.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Roadblock!" Read Victor. "Who is the Fast runner?"

…

…

"Please?" Begged Victor, "Please say the announcement? We Are first, right?!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Roadblock!" Read Lucas, "Who is the fast runner?"

Lucas glanced at Dedede, his fat Penguin partner.

"Err…I'll do it!" Laughed Lucas nervously. "Y-you don't want to hurt yourself, King!"

"Smart boy." Growled Dedede, lowering the gun.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Besides, we couldn't be last," Explained Mewtwo. "The Martial Artists got ahead, and so did the Party Boys. Yoshi and Olimar know the terrain, maybe, just maybe they got ahead, and Snake and Pikachu were U-Turned, and we didn't see them. So either the Mortal enemies are so far ahead, that they're with the others, or they're so far behind they hadn't reached the U-Turn before us."

Luigi couldn't reply, as his pie hole was stapled shut.

"Oh ho, today has been a great day, yes…" Muttered Mewtwo charmingly.

_Snake and Pikachu  
Currently in Last Place_

"We have apparently completed the Detour, because Snake's Nuke will go off in an hour." Said Pikachu.

"We can catch up maybe." Said Snake. "Or we'll die because we went too slow."

There was an awkward silence.

"Snake, you DID set it to go off in an hour, right?!" Laughed Pikachu nervously.

"Yep!" Replied Snake. "I set it at 1:00!"

Pikachu gulped, and ventured to ask:

"Snake? Did it happen to say; 00:01:00?"

"Yep! One hour!" Grinned Snake.

"No," Replied Pikachu, looking grim. "You set it for one minute."

"Oh, Fuc-"

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1st Place_

"It says to go down to floor Eighth, the final Floor!" Said Yoshi excitedly. "The Tenth Pit stop!"

_"Teams must now head for the Pit Stop this Leg, the Eighth Floor of Frontier Cavern!" Said Koopa, "This is the tenth pit stop in our Amazing Race around the World! Teams must hurry, as the last team to arrive **will** be eliminated!"_

"We're going to be in the Final Three!" Said Olimar, "We're going to make it!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Oh, no you aren't!" Laughed Dedede as they ran past them.

"Uh-oh, we have to beat the Party guys there!" Said Yoshi to Victor.

"Uh, I'm not Olimar." Said Victor, "But thanks for the info. Bye!"

Victor and Lucario followed after the Party Boys down into the Sixth floor.

"Ahh!" Screamed Yoshi and Olimar, "After them!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4th Place_

"We couldn't be last, right?!" Laughed Mewtwo nervously, "Right?! RIGHT?!"

Mewtwo realized he was shaking Luigi, panting in the plumber's face.

"Oops, sorry Luigi." Chuckled Mewtwo. "Oh, and your No-Talk penalty is up!"

Mewtwo ripped off the staples on Luigi's face.

"OW!" Yelled Luigi, clutching his bleeding mouth.

"Never mind, you spoke…" Sighed Mewtwo, getting out a stapler gun.

_Floor Six_

King Dedede and Lucas jumped in the cave, and looked around.

"Okay, this floor and one more after it until we're at the Floor with the pit stop, f-floor eight!" Explained Lucas, looking around cautiously.

"Let's go this way!" Suggested Dedede.

"No, Dedede, I-I think it's this way!" Yelled Lucas, running after Dedede.

Victor and Lucario chuckled heartily to themselves as they walked down to Floor seven.

Yoshi ran past them.

"Agh, where are all of you coming from?!" Asked Victor, trying to catch up.

A Bulborb ran after Lucario.

"Just get on the mat, I'll follow!" Replied Lucario.

"Okay!" Said Victor, jumping into the Final Floor, after Yoshi.

_At The Pit Stop_

Yoshi ran in, breathless.

"Woo, shouldn't have run…that fast…" Breathed Yoshi quietly.

Yoshi realized he had searing pain in his right ankle.

He looked down, and saw Bulborb Larvae.

"Oh-no, there's Bulborb Larvae here!" Gasped Yoshi, "These things can devour things twice their size!"

He limped (The Larvae sank it's teeth into his leg) over one of the many paths and jumped over the swarms of Larvae.

"There! The mat!" Yelled Yoshi, bleeding.

He limped onto the mat.

Victor however, encountered an even more serious problem: The Actual Empress Bulblax.

"Holy Tuna fish!" Screamed Victor as the beast awoke. "What does this monster even do?!"

As if to answer Victor's question, the beast grunted and reproduced more Bulborb Larvae.

"It was rhetorical!" Said Victor desperately, running out onto the mat.

Olimar battled his way to the mat, with only 14 surviving Pikmin.

"I…took the shortcut." Explained a bloody Olimar.

"Ah." Said Koopa. "Team Yoshi and Olimar, you are team number One!"

"Yes, for the second time!" Cheered Yoshi.

"I have great news! You have both won your own private jets!" Said Koopa.

"Yay!" They Cheered.

Lucario ran in three minutes later.

"Dammit!" Said Victor, "What took so long? Lost by Three Lousy Minutes!"

"Team Victor and Lucario," Said Koopa, "You are team number Two!"

"It's better than three, four or Last at this point." Shrugged Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 4th Place_

"Just can't be last…" Sang Mewtwo, listening to his ipod.

"This can't be happening!" Said Luigi, "We're last!"

Snake and Pikachu hobbled by, and took the Roadblock clue.

"We really Are last now!" Yelled Luigi.

_Snake and Pikachu_

"Roadblock!" Read Pikachu, "Who's the fast runner?"

They looked at one another.

"I'll do it, I'm fast." Said Pikachu.

"I'm fast too, dammit!" Yelled Snake as he ran off to go cry.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Arrived 3rd Place_

Lucas and Dedede, jumped in, unharmed.

"We used Dedede's limo to run over the bugs." Explained Lucas.

"Oh…" Said Koopa. "You're team number three!"

"At least we'll be second-last to depart next leg…" Sighed Lucas sadly.

_Pikachu  
On Roadblock_

He did it.

"You're running out of good ideas, aren't you?" Asked Pikachu. "Pit stop, here we come!"

_Mewtwo  
On Roadblock_

Mewtwo teleported to the Clue box.

"Easy." Smirked Mewtwo. "Pit stop!"

_At the Pit Stop_

A long while later, Pikachu ran in the Final Floor, with the pit stop.

"Where's the mat?" Quizzed Pikachu, running into a room.

Snake crawled on the floor to Pikachu.

"Okay, we have to-Ow, Pikachu, quit hurting me!" Said Snake angrily. "I'm trying to be friends with you!"

"Ouch, I'm not doing anything!" Said Pikachu, "It's this swarm of bugs!"

They swatted them off, and staggered into a path.

"Oh no!" Gasped Pikachu, "We picked the path with all the Bulborb Larvae!"

Mewtwo teleported onto the mat. Luigi frantically searched for the mat.

"Over here!" Called out Mewtwo.

The three racers stumbled towards the correct room.

Luigi ran in, not bleeding, but he was tied to a weight.

"Luigi!" Yelled Mewtwo angrily, "Why on earth do you have yourself tied to a weight?!"

"You tied me to it, and threatened to push me into the lake!" Screamed Luigi angrily.

"Oh yeah…" Muttered Mewtwo, scratching his chin.

Snake crawled towards the mat in terrible pain, his body receiving multiple bites.

Pikachu touched the mat.

Luigi yanked with all his might to get away from the weight.

Snake reached out to touch the mat.

Luigi pulled so hard, his rope tying him to the weight snapped, and he flew across the room.

Snake lowered his hand, inches away from touching the mat.

Luigi landed on the mat.

"YES!" Cheered Mewtwo. "We're still in!"

"Team Mewtwo and Luigi, you are team Number four!" Said Koopa.

Snake touched the mat. Sadly.

"Team Snake and Pikachu, you are the last team to arrive," Said Koopa. "And I'm sorry to say, you have been eliminated, from the race."

"Well…" Sighed Pikachu, bloody and in tears. "We got to be in Ten whole legs, and we got Fifth Place. We even won a leg. But most importantly, We gained our friendship back."

Pikachu looked at Snake.

"Right Snake?"

"No!" Yelled Snake, bleeding and drowning in his blood, "I'm tired, dying and I wanna go home!"

Pikachu cried, and Snake died.

…

Victor covered Snake's body with his cardboard box.

* * *

**Finish Times:**

Yoshi and Olimar: 12:37 PM

Victor and Lucario: 12:40 PM

King Dedede and Lucas: 12:48 PM

Mewtwo and Luigi: 1:01 PM

**Snake and Pikachu: 1:05 PM- Eliminated**

* * *

Yay, I have over 1,090 hits to this story! It's my most popular! Keep reviewing! …And hitting!

Thank you to my faithful Reviewers, Child at Heart Forever, IStalkKirby, Gooey, Hoogiman, and Razzkat.

Child at Heart Forever: Sorry about eliminating Ness/G&W, but they did pretty good in the long run.

IStalkKirby: Thanks for being a consistent reviewer.

Hoogiman: …Are you dead or something?

Gooey: Thanks for being my 'Critical' reviewer, feel free to get onto me about any mistakes. No flames though, please.

Razzkat: Thanks for actually telling me your favorites and stuffs, I need to know those things.

BTW, my goal of reviews is 45. Let's try to reach it, 'kay?

Okay, please, tell me who you like, who don't like, and who you want to see win.

ONE more team will be eliminated, on leg 11, and it will be the last team to go!

Who should go? Tell me your opinion, it matters to me.


	11. This is What Happens when you Waste Time

"On the Last, Extra Smashy Amazing Race, Teams went to Hocotate, where it was finally revealed how Victor and Quinn got onto the show!" Said Koopa.

_"Fine," Snapped Victor, "I was trying to bond with you by signing us up on this race, that's why I really wanted to do this, but you're being a jerk!"_

_"You also just wanted to do it for the publicity," Sighed Lucario, "You revised the team lists to where you and your stupid ferret friend got on the show! This was supposed to be a Smasher-only TV show!"_

"And Yoshi regained his memory after getting Amnesia in Leg 6!"

_"There they are!" Hollered Mewtwo as he sped up. He threw a rock at Yoshi, and successfully hit the dinosaur._

_"OW!" Yelled Yoshi as he tumbled inside the cave._

_"Luigi, come on!" Called Mewtwo. "Yoshi's knocked out!"_

_Yoshi groaned as he came to._

_"Oh no, Yoshi! Are you alright?!" Asked a fearful Olimar._

_"Yes…In fact…I…I remember everything again now!" Said Yoshi with happiness, "I…AM…YOSHI!"_

"This caused Mewtwo to receive a verbal abuse from Luigi, his teammate!"

_"You moron!" Screamed Luigi, "He's lost the amnesia! It's now harder for us!"_

"_But…but…" Stuttered Mewtwo as he ran off crying._

"And Snake and Pikachu encountered Food poisoning, forcing them to go off-course and receive medical attention!"

_"Uh, Pikachu?" Asked Lucas worriedly._

_"What is it?" Asked Pikachu fawningly._

_"You…ate the poisonous Pikmin…" Stuttered a shocked Lucas._

_"Oh crap."_

_"Ah, where's medical attention when you need it?!" Screeched Pikachu. He looked everywhere for help._

_"Wait…" Said Snake, pausing._

_"What is it?" Asked Pikachu in fright._

_"Well, Koopa said that this place is a Wild Land, with untamed beasts roaming these lands, so that must mean…" Explained Snake, "…It must mean, there's no medical attention around here! We have to fly to like, a whole other country!"_

_"Aaaah!" Yelled Pikachu, "Come on, we have to drive back to the airport 20 miles away again! Now!"_

_"Hurry, this will cause us to be eliminated maybe!" Said Snake quickly, grabbing Pikachu's arm and dragging him on the ground._

_"We have to go where?!" Shrieked Pikachu. "But…but… we can't go to nearby Kanto, we're in this Race called the Extra Smashy Amazing Race, we have to go on a certain path! If we go to Kanto, we'll be way off track, and we may lose our chance of winning a million dollars!" Pikachu's eyes glanced at the faraway Snake. "And, my partner's, uh, a bit psycho! He'll go nuts if he finds out we're eliminated!"_

_"It's the only way to receive professorial remedies." Said the clerk sadly._

_"Fine." Sighed Pikachu, clearly distressed. "We'll take two tickets to Kanto. But make sure the plane departs as soon as possible."_

"And a deeply hidden crush finally reveals itself through a conversation between two departing teams!"

_"Hey Pikie-boo!" Giggled Mewtwo._

_"Don't call me that in public, hone-I mean, Mewtwo!" Said Pikachu angrily._

_"I don't want to know." Said Luigi automatically._

"And the final U-Turn/Yield had appeared, Making Victor and Lucario U-Turn Snake and Pikachu, who were already dead-last!"

_"How about, to save ourselves definitely, we U-Turn one of the other teams! At least we won't be eliminated!" Saved Victor._

_"Yeah! We U-Turn… …Snake, and Pikachu!" Announced Lucario, pasting the said team upon the board._

"Yoshi and Olimar, who had been expecting to be U-Turned, were not! This propelled their team to get first place!"

_"Team Yoshi and Olimar, you are team number One!"_

_"Yes, for the second time!" Cheered Yoshi._

_"I have great news! You have both won your own private jets!" Said Koopa._

_"Yay!" They Cheered._

"A rush for Not being eliminated ensued, between Snake and Pikachu and Mewtwo and Luigi!"

_"Luigi!" Yelled Mewtwo angrily, "Why on earth do you have yourself tied to a weight?!"_

_"You tied me to it, and threatened to push me into the lake!" Screamed Luigi angrily._

_"Oh yeah…" Muttered Mewtwo, scratching his chin._

_Snake crawled towards the mat in terrible pain, his body receiving multiple bites._

_Pikachu touched the mat._

_Luigi yanked with all his might to get away from the weight._

_Snake reached out to touch the mat._

_Luigi pulled so hard, his rope tying him to the weight snapped, and he flew across the room._

_Snake lowered his hand, inches away from touching the mat._

_Luigi landed on the mat._

"…This caused Mewtwo and Luigi to stay in the Race! And Snake and Pikachu were finally eliminated!" Said Koopa.

_"Team Snake and Pikachu, you are the last team to arrive," Said Koopa. "And I'm sorry to say, you have been eliminated, from the race."_

_"Well…" Sighed Pikachu, bloody and in tears. "We got to be in Ten whole legs, and we got Fifth Place. We even won a leg. But most importantly, We gained our friendship back."_

_Pikachu looked at Snake._

_"Right Snake?"_

_"No!" Yelled Snake, bleeding and drowning in his blood, "I'm tired, dying and I wanna go home!"_

_Pikachu cried, and Snake died._

* * *

"And now, four teams Remain, Who will finally be eliminated, **Tonight**?"

**The Teams:**

Victor and Lucario (_Martial Arts Fighters_)

Mewtwo and Luigi (_Therapy Classmates_)

King Dedede and Lucas (_Party Animals_)

Yoshi and Captain Olimar (_Hocotate Employees_)

* * *

"Can Victor and Lucario, after managing to never get lower than fourth place the entire race, gain way to the Final Three? Will Dedede and Lucas continue to avoid being distracted? Will Yoshi, after regaining his memory, make it to the Final Three? And will Mewtwo and Luigi, after going through 10 whole legs and not winning a single one, pull out from last place, and catch up 23 minutes to the others and Go into the Final Three?"

"Here is the Eighth, or, Final Floor of Frontier Cavern, the tenth pit stop in our Amazing Race around the world!" Explained Koopa. "Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams!"

_A Shot of Dedede putting Bulborb larvae on a sleeping Victor._

"One of the four teams will finally be eliminated!" Responded Koopa, "The other three may go on to the 12th leg and Race for the Million dollars!"

_Yoshi groaned and clutched his aching stomach, and Mewtwo whistled and hid the food poison behind his back._

"Is Yoshi and Olimar's niceness going to help them get into the final three, or make them eliminated from the lack of cruelty?"

_Victor laughed harshly, as he burned photos of Leon and Samus._

"Will Victor and Lucario's Respect for one another help get them into the Final Three?"

_King Dedede chuckled loudly and sat on Lucas by accident._

"Can King Dedede and Lucas finally speed back up to their old selves and win the Million Dollars?"

_Mewtwo snickered evilly, as he raised the knife over Luigi's sleeping form…_

"And Will Mewtwo's unusual cruelty to his partner bring their team down once and for all?"

_…And plunged the weapon into Luigi's Sandwich._

"Team Yoshi and Olimar, who was first to arrive at the pit stop at 12:37 PM, will depart at 12:37 AM!" Finished Koopa.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
1st to Depart: 12:37 AM_

"Okay, this leg's all about seeing who's got the talent and guts to get to the final three!" Said Yoshi suspensefully, ripping open the first clue for the leg. "It says to buy tickets to Corneria!"

_"Teams must now go to the faraway airport of Distant Planet and Buy tickets to Corneria, the high-technological City, home to Fox McCloud!" Explained Koopa. "There are lots of Flights to Corneria, but teams must pick a flight on their own!"_

"We have to go to that airport we went to when we reached Distant Planet." Mused Olimar thoughtfully. "Come on, we're going to beat this gang!"

_Victor and Lucario  
2nd to Depart: 12:40 AM_

"I have this feeling it will be a race for everything," Said Victor ominously, "Race for earliest tickets, race to taxis, and a race to the pit stop! Maybe even a race to multiple location like leg six?"

"Probably, come on, all four teams are about 23 minutes apart!" Said Lucario worriedly, "It'll be a clump from now until the pit stop!"

They scurried towards a nearby taxi and got inside.

"Take us to the Distant Planet airport!" Said Victor.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
3rd to Depart: 12:48 AM_

"We're third out fourth!" Said Lucas, "We need to be third or higher from now on, we can't be last at ALL from now on, it's too dangerous!"

"Okay, we'll have to bump Mewtwo and Luigi out of the competition," Reasoned Dedede, "I don't know how those idiots managed to make it this far."

"Neither do I," Sighed Lucas, paying their taxi driver, "Neither do I."

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Last to Depart: 1:01 AM_

"Come on, we're-a last!" Said Luigi worriedly.

"How is it that every time we leave from a pit stop, you're the first one to speak?!" Asked Mewtwo arrogantly.

"Well, I, uh, er…" Said Luigi nervously.

"Jerk!" Said Mewtwo, killing Luigi.

_Distant Planet Faraway Airport_

_"There are multiple Flights going to different places along the way to Corneria, though teams must choose their own flight, as no flight will have two teams on it!" Explained Koopa, "This may cause the ultimate Airport mayhem!"_

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Hi, we'd like two tickets to Corneria." Explained Yoshi. "And the earliest ones, please. It's very important."

"Oh, we're considered the 'Team with no real gag', that's just downright nauseating!" Said Olimar angrily, looking at a laptop. "I ought to take legal action against this offending opinion!"

Everyone stared at Olimar.

"He means that he's angry at something and he wants to sue." Sighed Yoshi.

"Oh." Said everyone.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"We're going to beat this!" Said Victor.

"No we're not!" Said Lucario.

"What do you mean?" Asked Victor, nervous.

"There's no Wii…" Cackled Lucario evilly, smashing the Wii to pieces.

"NUUUEEE!!1" Cried Victor.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

Lucas sighed irritably, as Dedede was on a laptop, surfing the internet.

He read something that startled him.

"We're WHAT?!" Said Dedede, outraged. "Fine then, want something different?"

"Huh?" Asked Lucas, a little nervous at Dedede's outburst.

"Can I have a piece of gum?" Asked Dedede suddenly.

Lucas handed him the pack.

"Yeah, b-but only one-" Stuttered Lucas nervously.

Dedede already ate the whole thing.

"I said one." Said Lucas, looking down.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"Class act?" Smirked Mewtwo, "Oh ho, I knew our fate would turn around."

Mewtwo, Olimar and Dedede had all seen the same thing.

"Mewtwo, what are-a you doing?!" Asked Luigi, "It didn't mean a class act!"

Mewtwo was performing in front of a kindergarten class.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"We're off to go find an airplane flight to travel to Corneria!" Said Olimar.

"Um, Olimar? Quit saying big words, everyone's staring." Whispered Yoshi.

"Why should I condone to an action like that?" Asked Olimar angrily.

…

"And quit staring!" Snapped Olimar.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"Okay, we have to-"

"NUUUUEE!!1" Cried Victor.

"Have to-"

"NUUUUEE!!1" Cried Victor.

"Stop that, we're over that already." Sighed Lucario.

"NUUUUEE!!1" Cried Victor.

Lucario realized it was a recorder next to him that was speaking.

"What the-" Said Lucario angrily. "What is the point of this?"

"January Fools!" Chuckled Victor.

"Listen, if we're going to be having a major flight moment in the airport, please make it serious." Groaned Lucario.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

Lucas said, "Can we have two tickets to Corneri-"

"I wanna sa-aaay it!" Whined Dedede like a kid.

Lucas sighed and let Dedede say it.

"Two tickets to Hyrule Kingdom!" Said Dedede.

"Here you go." Said the worker, handing Dedede the tickets.

"NO!" Yelled Lucas. "Can we get a refund?"

"Oh, how convenient," Chuckled the worker, "On Saturdays we don't give refunds!"

"NUUUUEZ!!1" Screamed Lucas.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"Mewtwo, we have to make it to the-a airport!" Said Luigi, "We're gonna win the money!"

"What do you mean 'We're'?" Asked Mewtwo angrily.

"Both of us win the Million dollars."

"Plan B." Muttered Mewtwo mysteriously, taking out a suitcase.

"Um, Mewtwo?" Asked Luigi, laughing nervously.

"Where…is it…" Said Mewtwo to himself, inspecting the inside of his suitcase.

"Mewtwo?" Asked Luigi, "Joke's over! You can stop now!"

"A-ha!" Said Mewtwo, pulling out a syringe filled with a purple liquid. "Here it is!"

"Get away!" Screamed Luigi, jumping out of the moving car.

"What's gotten into him?" Asked Mewtwo of himself, injecting his medicine in him with the syringe.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"We're going on a flight that goes through New Pork City, then channels to Corneria." Explained Yoshi, "It leaves at 1:30 AM and arrives at Corneria around 3:00. That was easy."

"We shall now depart for our plane, which we will have a mediocre time once there!" Said Olimar happily.

"What are you on?!" Asked Yoshi in fear, backing away.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"We took a flight that leaves at 2:00 AM but reaches Corneria at 3:00." Said Victor. "That was a little too easy."

"I can't believe you did that!" Cried Lucario, "You broke my DVD breaker!"

"You broke my DVD with that!" Said Victor angrily, slapping Lucario.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"I want to sit on our seats on the plane!" Whined Dedede.

"Dedede, I need a seat too!" Said Lucas angrily, sitting on the floor.

"Well, you can't have mine!" Said Dedede, hugging his seat.

"But you're sitting in mine, too!" Said Lucas a little annoyed.

"Well, um, uh, eh…" Sputtered Dedede. "…This is about my weight, isn't it?!"

"I never said anything about your weight." Sighed Lucas.

…

…

…

"Jerk!" Yelled Dedede, running off the plane.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"We've selected a flight," Said Luigi, looking left and right repeatedly, "That flies at 1:00 AM to Kanto then slides through and heads for Corneria, landing at 4:00 AM."

"We're awesome!" Chuckled Mewtwo, patting Luigi on the back.

Luigi jumped 20 feet in the air.

"What the hell did you put on my back?!?!" Screamed Luigi, furiously trying to look behind him.

"Why would I? We're friends, aren't we?" Asked Mewtwo, looking at Luigi weirdly.

"I bet you put a time bomb on me!" Yelled Luigi, dialing up the police.

"_All teams now have a flight Leading up to Corneria!" Explained Koopa, "On a Flight that leaves at 1:30, passing through New Pork City, And arriving in Corneria at 4:45 AM, is Yoshi and Olimar!"_

_"On a Flight Trailing Directly to Corneria, is Victor and Lucario, arriving there at 4:30 AM!"_

_"On a Flight, trailing from Sector X, to Corneria, arriving at 3:00, is team King Dedede and Lucas!"_

_"And finally, on a Flight hopping by Kanto and then Corneria at 4:00 is Mewtwo and Luigi!"_

_"That Makes Dedede and Lucas arriving first, followed by Mewtwo and Luigi, Victor and Lucario and Yoshi and Olimar!" Concluded Koopa._

_"Once teams reach Corneria, they must go to the Star fox Base and receive their next clue from Slippy Toad!"_

_Sector X Flight  
Arrived at: 3:00 AM_

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Whoa, I don't know if we're dead-last or way, way in first!" Said Lucas, very high-strung. "This is nerve-wracking!"

"Can I have some gum?" Asked Dedede.

"No." Said Lucas firmly.

Dedede started bawling.

"U-um, I-I-I suppose…" Relented Lucas, handing the pack. "But only o-"

Dedede ate the whole pack.

Lucas Glared at Dedede angrily.

_20 tiresome jokes Later…_

"Look, it's the Base!" Exclaimed Dedede, "Oh boy, if I wear Star Fox equipment, will all the Star Fox Fangirls go crazy over me?!"

"Dedede, I swear, all you're doing is taking lines from other certain people's stories and changing them!" Said Lucas angrily.

_Hoogiman  
Fanfiction Author_

"Oh, it all makes sense now…" Said Hoogiman angrily, as he plotted Ripper's demise.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Thanks!" Said Lucas, taking the clue from Slippy.

"You're welcome!" Said Slippy.

Wow, thought Slippy, Someone really does respect me!

"I don't." Said Lucas.

"What the-How did you know what I was thinking?" Asked Slippy.

"Psychic." Smirked Lucas, tapping his head.

"Detour," Read Dedede, "Arwing or Landma-Whoops, wrong script. Storm or Siege?"

_"Detour!" Said Koopa, "A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with it's pros and cons!"_

_"In Storm, teams must head to Star Wolf's Headquarters and Assault the base! They must successfully round up five members of the huge enterprise and tie them up! Teams who are stealthy or very sneaky will finish easily! However, the members are very unique pirates who know how to fend for themselves! Once they finish, Wolf O'Donnell will hand them their next clue!_

_"In Siege, teams must protect Star Fox's base from invading Aparoids, robotic insects that possess any who they come across! Once they have successfully defeated all 20 invaders, they will be given their next clue by Fox McCloud!"_

"Let's do Siege." Simpered Lucas, "It sounds easier."

"Oh, and you suck." Said Lucas.

Slippy cried.

Dedede hummed to a tune, as they hopped into a taxi and sped off.

_Kanto Flight  
Arrived at: 3:00 AM_

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"We're-a in an unknown rank!" Nagged Luigi, "It's unknown if we're first, second or even dead-last right now!"

"Shut up or I'll fill you with bullets-" Threatened Mewtwo, pulling out a gun. "-And I mean it!"

"Can't we decide on things peacefully?" Asked Luigi. "It's not like we're-a the aggros or anything."

"There never were any aggros!" Ranted Mewtwo, waving the gun around, whilst expressing himself through movements with his hands. "That reason number 116 why this race sucks!"

"What are the-a other 115 reasons?" Ventured Luigi.

"Well," Said Mewtwo, "For starters, Reason one this race sucks is because **you're in the top 4!**"

Luigi cried.

"This is the best I've ever done, okay?!" Sobbed Luigi.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Siege_

"Shoot the creatures, Dedede, shoot them!" Yelled Lucas, firing wildly at the Aparoids.

Dedede inhaled all of them.

"Here's your next clue, guys!" Grinned Fox, handing them their next clue. "Good luck!"

"Really?" Asked Lucas.

"No, I'm paid to stand here and say that to everyone." Sighed Fox.

"Ah." Understood Lucas. "Good luck dealing with some of the other teams."

"Good Luck?!" Said Fox, confused.

Lucas' taxi already drove off.

"Okay," Said Lucas, "It says to go to the Center of Corneria city!"

"Teams must now make their way to the Center of Corneria City, which has a giant building! They have to ride an elevator to the top of the building, where they will find their next clue!" Explained Koopa.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"How about we do storm, after all, I'll teleport behind them, and tie 'em up!" suggested Mewtwo, cackling.

"It's better than getting stapled!" Mused Luigi, "I'm all for that plan!"

They set out for Star Wolf's Base.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"We're hoping that we've been first this entire time…" Said Lucas. "But we're hurrying about everything, just in case we're last."

"I thought we picked the earliest flight to Corneria!" Protested Dedede.

"Er, we did…it was just wishful thinking…" Stammered Lucas.

"Ah." Said Dedede, lying back down as the elevator slowly went up.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"Where is that-a building?" Asked Luigi.

"Over there," replied Mewtwo, pointing to a random building.

"That's a building!" Said Luigi angrily.

"Be more specific next time." Chuckled Mewtwo as he lay back in his seat.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"There it is!" Said Lucas excitedly, ripping open the next clue.

"I wanna rip it open!" Said Dedede angrily.

"Here," Sighed Lucas irritably, handing Dedede the half-open clue.

"No, that one was defiled," Explained Dedede, "A real one."

The production handed them another clue.

"Thanks!" Said King Dedede, shredding it open. "It says to go to go to go to-"

"Say it already!" Said Lucas angrily.

"Go to Falco Lombardi's Arwing and take the clue inside of it!" Read Dedede.

"Where's Falco's Arwing?" Asked Lucas of Peppy Hare, one of the Star Fox members.

"Eh, over in the docking bay of the base." Explained Peppy.

"Thanks!" Said Lucas gratefully, hailing a taxi.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"That was kinda easy!" Laughed Mewtwo, holding up the five corpses of Wolf's gang.

Wolf glared at him angrily.

"There, there," Snickered Mewtwo, patting Wolf's shoulder, "You'll get more members!"

Mewtwo's hand got impaled on Wolf's shoulder, due to the fact that it had a spiky shoulder plate on it.

"…" Said Mewtwo.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"Is this the docking bay?" Asked Lucas of himself, looking around nervously.

"Sure of it." Yawned Leon, "And you two stay here!"

Leon cackled manically, as he ran off to go assassinate Falco.

"Wow, we have a friendly tour guide!" Commented Lucas.

"Wait…wasn't Leon in the race at some point?" Mused Dedede.

They thought about it for a moment.

"Nah," They both said.

Lucas opened the cockpit of the Arwing and took the clue that was inside.

He handed it to Dedede.

"Go to the airport and buy tickets to Yoshi's Island!" Read Dedede.

_"Teams must now buy tickets to Yoshi's Island, the final Destination for this Leg of the race!" Explained Koopa, "The island is a place filled with friendly creatures called Yoshis, who actually saved Mario when he was a Baby!"_

"Let's go." Said Lucas.

Leon ran in, bloody and carrying an AK-47.

"Not yet," Smirked Leon, "The party's just begun!"

He aimed the gun at Lucas.

And…Dedede inhaled Leon.

And swallowed.

"Yay!" Cheered Dedede and Lucas.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"…Where you will find your next clue!" Finished Luigi. "Come-a on, Mewtwo, we're-a last maybe!"

"I don't think we are." Sensed Mewtwo.

A close-up on Mewtwo's face, as he looked disturbed by something.

_Corneria Flight  
Arrived at: 4:30 AM_

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"You know what I've realized?" Asked Victor to Lucario.

"What?"

"You know, 13 is the Bad luck number…" Said Victor as he toyed with the subject, "And…remember now…there were 13 teams when this race started out…"

"You saying this race is a hoax?" Asked Lucario, raising an eyebrow…thing…shut up.

"Pretty much." Replied Victor.

They got inside a taxi and drove off.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Two tickets to Yoshi's Island," Said Lucas calmly. "I feel that this location is where the Roadblock and the pit stop is!"

"So this is where it's decided…" Mused Dedede.

"To see who's gonna go home tonight…" Finished Lucas.

"I say it's Mewtwo and Luigi." Said Dedede.

"They just have to go." Said Lucas evilly.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"There's the clue on top of the building!" Said Mewtwo happily.

"It says we have to go to the Star Fox base and get inside Falco's Arwing!" Explained Luigi, "I talk to-a Falco sometimes, this'll be easy!"

"Final Three, here we come!" Giggled Mewtwo, dragging Luigi.

"Why are you pulling me?" Asked Luigi angrily.

"You got hurt, in the foot…" Said Mewtwo.

"That's because you shot me in the leg!" Said Luigi angrily.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"We're either way in first, or we're hopelessly last…" Mused Victor. "Let's hope we're near the front."

"Yeah, I'd hate to get fourth and barely miss the finals…" Sighed Lucario. "This will be my first time to be in the Finals!"

"My only time I'll EVER be in this Race…" Groaned Victor, "Remember? If I don't make it to the finals in this Race, I'll never get there! You'll probably be in Season Two!"

_New Pork City Flight  
Arrived at: 4:45 AM_

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"Did you know I've never been to the Finals Before?" Asked Yoshi.

"Huh?" Said Olimar.

"I've always been fourth." Sighed Yoshi, "Never made it to th' finals."

"Ah."

…

…

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"We picked a flight that departs at 5:00, then arrives at the island at 5:30," explained Lucas, "The Island actually isn't that far away."

"We're freaking good like that!" Chortled Dedede, rubbing his gut.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"We have-a purchased tickets, and we're on a flight arriving there at 5:30." Explained Luigi.

"Can we a team song?" Asked Mewtwo, "I was thinking of something like-"

"A team song?" Asked Luigi, infuriated, "We're possibly dead-last right now and you want to create a team song?!?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Shrugged Mewtwo.

…

"Let's have one about psychic plumbers!" Suggested Luigi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"We're apparently doing a detour." Said Lucario.

…

"And for the record, I don't care." Said Lucario.

"High five, fellow teen!" Said Victor, slapping Lucario.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Hocotate Employees_

"We're following the teen and old people." Said Olimar, "We don't know if we're first and second, second and third, or even third and last! We have to stick with them at all times."

"We're devising how to beat them to the pit stop." Backed up Yoshi.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Storm_

"We're doing storm," Said Victor, "And I just gave away our hiding spot by saying that."

"You idiot!" Fumed Lucario, "That could cost us the entire leg!"

"At least I remember to put my contacts on!" Said Victor angrily.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Asked Lucario.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
On Storm_

"We're doing storm to keep an eyesight on that team." Said Olimar.

"Yeah." Sighed Yoshi. "And he meant to say we're doing this to watch them."

"Ah." Said the cameraman.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Storm_

"I keep bringing it up because you keep forgetting our money, too!" Said Victor.

"How the hell does that have anything to do with my contacts?" Asked Lucario, in rage.

"BECAUSE IT DOES!" Said Victor.

"I swear I'm going to become president and ban all teens from the U.S." Grumbled Lucario. "They're all so stupid!"

"What does it take to shut you up?!" Yelled Victor.

"That's what I've been asking **you**!" Said Lucario.

Victor thought about that.

"I want an ipod." Said Victor.

Lucario bought one and killed Victor with it.

"I didn't mean kill me!" Said Victor, dying.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"We used a systematic scheme to trap the prey." Smirked Olimar.

"Gah! Talk English!" Screamed Yoshi, beating Olimar with a laptop.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in Last Place_

"You should have been more specific," Chuckled Lucario.

"How does 'I want an ipod' sound like 'kill me', huh?!" Asked Victor, bleeding.

"Schizophrenic voices, sorry." Said Lucario quickly.

"Shut up, you're not psychotic!" Whined Victor.

"Your mom is!"

"She Was!" Cried Victor.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"We have to go to the tower in the center." Explained Yoshi, "And fast. The team has caught up."

Yoshi pointed at the Martial Artists, who were arguing as they walked.

"Find a taxi! Quick!" Said Olimar.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in Last Place_

"Quiet, the others are leaving!" Said Lucario with alarm, "We have to get to that tower!"

"No, don't beat me!" Whimpered Victor, having a hallucination.

Lucario sighed.

_Yoshi and Olimar_

"We're on a flight that reaches Yoshi's Island at 5:40." Said Yoshi. "It's awesome that we're going back to my homeland."

"Yeah, that may help." Mused Olimar.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Got a flight that's getting to wherever at 5:40." Sighed Victor.

Lucario mopped up Victor's blood and wiped it on his partner's back.

_"All teams now have a Flight to Yoshi's Island!" Said Koopa, "On the 5 AM, arriving at 5:30, contains teams King Dedede and Lucas & Mewtwo and Luigi! On the Second Flight, arriving at 5:40, has Yoshi and Olimar and Victor and Lucario!"_

_"Once teams arrive, they must find their next clue engraved in the stone of the Raven in the Yoshi Village!"_

_1st Flight  
Arrived at: 5:30 AM_

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Hey! Yoshi thing!" Snapped Mewtwo. "Take us to the Village thing!"

"Yoshi Yo shi shi?" Asked the Yoshi.

"…What?" Asked Mewtwo carefully.

"Yoshi Yoshi yo shi yo!" Said Yoshi.

"I'm not Yoshian," Said Mewtwo. "Quit acting like you're a gangster or something and tell me where the village is!"

"Yo Yoshi!" Said the Yoshi angrily.

"Fine, go sniff crack!" Snorted Mewtwo, shrugging off the Yoshi.

"YOSHI!" Screamed the Yoshi, eating Mewtwo.

…

"Thank you?" Said Mewtwo.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Come, let's beat that team, m'boy!" Said Dedede.

"I'm not your boy, I'm Lucas!" Said Lucas disinterested.

"We have to beat the other team!" Said Dedede, ignoring Lucas' rant.

"Are you listening to me?" Asked Lucas angrily.

"No!" Said Dedede. "…And can I have some gum?"

"NO!" Said Lucas.

Dedede started Bawling.

Lucas didn't fall for it.

Dedede started telling on him.

"Okay, okay, have some gum you fat Penguin!" Said Lucas, handing him the pack, "But ONLY, ONLY **ONLY** ONE-"

Dedede ate the entire pack.

Lucas glared at him angrily.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Right, there's the stone Raven!" Said Mewtwo, reading it. "It reads as follows: Make your way to the shop of the Village and purchase some honey!"

_"Teams must now make their way to the only shop on Yoshi's Island, and buy a Flashlight!" Explained Koopa. "Once they do that, teams have to go into the Wild Jungle and search for the five missing Yoshis, and find them in order! They will hint where the next one is, leading the teams to the final Yoshi kid, who will hand them their next clue!"_

"Awesome, like Hide n' Seek." Simpered Mewtwo, "Come on!"

"This sounds kind of weird…" Said Luigi. "I wonder if Mario did stuff like this…"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"We're second now…" Counted Lucas. "Apparently we were the first place team throughout Corneria, and now we're second. Mewtwo and Luigi are first."

"Wow, talk about change in usual placing!" Chuckled Dedede.

"We can't let those hooligans win," Pressed Lucas, "Come on and let's beat them! For old times' sake!"

"Yeah!" Said Dedede. "We're going to win this leg!"

They cheered, high fived and ran off after the Classmates.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"Where is the shop-a?" Asked Luigi, "It's-a urgent!"

"Whoa, Mario!" Said one Yoshi, "You're…green now!"

"I'm NOT Mario!" Yelled Luigi, "I'm-a Luigi!"

"Oh! I know you!" Said Yoshi #2.

"Yeah?" Said Luigi.

"…You're Mr. Green guy, his sidekick!" Grinned Yoshi #2.

Luigi fainted.

Lucas ran past.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Yeeha, we're first!" Cheered Lucas.

They ordered a flashlight, and quickly ran into the thick jungle.

"You moron," Said Mewtwo, "Because of you we're second now, Er…uh…Mr. Green!"

Luigi slapped his own face. "It's-a LUIGI!"

_Last Flight  
Arrived at: 5:40 AM_

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"We're the last two teams," Lamented Olimar, "We're the two who are gonna fight when it gets down to the pit stop."

"We hope those Martial Arts guys can't take the heat…" Muttered Yoshi.

"The real positive is you know the terrain." Said Olimar. "That may end up getting us in the Finals."

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in Last Place_

"I can't believe you killed me with an ipod!" Said Victor.

"I can't believe you're STILL bringing that up after what, an hour ago?" Said Lucario angrily.

"You're jealous to admit I have an ipod!" Said Victor, referencing to the MP3 player embedded in his esophagus.

"How can you breathe with that?!" Asked Lucario, alarmed.

"Well, no matter, I'll even this out." Said Victor. "Wait…if this is in my throat…wouldn't that mean I should be dea-"

Victor died.

However, due to continuity errors, that last sentence, can't be taken seriously.

And because of starving Children in Africa.

Forgot that, didn't you?

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"We're following these footsteps!" Said Dedede, with a comical expression, "And we've found a Yoshi!"

"Do they bite?" Asked Lucas nervously, touching the Yoshi.

It pulled a gun on him.

"They do," Said Lucas, withdrawing his hand.

"Okay, I'll asks him: Where's the other Yoshi?" Asked King Dedede.

"Yo Yoshi shi Yo yo-shi!" Said the Yoshi kid.

"He wants to know if you'll give me gum!" Said Dedede, grinning.

Lucas' eyes fumed.

"He…wants to know." Said Dedede.

Lucas' eyes fumed.

"Please?" Asked Dedede.

Lucas balked.

Dedede cried.

Lucas balked.

Dedede told on him.

Lucas balked.

King Dedede untied Lucas' shoes.

"Okay, here, but please, o-"

Dedede ate Lucas.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Can we untie me?" Asked Luigi angrily.

"Nope!" Said Mewtwo, dragging a Luigi that was tied to a stake.

"Rrrgh…" Groaned Luigi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Yoshi was so busy visiting his old friends that we quietly crept ahead of them," Explained Lucario.

"Dude, good thing we're gonna not be last!" Chuckled Victor.

"I know, we really got those Hocotatians tweaked," Replied Lucario with a grin.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"I have a feeling," Whined Olimar, "And it's not a good one."

"I told you not to eat those tacos…" Sighed Yoshi, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's different from that…" Said Olimar. "Like…like a bad one."

"That's because you've been run through. By a dagger." Said Yoshi.

Olimar looked down and saw a blade through his middle.

"Oh, curse my babbling…" Said Olimar as he died painfully.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Look, a Yoshi!" Said Dedede, going off-track and skipping a few Yoshis.

"Um, Dedede? We're supposed to follow the trail…" Said Lucas, pointing to the crumb trail.

King Dedede already shook the sleeping Yoshi awake.

Lucas sighed.

"Tell us where the next Yoshi is, heh…" Chortled Dedede.

"Eh, I'm the last." Shrugged the Yoshi. "You…Did follow the path, right? If not, I can't give you this clue."

"Um…yeah…" Lied Dedede.

"Sweet, here's your clue." Said the Yoshi kid, handing over the clue.

"Awesome!" Said Dedede, ripping it open. "Drive to the Volcano!"

"Teams now have to drive to the giant active Volcano on Yoshi's Island!" Said Koopa. "There are four Jeeps for all four teams! Once at the entrance, Raphael the Raven will hand them their next clue!"

"Wow, we're way ahead of the others!" Said Lucas.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Hey…" Said Luigi. "Dedede and Lucas, went that way and lied to the last Yoshi kid and got away with it! Let's do that!"

"And cheat? Luigi, that's wrong." Said Mewtwo.

"You…but…I thought…" Sputtered Luigi.

"Cheating is horrid! Never cheat!" Said Mewtwo angrily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!" Screamed Luigi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Did you hear something?!" Asked Victor. "Let's go to whatever that noise was, because it's apparently not a different team in a mid-life crisis!"

Lucario stared at Victor like he was mad.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"Let's go, I know where all the Yoshis are gonna be!" Chuckled Yoshi.

"Easy does it!" Said Olimar excitedly.

"We're in it to win it!" Said Yoshi, running along.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Boys_

Dedede hopped in the driver's seat, and opened the door for Lucas.

"Okay Dedede, wait for me to get my wallet out…" Said Lucas, standing next to the door as Lucas fished around in his pocket.

"What?" Asked Dedede, thinking Lucas was fully inside the car and closing it.

It whammed Lucas against the side, and knocked him out like a light.

"Oh god!" Said Dedede, picking up Lucas. "What do I do? Lucas always tells me!"

He thought about the situation.

And thought, and thought.

"I know, I'll buckle him up!" Said Dedede, tying Lucas to the car. "Hmm, step two, I guess I'll drive now."

He turned on the car and drive only two meters before getting into a wreck.

"Oh I forgot to buckle myself up!" Said Dedede, choking on his blood.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"Just cheat you freaking idiot!" Said Luigi. "You, you dumb head!"

"Uh, okay…" Said Mewtwo, a little annoyed.

They walked (Or, in one person's case, glided through telekinesis) over to the Yoshi kid, and asked for the next clue.

"I bet you two cheated!" Said the Yoshi kid.

"How did you know?!" Screamed Luigi, his eyes red.

"You just told me," Smirked the Yoshi kid.

Luigi cried.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"Awesome, I found the second Yoshi kid!" Said Victor, Victoriously.

"Quit emphasizing words and pass that team up ahead!" Said Lucario angrily.

"The next Yoshi's over there." Said that Yoshi lazily.

"Oh, thanks, stupid Yoshi…" Cursed Victor as he tripped on a huge rock.

Lucario muttered something about 'Nuclear Weapons'.

* * *

"Er, Snake?" Asked Pikachu to Snake's corpse. "What happened to your nuclear bomb?"

Snake's corpse did not respond, due to the main issue that he was a corpse.

"Oh yeah," Cackled Pikachu insanely, laughing as he coughed up some blood, "Due to continuity errors, it hasn't gone off yet!"

Pikachu chuckled some more.

Then the bomb went off.

* * *

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Okay, I strap Lucas down…" Mumbled Dedede, going through the process again. "Step two, flip off the dullard Frats that wrecked my car!"

King Dedede swore and flipped off Marth and Fox.

"Step three, buckle up and drive off before the frats get to do anything about it!" Cackled Dedede evilly as he drove off.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"Okay, we did it the right way!" Cackled Luigi, running up to the final Yoshi.

"Here's your next clue!" Said the Yoshi, handing Luigi the clue. "Why are you so mean, Mario?"

Luigi's left eye twitched.

"Time to go…" Said Mewtwo nervously as he dragged Luigi along.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Oh no, up ahead is Mewtwo and Luigi!" Said Victor in shock, "We have to pass them at all costs!"

A Black Mamba bit Victor in the leg thirteen times.

"…On second thought, how 'bout helping me amputate my leg?" Asked Victor, with a shakiness in his voice.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"We're almost done!" Said Yoshi, "One more kid to find and we're done!"

"But we haven't seen any other teams…" Said Olimar with worry, "I think we can still get eliminated!"

"Dude, do you think we'd really get eliminated after coming so far, working do hard to obtain our rightful place in the Final Three?!" Asked Yoshi, angered.

"Yeah." Said Olimar.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Oh no, I see two other teams!" Said Dedede. "What do I do, What do I do?"

He drove off at an insane speed.

"I can still make my team win!" Said Dedede inspirationally.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Oh crap, that was the Party guys!" Said Luigi as he turned on the car, "We have to get first on this leg!"

"This is no freaking fair!" Pouted Mewtwo, "ALL the Top 7 won at least one leg except us!"

"I hate you for bringing that up!" Screamed Luigi, starting to drive.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Get to the car! Quick!" Said Victor. "I think we're last at the moment!"

"Oh man, almost all of the four teams are bunched up together!" Said Lucario, "This leg's really tight!"

_Mt. Lavalava Volcano_

The three cars zoomed through the Foliage, and they stopped at the entrance of the cavern leading inside the Volcano.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1st Place_

"GO GO GO GO" Screamed Mewtwo as he literally leaped out of the car and ran up to the Raven.

He read it faster than any person on earth, then ran inside.

"Teams must now make their way into the huge Volcano and find another Raven! He will hand them their next clue!" Said Koopa Troopa.

"Almost to the end!" Said Mewtwo, a single tear forming at his eye.

"We're gonna make it!" Said Luigi happily.

_King Dedede and Lucas_

Dedede drove like he was drunk, and he even hit Raphael Raven.

"SORRY!" Yelled King Dedede as he carried Lucas on his shoulder.

He ran after Mewtwo and Luigi as fast as his overweight body could go.

_Victor and Lucario_

"No you fool! You went too slow!" Screamed Victor. "It's over and kaput for us!"

Dramatic music played heavily, as they parked next to the two other jeeps.

"We're third now!" Yelled Victor as he merely followed inside without the clue.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"There's the Volcano!" Yelled Yoshi in fear.

"Oh no, all the other teams are already deep inside!" Wailed Olimar. "It's OVER!"

"Not yet! We can still win in a footrace!" Said Yoshi heroically.

They ran in a final attempt to catch up to the other teams.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Beat 'em in a footrace!" Yelled Victor quickly. He tore apart the envelope and read, "Roadblock! Who is the ultimate daredevil?"

"Roadblock!" Said Koopa, "A roadblock is a task only one person may perform!"

"In this Roadblock, a person from each team has to drink five whole Gallons of Hot sauce! This may seem a little easy, however, this is the world's most hottest sauce, 'Yoshi's Hot Sauce', which makes the task even harder!"

"I'll do it, I can swig down any liquid faster than fathomable," Said Victor with speed.

"Do it for the Final Three!" Said Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"We got passed!" Said Luigi as he burst into tears.

"Hot sauce?" Said Mewtwo quizzically. "You do it."

"Oh, thanks." Said Luigi, watching Victor have tears come down his eyes.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Oh no we were passed up!" Said Dedede to Lucas' silent and limp form. "What are we going to do?"

Dedede bursted into tears as he dragged Lucas along.

"We're gonna get eliminated, eliminated, eliminated," Sang Dedede, crying.

_Victor  
On Roadblock_

"I can't take this!!!" Screamed Victor after swallowing an entire Gallon whole, "It's flipping HOT!"

"Eat it or I'll-"

Victor already finished. Then he passed out from the hotness.

"Oh (bleep)!" Said Lucario. "And it's even the **freaking Pit stop for this leg!**"

_"Teams must now head for the pit stop for this leg, the very back of the Volcano!" Said Koopa. "This is the eleventh pit stop in our amazing Race around the world! Teams must hurry, as the last team to arrive **will **be eliminated!"_

"Of all the times!" Screamed Lucario, dragging Victor.

_Luigi  
On Roadblock_

"Why am I the one for this?" Asked Luigi, sobbing, "I can't stand hot sauce!"

Mewtwo shoved a barrel into Luigi's mouth, screaming,

"THIS IS FOR THE (BLEEP)ING FINAL THREE, FINISH IT OFF!"

Luigi had a seizure.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 3rd Place_

He crept down the hall, with Lucas.

Two shadowy figures passed them, to Dedede's unknowing.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"I think we passed someone, though I'm not sure." Explained Yoshi.

They opened the Roadblock clue.

"I'll do it!" Said Yoshi. "I love this hot sauce!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

Lucario came across a fork in the road, and Victor came to.

"Where are we?!" Asked Victor, dazed.

"On the way to the pit stop, you got knocked out!" Said Lucario angrily. "We have to get first now, or we'll be goners!"

They ran straight ahead, **and went the wrong way.**

_Luigi  
On Roadblock_

"I can't-a take this!" Screamed Luigi, "It's too hot!"

"This is what Happens when you Waste Time!" Said Mewtwo angrily.

"…Catchphrase!" Said Mewtwo and Luigi at the same time.

"Eat it already!" Said Mewtwo.

Luigi sculled down the third Gallon.

_Yoshi  
On Roadblock_

"Ouch, FIVE gallons?" Asked Yoshi, surprised, "I can barely hold in three!"

"Hurry, I see Dedede coming!" Said Olimar worriedly.

Yoshi sculled down most of the first Gallon off the bat.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in Last Place_

"I see more teams!" Said Dedede to himself in excitement. "There's a task!"

He read the clue.

"Who's the person who sculls in the team? That me! I can get us in the Final Three!" Said Dedede, his eyes shining with delight.

He left Lucas there on the floor, dirty, as he performed the task.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

"Oh no!" Gasped Victor, "We went the wrong way!"

"Hurry, hurry, we can still make it if we go fast!" Said Lucario, almost in tears.

"I don't think we'll be in the Finals after all…" Cried Victor. "We could have been much nicer to each other…"

"I'm sorry for killing you!" Said Lucario.

_Luigi  
On Roadblock_

"I can't-a do this!" Said Luigi, on the final Gallon, "It's just too freaking-a spicy!"

"Yes you can! Finish and make us win!" Said Mewtwo inspirationally.

Luigi forcing, himself to finish the final Gallon.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Already done, hee, hee," Chuckled Dedede. "I'm the fastest sculler in the west!"

He dragged Lucas along the way.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 3rd Place_

"Last team to check in will be eliminated!" Read Mewtwo, "Come on buddy, for old times' sake!"

"For the million!" Said Luigi, crying from the hot sauce.

_Victor and Lucario_

"No we can't make this!" Screamed Victor, "I can't picture us there!"

"You will imagine us in the Finals!" Yelled Lucario as he hit Victor.

_King Dedede and Lucas_

"No, no! Mewtwo passed us!" Cried Dedede.

Luigi even ran by.

"NUE!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Wahoo, first place forever!" Sang Luigi, off-key.

"Strawberry fields, forever…" Sung Mewtwo.

…

"Just keep running, okay?" Asked Luigi angrily.

_Yoshi and Olimar  
Currently in Last Place_

"Will be eliminated!" Read Yoshi. "They didn't get far, come on!"

"Okay, we can prove to be the best!"

_Victor and Lucario_

"JOG! JOG!" Yelled Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"….I wanted to be… The Very Best…that no one ever waaaas…" Sang Mewtwo quickly as he ran along.

_King Dedede and Lucas_

"I can't see anything!" Whined King Dedede as he ran after the noise.

He dragged Lucas by the hand.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"To train myself _was_ my real test, but they kicked me out of BRAWL!!" Yelled Mewtwo.

_Yoshi and Olimar_

"Hurry, hurry, I'm sure someone had to have screwed up ahead!"

"Yeah, we'll make it!" Said Olimar.

Mewtwo and Luigi

"So now I travel, across the land, searching far and wiiide…" Sang Mewtwo mysteriously.

_Victor and Lucario_

"It's over for us!" Said Victor in pure panic as he ran through the Volcano path like a bat out from hell.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"…These Smashers, will soon understand, that I will KILL THEM ALLLL!!" Sang Mewtwo sadistically.

Luigi gulped.

_King Dedede and Lucas_

"It's Mewtwo and Luigi!" Said Dedede, his eyes shining with hope.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Smash Bros. Brawl, Gotta Kill 'em a-aallll it's just meeee, I know yeah, it's my DES-TINY…" Said Mewtwo.

_Yoshi and Olimar_

"It's still not our time to go yet!" Said Olimar. "Come on, for our friendship!"

"We can do this!" Said Yoshi.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

BROS. BRAWL! OOOOOHHH, You're a piece of crap, In a world I must comprehend!! Smash Bros. Brawl, Gotta hurt 'em a-allll, You know it's truuu-ueee!!" Sang Mewtwo one and on.

Luigi yelped as he tried to run away from Mewtwo.

_King Dedede and Lucas_

"We're gonna pass them!" Said Dedede.

Lucas started to come to.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"My power WILL pull me THROUGH!! you hurt me, and I'll hurt you…"

Luigi noticed Dedede as he was gaining on them.

_Victor and Lucario_

"I think this is the right way!" Said Victor.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"ALL OF YOU-OU!! BRAWL, Gotta hurt 'em all, Gotta hurt 'em a-allll, Smash Bros. Brawl!!" Finished Mewtwo as he ran inside the pit stop room.

"Don't let them win!" Shrieked Luigi.

_At the Pit Stop_

King Dedede ran onto the mat, then remembered about Lucas.

"Come on, Lucas!" Yelled Dedede, "Pit stop!"

"Wha-?!" Asked Lucas, looking around in fear.

Mewtwo slid by.

Luigi and Lucas ran for the pit stop, as Mewtwo landed on the mat.

Both touched the mat.

"WE WON!" Shouted Luigi and Mewtwo.

"…" Said Koopa.

"I…what…how…" Sputtered Lucas angrily.

"…Team…King Dedede and Lucas, You're team number one!" Said Koopa, "You finally got first again!"

"YAAAAAAAY!" Cheered Dedede and Lucas.

"I don't even know how I got here!" Said Lucas happily.

"But…but…" Said Luigi as he broke down crying.

"We sung my song! We even made team shirts!" Said Mewtwo angrily. "…With a psychic plumber on the front!"

"Team Mewtwo and Luigi," Said Koopa, "You are team number Two!"

"We'll win the million dollars, you'll see!" Cackled Mewtwo evilly.

"And I have some good news for both of you…" said Master Hand, "You are _two_ of the _three_ teams that will be racing to the finish line for **one million dollars!**"

"And get out of here!" Said Koopa angrily.

"Sorry…" Cried Master Hand.

_Victor and Lucario_

"I'm sure this is the way!" Said Victor hopefully.

"Yeah, we can make it!"

_Yoshi and Olimar_

"Oh yes, a team!" Laughed Yoshi with joy. "A team, another team!"

"We're saved!" Said Olimar, "Saved and we're gonna get richer!"

"Yee-ha!"

_At the Pit Stop_

"Holy—Yoshi and Olimar's coming from behind!" Said Lucario bitterly. "Run or I'll do something regretting!"

Yoshi ran past them all and stepped onto the mat.

"NO!" Yelled Victor, running onto the mat.

Olimar was tripped by Lucario, who then beat him repeatedly.

Lucario ate every single one of his Pikmin, then ran for the pit stop.

"See you pull a fancy one now!" Said Lucario with a fit of giggles.

Olimar plucked a few Pikmin and used them to attack Lucario.

Lucario used Aura sphere and killed all the Pikmin.

Yoshi swallowed up Lucario and stuck him in an egg.

Victor jumped on top of Yoshi, and hit him over and over.

Olimar ran onto the mat, as Yoshi and Victor tumbled off of it.

Lucario snuck up behind Olimar and squeezed the little midget hard.

Victor took a bite on Yoshi, causing the dinosaur to go:

"Awawawawawawaa…."

Victor ran towards the mat then Olimar threw Pikmin at him.

Victor chomped up the Pikmin.

As Olimar wept, Lucario jumped onto the mat.

There was the longest silence ever heard, and Koopa quietly said,

"Team, Victor and Lucario," Said Koopa, "You are, team number three! And you are one of the Three teams racing in the Final Three for a million dollars!"

Yoshi sighed.

"Team Yoshi and Captain Olimar…" Said Koopa.

Olimar cried harder.

"You are the last team to arrive. And I'm sorry to say, you have been eliminated, from the race."

"That's okay," Said Yoshi, "We won 2 legs, stuck around until the end, and most of all, we had fun while racing. We know we may have disappointed some of you because we failed after coming so far, but at least fourth's better than Fifth and under."

_Final Three Bragging_

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"Cheya, Final Three's awesome!" Commented Victor, "I feel like a king!"

"We're the only serious team left," Explained Lucario, "And because of that, we're gonna win. Nothin' else to it, we win, we leave. See ya."

"We're gonna go with th' flo!" Said Victor, grinning.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"Hyak, didn't think we'd get this far, but now that we did, we're goin' for the million!" Said Mewtwo with a serious expression.

"It's-a all pure racing from-a here!" Said Luigi solemnly.

"Nobody's gonna hold us back." Said Mewtwo.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"We totally deserve to win," Explained Lucas, "I'm young, he's a king, we rock!"

"We're the biggest threat!" Said Dedede. "NOONE will keep us from winning. You have been warned."

"See ya when we win," Smirked Lucas balefully.

* * *

**Finish Times:**

King Dedede and Lucas: 6:16 PM

Mewtwo and Luigi: 6:17 PM

Victor and Lucario: 6:22 PM

**Yoshi and Olimar: 6:23 PM- Eliminated**

* * *

Hooray, one more leg left! The Grand Finale! Who will win the One Million Dollars?

Oh, and Hoogiman, sorry about my Similarity problems on our Dededes—It's my fault and I shouldn't be taking any of your humor, it's your jokes you made, not mine.

Most of it was on accident, but on some early legs, I purposely used a few gags from you.

Sorry 'bout that. Vote who you think should win, on the poll on my Profile!

One more thing: Review!

Tell me who you thought was great, who you downright hate, and who should win.

Oh, and whine how your favorite didn't make it to the Finals. Thanks for sticking with me, folks!

Expect The Double-length Finale on my Birthday, March Fifteenth! The Ides of March!


	12. The Ides of March

It's here! The double-length finale is here! Read with pride! This took many an hour to get down onto paper.

Thank you to all my reviewers who took time to stop and speak their opinions!

I'm warning you, though; It's a huge leg with onslaught of Humor, gunfire action, Grenade experiencing, Test taking, Shopping, Mole-slaying, Foot racing, taxi driving fun!

What do you get when you race with a plumber, penguin and three psychics?

Chaos.

* * *

"Previously, on The Extra Smashy Amazing Race, 13 teams set off on a race around the world! The race began at Smashville!"

_"**GO!**" Yelled Master Hand.._

"And it went across the planet! Along the way, alliances were made…"

"_Say, let's join forces! Let's aid one another!" Explained Lucario._

"…_Deal! It's a great idea!" Replied Lucas._

"…As well as some rivalries!"

_"We're not losing to you nerd-bags!" Grunted Pikachu as he tackled Mr. Game & Watch head on._

_King Dedede punched Captain Falcon right in the jaw._

"And along the journey, 10 teams were eliminated at the different pit stops!"

_"Peach and DK…"_

"_Link and Ganondorf…"_

"_Meta-Knight and Jigglypuff…"_

"_Meowth and Wobbufett…"_

"_R.O.B. and Falcon…"_

"_Leon and Samus…"_

"_Quinn and Kirby…"_

"_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch…"_

"_Snake and Pikachu…"_

"_Yoshi and Olimar…" Said Koopa, "You are the last team to arrive. And I'm sorry to say, you have been eliminated from the race."_

"The Race began in Kokiri Forest, where teams collected Rupees to go onward!"

_"C'mon, c'mon Lucario!" Yelled Victor._

"Team Link and Ganondorf, who were second-last at the time, took the first Fast Forward!"

_"…Let's use this Fast Forward!" Cheered Link, "We're good fighters, and we're near last at the moment!"_

"…And it proved to be useful, landing them in fifth place!"

_"Link and Ganondorf, you are team number five!" Said Master Hand._

"Team DK and Peach proved to be too slow and uncoordinated to race, and were eliminated first!"

_"Thank god you two are out, you guys suck!" Said Master Hand._

"Teams then headed for Peach's castle, where King Dedede and Lucas got first place for the second time in only two legs!"

_"King Dedede and Lucas, you are team number one!" Said Master Hand._

"And R.O.B. and Captain Falcon accidentally left their bags in a taxi! Forced to go search for them at the taxi rank, which was 15 miles away, they were left behind!"

_"NUUUUEZ!" Screamed Falcon._

"Fortunately, they found their bags and someone willing to take them to Peach's castle! It ended up a race to the second pit stop, between teams Link and Ganondorf, R.O.B. and Falcon, Meowth and Wobbufett, and Ness and Mr. Game & Watch! In the very end, Link and Ganondorf were eliminated second, and went down in Smashy Amazing Race history as the team that made the biggest Drop in Placing!"

"Next, teams went to nearby Yoshi Valley, a canyon that was in the famous game, Mario Kart 64! Quinn and Kirby surged to first place, after being second the first two legs!"

_"Quinn and Kirby, you are team number one!" Exclaimed Master Hand._

"The first Yield/U-Turn of the race appeared! And Quinn and Kirby had yielded Snake and Pikachu! And as the team sat there, they forged a hatred for one another!"

_"Snake, I hate you," Said Pikachu angrily._

"_And I hate you too." Replied Snake._

"However, it was not them who were eliminated, but Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, and Meowth and Wobbufett! That was the first ever double-elimination leg of all-time!"

_"Well Jiggs and Meta Knight, you two are the last team to arrive at this yield and you've been ELIMINATED!!! Hahaha, fools! We forgot to mention that there is a double-elimination because there was an extra team!" Yelled Crazy Hand who had a spasm._

"On the fourth leg, the race improved dramatically! …And Quinn and Kirby dropped to fifth place after coming first last leg! Also, Yoshi and Olimar took the second Fast Forward of the Race! And because of their decision, they ended up in first place on that leg! In addition, King Dedede and Lucas, Snake and Pikachu, and R.O.B. and Falcon faced off to avoid being eliminated! R.O.B. and Falcon were last…"

_"You are the last team to arrive." Said Master Hand. "However! This is a NON-elimination round!"_

"…But were given a reprieve!" Said Koopa, "On the Fifth Leg, a Double-length, teams set out to Poshley Heights! Here, Samus and Leon were forced down with the back running teams, after Victor and Lucario foiled them!"

_"We're almost completely in the very back!" Said an indignant Samus. "We're only ahead of two teams!"_

"And Victor and Lucario went on, far ahead of half the teams! And their enthusiasm brought them to first Place! Samus and Leon, who were the victims of Victor and Lucario's scheming, got eighth Place!"

_"Victor and Lucario, you're team number one!" Said Koopa._

"Falcon and R.O.B. were out bagged by Samus and Leon, and were ultimately eliminated!" Said Koopa. "On Leg 6, the remaining 8 teams were encouraged that they were halfway through the race! They intersected for the one and only time for the race!"

_"Wanna intersect, ol' buddy?" Asked Victor to Quinn._

"_You two, you're with us." Said Mewtwo, beckoning Yoshi and Olimar._

"_Want to team up?" Questioned Lucas._

"_Sure." Replied Pikachu._

"_We refuse to work with these…these…Hooligans!" Said Samus, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch playing Blackjack._

"And Tensions rose between the two dead-last intersected teams, Ness and Game & Watch and Samus and Leon! Once they reached Onett, however, Ness' memory power prevailed over Samus and Leon's wickedness! Samus and Leon were the sixth team eliminated!

"Next, teams went to Hyrule Kingdom for the seventh Leg! Here, Ness and Mr. Game & Watch shot up the ranks and landed in fourth place out of seven remaining teams!"

_"Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you're team number FOUR!" Said Koopa._

"And it came down to Snake and Pikachu and Yoshi and Olimar. The rivals strategically sacrificed all their bags and headed for the pit stop! This nudged Yoshi and Olimar into last!"

_"Yoshi and Olimar, you are the last team to arrive." Said Koopa._

"…But, they were given the second and final non-elimination! Teams found the race getting harder and harder, every leg as the Top 7 braved on to Leg 8! Teams passed Mushroom city, and went into Luigi's Mansion!"

_"Augh," Screamed Luigi, "This mansion's filled with ghosts!"_

"Here, Ness and Game & Watch made an alliance to eliminate Mewtwo and Luigi! The plan only worked halfway—Mewtwo and Luigi still made it, getting fifth out of seven! Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, however, landed in first for their only time!"

_"You are…team number…ONE!!!" Said Koopa._

"And Quinn and Kirby quit after their humiliating defeat!"

_"Well I quit!" Said Quinn loudly. "This Race has messed me up!"_

"The Six remaining teams went to Dreamland next, and Snake and Pikachu used the final Fast Forward to get first! Dedede and Lucas snuck into second due to Dedede's familiarity with the area! The other four teams raced for the mat! Victor and Lucario waited for their smoking penalty to tick down. Mewtwo and Luigi and Victor and Lucario claimed third and fourth, leaving Yoshi and Olimar and Ness and G&W!"

_Yoshi kicked Ness off the mat by a few inches._

"…But Ness and Mr. Game & Watch were unfortunately eliminated!"

"_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, you are the last team to arrive." Said Koopa, "And I'm sorry to say, you have been eliminated from the race."_

_Tears welled up in Ness' eyes._

"_We went from, First place to Sixth, or last," Said Ness weakly. "At least we stayed around for a long while. And besides, we even won a leg, that's good. The best thing is, we had a good time racing."_

"On the 10th leg, teams braved through the tunnels in Distant Planet! The Final Five teams bickered amongst one another, and even some teams had inter-team arguing!"

"_Just get inside." Blurted out Lucario blatantly. "It's annoying having to do this with you enough, but when you go on and on about obvious things, it's like hell being with you!"_

"_Fine," Snapped Victor, "I was trying to bond with you by signing us up on this race, that's why I really wanted to do this, but you're being a jerk!"_

"And, the question of how Victor got on the show in the first place was finally revealed through an argument!"

_"You also just wanted to do it for the publicity," Sighed Lucario, "You revised the team lists to where you and your stupid ferret friend got on the show! This was supposed to be a Smasher-only TV show!"_

"And team Yoshi and Olimar finally won a second leg! Victor and Lucario got second by three and a half minutes! Mewtwo and Luigi bickered as they went further and further down the tunnel, while Snake and Pikachu learned to co-operate with each other! These two teams ended up being the last two, and fought for Second-last! But at the last second, Luigi landed on the mat and forced Snake and Pikachu out from the race!"

_"Team Snake and Pikachu, you are the last team to arrive," Said Koopa. "And I'm sorry to say, you have been eliminated, from the race."_

_"Well…" Sighed Pikachu, bloody and in tears. "We got to be in Ten whole legs, and we got Fifth Place. We even won a leg. But most importantly, We gained our friendship back."_

"On the 11th and Second last leg, The Four remaining teams hopped on different planes to Corneria! Dedede and Lucas and Mewtwo and Luigi arrived first, leaving the other two teams far behind! Victor and Lucario got held up in their fierce arguments, leaving them in the bottom for most of the leg!"

_"I keep bringing it up because you keep forgetting our money, too!" Said Victor._

"_How the hell does that have anything to do with my contacts?" Asked Lucario, in rage._

"_BECAUSE IT DOES!" Said Victor._

"_I swear I'm going to become president and ban all teens from the U.S." Grumbled Lucario. "They're all so stupid!"_

"_What does it take to shut you up?!" Yelled Victor._

"_That's what I've been asking __**you**__!" Said Lucario._

_Victor thought about that._

"_I want an ipod." Said Victor._

_Lucario bought one and killed Victor with it._

"_I didn't mean kill me!" Said Victor, dying._

"And then teams flew to Yoshi's Island, for the remainder of the leg! Here, all the teams were reunited with one another, and it became a battle to be in the Finalist Three, as teams sculled hot sauce on the roadblock!"

"_I can't take this!!!" Screamed Victor after swallowing an entire Gallon whole, "It's flipping HOT!"_

"And Dedede performed this Roadblock, because Lucas got knocked out in an incident! He did so well on the Roadblock, that he brought his team up…"

_"Team King Dedede and Lucas, you're team number one!" Said Koopa. "You're finally first again!"_

"…Much to Mewtwo and Luigi's depression!"

"_But…but…" Said Luigi as he broke down crying._

"_We sung my song! We even made team shirts!" Said Mewtwo angrily. "…With a psychic plumber on the front!"_

_"Team Mewtwo and Luigi," Said Koopa, "You are team number Two!"_

"And in the very end, it was finally Yoshi and Olimar and Victor and Lucario again! But after a long and dreary battle, The Martial Artists came out on top, being the third team in the Final Three!"

"Victor and Lucario made their way through the race generally respecting one another deeply, and because of their bond for one another and their great combination, it propelled them to the final three!"

"Mewtwo and Luigi Began the Race as a weak team, however, as they raced longer and longer, they ended up becoming strong racers and wound up in the final three!"

"King Dedede and Lucas started the race as a easily distracted team with no real talent, but as time progressed, they became Unbelievable racers, thanks Lucas'…assertiveness, and Paired with Dedede's enthusiasm, and because of that, they won 3 legs and meandered their way into the final three!"

"There are no more eliminations. By the end of this leg, one of these three teams..."

Koopa signaled to the orchestra, who played a dramatic music thingy.

"...will win The Extra Smashy Amazing Race!"

* * *

**The Final Three! (With Plans for the Million):**

Victor and Lucario (_Blow it all on Video games, books and an ipod! No, scratch that, THE BIGGEST PARTY EVER/Drugs, drugs, and drugs and more drugs_)

Mewtwo and Luigi (_Use it for bribery to get back into the Smash Brothers/ Use it to prove that I'm awesome_)

King Dedede and Lucas (_Play with it/Use it all to advertise Lucas' Lemonade Stand_)

* * *

"This is Mt. Lavalava, an active Volcano," Said Koopa, "On Yoshi's Island! This Place was the eleventh pit stop in a race around the world! Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams!"

"Which two teams will falter after coming so far? And which of the three teams will win the **one million dollars?**" Said Koopa. "Team King Dedede and Lucas who were the first to arrive at the pit stop at 6:16 PM, shall depart at 6:16 AM!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
1__st__ to Depart; 6:16 AM_

"We're in it to win it!" Said a teary eyed Lucas, clambering into the taxi. He stifled his tears and ripped open the first clue. "Make your way back to Smashville!"

"_Teams must now fly back to Smashville, where the race had begun!" Said Koopa. "Kokiri Forest was, eh, 'Unfortunately', destroyed. Once there, teams will be given their next clue by Toon Link, who wasn't in the Race."_

"Finally!" Said Lucas, "We're going back! Wait…we started out in Kokiri Forest…That means it was annihilated and they placed Smashville there…but who would give such a harsh, cruel order?!"

Dedede turned red and started whistling loudly.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
2__nd__ to Depart; 6:17 AM_

"This race sucks!" Said Mewtwo, grinning slyly, "It sucks and what's worse is you're in the Final Three!"

"Then why are you grinning like a loon?" Asked Luigi angrily.

"Ask me why." Replied Mewtwo, still beaming.

"bu-"

"I said, ask me why," Grinned Mewtwo menacingly, holding a blade to Luigi's throat.

"Why?!" Asked Luigi, chuckling nervously.

"The prize we'll be winning," Snickered Mewtwo, climbing inside his taxi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Last to Depart; 6:22 AM_

"Dude, we're last now," Explained Victor, "This is all a lethal game now—One wrong move and we're screwed."

"Play it calm and easy." Lamented Lucario; slamming the phone against the booth he was in.

"Oh, and this is also our first time to leave last from the pit stop…" Explained Victor.

"I said calm and easy!" Yelled Lucario in the phone, blowing up the phone booth.

"Right…" Said Victor nervously, backing away towards a wall. "You know the only flight is almost booked?"

"CALM AND EASY, DAMNIT!" Screamed Lucario, banging Victor against the brick wall.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Hyuk, hurry boy, I see Jigglypuff and Ganondorf!" Said Dedede, smiling dumbly.

Dedede realized something important. He looked at his script.

"Whoops, how funny, I was reading the wrong script!" Laughed Dedede, "…Ever since Leg 10!"

"You…idiot…" Cried Lucas. "Just…no, concentrate on the road."

"Got it!" Said Dedede, driving off a cliff.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"We need to plan out the fastest flight and beat the other prompt teams to Smashville, it's now or never," Explained Mewtwo, scanning the board. "Wait…why does this say, 'Mewtwo and Luigi, do NOT board this flight listed here, please dear god, don't do it'?"

_Koopa Troopa  
Host_

"Oh damn—They figured it out! Stop them from winning!" Screamed Koopa. "It's hard enough tolerating the losers this long, but I swear I'll kill the producer if they win!"

Tabuu cleared his throat angrily.

Koopa chuckled nervously. "Er, just talking about how fair this game is!"

Tabuu floated away.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"We need to slide ahead of those other teams, we're last right now by five minutes." Explained Lucario, as he and Victor sat in the taxi outside the airport, "Looks like we're going to have to use all our brain power for this time around!"

"Hey…" Laughed Victor, "All three remaining teams have a psychic in the team…hehe…"

"Concentrate, Victor!" Said Lucario angrily, "Be with your inner self!"

"I have no inner self," Said Victor, ripping open his chest and revealing his missing organs, "Not after you ripped them out, one by one onto the floor, cackling at the sound they make every time they hit the ground!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in Last Place_

Dedede and Lucas stumbled inside, both badly shaken from the cliff they had gone off.

"Where…is…ticket…booth…" Asked Lucas, shaking with fear.

A nearby worker who wasn't working pointed thataway.

"Thanks!" Said Dedede, patting the high-strung Lucas on the back. "C'mon son, let's go!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"I think the camera panning between just us three teams is a little annoying," Said Mewtwo, his face red.

"Oh shut up, you just want all the-a attention," Said Luigi, right on the head of the nail.

"Sigh, yes I do. I can't help it that I'm awesome." Chuckled Mewtwo.

"There's over fifty replies I can think of," Said Luigi, "But this is the best one; You suck."

Mewtwo cried.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Fastest tickets to Smashville, please!" Pleaded Victor, "This is very important!"

"Fastest one is the 7:30, no earlier flights." Replied the worker.

"And it arrives…?"

"At 8:00 AM." Finished the worker.

"Great, everyone's getting on the same flight." Sighed Victor.

"_All teams now have a flight to Smashville!" Said Koopa annoyingly, "And they're all on the 7:30 Flight, arriving at the Village at 8 AM!"_

_7:30 AM Flight  
Arrived at 8:00 AM_

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Dude, we owned!" Snickered Victor as he dashed for their pre-ordered taxi, "We're several steps ahead of the other foolish teams!"

Their Taxi blew up.

"Damnit!" Yelled Lucario, "Why us? And who?!"

Ganondorf, who was a mile away in a jail, cackled evilly.

Victor sighed and took the next clue from Toon Link.

"Here's your next clue," Cried Toon Link, "I never got to race!"

"Cheer up," Chuckled Victor cruelly, "We can always use you!"

"Really?" Asked Toon Link hopefully.

"NO!"

Toon Link cried and slit his wrists.

"Make your way to Town Hall, there, Tortimer the mayor will hand teams the next clue!" Read Lucario. "Let's roll."

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"They got a freaking head boost! Come on!" Yelled Mewtwo, yanking Luigi off the plane. "We can't lose now!"

"It's over for us…" Wept Luigi.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in Last Place_

"Let's roll, the others are now ahead!" Cried out Lucas. "It's done and done for us!"

"Yeah, at least we're still in this race though!" Smiled Dedede dumbly.

"WE HAVE TO WIN THE MILLION!!!" Yelled Lucas as he bit Dedede's beak.

"Biting me doesn't solve anything Claus!" Yelled Dedede.

"12 DAMN LEGS AND YOU CAN'T REMEMBER MY NAME?!" Screamed Lucas, being very out-of-character.

"Well, I uh, er…yeah, pretty much," Sighed Dedede.

_Victor and Lucario  
Pre-Leg interview_

"I think we're definitely the team to win it," Said Victor assuredly. "Lucario is old, but he knows a lot for one animal."

"I can voucsh for thssat…" Slurred Lucario, stone drunk.

"Though sometimes he is idiotic," Said Victor angrily, eyeing his partner.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Pre-Leg Interview_

"Sure, we're a bit violent, but we do have qualities to win this race! After all, we are in the final three!" Said Mewtwo enjoying. "We are going to use the million to prove how great we truly are!"

"Yeah, and everyone will respect us!" Added Luigi.

Koopa burst out laughing.

Luigi and Mewtwo glared angrily at the host.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Pre-Leg Interview_

"We are the toughest team, we have won the most legs than any other team, 3 to be exact." Said Lucas. "I think we are gonna pull through here."

"Yup, We'll win alright!" Hyukked Dedede.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Well, we figured out a way to use Toon Link…" Explained Victor, pointing a gun at the kid's head. "He tells us the directions, and he gets to live."

Toon Link whimpered, as Victor backhanded him.

"Tax driver, go left." Ordered Lucario.

"You ain't going nowhere," Cackled the shady driver. "And yer not gonna win!"

"What?!" Asked Victor, Lucario and Toon Link.

The driver revealed himself to be Marth.

"And the cool team Dedede and Lucas will win!" Snickered Marth.

"Marth?" Asked Victor.

"Yeah?"

"You weren't even in the race." Explained Victor.

…

…

"Oh yeah…" sighed Marth as he walked away.

Ganondorf jumped inside the car and locked the windows.

"But I am!" Chuckled the King of Evil. "And now, Dedede and Lucas will win easily!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We passed Mewtwo and Luigi not too long ago." Explained Dedede, "Though we think something bad may happen."

As if on cue, their tire went flat.

Lucas hopped out and inspected it. The boy realized that the tires had been slashed by someone.

"Hey," Suggested Dedede, "Would your PK Heal work on inanimate objects?"

"Sure, I think it would…" Mumbled Lucas as he concentrated his energy on the tire.

The tire was instantly back to normal.

"Good job, Lucas!" Complimented Dedede as their car started back up again.

_Lucas_

"I finally think Dedede's starting to respect me now!" Grinned Lucas annoyingly. "It took a while, but now we're closer than ever before."

"Yep, we'll be the best of friends after this is over!" Continued Lucas.

….

"Yeah…friends…"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"Damn, we slipped up while leaving at the airport, so now we're about last." Mused Mewtwo carefully.

"Don't worry, I think the others will be busy for a while!" Cackled Luigi evilly.

"I like how you think!" Said Mewtwo, giving a thumbs up.

_Mewtwo_

"I think Luigi's starting to get the picture now. We finally are on the same page!" Grinned Mewtwo slyly.

"Same page, like a violent page…" Chuckled Koopa.

Mewtwo choked him.

"ASFSYSGSYRGRURRR!!1!" Screamed Koopa.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1st Place_

_"So are we just gonna_ sit here?" Asked Lucario angrily.

Victor hit him.

"You doofus! …That was what I was gonna say!" Snarled Victor.

"Shut up and keep reading your Calvin and Hobbes book or I'll shoot," Explained Lucario.

"No, both of you shut up," Hissed Ganondorf as he aimed his shotgun at Lucario's head. "…How did you get a gun when you went through security just a couple minutes ago?"

"Don't point out the plot hole, please," Asked Lucario.

Victor pulled out a scimitar.

"Now that is just dumb," Explained Ganondorf.

"It's not wise to argue with a scimitar-owner," Chuckled Victor sadistically.

"Well shotgun beats all…" Said Ganondorf, leering towards Victor now.

"Quiet!" Screamed Victor as he held the scimitar at Ganondorf's throat.

"No, you keep it shut!" Yelled Lucario as he turned the Machine Gun at Victor now.

"Actually, you need to pipe down, loud mouth," Explained Ganondorf as he pressed the shotgun even harder on Lucario's bulging neck.

All three fired. But because Victor decapitated Ganondorf, which made Ganondorf shoot Lucario, who just killed Victor, they all three died.

Toon Link just decided to write an autobiography on himself and the depravity he suffered in his life.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"I see Mewtwo and Luigi behind us…" Said Lucas, who had been driving, but wasn't looking at the road now, because he just looked back to see Mewtwo and Luigi. Which also meant he wasn't driving.

He ran into a hole.

Link cackled evilly, knowing his work was done.

"Crap." Said Lucas angrily. "After coming all this way, we screw up!"

Mewtwo and Luigi drove past.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Yess! We passed the Party Boys!" Cheered Mewtwo. "Hopefully we can just stay way ahead of them and then outrace the Martial Artists…"

"We can win this thing!!" Yelled Luigi happily.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"This sucks, we're losing now!" Yelled Victor.

"Sit down or I'll shoot," Threatened Ganondorf.

"This is your fault," Growled Lucario.

"My fault?! You're part of this team! And how is it _my _fault?!" Asked Victor.

"Well you're the one who pre-ordered this taxi!" Explained Lucario.

"Sit down I said," Hissed Ganondorf, cocking the gun.

"Shut up, it was your fault for suggesting the idea!" Ranted Victor.

Toon Link made a break for it, but Ganondorf grabbed him by the collar before he escaped.

"Well you ordered it!" Said Lucario, pinning the blame on Victor.

"I said shut up," Said Ganondorf, getting louder.

"Everyone knows Victor is superior to Lucario! Everyone knows, everyone knows!" Yelled Victor in third-person.

"I'm gonna fix you good after we win the million," reasoned Lucario, "So until then, shut the hell up."

"One last chance to shut your traps," Said a furious Ganondorf.

"And I'll fix you _good_," Said Lucario menacingly as he narrowed his eyes.

"…Oh yeah?!" Said Victor, trying to think of a snappy comeback.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed Ganondorf as he shot himself to commit suicide.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We just passed Victor's team! We're saved!" Praised Mewtwo. "We're gonna win!"

"This is-a unbelievable!" Said Luigi, utterly shocked.

"Look, I think I see the Town Hall and the mayor!" Exclaimed Luigi as he pointed at the mayor waving to them.

Luigi jumped out of the car and took the clue from Tortimer.

"Okay, it says Shop for the following items at Tom Nook's store." Read Luigi.

_"Teams must now go to Tom Nook's shop and find 9 different items! Each specific item they must find has a word on it! Once they have successfully found all nine items, they must place the items in order and read aloud what it says! It will say 'Go to the Wine Storage three miles from here'!" Explained Koopa._

"Let's-a do this!" Explained Luigi.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Okay get back on the road!" Explained Victor. "We're just now starting to drive again. We're second now."

"This really sucks that we've lost so much time already." Grunted Lucario.

"Yeah," Lamented Victor.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in Last Place_

"Why does it always end up bad for us?! Why, why?" Asked Lucas in frustration, hitting the driver's wheel of the car.

It set the airbag off.

"We're having…**airbaginal **difficulties…" Chuckled Dedede.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Items Found: 1/9_

"We found one, it's pre-cooked ham," Explained Mewtwo.

"Only about Eight more to go!" Explained Luigi.

They went down another aisle.

"Is this on the list? Corn?" Asked Luigi.

"No, there's nothing for this aisle." Replied Mewtwo.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"I swear that the taxi behind us is Dedede and Lucas," Explained Victor. "I just know it."

"It is, most likely." Mused Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Okay, I found four different items!" Chirped Mewtwo joyfully as he walked up to Luigi.

"Uh…Mewtwo?" Asked Luigi.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get this Snickers bar?!" Asked Luigi.

"Oh, I stole it from someone as they were buying this stuff," explained Mewtwo casually.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"There's Tortimer the mayor," explained Lucario.

"And behind us is Dedede and Lucas. Just great." sighed Victor.

"Hey guys!" said Lucas as he ran up to them. "We can't let Mewtwo and Luigi win, we have to double team them!"

"Good, you guys go get a taxi for all four of us, and we'll do the next task for you!" said Victor shiftily.

"Good thinking!" complimented Lucas as he ran off to go order a taxi.

Victor and Lucario ran inside Tom Nook's old but still standing store.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We got all the items," Explained Mewtwo as he spilled them on the floor.

"What the heck should this spell?!" Asked Luigi as he filed up the items.

"Obviously something about the next location…" Mused Mewtwo.

"But what?! Maybe like put the words 'Wine' and 'Storage' next to one another. There, now do 'three' and 'miles' after the wine storage. See? Almost done!" Exclaimed Luigi.

"Yeah, do 'go to' before the 'Wine storage three miles'." Explained Mewtwo.

"It says 'go to wine storage three miles.' We still have the words 'the', 'from' and 'here' to use." Explained Luigi.

"Okay, put 'the' between to and wine storage." Continued Mewtwo.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're losing still," sighed Victor. "We tricked Lucas into getting us a taxi and we'll easily leave them behind but Mewtwo and Luigi will still take our lead."

"I have a plan," said Lucario as he went off to distract Luigi and Mewtwo.

"I'll stall Lucas then get the items together." finished Victor.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in Last Place_

"Okay, we got a taxi!" Explained Lucas as he ran up to Victor.

"Now get us some food!" said Victor quickly. "We're…running low!"

"Okay, Dedede should be back any minute with an extra tire in case ours goes out." Said Lucas as he ran off to buy food.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Go to the Wine Storage three miles from here!" Said Mewtwo. "That's it!"

"Yeah, what he said!" said Luigi.

"That's correct," sighed the grocery manager.

"C'mon Luigi, let's win this race!" Said Mewtwo excitedly.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

Victor stole the item list and found all the items.

He sorted them in a random order.

It didn't make an ounce of sense.

"Damn, if we lose to Mewtwo and Luigi, I'm gonna blow a fuse or two," growled Victor.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"Luigi, you dropped your…purse!" Said Lucario desperately, "And hurry!"

"I don't have a purse!" said Luigi indignantly. "Nice try you moron."

"But…you do…yeah, you're just missing…it…" Said Lucario shiftily.

"I think we should go back," said Mewtwo.

"But I don't have one!" grunted Luigi, "We don't need to go back and I don't have one!"

"We know how sensitive you are about your purse, just calm down," said Mewtwo calmly.

"I DON'T HAVE A PURSE!" Yelled Luigi desperately.

"We'll go back and see and lose our lead to make the race more suspenseful, just calm down," explained Mewtwo.

"THIS IS MY ONLY CHANCE OF WINNING!" screamed Luigi. "FOR YEARS AND YEARS I HAVE FAILED AT EVEN COMING THIS CLOSE!"

"Bu-"

"**I DON'T HAVE A PURSE!**"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We're taking the lead!" Yelled Victor as he darted past the arguing pair.

"You get out the map and I drive," said Lucario cooperatively.

They drove off.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Oh no, see? We lost our lead!" cried Luigi, "I'll never win at this point!"

"Just run to the car and jump inside!" snapped Mewtwo, "I'll see to it they don't get far!"

Mewtwo sat in the driver's seat, cackling.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in Last Place_

"I got the food!" said Lucas grinning.

"And I brought the extra tire!" continued Dedede.

"Uh, where's the taxi we ordered??" asked Lucas angrily.

"And the Martial artists?!" said King Dedede in frustration. "Hey…"

"Wait a minute… …the Therapy Classmates tricked us!" said Lucas angrily. "They took our taxi and Victor and Lucario are trying to stop them! Oh how heroic of them!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"We're almost equal with them!" said Mewtwo evilly.

"You hit Lucario and they'll swerve off the road!"

_Victor and Lucario_

"Look out," gulped Victor as he used Lucario to block a blow aimed at him.

"Ow! Hey, no-one's driving anymore!" yelled Lucario as he fell in the back of the taxi.

"This is extremely illegal, but it's for a million dollars," sighed Victor, shaking his head as he took the wheel and began driving at 100mph.

Mewtwo and Luigi

"Zoom up! Zoom up!" screeched Luigi insanely as he forced Mewtwo's footpaw down on the acceleration pedal.

Luigi cackled manically as he jumped inside Victor's car.

Victor tried to kick Luigi out while he steered awkwardly.

"Get out you green moron," snarled Victor as he bit Luigi and threw him at Mewtwo who was driving. "If Mewtwo and Luigi win, Luigi will finally win a leg _and_ he will win the million dollars. We'll be letting everyone down in the history of the Smashy Amazing Race!"

"A little help here?!" said Lucario, the only thing keeping him from soaring out of the open trunk was his seat belt on his foot.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in Last Place_

"So this is the time…" Sighed Lucas. "The time where anything can happen, everyone's gonna try everything they can to win."

"Mewtwo and Luigi cannot win!" said King Dedede in frustration, revving up their car.

"Okay, drive left!" seethed Lucas, pointing right.

"Uh…clearly that's right…" said King Dedede, "left's over there."

"No, that's left you moron!" said Lucas angrily, beating King Dedede.

"How do you know it's not right?!" asked King Dedede, ignoring the beatings and just absorbing the blows.

"Because you've always been wrong!" said Lucas with a scowl as he continued to throttle the penguin's huge gut.

Lucas punched Dedede's tummy. It swung away and then swung back, hitting Lucas.

Lucas cried.

_Victor and Lucario_

"We need to ditch them," said Victor. "I have an idea…"

He immediately took his foot off the acceleration pedal.

"Hee hee I'm such a genius…" Chuckled Victor evilly as his car came to a screeching halt, while Luigi's stolen taxi, which was still going at a break-neck speed, hit Victor's taxi, head-on.

The force caused Victor's taxi to rocket ahead, and then Victor hit the gas pedal again, leaving a dazed Mewtwo and Luigi behind.

This caused Lucario to swing right back into his seat.

"High five man, that was awesome!" said Victor, high-fiving his own hand.

Lucario was shaken badly.

"I know Victor, you are so cool and amazing…" said Victor in a high-pitched voice.

Lucario was shaken badly.

"I know Lucario, I just can't help it," said Victor.

Lucario was shaken badly.

"And awesome and sexy…" said Victor in falsetto. "I love you for your talent and ability to lead!"

Victor cried.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"Keep going left!" said Lucas in an overexcited manner.

"This is the wrong way, and we're last!" said King Dedede angrily. "Can't we be serious?"

All sanity was now lost in Lucas, for the boy finally went insane.

"A hahahahaha!" cackled Lucas evilly as he ran over innocent civilians, his two eyes rotating in completely different directions.

"Look out for the-" Lucas already ran over the hot dog stand.

"Avoid that Stop si-" Lucas cleaved the stop sign in two.

"Look for the-" Lucas threw Dedede out of the car.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"We need a plan," said Mewtwo. "Like…a recipe!"

"We need originality, as far as I know," mused Mewtwo.

"Yeah," lamented Mewtwo. "We need more material."

"Oh hey look, it's the amazing race marker, at least we're on the right path!" said Mewtwo.

"Dude, we'll win this and be rich, rich!" cheered Mewtwo.

"Are you talking to yourself again?!" asked Luigi angrily.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Oh look there's the wine farm garden thing!" said Victor with hope, "We're going to win this race!"

"Just shut up and park," Said Lucario threateningly. "I'm gonna kill you if you keep acting like a sefl-righteous idiot, and there will be no-one to witness! Ha ha ha!"

"I've been here the whole time you know!" Said Toon Link, who had been tied to Victor's back.

"Shut up!" Screamed Victor, slamming his back against the seat, which crushed Toon Link to death.

"You… …do know that you just killed your only chance of me not killing you?" said Lucario.

"Uh…well…I…shut up." Said Victor angrily.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Oh no, Victor and Lucario have slipped ahead," panicked Luigi as he watched Victor and Lucario run inside the wine shed.

"We'll beat them in alcohol chugging!" said Mewtwo suspensefully.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"You know…it's the last leg, right?" asked Victor.

"Uh-huh," said Lucario as he threatened the wine owner.

"I was thinking…would we get penalized for cheating or smoking?" Asked Victor nervously.

Something clicked in Lucario's head then.

"We won't get penalized…YES!" cheered Lucario as he smoked while drinking Five Gallons of beer at the same time.

"Here's your next clue," explained the worker.

"Wow…your drug addiction actually pulled us both ahead!" said Victor inspirationally.

"I know, ain't life great?" Smirked Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Hi guys, bye guys," snickered Lucario as he passed both Mewtwo and Luigi who ran in the place just as Victor and Lucario ran out.

"Damn it, how are they so darn better than us!" cried Luigi, starting to rip up the clues in frustration, "All my life I've dreamed of proving my worth to the other smashers! I have tried hard to fit in and be accepted! But who likes me? No-one! Why?! Why?!"

Luigi sat there, crying, as Mewtwo walked inside the place.

Luigi just sobbed. He watched the building for thirty seconds, and then Mewtwo walked out, with the next clue.

"But huh? How did you…"

"I know the owner, I found a loophole through the task," chuckled Mewtwo.

"Wow…you did that for me…" said Luigi, shocked. "Thanks…"

"Let's hurry and beat Victor and Lucario there, those dirty traitors and cheaters!" said Mewtwo quickly, trying to change the subject.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Roadblock! Who is the Resourceful one?" Read Victor.

"_Roadblock!" Said Koopa, "A roadblock is a task only one person may perform!"_

_"In this last roadblock, one person from each team must head to a starting line and pick one of four people who were previously in the race! Once they pick someone, that person may follow them throughout the course! In this course, there are marked people who will try to tag the racer! Once the person and team mate have successfully crossed the finish line about 4 miles from the starting point, the team will be given their next clue! There will be markers along the way to guide the teams! This may seem easy enough, but they must pick their sidekick wisely, as they may possibly hold a grudge against the person performing the roadblock, and may refuse to work with them."_

"I've done four out of six Roadblocks so far." Mused Victor. "I'll do this one, which will be my fifth out of seven."

"Good luck and all that crap." Sighed Lucario. "If you fail this I will personally tear you in half."

"Oh, that's pleasant to know." Grunted Victor, rolling his eyes.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in Last Place_

"Oh no I see two taxis next to the wine shed!" gulped King Dedede.

"And there's the two teams a distance away from their taxis, I think they're on a roadblock!" cried out Lucas.

"Go down the hill, stupid!" screamed King Dedede as he shoved Lucas tumbling down to his demise.

_Victor_

"Okay, the people I can choose are between Ness, Quinn, Yoshi or Link." Mused Victor.

"Hey Quinn, wanna—"

"Drop dead," said Quinn simply.

"Okay, Link, how 'bout you and me partner u-"

"I will personally assassinate you when this thing is over." Threatened Link.

Victor said as he called the FBI, "Ness, you come with me."

"Okay!" Smiled Ness. "In the mean time, can we partake in some precalculus?"

"No, and I can already guess I made the worst decision and I should've sprung for Yoshi." Sighed Victor, shaking his head.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"You do it," Explained Mewtwo.

"But…I don't think I'm that popular…" Sniffed Luigi. "Nobody will like me!"

"Dude, we have to try you now; I injured myself trying to pry open the wine door, you need to do it." Explained Mewtwo. "Please?"

"Okay." Sighed Luigi.

"Uhh…Want to help me on this short Race?" Asked Luigi humbly to the three remaining eliminated racers.

"Hell no!" Spat out Link.

"I'd rather barf my guts out," said Yoshi, secretly not hating Luigi but he wanted to look cool in front of everyone else.

"Er…what they said!" Said Quinn quickly, trying not to be picked.

"Quinn? I pick you." Said Luigi.

"Darn…" Muttered Quinn quietly.

"What was that?" asked Luigi.

"Nothing!" said Quinn quickly, smiling painfully.

"Okay."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in Last Place_

"There! Finished!" Said King Dedede as he swallowed down the rest of the stuff.

"Roadblock, run, run to the others! I do it!" Yelled Lucas as he ran where the other two teams were.

_Victor  
Luigi_

"Now when I say 'GO', you two pairs of two will take off..." explained the worker at the station.

The two teams took off.

"No, the second time!" said the worker desperately.

King Dedede and Lucas

"Quick over there!" Screamed Lucas, running ahead of Dedede and gained towards the starting line.

Lucas was about 100 yards away.

_Victor  
Luigi_

"Ready…"

_Lucas_

"Wait!" yelled the blonde as he raced ahead, making it 87 yards between him and the starting line.

_Victor  
Luigi_

"Set…"

Lucas was 66 yards away.

"GOOO!!" Yelled the worker, the two teams at the line sprinting away already.

Lucas ran up and picked Yoshi as his partner and ran to catch up with the others.

_Luigi and Quinn  
Roadblock_

"Whoa we're ahead!" said Luigi happily as he ran alongside the ferret.

"I dunno, Victor and Ness are gaining…" Said Quinn as he scratched his itchy snout.

"There should be markers around here…try to look…" said Luigi.

_Victor and Ness  
Roadblock_

"Those two got ahead, I wonder what the chances are of them winning…What do you think, Ness?" Asked Victor.

"I think—"

"Shut up Ness." Said Victor.

_Lucas and Yoshi  
Roadblock_

"Stupid Dog, got us last and all!" Said Lucas angrily.

"Pardon me?" asked Yoshi, furious. "Firstly, I'm not a dog you moronic blonde, second, you are the one who's behind me, even now!"

Lucas cackled as he tripped Yoshi, then yelled, "Who's last now?"

"You know, you've just made it harder to catch up to the others now, right?" Asked Yoshi, picking himself up.

"Um…uh…well…get up! Get up already!" Said Lucas angrily.

_Luigi and Ness  
Roadblock_

"Look, a marker! And we're still ahead! Yipee!" cheered Luigi.

"Look, can we hurry and get this over with already?" asked Quinn impatiently.

"Another marker!" cackled Luigi in disbelief.

"Luigi?" asked Quinn worriedly.

_Lucas and Yoshi  
Roadblock_

"Okay, let's climb that tower!" said Lucas in an overexcited manner.

"Shut up, please…" sighed Yoshi.

"Okay!" said Lucas excitedly.

…

"Okay!" said Lucas.

Yoshi attempted to choke Lucas to death.

_Victor and Ness  
Roadblock_

"I really think that MC-squared should be actually 12 not 13," babbled Ness continuously. "And it seems to me like they messed up big time or I did so I really wonder about that all the time, don't you agree with me?"

"Shut up Ness, you're a freaking nerd nobody likes, and you got 6th. Whoop-de-freaking doo." Snapped Victor.

Ness cried.

_Lucas and Yoshi  
Roadblock_

"Me and Yoshi are such good friends," said Lucas with a goofy smile, "I think we will be life friends."

"No we won't! I hate you, get off me!" Said Yoshi frightened.

_Luigi and Quinn  
Roadblock_

"Here comes the two other teams! Run run!" screamed Luigi.

"Ohh, no we won't!" Laughed Quinn evilly. "I will not let you and Mewtwo win! You both are losers, and don't deserve to win! I will stay here, and let Victor and Lucario easily win, and you will lose once again for the fifth time in Smashy Race history!"

"Nothing you can do will stop me!" Cackled Quinn, starting to cry from the privilege he had and how it was up to him how the race would shape up.

Luigi started to cry again, but then thought of something.

"You're coming with me, pal; whether you want to, or not!" said Luigi slyly.

"What are you going to do," asked Quinn, poking his tongue out, "Sue me?"

"I'm gonna handcuff you!" snickered Luigi.

"NUUUUUUEZ!!1" screamed Quinn as he was foiled once again.

_Victor and Ness  
Roadblock_

"I see the other team! Pick your pace up!" screamed Victor.

"I think if you were to run with more in a curve than just plain running, you would-"

"Shut up nerd!" yelled Victor as he stomped Ness, grabbed his corpse and ran after the handcuffed pair.

_Lucas and Yoshi  
Roadblock_

"Dude, we're terrible together…" said Lucas exhausted.

"Say…is that a taxi?" asked Yoshi.

"Why it is! They mentioned there being a secret taxi hidden along the trail! Get in it!" said Lucas with hope.

The got inside.

"Shouldn't there be a freaking key here?!" Asked Lucas confused.

"Maybe it's hidden." Suggested Yoshi.

"Yeah…I can't find it." Sighed Lucas as he felt along the bottom. "Hotwire the car."

_Luigi and Quinn  
Roadblock_

"No, no, no! The others are gaining!" cried out Luigi as he sped ahead.

"Get back here!" laughed Victor harshly as he reached hearing range.

_Lucas and Yoshi_

"Stick that there!" said Yoshi proudly. "Start the engines!"

"Okay,"

"Wait I drive." Said Yoshi.

"Are you kidding? You're a dumb animal, let persons do this!" snapped Lucas as he sped up into the 100s in less than 5 seconds.

_End of Roadblock_

Lucas and Yoshi zoomed by Victor and Ness, then chased after Luigi and Quinn.

Luigi stumbled, making them slow down.

Victor threw Ness onto the taxi, and then Victor ran for it.

All three groups ran for the finish line, where Lucario, King Dedede and Mewtwo waited.

Lucas ran onto the mat, followed by Luigi, Quinn, Victor, Yoshi and Ness.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"We made it first now!" grinned King Dedede with a texan grin as he read the next clue.

"Detour!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Talk to Resetti…"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in Last Place_

"…Or Mail Some Letters!"

"Looks like a three-way battle at the Detour!" mused Lucario with delight.

"_Detour!" Said Koopa, "A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with it's pros and cons! On the __**final **__detour, the choices are Talk to Resetti or Mail Some Letters!"_

"_In Talk to Resetti, teams must confront the legendary talkative mole, Mr. Resetti, and try to receive the clue from him! This may seem extremely easy, but Mr. Resetti is known for chattering for hours non-stop! He may cause one or two teams to drop behind!"_

"_In Mail Some Letters, teams must go to the nearby Mail Place and help the Mailmen with sorting out the mail! Teams who are experience or know how to quickly use their hands may find themselves taking up the lead!"_

"It's Mail Some letters." Said Victor, "I know how to mail."

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Mail Some Letters!" chuckled Dedede.

"How is that funny?" asked Lucas angrily.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"Talk to Resetti, it may end up good for us," sighed Mewtwo.

"We'll try Resetti," said Luigi skeptically.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"I think I see the mail place ahead," yelled Lucas to King Dedede who was running behind him.

"Run inside before Victor and Lucario do!" puffed Dedede as the two said racers gained from behind.

"Don't let them escape from us!" said Lucario, throwing a bag at Dedede.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Talk To Resetti_

"He's right there? Wow. He seems out of it." Said Luigi nervously, approaching the mole.

"Resetti? Wake up!" yelled Mewtwo.

"…Huh? Oh hi there fellas. Nice day isn't it? This sure reminds me of the time I caught the measles and chicken pox at the same time! I was about age of 34, and I was workin' away in those corn fields…"

"Oh I can already tell this was a poor choice." Whimpered Mewtwo.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"They're already inside?! Dammit!" yelled Lucario, "Go faster!"

He shoved Victor inside, grumbling.

"If we lose, I'm gonna scream…" sighed Victor.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Talk To Resetti_

"And then it was about there I felt the sneezy feelin'…" rambled Resetti. "The sneezy feeling is where ya wanna sneeze but you can't, I –I had some sort 'o sneezing disease, I don't know though, but I had it rough- Had this sort of dank sensation, then I realized that it was pure oil! And that was how I made it to Animal Crossing the game! Have you younglings played that ol' game before? It's really clever and talkative and funny and I'm in it so yeah it's pretty good an-"

"Shut the hell up!" screamed Mewtwo, jumping up and down in fury, "How the crap does Animal Crossing have to do with sneezing?!"

"You wouldn't understand, boi!" yelled Resetti. "This reminds me of a time when I was three I went to the dentists'…"

"That's nowhere near related!" cried Luigi, struggling to stay awake.

"We screwed…" lamented Mewtwo.

"…And he decided he ought to pull out most of me teeth! Now what would a thing like that would make him do that…"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Mail Some Letters_

"Stick the green letters over there," explained the tired Mailman.

"Okay," said Dedede. He inhaled all the letters and spat them out in the right slot.

"Wow, here's your next clue!" said the worker happily. "…Psyche! the red go in the red and the blue go in blue you idiots!"

The worker cackled evilly.

…

Dedede ate him.

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in Last Place_

"Whoa they're almost done hurry up Lucario!" gasped Victor in disbelief.

"Okay, obviously green in green, etc. You do green, I do blue, we both do red once ours are done!" explained Lucario with speed.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Mail Some Letters  
Letters Completed: 9/45_

"Move, Dedede, move!" said Lucas with terror, "This is do or die!"

"Wow we're ahead of them by maybe a few letters!" gulped King Dedede.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Mail Some Letters  
Letters Completed: 5/45_

"Dude, you keep doing that, in the mean time I will go stack up all greens and then stick 'em all in at once," said Victor.

"Okay," replied Lucario.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Mail Some Letters  
Letters Completed: 16/45_

"Oh no Victor's going even faster than us, he's going to do them all at the same time!" panicked Lucas.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
On Talk to Resetti  
Currently in Last Place_

"…So then I decided I ought to go and tell her that her husband died from a stroke. She felt awful hurt, but she was proud I told her about the incident. Then she awarded me with the Purple Heart, because I got sore from that plank of wood that she hit me with a few hours ago. So yeah, and that's about it. Now, what was it that you guys were here for? Oh yes, you wanted yer next clue. …Boys?"

Mewtwo and Luigi were asleep.

"Booooooooooys? Boooys?!?" asked Resetti.

…

"You want the clue, right?" asked Resetti.

…

"Last time somebody didn't respond to me was back in the good ol' days when they were inventing Donkey Kong the arcade game…" Continued Resetti.

_Victor and Lucario  
On Mail Some Letters  
Letters Completed: 12/45_

"Dude, hurry with your idea," snapped Lucario as he snapped three more in.

"I'm trying man, this heavier than it looks…" puffed Victor, chugging about all of the Green cards (15).

_King Dedede and Lucas  
On Mail Some Letters  
Letters Completed: 24/45_

"Dude dude dude!" yelled out Lucas. "We're slowing down!"

"Wait a second…" said King Dedede, lifting up a mirror.

"How is looking at yourself going to help?!" cried Lucas.

King Dedede tilted the mirror, which bounced some light, directly into Victor's eyes, causing him to fall and drop all the letters everywhere.

"Way to go Dedede!" cheered Lucas, hugging the penguin.

"I _am_ the best…" said Dedede suave.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"…And then I decided I should just go ahead and sneeze to save time and money, so I did and I ended up living on the streets! Why, I could have bought a box for a house for only a dollar! And that is how I became a hobo…"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"Drive one of three buses parked in front of the Mail Place and drive it to Smashville Middle School!" read King Dedede, having finished the detour.

_"Teams must now transport teenagers on a bus to Smashville Middle School! Once they park at the School's parking lot, they will receive their next clue!" Explained Koopa._

"Let's move!" screamed Lucas as he saw Victor and Lucario come out.

"After them!" announced Lucario as he dragged his confused partner out to a bus.

King Dedede turned on the bus, and Victor and Lucario were still trying to reach their bus.

King Dedede drove off, leaving Lucario and his partner coughing up the gas left behind.

"Dude…we just did both the detour **and **the Roadblock! That means we're right next to the final task, and after that…" explained Victor angrily.

"…The finish line, dammit." Mused Lucario. "We've worked too hard to fail to those morons."

"Of course, all grudges are off once the race ends…" reminded Victor.

"Look, just get inside the car already!" snapped Lucario.

They ran inside their bus.

"What?!" said Lucario, outraged. "The buses are filled with _teenagers_?! DAMMIT!"

"Don't worry, I know how to keep them quiet…" whispered Victor. "Hey dudes, you can use your electronic devices!"

"Yaay!1" cheered everyone on the bus.

The noise that followed was deafening, as they all started to text to their friends who were 5 meters away.

"Did you say quiet or loud?!" yelled Lucario over the noise, covering his ears.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"Dude…" said Luigi as he woke from his nap. "He's _still_ going!"

"Ten more seconds, and then…pow!" said Mewtwo angrily.

"So yeah I threw the popcorn at him, which started a nasty ol' fight, ya know?" asked Resetti. "I punched the daylights out of that little sucker, boy did I teach him good!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Currently in 1__st__ Place_

"There's the parking lot, but I hope Victor and Lucario are far behind!" said Lucas, fuming as he remembered as how the two martial artists betrayed them.

"Lookie, the person with the next clue!" said Dedede happily as he jumped outside the bus and ripped open the clue.

"You must now make your way to the Art Classroom!" read the penguin.

_"Teams must now make their way to The Art Classroom, where they must search for their next clue! There are multiple paintings scattered throughout the room, they must inspect each one closely so they can find out which room to go to next!" said Koopa._

"Awesome, let's head inside the school!" said Lucas, running into a side door.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in Last Place_

"And then I learned how to brush my teeth at the age of four." Finished Resetti.

…

"That's it?" asked Mewtwo angrily. "No more montages or flashbacks or anything?"

"Well…now that you mention it…" said Resetti, remembering another story.

"NO NO NO NO, we just want the clue!" cried Luigi.

"Oh, is that all? You could have just asked!" said Resetti.

"WHAT?!" yelled Mewtwo and Luigi.

They fainted at their idiocy.

_Victor and Lucario_

"I wanted to win the million." Pouted Victor.

"We got here second, so we just need to work harder!" explained Lucario. "Quit acting like a brat and get out. We're still in this."

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Okay, we finally got the clue, but we're obviously last because there's only one bus here." Said Mewtwo as he ran towards one of the buses.

"We still have some hope of beating this, I think these tire marks on the ground are fairly new! Apparently the two teams had a scuffle here!" explained Luigi as he inspected the ground.

"Good work, we're _verrrrrrrry_ close to the final task as well." Said Mewtwo.

"Well, we have to hurry!" panicked Luigi, remembering, "This will be my only chance of ever winning!"

"Come on then!" said Mewtwo angrily as he teleported inside the bus.

_King Dedede and Lucas_

"We need to slip Victor and Lucario up somehow," said Lucas as he stopped Dedede. "Like…a plan."

"I know just the thing!" cackled Dedede evilly.

_Victor and Lucario_

"According to that teacher, it's this way," explained Victor as he scurried down the hall in an attempt to bump back into first.

"We just need to tip off Dedede, and then run by them, officially marking _us_ as the winners!" said Lucario with a smug grin, rubbing his paws together evilly.

"Hold it," ordered Victor as he tripped Lucario, face-first onto the tile floor. "The sign, stupid."

The sign on a door read 'ART CLASSRUM FUR RACIRS'.

"Uhh…someone misspelled this…" said Lucario skeptically.

"Whatever, you being old and decrepit wouldn't understand _modern_ English," shushed Victor as he elbowed Lucario.

"I happen to know that when someone is angry, they call the person a damn **CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED**," said Lucario.

Victor flinched horribly every curse word Lucario had said. He quickly regained his composure and answered.

"This is different, we have to go in the door," said Victor.

"Dude, this doesn't seem right," said Lucario, "What's tipping me off is this poorly written sign!"

"Again, shut up and let younger racer take charge." Said Victor.

"You're 14." Said Lucario angrily.

"You're 145." Said Victor angrily.

Lucario cried.

"Now hurry and get inside!" said Victor as he rudely kicked Lucario in the room.

"This…is a skills for living classroom," said Lucario angrily.

"Maybe it's a skills for living Art classroom!" said Victor angrily.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Look, one of the buses has just recently gotten here! We're still in this!" explained Luigi joyously.

"And someone also dropped a clue, so we're one step ahead, catching up." Said Mewtwo smugly.

"First Place, here we come!" said Luigi.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Look, I swear this is the wrong room," said Lucario angrily.

"You're wrong, okay?! R-O-N-G! Wrong!" spelled Victor furiously.

"That's not how you spell wrong," said Lucario.

"I'm bad at spelling, okay?!" cried Victor.

_King Dedede and Lucas_

"We've finished the thing, we need to find room 1413!" said Lucas with glee.

King Dedede added, "And Victor and his partner haven't even came here yet!"

"Yeah, we're now leaps ahead of them, instead of baby steps," analogized Lucas.

"Let's move move move!" chanted King Dedede as he broke into a run.

"No running in the halls!" said a frantic teacher. "I'm writing you two up!"

King Dedede and Lucas anxiously waited as they were written up by the teacher.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Okay, somebody has obviously tricked us," said Lucario. "Because why would an _**art-classroom **_have an _**art-shredder**_?!"

"Okay, I give, I give, we were tipped off," confessed Victor, jogging out from the classroom.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Whoa, I think I'm seeing Victor and Lucario ahead of us!" said Luigi, almost bursting into tears.

"Shh, we can't let them know we're here," whispered Mewtwo.

Victor and Lucario

"Oh no, I just saw Mewtwo and Luigi out of the corner of my eye," explained Victor with annoyance.

"I thought we left them behind at the detour!" spouted out Lucario.

"Shush, we'll simply fool them." Said Victor. "Do as I do."

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Dude, Victor and Lucario are yelling something," said Mewtwo.

"Okay Lucario, we must go into the wrong classroom," said Victor quite loudly. "So in case anyone is watching, they will follow us!"

"Oh yes, you are so smart Victor!" said Lucario just as loudly.

"I know I am," said Victor sexily, lowering his voice to a purr.

"I mean, yes, and we **MUST NOT** go into the right classroom, over there," saved Victor, pointing clearly to the wrong classroom.

"Yes, yes, off we must go now!" said Lucario, marching off into the right classroom, followed by Victor. When they were gone, Luigi turned to Mewtwo.

"Oh yeah, we're now going to be one full step ahead of them! They went into the wrong classroom, while we'll already be in the right one," said Luigi, smiling.

"Yeah," smirked Mewtwo. "Wait…I am catching a glimpse from Lucario's mind…hey…hey! They were tricking us! We almost fell for it!" Mewtwo's smirk fused into a frown. "The swine! We have to go into the one they went into!"

"Let's-a go!" said Luigi.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

"Okay, we're on the second floor and we are nearly in the right room!" said Lucas.

"So now we're just about on the final task," said King Dedede suspensefully.

"This isn't suspenseful, we're bound to win with us being so cool and popular," said Lucas.

"True," said King Dedede.

_Victor and Lucario  
Martial Arts Fighters_

"Hee hee, look at this one." Chuckled Lucario, pointing at one painting.

"Okay, we have words 1413, Room, and go so far." Explained Victor as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, we obviously don't need the final word, it may say 'go to room 1413'," said Lucario.

"Yeah, let's leave this dump." Said Victor. "No offense, ms. Hangleshire…."

"Don't worry, Victor, I'll make you pay once your racing is over," cackled Ms. Hangleshire evilly.

Victor whimpered, and Lucario backed up a few feet.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

Victor ran out, covering his head in fear, Lucario following him.

Mewtwo and Luigi had just ran in.

"They're already done?! Wow…" lamented Luigi.

"I already see our first word, to." Said Mewtwo.

"Hold it, what's this paper?" asked Luigi, picking something up.

Victor had dropped the paper on the floor, with three of the four words.

"It says here 'Go Room 1413.' We found to…Maybe… 'Go to Room 1413'?" asked Luigi.

"That's it! Luigi, you're a genius!" praised Mewtwo. "Come on, we're going to finally win, win, win!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Party Animals_

King Dedede and Lucas ran into the room, puffing air in and out from exhaustion.

"We made it! There's the next clue!" said Lucas, getting hyper.

They accepted the clue from Jigglypuff, who then ran out of the classroom.

"Your observation and attention will be tested on this task!" read King Dedede happily.

"_On this __**Final task**__, teams must take a test given to them from a teacher!" said Koopa. "This test has twenty questions based on the race! Teams will have to answer all twenty correctly, so their memory must be ready. The last question will ask the teammates to graph a complete chart, showing every placing everyone got on all eleven past legs! They must also get every placing correctly! Even one mistake will mess every leg after it up on the chart! __When both people on each team get all twenty questions correct, they will be given their next clue, which will lead them... to the finish line!" _

"You must take a test on the race! If you and your friend get all twenty questions on the test right, you will be handed your final clue! Hurry, as the finish line is near!" read King Dedede, almost laughing at the victory.

"Come on, grab a test sheet, a pencil and some extra paper!" said Lucas, "We're doing this for the million!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"Yes, yes, we'll win a million, man!" said Victor.

"Oh crud, behind us is Mewtwo and Luigi!" freaked Lucario. "Beat them to the room!"

"This is a freaking footrace!" panicked Victor, "Hurry, hurry!"

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Taking the Test  
Questions correct: 0/0_

_Who was the first team eliminated?_

"Okay, this one's easy, it's obviously that dumb team, team…uh…Sonic and…Popo…?" asked Lucas.

"It's DK and Peach," said King Dedede.

"Nonsense, it was like Snake and Samus, am I right?" said Lucas.

"Dude, DK and Peach." Said King Dedede, slightly annoyed.

"Seriously, quit joking! I'm trying to play it serious here, wasn't it DK and Peach or not?!" asked Lucas angrily.

"But just a moment ago you were saying it was Snake and Samus!" said King Dedede angrily.

"DK and Peach it is, then." Sighed Lucas, writing them down.

_Questions Correct: 1/1_

"But you just took my answer and-"

"Question two," said Lucas quickly.

_2. What team got first Place the most often so far?_

"This one's easy; we did! We got like 3 legs and Victor and Lucario got 2 I think." Said Lucas, grinning.

They wrote it down.

_Questions Correct: 2/2_

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Currently in 2nd Place_

"We're outracing them!" said Mewtwo excitedly.

"That's because you tied them up," said Luigi somewhat angrily.

"Get back here!" shouted angry tied up racers.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Taking The Test  
Questions Correct: 3/10  
Questions Correct: 10/10_

_11. Who made history as the team with the biggest Drop in Placing?_

"Oh! I think I heard this one somewhere! Ness and G&W, those slowpokes went from first to sixth," said Lucas.

"Yeah, Maybe you're right," said King Dedede, both boy and penguin writing it down.

_12. Which leg was the least spaced out, timewise, from first to Last? (Include the time gap between first and last)_

"Okay, this is for even the dummies out there, last leg! I think we were all seven minutes apart, us first and Yoshi and Olimar were in last, the past leg!"

Lucas wrote down _Leg 11, 7 minutes._

_Questions Correct: 6/11_

_Victor and Lucario  
Currently in 2__nd__ Place_

"We're here!" Yelled Victor quite loudly and annoyingly.

After spending a total of thirty seconds reading the clue, Victor and Lucario grabbed five pencils, two test papers and lots of extra paper as notes.

"We're taking a systematic approach," explained Victor, "We're going to write down everything we already know, like records and stuff."

"Yeah, we feel we're going to win now." Lamented Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Therapy Classmates_

"We're last here," said Luigi.

"Just hurry so we can win the million," said Mewtwo a bit pushy.

_Victor and Lucario  
Taking the Test  
Questions Correct: 0/0  
Questions Correct: 1/1_

"I went ahead and did the first one because it was so easy," explained Lucario to the camera.

"Now we're writing down notes," said Victor as he wrote down several things at once.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Taking the Test  
Questions Correct: 2/5  
Questions Correct: 2/5_

"We're winging through this thing!" said Mewtwo, writing down more answers.

"I think the others are distracted," pointed out Luigi.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Oh look a penny!" said Victor as he picked it up.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Questions Correct: 5/8_

"We're almost halfway through!" said Luigi.

"Awesome, I don't know why this would possibly be so easy…" wondered Mewtwo as he wrote more down.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Oh look another penny" said Victor.

_Victor and Lucario  
Questions Correct: 2/2  
Questions Correct: 2/2_

"Because we're carefully answering each and every one, we are getting all of them so far correct I bet," said Lucario smugly.

"We are so good," said Victor, cackling.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Questions Correct: 3/18  
Questions Correct: 18/19_

"How far have you gotten now?" asked Lucas to King Dedede.

"I am on 19 now," said King Dedede proudly, proud of himself.

"I'm on the last problem, it says 'Graph a chart showing what every team got on every leg. Underline eliminations. You do not have to show FastForwards or Yields/Uturns', it's the hardest one." Said Lucas, showing his paper.

"Though I'm almost done," said Lucas boastfully.

_Victor and Lucario  
Questions Correct: 7/7  
Questions Correct: 4/4_

"We're easily answering each one correct because of our patience and note-taking," chuckled Victor heartily, "We are the official winners of the Extra Smashy Amazing Race!"

"What'd you get for number five?" asked Lucario, looking up from his paper.

"What, 'Who was the fifth team eliminated?'…It was Falcon and R.O.B., dude." Explained Victor.

"Oh yeah, right." Said Lucario, writing it down.

Victor read question eight.

_8. Which three teams won two legs?_

"Well…" said Victor, "Us, Yoshi and Olimar, who one-upped us at least twice, and…maybeee…Quinn and Kirby! They too pushed us to second two times in a row!"

He wrote those three teams down.

_Victor: 8/8  
Lucario: 5/5_

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Questions Correct: 3/20  
Questions Correct: 19/20_

"WE FINISHED!" yelled Lucas and King Dedede.

The other two teams gasped in horror, and watched as the Penguin and blonde turned in their papers.

"Lucas…you missed **one **question!" said the teacher who graded their papers.

"King Dedede…you missed, unfortunately, Seventeen questions!"

"What?!" asked King Dedede and Lucas, outraged.

Victor, Mewtwo, Lucario and Luigi all sighed with relief.

"How on earth could you miss seventeen?" asked Lucas.

"How on earth could I miss seventeen?" asked King Dedede.

"Let me see your test…Well no wonder! You put down Mewtwo and Lucario as the fifth team eliminated, you said Popo and Nana had made the record as the biggest drop in placing, from last to negative five, and then you wrote that King Dedede and **Claus** had won the most legs! MY NAME IS LUCAS, DAMMIT!" hollered Lucas as he stamped the floor. "Lucas LUCAS **LUCAS** **_LUCAS_**!1"

_Victor and Lucario  
Questions Correct: 12/12  
Questions Correct: 9/9_

"Hehe, Blondie and fattie must have rushed through, at least Dedede did," chuckled Victor as he leaned back in his seat. "They don't have quite the talent we do,"

"They aren't gonna make it anytime soon, I'd say…" said Lucario as he relaxed.

King Dedede and Lucas

"And the only ones that you got correct were ones from when you cheated from me!" cried Lucas. "You're an idiot!"

"I feel like such a dumb blonde!" exclaimed King Dedede, hitting his forehead.

Lucas just cried harder.

_Victor: 12/12  
Lucario: 9/9_

"Yep…we sure aren't gonna be passed anytime soon," said a smug Lucario, putting down his head to rest.

"Yeah…" said a tired Victor, closing his eyelids momentarily.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Questions Correct: 10/15  
Questions Correct: 12/13_

"This is easy!" snickered Mewtwo, "What a joke for such a dumb final task!"

"Yeah man, I think this is easy," explained Luigi, showing his paper.

_Luigi_

"Me and Mewtwo actually get along now," explained Luigi. "We both never argue anymore, and we've come closer, throughout the race. We are here to win!"

"We may not be the most awesome and coolest team out there like maybe Victor, and Lucario, but we do show that we have talent and skills, to prove to be the best of the pack!" exclaimed Luigi, jumping in joy.

Victor and Lucario

Victor and Lucario were starting to snore in their slumber.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
Questions Correct: 3/20  
Completed_

"I'm done, Dedede! Hurry up, this is our chance!" said Lucas angrily.

"But…I cannot see how all these could be wrong!" spouted King Dedede, in anger. "I mean, look at this one!" the penguin exclaimed, pointing to Question 11, "The biggest drop in placing record is _clearly_ Wolf and Ganondorf! Those punks went from 1st to 10th!"

"Uh, Dedede? We're focusing on _our_ race," explained Lucas. "And quit making Bootleg Smashy Amazing Race references!"

"But you too got this one wrong," pouted King Dedede. "I refuse to admit I was wrong until **you **admit you were wrong!"

"I was wrong! Okay? It wasn't Ness and G&W either, it was Link and Ganondorf! They were second-last, remember? They had used a Fast Forward on the very first leg, landing them in fifth, and then they fell behind on the second leg and were ultimately eliminated!" explained Lucas rapidly.

King Dedede pondered this for a moment, keeping that fact in thought.

_Wait a minute…_ he thought. _That makes Question #11 wrong! It is in fact Link and Ganondorf! And so, Link and Ganondorf could not have been the team with the most wins! It must have been us, winning three legs. And the team with no wins but made it to the final Three is not us but Mewtwo and Luigi!_

_King Dedede  
Questions Correct: 6/20  
2__nd__ attempt_

_Victor and Lucario  
Questions Correct: 12/12  
Questions Correct: 9/9_

Victor started to snore even louder.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Questions Correct: 14/20  
Questions Correct: 15/16_

"Wow, easy, easy test!" smirked Luigi.

"This is so easy I could do it in my sleep!" chuckled Mewtwo, turning in his paper.

"Yeah, we are probably the closest to finishing now," said Luigi as he licked his finger and turned the page.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Whew…where are we?" mumbled Victor as he woke from his nap. "OH NO! We slept! We slept! Lucario! Wake up! We fell asleep from exhaustion!"

"Oh no…" sighed Lucario, "We're such idiots, we have let everyone get a bigger jump on us! We have to work even faster! Oh, what a price to pay for not getting any sleep for 36 hours!"

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Questions Correct: 14/20  
Questions Correct: 17/20_

"We're done!" cheered Luigi as he and Mewtwo turned in their papers automatically.

"Oh no!" gasped Victor. "We screwed up!"

They cried.

"Mewtwo, you missed six!" Said the teacher.

"Luigi, you missed…three!"

"Yes!" said Luigi and Mewtwo, "We barely missed any!"

_Victor and Lucario  
Questions Correct: 17/17  
Questions Correct: 13/13_

"Oh no oh no!" gasped Victor, shocked, "Dedede seems to be zooming through this!"

"Just don't stop writing! We can**not **fail! Failure can't happen to us!" scolded Lucario, whapping Victor with his pencil.

_King Dedede: 12/12  
2__nd__ Attempt_

"…And Luigi and Jigglypuff can't be the ninety-second team eliminated, because that was a trick question! And that makes the ninety-second team eliminated out of all of Smashy Amazing Race history was Yoshi and Olimar! And they were fourth place! Not Ness and Pikachu!1" continued King Dedede, correcting them left and right.

_Mewtwo: 16/20  
Luigi: 20/20  
2__nd__ Attempt_

"We're all coming close," explained Luigi, about to crack under the pressure, "It's now the final battle!"

"This is it!" exclaimed Mewtwo as he reached question 18.

_Victor: 19/19  
Lucario: 16/16_

"We are maybe going to win!" said Victor hopefully.

"This is the picture--- It's now the final footrace, one winner, two losers. Make us winners by working!" said Lucario angrily.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Almost…done…" said Mewtwo as he wrote the last few bits to the chart.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Nearly…completed…" said Lucario.

_King Dedede_

"… So then that makes Luigi and Mewtwo still in the finals!" chuckled King Dedede as he marked the last leg down on his chart.

_Victor and Lucario_

"**FINISHED!!!**" screamed Lucario.

"Make your way to the _**finish line**_ of the race, the Smashville Middle School Football Stadium!" read Victor.

"_Having completed __**all tasks **__in the entire race, teams must now travel across the school and to the final destination of The Extra Smashy Amazing Race, The Football field of Smashville Middle School!" said Koopa, "Teams must run along a long marked path before entering the stadium, where they will see the __**finish line**__ straight in front of them! The first team to cross the finish line will win the __**one million dollar prize!**__"_

"Hand to her, run for your freaking damn life!" yelled Victor.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"**Complete!**" said Mewtwo, following them behind by a few yards.

"This is too much for me!" cried Luigi. "I may not win!"

_Victor and Lucario_

"Beat them to the gym, which will lead outside!" said Victor inspirationally.

"Where's the gym?!" asked Lucario to a passing student.

"Um…on the other side of the school. But school's over! It's a 13-day vacation, everyone's coming out of class to their lockers so they can leave!" explained the student.

"It's the **final epic footrace,**" hollered Victor, "We just have to beat them in a race across the whole school!"

"C'mon, start running like never before!" said Lucario, sprinting down the hall.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"That way that way!" screamed Mewtwo, pointing down the other hall. "We'll go down this one!"

"Oh man, this is tight!" panicked Luigi as he ran his hardest.

_Victor and Lucario_

"We can make it just a bit further! It may lead over there, slide into that hall, it will lead downstairs to the gym!" explained Victor intelligently, pushing Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Nuue, I don't wanna lose!" cried Luigi.

_King Dedede_

"…So then, that makes the three remaining teams, us, Victor and Lucario, and Mewtwo and Luigi!" finished King Dedede. "Say, I'm done, ha, ha, ha!"

"Make your way…to the **finish line**!" read Lucas ecstatically.

"We're still in this!" cheered King Dedede.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Run Lucario, we're almost to the stairs leading to the gym!" yelled Victor.

"Oh Victor, I feel sick!" complained Lucario.

Victor grunted angrily, and kicked Lucario, straight down the room with the stairs.

"Feel better?" cackled Victor.

"Yeah," sighed Lucario.

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Oh No, Victor and Lucario are a couple yards ahead!" gasped Mewtwo, "Do something!"

Luigi used Green missile to fly almost into the stairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Victor.

_Victor and Lucario_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_King Dedede and Lucas_

"That way!" nodded Dedede, acknowledging the screams.

"Of we go!" cheered Lucas, dashing ahead.

_Victor and Lucario_

"DO Something!" said Victor angrily.

Lucario thought for a moment, and then threw a beer bottle at Mewtwo's head, stunning him.

"Augh, start running!" cried Victor, seeing King Dedede and Lucas.

_King Dedede and Lucas_

Lucas sprinted ahead, and Dedede puffed up to speed towards the two other teams.

They zoomed next to a shocked and confused Victor and Lucario, punching both and stealing their guns.

"You'll suffer soon, you maggots!" snarled Victor, tripping down the stairs.

"This is for cheating us and lying and stealing our stuff, you rag bags!" yelled Lucas strongly, being OOC, and throwing stuff at them.

"Let's beat them," said King Dedede angrily.

"Yeah," agreed Lucas angrily.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Wait…what happened to Mewtwo and Luigi?!" asked Victor, scared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, they are ahead!" pointed Lucario.

_The Gym_

_Mewtwo and Luigi_

"Ha ha, we snuck ahead of them!" high-fived Mewtwo and Luigi.

"Wait, here comes the other two teams!" cried out Luigi, running faster across the gym.

"Dammit, why don't they just let us win?!" asked Mewtwo angrily.

"Because they want to win the million…?" asked Luigi.

_Victor and Lucario_

"Catch up, ha, we're catching them!" snickered Victor, dashing.

"Lucas is coming up from behind!" warned Lucario.

As Lucas tried to run underneath Victor's legs in an attempt to reach the finish line, Victor kicked the kid behind him, knocking down Dedede and Lucas.

"Yes!" cheered the martial artists.

At the Finish Line, Smashville Football Stadium

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Victor and Lucario  
Tied for 1st_

They started to run along the marked trail, which went completely around the stadium's side, until they could enter and run onto the finish line.

They ran, passing one another every few seconds.

Lucario jumped ahead of the rest, leaving the other three behind by about 2 yards.

_King Dedede and Lucas_

"Sprint Dedede, sprint it hard man!" screamed Lucas as he ran out from the gym and saw the two other teams.

"Oh no they're ahead!" cried King Dedede, panting like a dog.

"Please quit doing that," said Lucas angrily.

_Lucario_

"I see it! Ahead! The finish line!" whooped Lucario, turning to Victor. He wasn't there, he was trying to pass Mewtwo, who kept tripping him and was keeping Luigi in front of him.

"Arrrgh!" yelled Lucario in frustration, going to the finish line by himself.

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Victor_

"Sprint, dammit!" yelled Mewtwo to Luigi, "Beat Victor there and it's done and done!"

Lucas ran by all of them.

"DAMMIT" yelled everyone.

Lucas ran onto the finish mat thirty seconds later.

"King Dedede, puff up and float above them!" called out Lucas, to King Dedede who was trying hard to pass the three other runners.

King Dedede puffed himself up, and floated directly over the group.

"This is the finish line battle!" Screamed everyone, all terrified about losing.

_Finish Line_

King Dedede landed back onto the ground with a thud, halting him for a moment.

Victor shoved Mewtwo to the ground, and was left behind. Victor darted, and tried to pass the slow Luigi.

"Ha ha ha, admit it Luigi, you're never gonna win!" cackled Victor evilly, getting closer and closer.

Mewtwo ran like a bat out of hell, trying to catch back up and make his team win.

King Dedede struggled to stay in front, but to no avail, with Luigi passing him, by a few inches.

Victor tried to dash in front, but then tripped on a rock as he passed Luigi and King Dedede.

Luigi shoved down King Dedede.

Mewtwo ran by Victor, cackling. Victor yanked Mewtwo's tail, bringing down the cat.

King Dedede tried to pick himself up, but Luigi kicked him down.

"Go Victor and Lucario!" chanted most of the crowd, the martial artist being one of the more popular teams with the others.

Luigi tried to run ahead. King Dedede growled and picked himself up, running to beat the living tar out of Luigi.

Mewtwo and Victor bit and fought one another as they rolled closer to the mat, in a deadlock.

King Dedede hit Luigi with his jet hammer, careening Luigi off the course to the mat.

King Dedede puffed up and floated upwards.

Victor and Mewtwo rolled by Luigi, clawing at one another.

Luigi pulled himself together and dashed for the mat.

King Dedede continued to float higher.

Mewtwo reached for the mat, but Victor bit his hand, which spurted out blood everywhere.

Luigi was now only 5 yards away.

King Dedede made his move, using super Dedede jump, his up-B move to soar up into the air and down towards the mat.

Mewtwo kicked away Victor, and reached the mat with his bloody hand, touching the finish line.

Luigi was less than a yard behind the finish line.

King Dedede started to fall back down to earth, planning to land onto the finish line.

Victor sprinted towards the mat, jumping up.

Luigi saw what he had to do to reach the mat first. He cunningly jumped on Victor's head, sending the furious alligator back down, and propelling him up.

Luigi then quickly planted himself underneath King Dedede's falling form.

King Dedede, who was falling down to the finish line like a meteor, hit Luigi hard.

The force caused Luigi hurtling down… …straight onto the finish line.

Luigi smiled weakly as he hit the finish line first, but battered and bruised.

Then the other two remaining racers hit the mat.

Koopa Troopa the host looked stunned at the results.

"…Six Continents, ten Countries and more than 80,000 miles…" said Koopa dramatically.

Everyone gasped and looked onward.

"By a meteor smash…"

Luigi's throat throbbed.

"…Mewtwo and Luigi, you are the official winners of the Extra Smashy Amazing Race!"

"YAAY!!1" cheered Mewtwo and Luigi, hugging and then crying. Not from sadness or happiness, but from feeling their injuries.

"Nuueee!!" cried Victor and Lucario.

"Victor and Lucario, you are team number two!" said Koopa.

"It is…better than…than…third…" cried Lucario, on the mat.

Both bawled.

"And King Dedede and Lucas, you are team number three!" finished Koopa.

"Well…at least we tried," shrugged Lucas, helping up King Dedede.

"Yeah…and we've come closer on this race," explained King Dedede.

"I can't believe we won! We won!" laughed Luigi, happy-crying. "I actually won my first leg, ever, and I won the grand prize! I did it!"

"We're the winners!" cheered Mewtwo, dancing around the mat.

"We came second…to them…" cried Victor. "We deserved to win…"

"Save it for the post-race interviews!" chuckled Koopa at their expense.

**Final Results:**

**Winners!) **Mewtwo and Luigi- Therapy Classmates

**2****nd**** Place) **Victor and Lucario- Martial Arts Fighters

**3****rd**** Place) **King Dedede and Lucas- Party Animals

**4****th**** Place) **Yoshi and Captain Olimar - Hocotate Employees

**5****th**** Place) **Snake and Pikachu – Best Friends

**6****th**** Place) **Ness and Mr. Game & Watch –Nerds

**7****th**** Place) **Quinn and Kirby – Gifted Students

**8****th**** Place) **Samus and Leon – Dating Astronauts

**9****th**** Place) **R.O.B. and Captain Falcon – Renowned F-Zero Racers

**10****th**** Place) **Meowth and Wobbufett – Pokemon

**11****th**** Place) **Meta-Knight and Jigglypuff – Dating 2 years

**12****th**** Place) **Link and Ganondorf – Adventurers

**Last Place) **Peach and Donkey Kong – Newly Dating

_Post-Race Interviews_

_Mewtwo and Luigi  
Winners_

"We're honored to have run this race," said Mewtwo, almost in tears of joy, "And to race against these twelve unique and quirky teams. It was a challenge from beginning to end, but somehow we've made it!"

"Yeah, we're proud to finally win a race!" said Luigi, cheering. "I bet everyone respects us now!"

All the twelve teams who placed lower than them glared angrily at Mewtwo and Luigi.

"Yeah…they respect us…" said Mewtwo shiftily, reaching for the exit door to avoid the angry mob.

_Victor and Lucario  
2__nd__ Place_

"Yeah, we really let everyone down because we slipped up and let Mewtwo and Luigi win…" sighed Victor. "But on the bright side, we got second out of Thirteen teams…"

"I guess we'll be headed back to the ol' gym, where we'll just work out some more…" sniffed Lucario. "Same thing, never different."

"Yeah, we're gonna just go back to the same routine and such," said Victor with a sad glance over in Mewtwo and Luigi's direction. "We should have won that million. We beat them there, fair and square!"

Several videos played, showing all the times Victor and Lucario cheated.

_"Um…you get some more food, Lucas…" Said Victor shiftily._

_Lucario tripped King Dedede. _

_Victor and Lucario threw two bags away from the pile, after beating everyone in the first leg footrace._

"W-well never mind…" said Victor as he dejectedly walked off, Lucario following him.

_King Dedede and Lucas  
3__rd__ Place_

"We're extremely ecstatic to have gotten this far," explained Lucas with a grin. "We may not have won, but heck, we beat ten teams! Tough ones, too! We're thrilled to make it to the end! Ha ha, we still won the most legs!"

"Hyuk, I think I have learned a valuable lesson," explained King Dedede, "In true friendship."

"Really?" asked Lucas, on the verge of happy tears.

"NO!" screamed King Dedede, running off to go cry in misery of losing inside his personal jet plane.

_Yoshi and Captain Olimar  
4__th__ Place_

"We got free slushies!" Said Yoshi, slurping down his free slushie.

"And we also got promoted!" grinned Olimar, giving a thumbs-up.

"…But the main thing is that we got free slushies!" added Yoshi quickly.

They grinned cheesily.

_Snake and Pikachu  
5__th__ Place_

"We won a leg…" Said Snake shiftily.

"We got Fifth…" said Pikachu.

"And most of all…we got our friendship back!" said Snake. "Put 'er there!" Snake held out his hand.

Pikachu graciously extended his hand.

Snake ripped it off and ate it.

"…" said Pikachu.

_Ness and Mr. Game & Watch  
6__th__ Place_

"Ummm…" said Ness, staring at Mr. Game & Watch, beeping away. "We did good?"

"We did better than some of them, I guess," said Mr. Game & Watch in his own language.

"Heeey…guys…remember me? Your old translator?" said their female translator for G&W. "You…you are gonna share some of your prizes with me…right?"

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch beat her up as payback for ditching them early on in the race.

_Quinn and Kirby  
7__th__ Place_

"We're in the middle?!" said Kirby a little nervously. "Half got ahead and half we beat?"

"The other half behind us suck, the damn idiots," grinned Quinn smugly.

Everyone that got eighth or below glared at Quinn.

"They were all freaks, too!" added Kirby. "Criminals, idiots, you name it!"

"But I'm sure they all love us!" smiled Quinn.

"Yeah, we're so likable…" continued Kirby.

They got sued from multiple people and ended up in the hospital.

_Samus and Leon  
8__th__ Place_

"The little twerps got ahead of us, Quinn and Kirby and Ness and Mr. Game & Watch, but we've highlighted the back of the whole pack?" said Leon.

"I thought you were dead when Dedede killed you," reminded Samus.

"Darn you, Samus, and your awarenessssssssss…" screamed Leon as he died.

_Captain Falcon and R.O.B.  
9__th__ Place_

"I'm Falcon!" said Captain Falcon stupidly, next to R.O.B.'s remains.

…

"Anything else?" asked Koopa angrily.

"No, because I'm Falcon!" said Falcon cockily.

"We know already," said Koopa angrily.

"Yes, of course! …Because I'm Falcon!"

"Security!" yelled Koopa, the security guards taking away Falcon and R.O.B.'s corpse.

_Meowth and Wobbufett  
10__th__ Place_

"Ha ha ha, you idiots don't realize that me and my stupid partner have _cheated_ to get in this race!" cackled Meowth evilly, his eyes glowing red. "Our plan worked! Worked!"

"Wobba!" said Wobbufett.

"…Okay, it worked halfway…" cried Meowth. "We didn't win."

"Wait…you guys cheated to get into the race?!" said Koopa, outraged. "I hereby eliminate you from the race!"

"We're already eliminated!" said Meowth angrily.

"Oh." Said Koopa.

…

"You guys suck, 10th place, ha ha," chuckled Koopa.

Meowth and Wobbufett glared angrily at Koopa.

_Meta-Knight and Jigglypuff  
11__th__ Place_

"How does it feel to be one of the suckiest teams?" asked Koopa, sneering.

"Like hell," muttered Meta-Knight, forcing Jigglypuff off of him.

"Me and Metie are thinking about marriage," said Jigglypuff sweetly.

"What?! No we aren't you dumb **BLEEP**" yelled Meta-Knight.

Jigglypuff pulled a gun on him.

"Dumb **BLEEP **this!" sobbed Jigglypuff, shooting.

"What the fu-"

_Link and Ganondorf  
12__th__ Place_

"So, how does it feel to be known as the team with the biggest drop in placing in Smashy Amazing Race history?" asked Koopa with a chuckle.

"We will get our revenge on you, all of you!" yelled Ganondorf and Link as they were taken to prison.

"That…wasn't even an answer…" Said Koopa.

…

"Hello?!" said Koopa angrily.

_Donkey Kong and Peach  
Last Place_

"We came in last, but—" Said Peach.

"CUT!" yelled Koopa. "That's a wrap!"

"But—" protested DK.

* * *

"Well, my goose is cooked for sure…" sighed Koopa, later after the final leg had aired. "Everyone will be pissed that Mewtwo and Luigi won, and then they'll complain and-"

"Mail for mr. Koopa!" said a Wigglytuff delivery boy, handing Koopa tons of letters.

"Have a nice day!" said the Wigglytuff, walking off.

"Too late," sighed Koopa, staring at all the fan mail. "Here I go…" he opened the first one. "Dear Koopa Troopa, your show was awesome, I loved how Luigi finally got to win and he cunningly beat Dedede and Victor. Please consider a season two, the TV show rocks. Yours truly, Dwight shanglebobber."

Koopa paused.

"He liked it…" he surfed through the rest of the mail. "This is amazing…phenomenal… everyone liked it! Ha ha, I have prevailed! Finally I can be a star! We can become a bigtime series, and beat that dumb show with Crazy Hand and the superheroes! Season two, here I come!" said Koopa dramatically.

* * *

"**Next Season, of the Extra Smashy Amazing Race**…" Said Koopa. "Eleven **different** teams set out on a quest around the world!"

"Meet…The Frats, Falcon and Ganondorf!"

_"What?!" screamed Ganondorf loudly, obviously stone drunk. "Whaddya mean we can't drink and drive at the same time?! What kind of twisted government do we live in?"_

"Meet Mewtwo and Lucario, Lawyers and bickering twins!"

_"I hate you!" Cried Mewtwo as he slapped Lucario, "You and your dumb drug addictions!"_

_"Like it's my fault I have to get high," sighed Lucario._

_"Go and die for all I care," simpered Mewtwo, wiping his tears._

_"And I love you too," said Lucario cynically._

"And other teams that involve longtime rivalries and old enemies!"

_"Die already!" said King Dedede menacingly as he shoved his partner into the abyss._

_"I WILL KILL YOOOOOUUUUU…" screamed Wolf as Fox threw him into the steak hole._

"See you next time, on the Extra Smashy Amazing Race!" Said Koopa, turning off the camera once and for all.

**THE END**


End file.
